Acorralada
by Annie Stewart
Summary: Bella ha estado secuestrada desde hace once años. Una vez que ha vuelto al mundo exterior, no sabe cómo continuar. Hay mucho por lo que ha pasado, pero pese a que tiene todo para hablar, no lo hace. Literalmente no habla. Edward es su amigo y antiguo amor, y hará lo imposible por escuchar su voz de nuevo.
1. Once años

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Sinopsis

Bella ha estado secuestrada desde hace once años. Una vez que ha vuelto al mundo exterior, no sabe cómo continuar. Hay mucho por lo que ha pasado, pero pese a que tiene todo para hablar, no lo hace. Literalmente no habla. Edward es su amigo y antiguo amor, y hará lo imposible por escuchar su voz de nuevo.

* * *

.

-º-

Una mujer de mediana edad llamada Sasha, se detuvo frente a la puerta de su furgón escuchando un sollozo cercano.

Pensó que podría tratarse de un perro. No sería la primera vez que estos durmiesen debajo del vehículo, ya sea por el rápido cambio climático de septiembre, o porque están escondiéndose de otros perros.

Inclinándose hacia abajo, no ve absolutamente nada. Extrañada, se levanta y decide inspeccionar el furgón antes de salir.

Camina hasta la parte trasera del vehículo, curiosa por el ruido, y se detiene de golpe por el susto.

No se tratan de sollozos de perro, sino de una persona agazapada sobre el resquicio de un medidor, sucia hasta lo imposible.

Lo primero que piensa es que se trata de una indigente. Está a punto de pedirle que salga de su porche, pero algo en su interior se lo impide. Es la forma en que su cuerpo se sacude de frío, lo que le hace dar cuenta que aquella chica no está bien.

Olvidándose de su atuendo y la manicure reciente en sus uñas, se agacha para apartarle el cabello de la cara.

—Oye ¿puedes oírme? —le pregunta. Ella se aleja tan rápido que la mujer casi se va de bruces. El miedo que ve en sus ojos, la deja helada. Luego se encoge como una lombriz, sin dejar de sollozar— _Dios santo…_ —susurra con pesar— ¿Quién te hizo esto?

La chica empieza a llorar muy fuerte. Con las manos llenas de tierra, se cubre el rostro casi con vergüenza de que la vean llorar. Allí, Sasha se percata de las heridas sangrantes en sus nudillos y uñas.

—Escúchame, no voy a hacerte daño. Necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas—intenta infundir confianza con una voz suave— Dime tu nombre para poder ayudarte. ¿Tienes cómo contactarte con tu familia? ¿Eres de aquí, de Denver?

Niega a todas, sin responderlas abiertamente.

Sasha suspira, apesadumbrada, justo cuando la puerta de su casa se cierra de un portazo.

—¡Irina, Irina! —grita— ¡Ven rápido, Irina!

La menor de sus hijas corre a su encuentro.

Se detiene detrás de su madre, confundida.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Llama a una ambulancia. ¡Rápido!

Irina se queda un instante pensando en lo que ha dicho, y su madre tiene que gritarle una vez más para que entienda. Presiona números rápidamente y les explica lo poco y nada que sabe de esta chica.

Después, ayuda a su madre y entre ambas la toman de los brazos.

Patea en el suelo con desesperación, intentando escapar de sus brazos. Sin embargo, las fuerzas le abandonan y de pronto se derrumba al suelo, desmayada.

.

.

Esme Cullen acaba de estabilizar a un motoquero accidentado cuando las puertas de Urgencias se abren de par en par. Se pega a la pared para dar espacio a la camilla que traen con tanta prisa.

Angie, su amiga y colega, le hace ademán con la mano para hablar.

—Acaban de llegar más accidentados y no queda personal disponible. ¿Crees que puedes con este?

Esme mira hacia la sala donde le han ingresado.

—¿Algún dato?

Angie encoge los hombros.

—Sin identificación. Los Denali la encontraron en el porche de su casa y la trajeron. Nudillos rotos, frío… y miedo.

—¿Miedo?

Su amiga asiente.

—Velo por ti misma.

Angie desaparece de Urgencias y Esme entra a la habitación número cuatro, cerrando las cortinas. Los enfermeros ya están buscándole la vena e instalando todo lo necesario para ser atendida. Susurran entre sí, expectantes.

Obviando la conversación que no entiende, se acerca con su linterna para los ojos.

Asombrada, notando que los latidos del corazón le abandonan, deja caer el aparato al suelo, antes incluso tocar su rostro.

Una de las enfermeras en práctica, nota su trance, aclarándose la garganta.

—Doctora Cullen ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Esme no puede contestar, su mirada se ha vuelto borrosa. El nombre viene a su mente de inmediato, pero lo descarta.

 _No puede ser._

Se vuelve pálida como una hoja de cuaderno y la respiración se le corta. Con manos temblorosas, hace a un lado su rostro para buscar la evidencia. Sabe que está actuando como una loca frente a los enfermeros, pero no le importa.

Pierde los estribos.

Allí hay dos líneas marrones, lo suficientemente claras, pese a la mugre.

Sus dos manchas de nacimiento.

— _Oh… Dios mío_ —gimotea, al borde de las lágrimas— Bella… Bella.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **POV Edward**

Mi hermana ha puesto mermelada en _mi_ tostada. Y lo peor es que odio la mermelada. Remuevo mi té mientras le da un mordisco y arruga la nariz en señal de triunfo. La mataría si no la quisiera tanto.

No, no es cierto. No la mataría tampoco. Puede ser un demonio vestido de ángel, pero es mi hermana.

—Gracias por las tostadas —se mofa.

Le lanzo una bola de migas de pan y Leticia alcanza a zafarse.

Llevo viviendo en casa de mi madre desde hace un par de semanas. Papá se marchó hace seis meses y mi hermana menor no ha podido aceptarlo. Se ha vuelto rebelde e insolente, y mi madre ya no sabe qué hacer. Así que me pidió ayuda. Como Leticia y yo nunca peleamos, cuando le llamo la atención ella se enoja conmigo y no me habla en días, y esos días se porta bien. Así que, aunque no quiera, hago un rol de padre la mayor parte del tiempo. Papá está presente en nuestras vidas, pero Leticia no ha querido hablar con él, ni siquiera asistiendo a nuestras comidas de los jueves.

Yo pienso que es temporal. Está triste y enojada de que él se haya ido, casi viéndolo como un abandono. Intento hablar con ella todo lo que puedo, pero es un poco cerrada.

Tiene 15 años, supongo que es normal ese tipo de actitud.

—¿Tú no tienes escuela hoy? —pregunto con duda.

Se limpia la boca con la servilleta, manchada de mermelada.

—Mamá me dejó faltar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy enferma.

—Enferma de perezosa.

Me lanza la bola de migas devuelta.

—¿Y tú no tienes que trabajar?

—No

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo que cuidar a una chica enferma de perezosa.

La verdad es que mi jornada es de tarde. Y el problema es que no quiero ir. Desde que Emmett, mi jefe y amigo desde la secundaria, me pidió que le reemplazara en la jefatura debido a su luna de miel, he descubierto que no me gusta este tipo de ambiente.

Lo acepté porque es mi amigo y nos conocemos lo suficiente para que confíe en una tarea tan grande como mantener a pie su Supermercado. El problema es que no sirvo para esto.

He sido supervisor por cinco años consecutivos, y luego de que me despidieran sin razón alguna, Emmett me tendió una ayuda contratándome como su mano derecha. Todo ha ido bien porque nos ayudamos mutuamente, el problema es que ahora estoy solo y trato de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible.

Lo que termina perjudicando a todo el mundo.

Mi padre es la cabecilla en una empresa de taxis. Recuerdo que antes eso me llamaba mucho la atención. Ahora, sin embargo, es una verdadera lata. Y lo peor no es que no me guste, sino que lo estoy haciendo pésimo. Todos los trabajadores me pasan por encima. La mayoría me exige, me exige y me exige y se me va a explotar la cabeza. Por suerte, Kate siempre está al mando. Y a veces Ángela, pero Ángela me calma a mí. Ambas se encargan de mantener el perfecto orden de las cosas.

De niño solía acompañar a papá al trabajo. Toda mi infancia fui hijo único, así que iba a todos los lugares que quería.

—Oye, tierra llamando a Edward. Veamos una peli en la sala.

Recogemos las cosas del desayuno, limpiando todo a nuestro paso.

—Tú tienes que estudiar. No creo que mamá te haya dejado aquí sin más.

—Estoy convaleciente, no fastidies.

Me echo a reír.

Nos sentamos en el sofá largo de la sala, el favorito de papá. Leticia se percata de ello y hace una mueca, pero le tomo el brazo para que deje de ser tan niñata. Me fulmina con la mirada, sin embargo, logro que se quede en su lugar.

Leticia es como una mezcla de caras entre papá y mamá. Yo soy como mi padre en todo sentido, menos en el cabello, pero Leti no. Puedes pasarte la tarde entera notando parecidos. Que la nariz es de papá, que los ojos de mamá, que las mejillas esto, que la barbilla esto otro. El cabello es diferente de ambos, porque es broncíneo, como el mío y la abuela Cullen.

Acomoda los pies en mis rodillas, mientras buscamos una comedia.

—¿Te contó mamá que va a arreglar el cuarto de invitados?

No dejo de mirar la tele, tomándole atención.

—¿En serio?

—Sip. Quiere pintarla y decorarla para sus sesiones de yoga.

—¿Sesiones de yoga?

—¿No sabes que hace sesiones de yoga?

—No la he visto hacer sesiones de yoga desde que estoy aquí.

—Ah, es que ha estado trabajando mucho. Pero hace yoga. Lo busca en YouTube y no hay manera de hablarle en medio de su rito.

Los pasatiempos favoritos de mamá son pasarlo con Leti, cocinar y salir a trotar. No sé cómo se las habrá arreglado para incluir el yoga, porque siempre está trabajando, pero me parece estupendo.

Desde que papá se fue, ella ha estado tristona. Dice que mi presencia ha ayudado a aliviar su vida. Se siente segura a la hora de tomar decisiones, preguntándome si lo está haciendo bien o mal. Soy su hijo, pero también le corrijo cuando me lo pide. Creo que haber pasado casada la mitad de su vida, hace que ahora se le dificulte seguir adelante. De cualquier manera, me siento orgulloso de ver lo mucho que lo intenta con ganas.

Leticia me saca el celular del bolsillo, sin que pueda arrancárselo de las manos.

—¿Qué…?

—Apuesto a que tu noviecita Ángela ha estado enviándote mensajes privados.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y no tengo ninguna noviecita llamada Ángela.

—Cómo sea. ¡Mira! Tienes llamadas perdidas… —levanta sus cejas sugestiva, aunque luego frunce el ceño— de mamá.

Le quito el teléfono y veo que tengo 7 llamadas perdidas de mi madre. Confundido, reviso y veo que he traído el celular en modo silencio desde anoche.

Le marco y cubro la boca de Leti para que deje de gritonearme al oído.

—Mamá, disculpa que no te haya atendido. No me he dado cuenta que…

—Edward, que bueno que me has llamado.

Su voz se escucha temblorosa y quebradiza.

—¿Qué pasa? Te noto un poco extraña ¿Va todo bien?

Recibo un exhaustivo silencio, sintiendo su agitación.

—Edward, tienes que venir de inmediato al hospital.

—¿Al hospital? ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo a papá?

Leti se endereza, mirándome con los ojos marrones enormes.

—No es por tu padre, no tengo idea de él. Te necesito aquí Ed. Ahora. Ha pasado algo increíble esta mañana.

—No me asustes.

A continuación, su voz es de puro ruego.

—Solo ven. Date prisa.

 _Date prisa._

Leti me llena de preguntas mientras me pongo de pie. No respondo ninguna de ellas, solo que debemos salir al hospital de inmediato. De ninguna manera voy a dejar a mi hermana adolescente sola en casa, para que después traiga a la tropa de sus amigos y mamá pierda la cabeza. Por más que insiste en quedarse, mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Con un bufido, se envuelve en una bufanda y salimos fuera.

El cinturón le aprieta el pecho, pero hago caso omiso de sus quejas.

Para nuestra mala suerte, nos topamos con un accidente automovilístico en la carretera, lo que provoca tráfico y un montón de gente molesta. Miro la hora y han pasado veinte minutos desde que salimos de casa. El sol acaba de salir entre las nubes, y la luz nos llega a los ojos. Me pongo las gafas oscuras mientras sintonizamos a los Guns N' Roses.

Esa música siempre me traslada a la adolescencia. De pie en las gradas, Emmett y yo nos imaginábamos de grandes dedicándonos al heavy metal. Por suerte, eso se nos pasó con el tiempo.

Pasaron muchas cosas de por medio para que yo dejase de escuchar esa música.

La voz lejana de Leticia aterriza en mi audición.

—¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

Hace un mohín.

—Que falta una semana para mi cumpleaños ¡Nunca me escuchas!

—Te escucho, solo que estaba un poco despistado. ¿Una semana dices?

—Sip —responde con entusiasmo— Lo sé porque hoy es 13, si le sumas 7 da 20. Mi cumpleaños.

Miro a Leticia un momento. Lo ha dicho tan distraída que no se da cuenta que me he quedado pegado en un punto muerto. Ni siquiera recordaba que hoy es 13.

13 de septiembre.

El ruido del claxon atrás de nosotros me regresa a la realidad.

Aparcamos en el lado subterráneo del hospital.

Urgencias está colmado de gente. No hay espacio para nadie y el ambiente es sofocante. Nos hacemos paso en la fila de Muestras y Leticia toma un camino diferente.

—¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?

Gira en sus talones, como si fuese una bailarina.

—A la cafetería. Tranquilo, que no pienso escaparme. —me guiña un ojo.

Yo no confío tanto.

Avanzo un pasillo más adelante y encuentro a mi madre hablar en susurros con la doctora Angie. De pie con el fichero médico, parece más cansada y preocupada que nunca.

—Mamá. —Angie y ella intercambian miradas discretas, y nos quedamos a solas— Parece que estás repleta de trabajo.

Remueve nerviosa las manos en el archivador.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—Sí, eso supuse. —intento sonreír, mas no consigo que lo haga.

No sé cómo interpretar su expresión; tristeza, felicidad, preocupación.

Espero que diga que alguien de nuestra familia tiene alguna enfermedad terminal, problemas a los riñones, cáncer, esclerosis múltiple. Incluso Alzheimer. Sé que ella es demasiado joven para padecerlo, pero hoy en día ya no se sabe. Mi mente se prepara para la contención. No puedo derrumbarme si la situación es grave. Espero y espero.

Espero cualquier cosa.

—Bella apareció esta mañana. Está aquí en el hospital.

Cualquier cosa, _menos eso_.

Las paredes se contraen ante mis ojos.

Como el flash de una foto, la imagen de su rostro viene a mi cabeza y todo parece ocurrir de nuevo; estoy yo, once años atrás, caminando a su casa y encontrándome a la muchedumbre reunida en su calle, tratando de averiguar por qué hay tantas patrullas policiales en el jardín delantero.

Vuelvo a revivir su desaparición, las cámaras, los periodistas atosigándonos día y noche.

Viviendo de interrogaciones, viviendo siendo apuntados con el dedo, sobre todo yo. Porque era su novio, porque la gente creía que era mi culpa.

Hace once años atrás Bella Swan desapareció en extrañas circunstancias. Ningún investigador profesional pudo resolver su caso. Por años vimos sus fotografías en los noticieros, reportajes de su vida, entrevistas de conocidos, vecinos, profesores.

Nadie supo nada de ella. Nunca.

Mis manos empiezan a sudar.

Alice, mi mejor amiga desde los doce años, ha sido la única de nosotros que puede recordar y hablar del tema sin estremecerse. A mí me cuesta muchísimo. Me cuesta hablar de ella tan abiertamente, porque han sido muchas cosas y hemos pasado por tanto.

Regreso a la tierra y miro a mi madre, que parece haberse dividido en dos. No puedo ver con claridad, ni pensar nada más coherente.

¿Está viva? ¿Está muerta?

Escucho voces a lo lejos.

—Hijo —repite esa palabra mientras reacciono.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunto y miro a la puerta de urgencias— ¿Dónde está? —repito— ¡Dónde está! Quiero verla.

Antes de que ose acercarme a la puerta, mi madre me agarra del brazo.

—Está sedada en este momento.

—¿Sedada?

—Sí, sedada. Tiene problemas para respirar y mucha pérdida de peso. Edward, escúchame, la policía ya viene en camino y Bella por el momento no puede recibir visitas. Te pido por favor que te calmes. Yo sé que esto es chocante para todos.

Me dejo caer en la silla de espera.

—¿La viste?

El profesionalismo que disfraza conmigo, desaparece, y veo a una mujer frágil que acaba de encontrar lo que se le ha perdido.

Lo mismo que siento yo.

—Sí. La atendí en Urgencias. Sasha la encontró en un estado deplorable. Llegó inconsciente y con principios de hipotermia.

—¿Sasha?

—Sasha Denali. La encontró en el porche de su casa esta mañana. —levanta la mirada.

Me quedo callado. Sentado en una esquina del hospital, como si me hubiesen exprimido toda la energía.

—Hipotermia, pérdida de peso, problemas para respirar ¿algo más…?

Estoy muy confundido. En momentos creo que nado en un sueño eterno. La habitación sigue dándome vueltas.

Mamá se remueve inquieta.

—Tiene heridas en el cuerpo.

—Heridas ¿qué tipo de heridas?

Suspira— De todo tipo. Incluso quemaduras. —me llevo las manos a la cabeza, sopesando la información— Ed, ella está muy grave. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera sabemos cómo es que sigue viva.

Mi madre va y viene todo el tiempo para ver si me siento bien. Envía a Leticia a comprar algunas cosas que faltan en casa, sin que pueda averiguar por qué de pronto me veo acabado. La sala se ha llenado de policías, y la gente no entiende nada.

Quiero decirles que yo tampoco entiendo nada.

—Mira, Alice ya está aquí.

Alice viene corriendo a toda velocidad, su rostro tan pálido como el mío. Aguanta la respiración, parándose delante de nosotros.

Con Alice siempre hemos sido grandes amigos. Ella dice que en otra vida fuimos mellizos. Y con la desaparición de Bella, nos unimos mucho más, a diferencia de Emmett, que sufría el tormento en silencio. De algún modo, nos teníamos el uno al otro. Llorábamos en el hombro del otro.

—¿Es verdad? —pregunta con la voz entrecortada— Esme, lo que… lo que me dijiste por…

No puedo seguir aguantando las lágrimas. No con Alice presente.

—Es verdad —responde mi madre.

Nos miramos durante un segundo tan eterno que pienso que nos hemos quedado congelados.

—¿Está viva?

Y entonces, veo en su rostro todos los años que han transcurrido desde aquel episodio. Todas las veces que repasamos y repasamos la información que obtuvo la policía. Todo lo que se hablaba en la tv, lo que escuchamos, los rumores, nuestras teorías. Nunca llegamos a nada.

Nuestra conclusión, después de todo, fue que a Bella se la tragó la tierra. Así sin más.

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, esa luz de esperanza vuelve a brillar sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar.

—Sí

Alice solloza y corta nuestra distancia para abrazarme. Rompe a llorar con ganas, con alivio, como cualquier persona que haya esperado este momento, por mucho que haya sido imposible.

Y yo, no puedo evitarlo, pero lloro con ella.

* * *

 **¡Holaa! Comenzamos con nueva historia y por supuesto _drama._**

 **Como primer capítulo, existen muchas dudas, las que se resolverán a medida que avancemos. Por ahora, comenzamos con la aparición de Bella ¡Once años! No es menor. Una introducción a la vida en familia de Edward y su trabajo.**

 **Hasta el momento todos los capítulos son contados desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

 **Voy a actualizar los Lunes, pero como está empezando, capaz que me adelante esta semana.**

 **Me cuentan si les gustó o no, es muy importante para mi!**

 **Besos y que tengan linda semana.**


	2. Preguntas sin respuestas

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **POV Edward**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me sentí así de atónito y preocupado.

—No, el único familiar que tenía era su tía abuela, pero ella falleció hace tres años. —le explica mamá al policía.

Recuerdo intentar traspasar las barreras de protección, pero la policía no me dejó. Por más que insistí en preguntar qué había ocurrido, nadie quiso responderme. Pensé en Mars y lo anciana que se había vuelto en los últimos meses. Me sentí mal porque Bella era demasiado joven para quedarse sola.

La madre de Bella murió de cefalea cuando ella apenas tenía unos meses. Y su padre la abandonó a la edad de cinco años. Sus abuelos ya habían fallecido antes de que naciese, y la única que se hizo cargo de ella fue Mars, su tía abuela.

—¿Edad aproximada de la paciente?

Respondo por ella:

—32. Hoy es su cumpleaños. —me apoyo en la cabecera de la silla— Desapareció a los 21.

La situación se puso alarmante cuando vi a Mars salir del brazo de un detective, hablando y hablando y hablando y yo sin poder entender nada.

 _El gran enigma de Isabella Swan, la chica de Denver._ Así lo titulaban en la tv y periódicos.

Aquel año 2005 la ciudad se llenó de un inconfundible temor entorno a los secuestros. No fue el primero en ocurrir, pero sí el único con un final incierto.

Su casa se volvió el ojo del huracán. Desde que todo ocurrió, se puso opaca y sin vida. La gente acostumbraba a dejar flores y cartas como muestras de apoyo. Yo no pude volver a verla de la misma forma. Cada día, alguien venía a interrogarnos. Cada día, tuve la esperanza que fuese para avisarnos que la habían encontrado.

Al mes localizaron su teléfono e identificación sobre una roca a metros del mar. El teléfono estaba destruido y su identificación intacta. Tres semanas más tarde su ropa fue hallada colgada de unos ciruelos.

La única declaración de Mars fue haber visto a Bella caminar por la acera a eso de las diez de la noche. Tranquila de tenerla en casa, le quitó el seguro a la puerta para que pudiese entrar.

Pero la puerta nunca se abrió.

Hasta el día de hoy se ha sostenido que alguien la metió dentro de un auto, de otra manera no se explica.

Se les interrogó a los vecinos, pero nadie vio nada.

.

.

—Emmett viaja esta noche de regreso —Alice suspira y se echa en el asiento— Creo que aún está sopesando lo que le he dicho. No lo podía creer. —se voz enronquece— Ni yo. No parece real.

Cuando levanto la mirada, sus ojos se han llenado de lágrimas.

No suelo ver a Alice así de rota. Siempre intenta mantenerse fuerte por todos. La última vez que la vi así de mal, fue para cuando terminó con su ex novio.

—No, no lo parece.

Sacudimos nuestras cabezas.

—¿Dónde ha estado en todo este tiempo? —inquiere. Quiero decir que es lo mismo que me he estado preguntando desde hace una hora— ¿Por qué iban a dejarla viva? ¿Cuál era su propósito?

Estoy en shock. Por dentro la angustia me carcome, pero por fuera, no puedo moverme más que para respirar.

Los flashes regresan pisándome los talones.

Los murales en cada vitrina de la ciudad:

 _¿Dónde está Isabella Swan?_

 _¿Dónde tienen a Isabella Swan?_

 _¿Cómo está Isabella Swan?_

Antes de que sus cosas apareciesen, se creía que podría haber abandonado la ciudad por cuenta propia. A los meses siguientes, dadas las declaraciones de Mars, se reveló su secuestro. Y a los años, sin obtener rastro alguno de su persona, la gente se preguntaba qué habría sido de ella.

La pregunta que ronda en mi cabeza ahora es:

 _¿Quién te hizo esto, Isabella Swan?_

Los que la conocíamos, sabíamos que no se había ido por su cuenta.

Mi madre se ha ido a despachar al agente y vuelve con nosotros.

—¿Y tu hermana?

Su pregunta me despista, porque hasta ese momento recuerdo a Leticia. Alice contesta por mí.

—Ha ido al baño.

—¿Cómo está Bella? —le pregunto rápidamente, incapaz de controlarme.

Se lleva las manos a los bolsillos, cambiando su expresión serena por ansiedad.

—Dormida. Le hemos suministrado suficiente suero para esta noche. Sus defensas están bajísimas. Le hicimos un montón de exámenes también, como el de identificación.

—¿Identificación? ¿Es que acaso no están segu…?

Me interrumpe—Es parte del proceso. La policía necesita tener pruebas contundentes que confirmen su identidad.

Tal vez suene a paranoia, pero me enferma pensar que no sea ella.

Mamá se sienta en la silla vacía junto a mí.

—Esto no va a ser nada fácil. Sé que están llenos de preguntas y confundidos y queriendo saber desesperadamente dónde ha estado en once años, pero déjenme decirles que eso va a tener que esperar, al menos hasta que se recupere. Por el momento solo tenemos la declaración de Sasha, que no es muy relevante puesto que no señala de dónde vino Bella.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Siempre ha estado en Denver? O alguien la ha traído desde alguna parte, desechándola.

Alice y mi madre se miran.

—Todo puede ser posible —responde Alice.

Me tiro un mechón de pelo, chasqueando la lengua.

—Quiero verla.

—Edward, no me hagas repetirte lo mismo. Por ahora sus visitas quedan prohibidas. —cuando protesto, levanta la voz— Voy a quedarme el resto de la tarde y la noche con ella, si eso te hace sentir mejor. No voy a despegar un ojo en su evolución. Confía en mí. —sé que tiene razón, pero de todos modos me siento fatal pensando que la tengo a unos metros de mí y no puedo acercarme— Será mejor que se marchen a casa. Leti está nerviosa con toda esta situación y además tiene mucha tarea para mañana.

—Bien… —murmuro inseguro— Cualquier cosa que suceda, no dudes en llamarme.

.

.

Salir por la puerta principal del hospital fue una muy mala idea.

De inmediato, los periodistas aparecen como una tropa de hormigas hambrientas, empujándonos y llenándonos de preguntas sobre Bella y su estado. Le digo a mi hermana que camine justo a mi lado y logramos hacernos un espacio sin mayor dificultad.

Ya instalados en el vehículo, suspiramos de alivio.

—¡Qué lío! —exclama Leticia.

Llevamos a Alice a su casa, prometiendo vernos mañana en el Hospital a primera hora.

De camino a casa, llamo a Kate, la asistente de Emmett. Le explico que por temas familiares no puedo presentarme a trabajar. No se escucha contenta en absoluto, pero no doy marcha atrás. Al parecer, las cosas están difíciles para todos. Su tono de voz se vuelve un carraspeo y sé que quiere ahorcarme en este momento.

Menciona todas las razones por las que _no_ debería faltar al trabajo.

—Ya te expliqué que por asuntos familiares.

—Edward, yo también tengo asuntos familiares, todos tenemos asuntos familiares que resolver, pero no por eso voy a faltar a mi trabajo cuando se me plazca. No todos tenemos de amigo al jefe, por lo tanto, te voy a pedir que te metas tus probl-

Le corto la llamada.

No tengo cabeza para escuchar los regaños de Kate. Hay una sola cosa que no puedo negarle; no todos tenemos de amigo al jefe. En otras circunstancias ni por una excusa valiosa me hubiese podido tomar el día libre.

Leticia a mi lado, tamborilea los dedos encima de sus rodillas.

—Así que… _Bella._ —inspira una bocanada de aire acondicionado— No la recuerdo mucho, pero mamá me contó su historia alguna vez hace años. —aparcamos en el cobertizo, y nos quedamos intactos allí, mirando a la nada— Tiene que haber sido fatal… No saber nada de su paradero. Porque no es como cuando alguien se va, sabes que puede cuidarse por sí mismo, pero ¿cuándo te retienen a la fuerza? Dios, Edward, no me hubiese gustado estar en tus zapatos ni en los de ella.

—No, no te gustaría. —suspiro.

—Ahora, sin embargo, hay que esperar a ver si no se muere, porque eso sería la gota q… —se interrumpe antes de terminar, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano— O sea, obviamente no se va a morir, a lo mucho queda inconsciente, pero… No, espera, eso tampoco. Mira, de seguro se recupera bien. —sacudo la cabeza para evitar reírme de ella. Leti se gira en su asiento todo lo que el cinturón le permite— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que soy pésima consolando a las personas?

Me rio.

—Sí, es mejor que no digas nada. —ella se ríe también y nos quitamos los cinturones— Pero gracias por intentarlo.

En casa, dejo caer las llaves sobre el cenicero sin percatarme y exhalo el aire que he estado conteniendo mientras me dejo caer en el sofá. Leticia me mira de reojo en silencio, cruzándose de una esquina a otra con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Después de un momento largo en donde ninguno dice nada, desaparece de la sala y vuelve minutos más tarde con una copa de brandy y una botella individual de soda.

Señala el brandy y lo tiendo sin más.

—Salud —dice ella, dándole un sorbo a su bebida dulce de naranja— Por la vida.

Los cubos de hielo chocan en mi boca y siento el fuego arder en mi lengua. Nos dejamos caer en el respaldo del sofá, viéndonos solos sin mamá y aún choqueados por la situación.

—¿De dónde sacaste brandy, por cierto?

Se le marca la tapa de la botella en la boca, como cuando era pequeña.

—De la recámara de mamá.

—¿Mamá guarda brandy en su recámara?

—Sip

—Cuéntame sobre eso.

Leti encoge los hombros.

—El primer mes que pasamos sin papá, mamá se angustió muchísimo, así que a veces la veía escondiendo la botella antes de entrar por la puerta. Era un poco repugnante, pero con el tiempo se le fue pasando. —mi madre no bebe demasiado, a menos que se trate de algún cumpleaños o fiesta de fin de año. Por esa razón frunzo el ceño— Ya no lo hace, Edward, en serio. Por algo practica yoga. Creo que la distrae. Además, esta botella la compró hace mucho tiempo y sigue llena.

Pienso en mamá, en su soledad cuando papá se fue. Él era su ancla, su cable a tierra. Nunca la vi mirar a nadie más como a él. Y mi padre se marchó, porque las discusiones no daban para más. Todos pensamos que era la mejor decisión, un tiempo lejos les serviría para pensar. Pero no. Cuando papá me llamó un día porque quería presentarme a alguien especial en su vida, supe que no tomó esa decisión pensando en arreglarla.

Le dije que no. Yo no iba a conocer a ninguna mujer mientras mi madre lloraba en casa.

Con el tiempo comprendí que uno como hijo no puede hacer mucho. Tus padres son tus padres, sean como sean. Tengo una relación cercana con él, pero sabe que yo no estoy dispuesto a entrar en su juego de una nueva familia feliz. Menos cuando Leticia todavía no lo supera, así que ya no insiste.

Desprendo un botón de mi camisa, el calor del alcohol subiéndome a las mejillas. Me llevo la copa a los labios, y pienso en Bella.

Pienso en los ojos de Bella.

Pienso en la sonrisa de Bella.

Pienso en el sonido de la risa de Bella.

Pienso en los sueños de Bella.

Tengo ganas de llorar. Cuando mis labios comienzan a temblar incontrolables, vuelvo a llevarme la copa a los labios, aliviando el malestar.

Bella y yo nos conocimos a los 19 años. Ambos ya habíamos terminado la secundaria y ninguno pensaba todavía en entrar a la Universidad. Yo, porque nunca tuve claro lo que quería ser. Ella, porque la pensión de su tía abuela no era mucha y tuvo problemas en los trámites de la beca, por lo que no la obtuvo ese año. Así que, ambos íbamos de trabajo en trabajo.

Nuestro primer encuentro fue cuando mi madre la atendió por una fractura en su hombro. Yo estaba allí, tratando de convencer a mamá de que me dejara salir con Emmett por la noche. Y entonces, para deshacerse de mí, me pidió expresamente que llevara a esta chica a su casa. Ni yo ni Bella estábamos de acuerdo en ello, pero mi madre le dijo que era necesario porque le habían dado un medicamento tan potente que en cualquier momento se desvanecía en la calle.

Meses después supimos que eso no fue cierto, que lo hizo para que no tuviésemos motivo de negarnos y yo la dejase trabajar tranquila.

A partir de entonces nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Tan amigos, que terminé enamorándome de ella.

.

.

Los canales nacionales no hablan de otra cosa más que de lo que pasó esta tarde. Ellos no afirman que se trate de Bella, sino que lo están por confirmar. Cambio el canal a un documental sobre animales. Siento los brazos de mi hermana rodearme. Su cabeza broncínea descansa en mi pecho y nos acurrucamos juntos hasta que el sueño nos vence.

Por ratos, no dejo de pensar. Mi cerebro trabaja de una manera impresionante. No tengo idea de cómo una persona en esas condiciones se puede recuperar ni de cuán complicado es. Tal vez ese es el punto de su gravedad. Tal vez solo estoy pensando egoístamente queriendo que se recupere, deseando que quiera vivir.

¿Y si no quiere vivir? ¿Y si ha sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo porque no quiere morir en condiciones tan paupérrimas como lo es estar secuestrado? ¿Si estaba esperando ser liberada para descansar de su pesadilla?

El pensamiento me hace estremecer. No es bueno pensar demasiado.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Leti se marcha al colegio y desayuno un cuenco de leche y avena mientras me desperezo.

Está demás decir que fue la noche más larga de mi vida. Por un momento creí que todo había sido un sueño. La felicidad y la preocupación me invadieron cuando me di cuenta que todo es real.

Reviso el teléfono y no tengo ningún mensaje de mi madre. Quiero pensar que eso es una buena señal. Lo demás es una pila de mensajes sin leer; de mi padre, para decir lo impactado que está por la noticia y que nos visitará más tarde. Alice, que ha tenido un inconveniente con su peluquería y que irá en cuanto se desocupe. Emmett, avisándome la hora de su aterrizaje. Kate, mandándome al demonio por quinta vez. Ángela, preguntado si me encuentro bien.

Terminando de desayunar, me doy una ducha rápida. Abrocho los botones de mi camisa de camino al auto. Por suerte esta mañana me toca una carretera despejada, así que aparco en el hospital en menos de quince minutos.

Entro por la parte trasera del edificio, evitando así a los periodistas.

No hay personal visible esta mañana. Son cerca de las ocho todavía, lo que significa que todos están haciendo cambio de turno.

Con mucha discreción, me traslado de un pasillo a otro sin mirar atrás. Tomo el camino que creo vi que mi madre tomó ayer. La verdad es que no tengo idea si sea el correcto, pero prefiero arriesgarme. En cuestión de segundos, he cruzado las puertas dobles que prohíben la entrada a cualquier persona que no sea parte del Hospital.

El corredor es oscuro, silencioso. Cada puerta tiene debajo de la ventanilla el nombre del paciente. Miro de vez en cuando a mi alrededor, asegurándome que no hay moros en la costa.

Cuando me he dado por vencido, me acerco a la última habitación, la más pequeña.

 _Isabella Swan D. "PROHIBIDO ENTRAR" "PACIENTE AISLADO"_

Desbordando una adrenalina difícil de explicar, me acerco a la ventanilla a echar un vistazo. Mi corazón late tanto que se me va a salir del pecho. A pesar de lo pequeña que es la ventana, noto a alguien recostado en la camilla, pero no puedo ver detalles, no puedo ver sus heridas ni lo mucho que ha cambiado. Sin embargo, es suficiente para que una parte de mí quiera quedarse aquí el tiempo que sea necesario.

Cojo la manilla de la puerta, listo para entrar.

—Edward ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Salto de la impresión ante la voz determinante de mi madre.

—Llegué aquí sin querer —su mirada es de incredulidad pura— Déjame verla, por favor. Solo serán cinco minutos. Si pasados esos cinco minutos no puedes sacarme a patadas, entonces como tu hijo te doy permiso para que llames a seguridad.

Mamá parpadea, negando ante mi insistencia.

—Acabamos de suministrarle medicamentos fuertes. Ha estado agitada toda la noche. Será mejor… —me jala del brazo, bajando la voz— será mejor que salgamos de aquí. Mira, entremos ahí, es una salita de espera.

La desilusión me embarga y cuando nos sentamos, comprendo sus palabras.

—¿Agitada?

Mamá asiente, sirviendo dos vasos de agua de un bidón y dándome uno.

—Ha tenido pesadillas, fiebre. Estuvo la mitad de la noche sollozando.

—¿Y ha dicho algo? Generalmente hablan en sueños o con fiebre.

Niega— Intenté preguntarle muchas cosas, pero ella solo negaba con los ojos cerrados. Luego se quedó profundamente dormida.

—¿Qué dice la policía?

Vuelve a negar.

—Nada todavía. Estamos igual que ayer. Mientras Bella no hable, no pueden tener una imagen clara sobre el secuestro. No se sabe de dónde salió y tampoco si se le vio con alguien. Hay marcas de ella en su cuerpo que generan hipótesis. Así que, hasta el momento todo es incierto.

—Como siempre —susurro con rabia.

Mi madre pone una mano en mi hombro.

—Lo sé, pero por lo menos la tenemos a ella. ¿No crees que es mejor que nada? Si todo va bien, esta tarde despertará—eso me llena de ilusión— Escuché por ahí que van a desestimar al detective que cubre el caso de Bella. No tengo muy claro si buscarán a alguien de aquí o de afuera.

—Esperemos que quién sea, haga bien su trabajo. —murmuro.

Mamá se queda en silencio, terminándose el vaso con agua con la cabeza gacha. Espero a que diga cualquier cosa, mas no lo hace.

Debe estar cansadísima, y no es menor, ha trabajado más de lo que le corresponde.

—Oye —llamo admirando nuestra soledad— Déjame entrar. —ruego una vez más.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—No te darás por vencido ¿verdad?

Esbozo una sonrisa encantadora.

—No

Suspira y se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Si alguien te encuentra ¿sabes en los problemas que me vas a meter? —no espera a que conteste— Escúchame una cosa, te voy a dejar entrar. —se me acelera el corazón— Pero primero tenemos que hablar de algo.

—Estamos hablando.

—No, es que esto es muy _importante_ —puntualiza, de pronto más preocupada que antes — Algunos análisis ya están listos. Los que son para descartar cualquier enfermedad van a demorar un poco más porque son muchos. Encontramos virus en su cuerpo, ninguno grave, pero dado que sus defensas están bajas, hay que tener mayor ojo en ellos. También, una cantidad considerable de antídotos en su organismo.

—¿Antídotos? _Mierda_ —me paso una mano por el pelo— ¿Algo más? ¿Hay algo que no tenga? —pregunto empezando a ver de todos colores.

—Déjame terminar —me pide— Tratamos de agilizar los estudios que más necesitábamos con urgencia.

—Mamá, ve al grano. Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Mueve sus manos de un lado para el otro.

—Edward, Bella está embarazada.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Estoy muy contenta por el recibimiento que tuvo esta historia. De verdad, MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios!**

 **Y como lo prometido es deuda, subí este capítulo hoy. A partir de ahora, actualizaré cada Lunes.**

 **Me cuentan que les pareció este ;)**

 **Que tengan una linda noche.**

 **Besos**


	3. La mano que aprieta

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **POV Edward**

Trato de retener sus palabras.

Mis latidos se alteran en silencio, y el entendimiento viene con él de la mano. Puedo sentir la ira crecer como una bola de fuego en mi interior.

La ira te obstruye la visión, la ira de esclaviza.

Ni siquiera soy capaz de decirle a mi madre que me repita porque, lamentablemente, no me sorprende. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta impotencia. Porque lo estoy sintiendo, y quiero matar a quién se haya atrevido a hacer ese daño.

Le pido un momento a solas en el baño. Dejo que el agua fría calme un poco el ardor de mi piel. Retrocedo y me miro al espejo. Quiero olvidarme de todo. Me gustaría haber hecho las cosas distintas esa noche, haberla llevado a casa. Incluso si nada de esto es mi culpa, no puedo evitar replantearme esto. Llegas a un punto en dónde harías cualquier cosa por retroceder, por querer arrancar con uñas y dientes la pila al reloj de la vida.

Si eso existiera, se evitarían muchas catástrofes.

Mi madre espera fuera del baño y su expresión sigue siendo de preocupación, pero esta vez por mí.

—¿Te sientes bien? Ed, sé que esto es complicado…

—¿Complicado? Es una manera suave de decirlo, madre. —me llevo las manos a la cabeza— Estamos hablando de un bebé… el bebé del imbécil que la tuvo retenida la mitad de su vida. —doy vueltas por el pasillo vacío y estrecho— Tienes que decírselo cuánto antes, apenas se despierte.

Mamá se acerca lo suficiente para que solo yo la escuche.

—No podemos hacer eso. Es una noticia muy fuerte para ella.

Me vuelvo loco.

—¿Y esperan que se le empiece a notar la panza? ¿Qué pasa si ella no quiere al bebé? ¿Van a dejar que pase por todo ese tormento, después de todo lo que ha pasado?

—Edward, cálmate.

—¡Es que no…! —me callo abruptamente. No puedo descargar mi ira con mi madre. Tomo una bocanada de aire y me apoyo en la pared— Lo siento, mamá. Esto no es contigo. Sé qué haces lo mejor que crees que es para ella.

Asiente y pone una mano en mi hombro.

Al final no puedo ver a Bella.

El pasillo empezó a llenarse de enfermeras y tuvimos que irnos.

.

Esa tarde Bella se despertó mientras la doctora Angie revisaba sus vendajes.

Movió los ojos de un lado para el otro, tratando de averiguar en dónde se encontraba. A pesar de que la doctora le hizo algunas preguntas simples sobre su identidad, Bella no respondió, y a los minutos se volvió a dormir.

De vez en cuando nos turnamos en el hospital con la esperanza de que nos permitan entrar, pero dado que se encuentra aislada, nadie nos presta ayuda. Después de unos días Bella pasó a estabilizarse, por lo tanto, puede alimentarse con comidas normales. Las pruebas no mostraron ninguna anomalía y ninguna enfermedad infecciosa. Por ahora, solo se está tratando los virus de su cuerpo, lo que confirma en las malas condiciones en las que ha vivido.

Las ecografías que se le hicieron, confirmaron un embarazo de dos meses. Los doctores dicen que ha estado en una fase de rigidez que la mantiene retirada de la realidad, por este motivo ella no entiende la mayoría de las cosas que le hacen.

A casi un mes de su aparición, el estado asalarió un nuevo detective de Ohio para resolver el caso de Bella. El antiguo fue desestimado hacia otra ciudad, y según leí en internet, Jasper Whitlock ha resuelto otros casos más trascendentales, coronándolo como el mejor detective privado de los Estados Unidos.

Lo conocimos una mañana en la cafetería del hospital, presentándose y advirtiendo de inmediato que no piensa perder más el tiempo. A juzgar por su apariencia, parece un hombre bastante frío y distante.

Alice piensa que es arrogante, porque levanta una ceja cada vez que alguien le interrumpe. En este caso, ella le interrumpe para hacer preguntas, y a Jasper no le hace gracia.

Sin embargo, Jasper no es su mayor problema, ni el mío ni el de Emmett. El tema relevante en este momento es el embarazo de Bella, que nos tiene con sobrados motivos para pensar, porque no sabemos lo que ella piensa y tampoco podemos adivinar su reacción tan pronto se entere. Es fuerte, arrebatador, chocante. No es así como alguien debería recibir la noticia de la llegada de un bebé.

Tampoco podemos decidir por ella. Y creo que, sea cuál sea su decisión, hay que respetarla.

.

.

.

—Vas a venir conmigo, de todos modos. No te estoy preguntando. —le digo a Leticia, que hace un mohín.

—¡No eres mi papá!

—No, pero dado que no quieres saber nada del nuestro, entonces voy a tener que tomar su lugar mientras tanto.

Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No estoy buscando un reemplazo, para que te enteres. —está tratando de herirme, y no lo consigue— ¡Vamos… Edward! Me he portado bien este último mes. ¿Por qué siguen desconfiando de mí? No quiero ir al hospital, es aburrido y no hay internet ¡No quiero!

De algún modo consigo que entre al auto. No me dirige la mirada en el camino. El fin de semana se ha convertido en sus peores días, porque no tiene escuela y pasamos la mayor parte del día en el hospital. Por una parte, entiendo su enojo, pero si mi madre me dice que no despegue ojo en ella, no creo que se refiera a que yo esté de un lado y Leticia del otro. Además, ella está castigada por falsificar la firma de mamá a la directora.

En cuanto llegamos, se instala en una de las sillas, rugiendo como un animal.

Mi madre hace caso omiso a su berrinche.

—Qué bueno que ya estés aquí.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Los chicos están esperándote.

Por lo general, siempre soy el primero en llegar, pero ahora no los veo por ninguna parte.

—¿Dónde?

Su sonrisa se amplía.

—En la habitación de Bella. —mete las manos en sus bolsillos y emprende el camino para que le siga, pero me quedo absorto— Eh ¿qué esperas?

—¿Está despierta?

—Sí

Me pregunto si alguna vez dejaré de sentirme nervioso.

Por lo menos, en lo referente a esto.

Luego de que Bella entrase en un proceso estable de recuperación, los médicos la trasladaron de una habitación a otra, dejando atrás el reducido espacio en el que se encontraba. A diferencia del anterior, este tiene una vista fabulosa a la ciudad.

Emmett habla del sol esta mañana mientras Alice, sentada a la orilla, sostiene su mano ahora sin vendas.

Tengo una opresión en el pecho porque, no hay nada en ella que reconozca. La Bella de antaño no tenía el pelo largo y opaco, tampoco los pómulos violáceos e hinchados. Tiene las venas de la sien marcadas, al igual que en los párpados. Cada vez que pestañea, se queda con los ojos cerrados como si le costara mantenerse despierta.

Se hace el silencio cuando entramos.

Ella aún no me ve, porque no he dicho una sola palabra y porque parece perdida en sus pensamientos. Me acerco, cauteloso hasta su cama, y cuando cojo su mano entre la mía, da un salto y se voltea rápidamente.

Sus ojos son la primera cosa que reconozco como _ella._

Verdes y en el pasado, expresivos.

Quiero decir tantas cosas que terminan enredándose en mi lengua. Sus ojos recaen en los míos y noto la confusión en ellos. Ese tipo de confusión a cuando un rostro se te hace familiar, pero no puedes recordar de dónde. Su ceño se frunce, y respira con calma.

—Bella, cariño ¿te acuerdas de mi hijo Edward?

Bella pasa de la incertidumbre al reconocimiento en un par de segundos. No estoy seguro si me ha reconocido totalmente, pero sé que se acuerda de mi nombre.

De pronto me siento seguro de mí mismo. La emoción me invade por completo y trato de memorizar su rostro de adulta.

—Hola, Bells —por suerte, mi voz no sale entrecortada.

Espero a que carraspee, a que murmure.

No obtengo nada.

—A nosotros… tampoco nos habla —susurra Alice.

Sé por mamá que Bella no habla cuando vienen a checarla. Ni siquiera con la doctora Angie, pero supusimos que, como se encuentra sola en el cuarto la mayor parte del tiempo, sin visitas, sin televisión, no tiene ganas de hacerlo.

Respira por la mascarilla atenta a cada movimiento. Me doblo hacia abajo para que nuestros rostros estén a la misma altura.

—Oye —murmuro suave, y se siente bien tenerla cerca de nuevo— Puedes decir cualquier cosa ¿vale?

Ni un asentimiento.

Tampoco veo su expresión. Se ve tremendamente cansada y aturdida, así que en vez de insistir, me dejo deleitar por sus ojos antes de sentarme en la cama.

Mi madre rompe el silencio, acercándose y cambiándole el suero.

—Bella ha estado muy bien hoy —dice para animarla— Los últimos análisis han arrojado muy buenos resultados ¿verdad, Bella? —Silencio. Alice se muerde el labio, soltando a Bella y poniéndose de pie para mirar por la ventana. Sé que quiere evitar que la veamos llorar— Ha subido de peso también, lo que es excelente porque si sigue así, en unos cuantos días podrá ser dada de alta.

Al parecer, no le emociona ser dada de alta.

Su mano sigue intacta en la mía y dibujo círculos con mi pulgar, tratando de llamar su atención, lo que consigo, ya que Bella mira por el rabillo del ojo.

Entonces, todo ocurre demasiado rápido. Su rostro se contrae en una mueca y en segundos su mano desaparece de la mía. Da un salto fuera de la cama y corre al baño.

Nos miramos entre todos.

—Es normal. —nos explica mamá, puesto que Alice se ha acercado a la puerta del baño, por si necesita ayuda— Lleva unos días vomitando por las mañanas.

—¿Crees que sospeche? —le pregunto.

Ella encoje los hombros.

—Es su cuerpo. Por supuesto que debe sospechar.

Bella sale más pálida que antes. Le ayudo a recostarse y ella misma se regresa la mascarilla a la boca.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto con preocupación, y tampoco responde.

.

Después que hemos salido del hospital y haya dejado a mamá y Leti en el centro comercial, el tema de conversación sigue girando en torno a Bella y su mutismo.

Casi no omito comentario.

No voy a negar que no dejo de pensar en ella. Su silencio me ha puesto más nervioso que nunca; quiero saber lo que siente, quiero que hable del tema, que diga la verdad, que se desahogue sin sentir miedo a que alguien le haga daño.

Por un ápice pienso que a lo mejor está enojada con nosotros.

Enojada porque nunca la encontramos.

Alice chasquea la lengua.

—El detective Whitlock acaba de enviarme un mensaje. Quiere hablar con los tres, pero ya.

Freno el auto y giro hacia la derecha para tomar un atajo. Alice maldice haberse golpeado en la cabeza, y Emmett no deja de reírse.

Aparcamos fuera de un edificio exuberante, rocoso y antiguo, y verificamos la dirección del mensaje. La mayoría de las ventanas están rotas y el timbre ni siquiera funciona. Debemos subir diez escaleras porque no confiamos en el estado del elevador.

Llegamos sin aire. Recorremos el pasillo vacío y nos detenemos frente a la única puerta abierta.

La vivienda es todo lo que uno ve en las películas sobre detectives; una pizarra llena de fotografías y escritos. Objetos dentro de bolsas plásticas sobre la mesa. Líneas hechas con marcador rojo sobre rostros desconocidos.

Jasper, de pie detrás de la mesa, nos escucha llegar.

—Adelante, adelante —entramos justo a tiempo en que dos ayudantes de él salen desde otro lugar— Les presento a Leah y Aro, mi superior. También están ayudando en la investigación. —explica— Estos son Edward, Alice y Emmett, amigos de Isabella Swan.

Aro nos escrudiña con discreción. Nos saludamos con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Los cité porque, hace unos días encontramos restos de sangre en una de las murallas de piedra que da al claro. —comienza sin mirarnos— El laboratorio nos confirmó que se trata del ADN de Isabella. Estábamos tomando todo con cautela, porque ya habíamos encontrado restos de sangre en otro lugar, pero resultó que no era el de ella.

Saca un mapa y lo deposita sobre la mesa.

—Hicimos varias conjeturas con respecto a los lugares que anduvo antes de que Sasha Denali la encontrara en su porche. —nos acercamos a la mesa y señala un círculo rojo en medio— Este es el porche de los Denali, desde acá y hasta el claro, Bella caminó 4 kilómetros en total.

Aro le interrumpe.

—Hay testigos que la vieron caminar por la tabaquería, que está a unas 20 cuadras del claro, y otros la vieron cruzar el parque, que es más o menos la misma distancia para llegar a casa de los Denali.

Emmett se aclara la garganta.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—No estamos seguros si ella salió desde el bosque. Queremos indagarlo lo antes posible. Puede ser que no haya estado allí siempre o alguien la dejó a su suerte en medio de la carretera. —dice Leah.

—Cabe aclarar que hay marcas de ruedas en el césped justo donde está la muralla antes de entrar al claro. Probablemente alguien detuvo el auto allí, la dejaron y escaparon. Pero, también puede ser que Bella haya arrancado desde el bosque y luego, viéndose en apuros, sus secuestradores escaparon.

Los detectives que estuvieron en el caso de Bella en el pasado, nunca encontraron nada. Ellos mismos se sentían frustrados, repitiéndole a la prensa lo bien ejecutado del secuestro para no dejar ninguna evidencia.

Pienso en los últimos acontecimientos… Alguien pudo haberla dejado ahí a su suerte.

¿Y si estaba en el bosque? También es una posibilidad. Leah tiene razón, tal vez la llevaban de un lado para el otro cada cierto tiempo, y resulta que el bosque fue el último destino.

Aro sonríe, petulante. Ahora sé de dónde imitó Jasper su postura.

—Y eso que todavía nos falta la declaración de la chica.

No decimos nada

—¿Qué? —inquiere Leah.

Alice suspira y toma la palabra— Es que eso va a estar difícil, porque Bella no habla.

—¿Cómo que no habla? —pregunta Jasper exasperándose de inmediato— Nadie especificó que fuese muda.

—Es que no lo es —le responde— Ella no ha dicho una sola palabra desde que la encontraron. Esme… la doctora Cullen lo puede confirmar.

No se esperaban aquello.

—Bueno… —Jasper recoge su mapa— Eso es cosa de tiempo.

.

Doy vueltas al asunto por unos días, intentando despejarme y pensar con más claridad, pero resulta que estoy tapado en trabajo.

Mando todos los correos para congeniar una reunión de trabajo y cierro el portátil. Todavía es media tarde, por tanto puedo permitirme un café. Desde que Emmett regresó a tomar el mando, la situación en el supermercado estaba mejorando. Todos están compitiendo para ser el mejor empleado del mes.

Yo estoy cómodo aquí, ocupando el nuevo rol de supervisor. Al menos en ese sentido nadie abre la boca para exigirme nada.

—Te traje café. —giro en la silla para ver a Ángela de pie en el umbral— doble azúcar, crema, un poco de cariño.

Ángela es una _dulce_ veinteañera. Todas las semanas tiene un peinado nuevo para intentar parecer mayor, pero sigue viéndose de veinticinco.

Deposita la taza de café sobre el escritorio y se apoya en la mesa antes de bajar sus labios a los míos. El beso es apenas un topón, lo suficiente para dejarme marcada la boca con el labial.

—Gracias —suena a pregunta, y advierto su cercanía.

Ángela tiene la particularidad de envolverte en unos minutos. Y uno de esos son los besos fortuitos. No es el primer topón desprevenido por su parte. Es cosa de recordar el aniversario de la empresa hace cinco meses y nuestros constantes encuentros en la zona de descanso a la hora del almuerzo.

—No te he visto últimamente —cruza una pierna con la otra, todavía de pie— Has estado ligado con lo de tu amiga.

—Sí

—¿Está bien ella?

—Algo así.

Se sienta sobre mis piernas, cruzando los brazos por mi cuello y haciendo un puchero.

—Lo lamento por ella —suena sincera. Detrás de esa máscara de niña altiva, mimada y que no le importan las reglas, Ángela tiene buen corazón. A veces, su infantilismo me recuerda a Leticia, y es ahí cuando cualquier atracción que tenga por ella se difusa.

A Leticia le gusta decir que tenemos una relación, pero no la tenemos. No oficialmente. Y en realidad, no creo que la tengamos nunca. Somos tan distintos en muchos sentidos.

Alguien se aclara la garganta.

En un par de segundos Ángela abandona mi regazo, se alisa la falda y mira alarmada hacia Rosalie. Esta cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y esconde la sonrisa divertida que diviso de inmediato.

—Vaya, sabía que faltaba un poco de acción en la oficina. El ambiente estaba como… aburrido ¿no les parece? —se echa a reír— Vuelve al trabajo, Ángela, estas cosas se hacen después de la jornada. Por hoy quedas perdonada.

Ángela se disculpa con Rose y sale volando de la oficina.

Rose levanta una de sus cejas bien delineadas, esperando una explicación.

—No estábamos haciendo nada malo.

—Oh, por suerte que no. —dice haciendo una mueca de asco— Pero por si acaso, si vas a tener a las chicas en tu regazo que sea fuera de la oficina.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Lo dices como si fuera un mujeriego. —sacudo la cabeza.

—¿Es que no lo eres?

—Tu marido lo es.

—Touché —murmura y me echo a reír.

Emmett se casó con Rose hace más de un mes en una ceremonia muy particular. No hubo vestido de novia ni esmoquin, sino disfraces. Sí, _disfraces_ de todo _tipo_.

Todos estudiamos en la misma escuela, pero Rose siempre tuvo otro grupo de amigos. Nunca se tomaron en cuenta, hasta hace cinco años, cuando Emmett le empapó el disfraz de gatubela con champán en Halloween.

—Bueno, volvamos a lo importante. —hace caso omiso de mi burla, y se pone seria enseguida— Emmett me ha dicho que te diga que habló con el detective Whitlock.

Me paro en seco.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué le dijo?

Baja la guardia— No muy buenas noticias. No han podido ingresar al claro por el mal tiempo.

Jadeo y suelto una exhalación.

Llevo varios días esperando que el teléfono suene con noticias de Jasper. Desde que nos citó aquella vez en la comisaría, no he podido dormir bien. Son muchas las cosas que rondan por mi cabeza, preguntas que no pueden ser resueltas si no es por Bella. Y ese es el problema.

Si tan solo Bella pudiese susurrar, si tan solo quisiese poner de su parte.

Es increíble como ella logra cambios en mi humor tan rápidamente.

Suelto el aire de mi cuerpo, divisando las cuerdas del reloj. Dejo el café casi lleno tibio sobre el escritorio y salgo de la oficina con las llaves tintineando en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me olvido que dejo a Rose sola en la oficina, me olvido que sigo en horas de trabajo.

Echo andar veloz y hago oídos sordos al llamado de advertencia de Kate.

La incertidumbre me consume por dentro.

Necesito calmarme.

.

Aprovecho la distracción de la doctora Angie para entrar a la habitación. Hoy es sábado y las visitas duran hasta las cinco. Son las siete menos cuarto. Bella está dormida con las manos sobre su estómago.

Quitando los machucones en su rostro, parece una muñeca.

Me siento a la orilla de su cama cuidando de no despertarla. Por un momento contemplo su sueño, percibiendo su respiración acompasada. Ubico mi mano sobre su brazo, tan lento como me es posible, y Bella de todas formas pega un salto en su lugar, abriendo los ojos de golpe. El miedo cruza por sus ojos un instante antes de reconocerme.

—Soy yo, Bells. —procuro tranquilizarla, tomándole las manos y sintiendo su alivio— Estás a salvo aquí, pequeña. Puedes estar segura de eso.

Cierra los ojos conforme se calma. No suelto sus manos hasta que encuentro las palabras.

—Lo digo en serio. —le aseguro. Sus ojos se abren de nuevo— No tienes que temer nunca más. Eso se terminó, ahora has vuelto y vamos a hacer todo para que seas feliz de nuevo.

No parece convencida.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras, lo que tú quieras. Si quieres gritar o llorar, hazlo. Necesitas hacerlo.

Baja la mirada.

—Háblame, Bella. —suplico. Estoy desesperado. No quiero largársela sin más, no quiero ver el terror en sus ojos de nuevo— Dime dónde te tuvieron, por favor. Dime quién fue.

Sorprendida por mis palabras, levanta el rostro hacia mí. Su respiración comienza a ser más rápido de lo normal.

—Haz un esfuerzo, te lo ruego. Perdóname si sueno brusco por preguntártelo de esta manera, pero estoy deseando matar a ese imbécil… —me interrumpo. _No, Edward. Detente._ No hay otra manera de saberlo— No estabas aquí ¿verdad? en Denver. Ellos te dejaron en el claro.

La máquina cardiaca se vuelve loca. Se ve reacia a mirarme de vuelta. De pronto, noto que sus ojos se han llenado de lágrimas.

 _Dios, Edward. Puedes ser más idiota._

—Edward, tienes que salir de aquí. Ahora —me ordena la doctora Angie.

No puedo. Lo necesito.

—Por favor, Bella —consigo que me mire. La doctora Angie vuelve a insistir. Las lágrimas de Bella ruedan por sus mejillas. Me siento como un idiota por estar tocando una herida abierta todavía en su vida, una herida tan reciente— ¿O en el bosque? ¿Fue en el bosque? Bella, entiendo que no quieras hablar, pero al menos dame una señal. Si estabas en el bosque haz una señal, si no lo estabas haz dos señales. Por favor, es importante.

—Edward, si no sales de aquí me veré en la obligación de prohibirte las visitas. No puedes agitarla de esa manera, hombre.

Me detengo. Mi corazón palpita enérgico. Soy consciente del daño que le hago. No quiero hacerle daño.

Tomo un poco de aire.

—Lo siento —murmuro— Lo siento mucho. Me excedí. Lo siento —repito.

Me levanto de la cama con más ganas de llorar que nunca. Deseando no haber venido, me sorbo la nariz con la manga de la camiseta y me dirijo a la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de que decida irme, Bella me agarra de la mano.

Y la aprieta.

Sus ojos lucen tristes y ansiosos, su pecho sube y baja tan errático como hace un momento.

Pero me aprieta la mano… _una vez._

* * *

 **Bella no habla pero... se expresa con señales! Acaba de confirmar que estuvo en el bosque ¿pero quién la tuvo ahí?**

 **Les traje antes actuuu... En la semana subo más.**

 **Agradecida de sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

 **Gracias, gracias, gracias.**

 **Besos y que tengan linda noche.**


	4. Cristales rotos

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **E**

No hemos tenido tregua alguna con la lluvia en la última semana.

Las calles se han llenado tanto de agua que no hay espacio para caminar. Y esas no son noticias alentadoras, porque por esa razón se ha suspendido temporalmente la investigación dentro del bosque. Hasta el momento la insinuación de Bella solo ha servido para descartar que alguien la hubiese dejado allí en medio de ninguna parte.

Alejo ese pensamiento desmotivado y empujo la puerta de la habitación.

Leticia ha puesto globos blanco y dorado por todas las paredes y un cartel enorme de bienvenida que cuelga del techo. Enlazo el brazo de Bella en el mío y entramos. Se queda de pie un minuto viendo la decoración y no estoy seguro de cómo se lo ha tomado. Hoy por fin le han dado el alta, después de un mes de hospitalización, la doctora Angie y mi madre dieron el visto bueno a su recuperación en casa.

Mi madre ordenó la habitación que estaba destinada a sus sesiones de yoga, para cambiar las sábanas y equipar todo lo que Bella necesite.

Ella no tiene a nadie más que a nosotros.

—¿Te acuerdas de esta casa? —la dejo ir. Se tambalea e inspira por la nariz— No ha cambiado mucho ¿verdad?

No sé por qué me esfuerzo en hacerle tantas preguntas si de todos modos nunca contesta.

Se sienta en la cama adosado al buró, y pone las manos en su regazo. Bella siempre se lleva las manos al regazo, apretando los dedos en las piernas y moviéndolos de arriba abajo.

Leticia entra echa una bala, bramando enfurecida.

—¿Por qué papá tenía que venir con ustedes? —espeta. Papá se ofreció a acompañarnos al hospital porque quería ver a Bella y además, porque quiere invitar al cine a Leti, pero desde ya creo que va a estar difícil— ¿En serio no entiende que nadie lo quiere aquí?

—Eh, Leticia, no digas eso. —advierto.

Continúa soltando improperios mientras se acerca a la cama, ignorándome por completo.

—Que lindos ojos tiene —dice, incomodándola—¿Es que tienes pecas también?

—Déjala en paz.

—¿Puedes dejar de decirme qué hacer?

—No te estoy… —me interrumpo y suelto un jadeo— Como quieras.

—Oye, Bella, no sé si sabes, pero mi hermano es tremendo. Nunca le cuentes secretos, se los contará a mi madre. —pongo los ojos en blanco— Bueno, si es que quieres contarle algún secreto o lo que sea que puedas decir sin que muevas la boca. ¿Cómo le haces? En serio yo no puedo dejar de hablar. —le lanzo dagas por los ojos— Mejor me voy, Edward está matándome con la mirada.

—Eso es muy acertado —me burlo y me muestra la lengua.

El timbre suena y ella sale corriendo a atender.

Bella está inquieta y relamiéndose los labios mirando a cualquier lugar menos a mí. Me acerco y le llevo la melena detrás de la oreja.

—No te voy a preguntar si te sientes bien estando aquí porque sé que no sirve de nada. Pero quiero pensar que lo estás —espero a que lo entienda de verdad— Obviamente, si quieres mover la cabeza, parpadear, sonreír por cualquier motivo, es bienvenido sin lugar a dudas.

La puerta del cuarto se abre. Alice asoma su cabeza. Da un saltito y contempla la habitación.

Trae una maleta mediana en una mano. Su impaciencia me altera y solo soy consciente que acaba de acercarse a Bella para saludarla de beso. En el hospital quedamos en que no lo haríamos de esa manera, porque Bella podía sentirse incómoda con el contacto de cualquiera. Sin embargo, Alice lo ha olvidado y no parece recordarlo.

—Bella, ¿sabes lo que tengo acá? —no espera respuesta de nadie y voltea la maleta abierta hacia nosotros— A ti nunca te gustó el pelo largo así que vamos a trabajar en ello de inmediato.

Alice es estilista de profesión. Su madre lo es, y después de tantos años trabajando decidió traspasar el salón de belleza a nombre de su hija.

Cuando éramos más jóvenes, Alice nos cortaba el pelo sin tener conocimientos profesionales. La mayoría de los cortes los aprendió viéndolo de su madre. Entró a un curso de peluquería terminando la secundaria y perfeccionó todo lo aprendido, ganándose múltiples reconocimientos.

Bella mira las tijeras de Alice. Me pregunto si recordará las veces en que la usó como conejillo de indias.

Le lava el cabello en el cuarto de baño, usando todo tipo de productos; acondicionadores, aceites, cremas. En momentos tengo que ayudarle porque Bella tiene demasiado pelo.

—¡No le tires el pelo! —grita y me detengo— Trata de sujetarlo sin que lo tironees. Tiene el casco débil y los tirones son el doble de dolorosos que para nosotros.

Lo bueno del silencio de Bella es que no te dice si está bien o mal lo que haces, entonces piensas que lo estás haciendo fenomenal.

Con el pelo seco, regresa a la cama y le cubre el cuerpo con una capa. Prepara las herramientas esenciales y empieza a cortar. Caen tantas mechas de pelo al suelo que podríamos hacer una alfombra con él. O donarlo.

Corta, corta y corta por mucho tiempo.

El resultado es _impresionante_. Ahora la melena le llega a los hombros. Ni siquiera se asemeja a la Bella del hospital. Sacude la brocha por su cara y hombros para quitar el exceso y pone un espejo frente a ella.

Revisa su reflejo, respirando con rapidez. No está viendo su corte de pelo, sino a _ella_. Contemplándose. En ese momento, tanto Alice como yo, nos damos cuenta que probablemente es primera vez que ve su rostro, después de años.

La impresión pasa a ser melancolía.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunta Alice.

Y para sorpresa de ambos, Bella asiente.

Nos miramos Alice y yo, exaltados por ese imperceptible gesto.

Los gestos de Bella son mínimos. Cualquier intento es valioso para nosotros, y no dejamos de hacerle preguntas para que mueva la cabeza. Lo conseguimos muy de vez en cuando. A veces se ve dispuesta a abrir la boca, y algo más fuerte en ella se lo impide.

No sabía qué más hacer para conseguir que hablara conmigo, aunque sea para decirme que la deje en paz con tanto blablá. Hasta que un día, en reunión de comité, Rose me inspiró una idea, mientras escribía en la pizarra de apuntes.

Esa pizarra era demasiado grande para llevármela, así que, después del trabajo, pasé a una tienda de artículos escolares. Envolví las cosas en un papel marrón y me fui a casa.

—Te traje un regalo —le digo, una vez que he ingresado a su habitación y la veo sentada con la vista perdida en cualquier lugar. Para mi suerte, en ese momento su rostro se suaviza y lo levanta— Ten, ábrela. Es toda tuya.

Dudando por un segundo, toca la superficie del papel con los dedos, y arrancándolo con fuerza.

Encoge el rostro confundida por su contenido, y se lo quito de las manos.

—Esta pizarra es para ti. —me mira como un gato enojado— Puedes usarlo cuando quieras ¿bueno?

Espera a que transcurra un minuto antes darse vuelta en la cama y darme la espalda.

.

Mi madre y yo comenzamos con la búsqueda de alguien que cuide de Bella por el día. Nuestro trabajo no nos permite estar pendientes de ella las veinticuatro horas, y no podemos dejarle toda la carga a Leticia.

Entrevistamos a mujeres en casa, guiándonos según nuestro instinto. Algunas son demasiado activas, otras, demasiado serias. Ninguna parece con la paciencia necesaria para alguien como Bella. Requiere tantos cuidados. Más que cuidados, mucha atención.

Así que, la primera semana de entrevistas, no nos fue muy bien.

El segundo lunes de Bella en casa, recibimos la visita de Jasper y su secuaz. Saludó a mi madre de beso y luego a mí de mano. Por mucho que insistimos en que tomara un té, no quiso.

—La lluvia no nos ha permitido ingresar al bosque. La tierra está humedecida, lo que significa que va a estar difícil pensar en tantear terreno. Sabemos que esto puede tardar. Incluso podemos no encontrar nada. Pero estamos trabajando para conseguirlo. Lo saben. —asiento y espero a que llegue al punto— Tenemos que interrogar a Isabella.

—No pueden —soy tajante.

Jasper suspira, levantando los brazos.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, es parte del procedimiento.

—Pero ella no está del todo bien, no está en condiciones de decir nada.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Y cuándo te dijo que estuvo en el bosque? Podemos presionarla de esa misma manera. No tiene para qué hablar. —incapaz de aceptarlo, sacudo la cabeza— Escucha esto, Edward, tú y todos los cercanos a Isabella Swan quieren saber la verdad. Si no interrogamos, si no obtenemos ninguna pista por su parte, nunca llegaremos a ella. No te estoy diciendo que vaya a encerrarla y amenazarla para que hable, no soy estúpido.

No puedo llevarle la contraria porque es cierto. Sin embargo, una parte de mí teme como vaya a reaccionar Bella.

—El detective tiene razón, Ed —dice mi madre— Es hora de que empecemos a sacar adelante a Bella, porque ella sola no puede.

Ambos esperan que tenga la última palabra.

—No la presiones —es lo único que pido.

Leah y Aro ingresan a la casa y se quedan con mi madre mientras dirijo a Jasper a la habitación de Bella. Ella está mirando el techo aturdida en sus pensamientos.

Me acerco y susurro muy cerca de su rostro:

—Nena, alguien vino a conocerte.

Acomodo una silla cerca de la cama y Jasper se aproxima.

—Mucho gusto, Isabella. Soy Jasper Whitlock. Me han hablado mucho de ti. —no parece el Jasper de siempre, serio y distante; su voz se dulcifica con Bella. Ella a su vez se sienta en la cama curiosa por el desconocido— Las interrogaciones son en privado.

—Oh. —capto la indirecta, de nuevo inseguro— Estaré en la sala por si necesitas algo.

Echo un vistazo a la habitación, y me voy.

Aro y Leah nos interrogan sobre la vida de Bella en el pasado; sobre Mars, su madre y su padre.

Les cuento que su padre es inexistente en su vida desde los cinco años de edad. Mars dijo que la muerte de su esposa le produjo un cambio inmenso en su vida. Además, nunca tuvo un vínculo especial con su hija, por tanto, siempre creyó que abandonarla no fue tanto trabajo para él. Y porque antes había hecho cosas horrendas, tomando decisiones apresuradas.

Según lo que me contó Bella meses después de conocernos, ella estuvo semanas mirando por la ventana por si su padre regresaba. Hasta que al final Mars le explicó que eso no sería posible. Por años creyó que él estaba trabajando en otro país.

—¿Por qué nos preguntan tanto por él? ¿Creen que puede ser algo clave en la investigación? —pregunta mamá.

Aro se aclara la garganta.

—En este punto, señora Cullen, todo el mundo es clave, todos son sospechosos. Incluyéndonos. La única forma en que este señor, Charles, no sea sospechoso, es que esté muerto. Por supuesto, muerto desde hace más de once años. Así que, como el profesional que soy, me arriesgaría a buscarlo.

—¿En serio? —Leah está atónita— No hay rastro alguno, Aro. ¿Y que después termine siendo un sospechoso descartado? Abandonó a su hija y ya está. Sería una pérdida de tiempo si resulta que tenemos al secuestrador caminando por las calles de esta ciudad mientras tú te enfocas en traer al padre de la víctima al cuál casi no conoce.

En silencio, le encuentro razón a Leah. Tampoco me arriesgaría a perder el tiempo buscándolo.

Jasper aparece en la sala, pálido como la nieve.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Isabella no sabía que estaba embarazada?

—¿Se lo dijiste? —me paro de la silla.

—Pensé que lo sabía, demonios ¿por qué se lo han ocultado? ¿Es que acaso piensan que no se le va a notar?

Escuchamos el primer estallido. Todos nos encogemos por el impacto y el pánico cruza mi rostro sabiendo que el ruido proviene de la habitación de Bella. Me hago paso fuera de la sala, corriendo hasta su cuarto.

El camino se hace eterno. Cuando empujo la puerta de su habitación todo lo que veo son vidrios rotos por el suelo y los pies de Bella sangrando por los cristales. Estupefacto, tardo dos segundos en darme cuenta que levanta los brazos y lanza otro objeto de vidrio al suelo con tanta fuerza e ímpetu. Llego hasta ella y la cojo de la espalda, evitando que siga haciéndose daño. Me patea las piernas y choca con el mueble de la ropa.

Está llorando en silencio. Ni siquiera llorando es capaz de sacar voz. Tiembla de pies a cabeza, lágrimas enfurecidas rodando por sus mejillas.

No es pena por lo que llora.

Es rabia. Rabia pura.

—Bella, nena, tranquilízate.

No puedo hacer nada para que deje de temblar. Aprovechando que me ve desprevenido, se suelta y echa a correr fuera de la habitación.

Mi madre alcanza a sostenerla antes de que pase de ella. Bella vuelve a forcejear, furiosa con todos.

—Perdóname, cariño —le dice ella, acariciándole el pelo para calmarla— Lo entiendo, te entiendo.

Deja el forcejeo, mirando a mi madre a los ojos. Su rostro se frunce en un ceño y se deja caer al piso, rompiendo a llorar. Un leve gemido se escapa de sus labios y logro tomarla en brazos para regresarla a su habitación.

Los detectives, preocupados, preguntan si deben llamar a una ambulancia, pero le decimos que está todo controlado, aunque lo dudo.

.

—¿Te dijo algo? —le pregunto a Jasper cuando Bella ya se ha dormido.

—Nada —suspira abatido— la cosa es más difícil de lo que pensé. Está totalmente cerrada a recibir ayuda.

—Lo sé —me llevo las manos a la cara— Entonces ¿hemos retrocedido?

Niega en respuesta.

—Claro que no, todavía nos falta el bosque.

—Cierto.

—Edward, no te enojes por lo que voy a decir, pero Bella necesita más ayuda. Estar aquí encerrada todo el día, le hace peor. Pasar de estar secuestrada a encerrarse en un cuarto día y noche, no hace mucha diferencia.

Estamos sentados en el sofá de la sala cuando llega a Alice, apresurada. Le conté todo por teléfono y no dudó en venir, así que ahora tengo que volver a explicarle con lujo de detalle todo lo sucedido.

—¿Por qué no notó que lo estaba? ¿Nunca sospechó algo? —inquiere ella.

Mamá responde por todos.

—Porque está metida en su propio mundo. Nadie fuera de él importa, ni siquiera su cuerpo, ni siquiera el hecho de que sabe hablar. No sé da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor hasta que lo tiene delante de sus ojos.

Es muy probable.

Nos despedimos de los detectives más tarde. Alice toma a Jasper de la solapa de la chaqueta, tan fuerte como Bella lanzando cristales.

—Prométenos que vas a encontrar lo que sea en el bosque. —ruega.

Desconcertado por su acción, Jasper traga en seco, mostrando un rostro serio.

—Nunca hago promesas que no puedo cumplir.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Que el bosque _es_ el lugar. La misma Isabella lo ha dicho.

Alice suspira, recordándolo. Suelta a Jasper ruborizada al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

.

Kate me chifla a dos metros de distancia.

—¡Cullen! No te escapes.

Kate es guapa, pero es tan cascarrabias.

—Mira Kate, tu trabajo no es gritonearme por cada mierda que pasa aquí, así que te pediría de favor que…

—No vengo a hablarte de trabajo, maldita sea, vengo a hablar de tu hermanita. ¿Le puedes decir por favor que deje de mal influenciar a mi hija?

La hija de Kate, Sheila, tiene la misma edad que Leticia. Ni siquiera sabía que fuesen amigas. Maldita traidora de hermana que tengo.

Kate es parte de la familia Denali. Por lo tanto, hija de Sasha Denali, la misma mujer que encontró a Bella en su porche. Sin embargo, eso no ha hecho que Kate y yo fuésemos más amigables. Supongo que tenemos un carácter similar. O sea, un carácter de mierda.

—¿Qué mi hermana qué? ¿Mal influenciar? Por favor, Kate, ni que tu hija tuviese ocho años para mal influenciarse.

—No sé si lo sabes, pero Sheila tiene sobresalientes en sus clases y ninguna inasistencia… hasta ayer cuando tu hermana la convenció de traspasar la reja de la escuela ¿Qué me dices con eso? — _Mierda, Leticia_ — Tu hermana no es de sobresalientes y tampoco es conocida por ser un angelito en la escuela.

—Que mi hermana no sea de sobresalientes no la hace ser una peor persona, Kate. Es triste que pienses de esa forma, y con respecto a lo otro, hablaré con ella, no te preocupes, pero una cosa, no creo que Leticia le haya puesto una pistola en la cabeza a Sheila.

Y me voy. Triunfante. Y maldiciendo a Leticia otra vez.

Esa tarde, los gritos de casa se escuchan desde lejos. Con solo ver el vehículo aparcado de mi padre, sé que hay problemas.

Entro y los únicos que se escuchan son papá y Leticia.

—¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

—¿Y qué parte no entiendes tú que soy tu padre y no debes gritarme?

Se echa a reír socarrona— Perdón, pero desde que cruzaste esa puerta para _dejarnos,_ también dejaste de ser mi padre.

—Leticia —advierte mamá.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo vas a defender a él?

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exijo.

—¡Edward, dile que se vaya!

Mi padre sacude la cabeza.

—No tienes nada que ver en los problemas que tenga con tu madre. Cuando te cases y tengas hijos, lo vas a entender.

Noto como el rostro de Leticia se contrae de enojo. Y explota.

—¡Vete!

—Carlisle, creo que es mejor que te marches.

Mi padre va a decir algo más, pero pongo una mano en su hombro.

—Ven, está demasiado alterada.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta de salida. Papá no entiende el odio que siente Leti por él, pero le digo que no es odio, que es una etapa, y él sigue insistiendo que es más que eso, que algo le pasa a mi hermana. No le presto mucha atención, porque Leti es Leti. Siempre ha sido igual. De todos modos, le prometo que hablaré con ella.

Papá se va y Leticia se encierra en su cuarto de un portazo. Mi madre me pide que la deje en paz por hoy, y decido hacerle caso. No hay manera que entre en razón estando enojada. De esta manera, voy directo al cuarto de Bella, que se encuentra acostada con la mejilla sobre la almohada. Le aparto el pelo de la cara, dibujando con mi pulgar un círculo en su piel.

Se ve tan sola, tan encerrada. Jasper tiene razón.

—¿Sabes algo? Tengo una genial idea. —no se mueve, no me mira— ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta conmigo? No tenemos que ir lejos, podemos parar en la plaza que está aquí a la vuelta. Todavía hay sol. Anda, Bella, estás muy encerrada.

Me echa un rápido vistazo, dejando que la levante de la cama. Le quito el pijama cuidando de no pasarle a llevar las heridas en los pies, por los cristales rotos y le coloco los calcetines. Me ayuda levantando los brazos para ponerle el suéter y ella misma se lo tira hacia abajo.

Tomo la pizarra y el rotulador, señalándoselos. Y ahí de nuevo, el gesto de gato enojado. A pesar de eso, lo llevo debajo de mi brazo, aprovechando que no habla para protestar.

Lo primero que hace al salir, es apoyarse en la puerta de calle temerosa de dar un paso en falso. Le tomo la mano y le prometo que todo va a estar bien, y en un par de minutos se tranquiliza. Vamos de la mano, uno junto al otro, y me da la sensación que llevo a una niña de dos años al parque. Aunque esta niña no salta ni hace berrinches. Constantemente mira a su alrededor, saltando del susto por cualquier ruido. Se cubre los oídos cada vez que pasa un auto o por los gritos de los niños corriendo a nuestro paso. Varias veces tengo que preguntarle si quiere volver, y niega con la cabeza.

Pero, hay momentos en que no puede apartar la vista de las flores, pasando los dedos por encima.

Tiene una mezcla de emociones diferentes hasta que llegamos al parque.

La presencia de tanta gente le agobia, y me aseguro de buscar un lugar lo más alejado posible de ellos.

Toma una inspiración y se sienta sobre el césped, llevándose las rodillas al pecho.

—Este lugar es muy bonito y tranquilo. Aquí no corres ningún peligro. Y, además, yo no lo permitiría.

Juguetea la barbilla en sus rodillas, moviéndose de un lado para el otro.

—¿Quieres que te compre algo? ¿Tienes hambre?

No responde.

—Puedes escribirlo en la pizarra, si quieres.

Rompe a llorar.

No tengo idea de lo que pasa, y si bien trato de reconfortarla frotando mis manos en su espalda, es inútil, su llanto no cesa.

—Bella, por favor, dime lo que sea que estés pensando. —esconde el rostro en sus piernas— Aquí está la pizarra, Bells, vamos, tú puedes.

Llora un poco más para ella misma, jadeando por dentro y tragándose el ruido de los gritos. Después que se ha calmado, limpia sus ojos con la manga del suéter, y titubeando, me quita la pizarra de las manos.

Tarde me doy cuenta que le ha quitado la tapa al rotulador. Una vez que termina, lo gira para mí.

Lo leo y se me encoje el corazón.

« _No quiero este bebé._ »

Llora de nuevo, soltando la pizarra y escondiéndose.

—Oye, está bien, ven aquí.

Suelta un hipo desde el fondo de su garganta. Entonces, de un segundo a otro, deja de llorar, y sus ojos se abren desmesurados hacia una dirección que no soy yo. Como una liebre, Bella salta de su lugar a mis brazos.

—¿Qué…? —entierra las uñas en mis muñecas, temblando de miedo— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Qué viste? ¿A quién viste?

* * *

 **Bella de a poco se va a ir comunicando. Ahora, ¿cuando Edward va a escuchar su voz? Aún no lo sabemos. Como tampoco sabemos bien lo que le pasó ni quién la tuvo. Esto se va a ir resolviendo de a poco, no se desesperen. Más pronto de lo que se imaginan la verdad saldrá a la luz. Tal vez ustedes sean las primeras en saber quién la secuestró, antes que Edward (¿Quién sabe?)**

 **Alguien me preguntó cuántos capis va a tener la historia, no soy buena calculando los capítulos porque siempre terminan siendo más, pero aproximadamente unos 25, según como avance la historia y lo que se me ocurra agregarle, por supuesto.**

 **Mil gracias por los fav, y comentarios, me alegran la existencia.**

 **Un beso enorme y hasta prontito!**


	5. Nada ha ido bien

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

Esquivo niños y adultos corriendo en zig-zag por el parque. No sé qué estoy haciendo. No sé cuál es mi problema. Lo único que sé es que necesito buscar un culpable. El arrebato me juega una mala pasada y empiezo a claudicar. Mi corazón deja de golpearme ansioso. En segundos, me doy cuenta del sitio en dónde me encuentro.

¿Y Bella?

 _Mierda_

Después de su reacción de temor me alejé con intención de encontrar a la única persona que hace que su pulso se acelere. Por supuesto, no conseguí nada. Y ahora no sé dónde está ella. Intento recordar el lugar exacto en dónde estábamos. Me invade una mezcla de miedo, ansiedad y culpa. Quiero gritar su nombre. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrarla si no habla? ¿Por qué demonios me fui, maldita sea? Me tiro el cabello con los dedos y empiezo a caminar. No soy capaz de pedir auxilio. Se me nubla la razón, empiezo a sudar…

Una mujer me hace señas con las manos desde un banquito. Junto a ella, sentada y llorando, se encuentra Bella.

Suelto un suspiro de alivio.

Me acerco corriendo.

—Les he seguido la pista desde que llegaron al parque. Los reconocí por las noticias. —Bella me agarra de la camisa apenas me siento— Se veía asustada, así que me acerqué.

—Gracias —digo con toda sinceridad. Envuelvo a Bella con mi brazo, mientras ella esconde la cabeza en mi cuello— Lo siento, pequeña.

La mujer sigue de pie, dudando.

—¿Te puedo decir algo? —murmura.

—¿Sí?

—Hay periodistas camuflados aquí, creo que no es bueno para ella exponerse tan pronto. Por favor, no te enfades por lo que te digo, es que la veo muy mal.

Miro alrededor y no necesito buscar demasiado para encontrarlos. Tal vez no fue buena idea venir.

—Sí, lo sé. Nos vamos a casa ahora.

La mujer me entrega la pizarra y el rotulador que Bella traía con ella cuando la encontró.

No deja que le tome la mano para irnos a casa. Cruza los brazos con la cabeza agachada de indignación. Mantiene una distancia prudente conmigo, tapándose la cara con el pelo. En ningún momento acelera para alejarse de mí, así que estamos caminando uno junto al otro en silencio, como siempre.

Mi madre nos ve por la ventana. No necesita que le diga nada, porque de solo ver la expresión de angustia de Bella, asume que algo ha pasado. Usa un trato doctora/paciente con ella de camino a su habitación para darle sus medicinas.

Luego, cuando regresa, le explico lo sucedido. No me salvo de su regaño.

—Creo que no deberíamos sacarla hasta que venga su terapeuta. Angie me ha mencionado que viene mañana.

En la cena todavía tengo el episodio del parque rondando en mi cabeza. Se me aprieta el estómago pensar que Bella se pudo haber perdido. ¿Y si no hubiese podido encontrarla? ¿Y si quién sea a quien vio haya aprovechado mi distracción para llevársela? Se me enfría el plato de sopa y termino yéndome a la cama más temprano de lo habitual.

Me meto a la cama sin ducha y me duermo casi de inmediato. Durante la noche tengo un sinfín de pesadillas, despertándome a las cuatro de la madrugada muerto de sed. Doy una vuelta y quedo boca abajo, el sudor empapando mi pijama. Me levanto y recuerdo las pesadillas, todas tratándose del parque. Todas con un secuestrador sin rostro corriendo detrás de Bella. En silencio arrastro los pies fuera del cuarto. El silencio reina el pasillo, y me pregunto si es demasiado temprano para empezar el día. Froto una mano sobre mi rostro empapado, pasando los dedos por la pared hasta que encuentro el interruptor de la cocina.

Pego un grito ahogado al ver a Bella de pie cerca de la encimera.

—¡Jesús! —exclamo con el corazón por la garganta— ¡Dios mío, Bella, qué susto! ¿Qué haces acá a oscuras? —me acerco y se echa para atrás, gruñendo— ¿No sabías dónde estaba la luz? —niega en respuesta— ¿Tienes sed?

Se pasa la manga del pijama por la mejilla, diciendo que sí.

Juega con el vaso vacío hasta que lo llevo al lavavajillas. De regreso a su cuarto, se mete a la cama de un salto y no deja que le pase la pizarra.

—Hablemos—vuelve a negar en rotundo— Aunque sea dime por qué estás enojada.

Aparta el rostro a propósito de mí, interesada en la pared crema de la habitación. Se lo piensa bastante en su cabecita silenciosa. Enderezándose, me quita la pizarra de las manos y empieza a escribir, tiritones constantes en forma de letras.

« _Me dejaste sola_ »

Miro su ceño fruncido.

A veces Bella me recuerda a Garfield.

—Lo siento mucho, no era esa mi intención. Es que… —frunzo los labios y le escudriño. Bella inclina los hombros. Siempre hace eso cuando mi voz suena con rabia, pero no rabia contra ella, sino de la situación— Viste a alguien en ese parque ¿verdad? Por eso reaccionaste así. Quise desesperadamente saber de quién se trataba y no me di cuenta cuando ya te había perdido de vista.

Gira la sábana en su dedo sin mirarme.

« _Periodistas_ »

—¿Qué con los periodistas? —pregunto desconcertado— ¿Viste a un periodista?

« _Sí_ »

—¿Estás segura?

« _Sí_ »

No le creo. Algo en ella me dice que no es cierto. Nadie reacciona así por un periodista. No me jodas, Isabella.

Murmuro por lo bajo y ella me esquiva. Juega con el rotulador en la pizarra, haciendo líneas y círculos que no vienen al caso. Noto como se muerde los labios y entonces borra todo con la manga para escribir de verdad.

« _¿Mars?_ »

Sus ojos se posan en mí, inseguros. Sé que sabe que Mars ya no está aquí entre nosotros, pero ella quiere detalles. O solo escucharlo. Le tomo las manos para que deje de girar el rotulador, que comienza a desesperarme.

Mars fue como una madre para Bella. La única persona cercana que tenía en su vida. Se hizo cargo de ella aún si no tenía responsabilidad. Fue estricta en su crianza. Y Bella la quería muchísimo. Cuando desapareció, a Mars se le rompió el corazón. Una parte de ella había desaparecido también.

—Ella se fue pensando en ti. —le cuento como anécdota. La madre de Alice y la mía habían estado en su último suspiro— Murió hace tres años, con 83. Estaba demasiado cansada para seguir. Siempre fue una mujer muy sana ¿te acuerdas? Nunca perdió la esperanza de volverte a ver, pero ya ves que a veces la vida no es para nada justa.

Mueve la cabeza y juro que la vi mover los labios.

No puedo evitar traer devuelta la voz de Bella; uno de sus tantos atractivos, grave y sensual. Sabías de inmediato que se trataba de ella. Y su risa, podía calmar cualquier situación. Además, era demasiado contagiosa. Apenas empezaba a reírse, te tentaba hasta que acababas riéndote con ella.

—¿Sabes qué quiero? —suelto de la nada. Levanta la cabeza de su aturdimiento, curiosa— Escuchar tu voz de nuevo, como antes, aunque sea un segundo.

Cierra los ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir, jadea.

« _Yo también_ »

Un suspiro afligido escapa de sus labios

—¿Por qué no hablas? Desde que apareciste, me lo he estado preguntando. Hay tantos motivos, pero no sé cuál es realmente el verdadero —esa es la pregunta del millón, la que todo el mundo se hace. ¿Por qué Isabella Swan no habla? Desde hace unas semanas los noticieros volvieron a sacar el tema de su reciente aparición, y de pronto todo el mundo sabía que ella no hablaba. Quería que se metieran sus teorías por el culo, quería que la dejasen en paz. Una lágrima le recorre la mejilla y me detengo. Limpio con mi pulgar y poso mis labios en su frente para tranquilizarla— Mejor será que descanses. Olvida lo que he dicho.

Envuelve con fuerza sus dedos alrededor de mi muñeca, tanto que sus dedos se vuelven rojos. Empieza a llorar y cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Cuando se calma, cuando sus lágrimas se secan, voy al armario y busco otra manta para cubrirle. Son cerca de las cinco y hace mucho frío, y además su pijama no es muy calentito. Una vez que la arropo, le quito la pizarra.

Cierra los ojos y se acomoda para dormir.

—Buenas noches, _Garfield_ —susurro.

Hasta que no dejo la pizarra encima de la mesita, no me percato que ha escrito de nuevo. Aprovecho la poca luz de la lámpara, y leo.

« _Dicen que arruino todo cuando hablo_ »

Gruño y borro las palabras de la pizarra y me repito que es cosa de tiempo.

 _Tiempo, Edward. Dale tiempo._

No paso desapercibido el hecho de que se refiere a _ellos_ y no a _él._

.

.

Alice irrumpe en mi oficina cerca del almuerzo, días más tarde.

—Hoy van a entrar al bosque. —dice firme y golpeando las manos en el escritorio— Ni siquiera nos permiten ir.

—No podemos ir —respondo lo obvio— Estorbaríamos y los meteríamos en problemas. Y a todo esto ¿Cómo es que lo sabes y yo no?

—Jasper me lo dijo.

— _Jasper me lo dijo_ —repito con un dedo en mi barbilla— ¿Desde cuándo lo tuteas?

—Tú también lo tuteas.

—Sí, pero hasta hace unos días seguía siendo el detective Whitlock para ti.

—Bien, porque se me da la gana. —deja escapar el aliento— No quiso darme detalles, el muy cretino. Dice que lo pueden despedir.

—¿Ética profesional? Alice, cuando tengan algo contundente y veraz, nos lo comunicarán. Por el momento, por favor deja la histeria de lado.

—Ash…. Está bien. Mejor será que vengas a almorzar conmigo, estoy que me muero de hambre.

Alice dice que la comida soluciona todos nuestros problemas. Ojalá eso sea cierto para todo en general, pero lamentablemente solo es temporal. Tan pronto la comida se acaba, vuelves a lo mismo, entonces comes de nuevo.

Emmett y Rose se nos unen a la salida. Almorzamos comida tailandesa en un restorán frente al gimnasio. Las chicas lloriquean picoteando con el tenedor el plato de _Pad thai_ mientras ven a las de enfrente ejercitar los músculos.

La mayoría de nuestras salidas a comer son improvisadas. Jamás resultan con anticipación, a menos que se traten de cumpleaños y fiestas de fin de año.

Hablamos de los avances de Bella y nuestra comunicación con la pizarra. En medio de la cháchara, alguien nos toca el vidrio de la ventana que da a la calle, justo en dónde estamos sentados. Todos volteamos curiosos para encontrarnos con el rostro risueño de James.

James trabaja con nosotros en el supermercado como guardia. Y su hermana Victoria, es ayudante de Alice en el salón de belleza. Nadie que acabe de conocerlos cree que son mellizos; James es rubio de ojos claros y Victoria es pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Saluda con ambas manos, tan entusiasmado que pienso que está en plena pubertad, cuando en realidad es mayor que nosotros.

—Voy a despedirlo si sigue saludándonos así. —dice Emmett con una sonrisa forzada mientras sacude su mano para saludarlo— Y a Mike Newton.

—¿A Mike Newton? —preguntamos Rose y yo al unísono.

—No se presentó a trabajar hoy. Ha estado extraño últimamente; nervioso, ansioso, asustadizo. Me tiene las bolas hinchadas.

—Es la abstinencia. —murmura Alice. Nos volvemos a ella, que alza la vista y encoje los hombros— ¿Qué? Su esposa Jess trabaja conmigo. Sé con lujo de detalles los problemas que tienen en casa. No pienso contarles nada porque es asqueroso, y porque prometí no hacerlo.

Jadeamos. Siempre es bueno escuchar chismes sabrosos. Mas si son sobre Mike el engreído.

Recibo un mensaje de mi madre:

 _La doctora Angie está aquí._

Mamá me contó la noche anterior que la doctora Angie sería la encargada de realizarle o no el aborto a Bella. Estábamos quedándonos sin tiempo y no podía pasar de esta semana.

—Tengo que irme, disculpen. —digo soltando billetes en la mesa.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Rose.

—No lo sé. La doctora Angie está en casa por lo de, ya saben.

Alice se para en seco.

—Te acompaño.

—Avísanos cualquier novedad, Ed —pide Emmett preocupado— No te preocupes por el trabajo.

.

.

.

La doctora Angie nos explica que su deber es comunicarle los pros y contras a Bella sobre el aborto y el procedimiento. Ninguno de nosotros sabe su decisión todavía porque cada vez que tocamos el tema se hace la desentendida. Está sentada en la cama con el pelo tomado en una coleta desordenada, mirando la televisión. Alice y yo esperamos afuera, pegados a la pared y nerviosos por lo que pueda pasar. No hemos hablado mucho de las consecuencias ni lo traumático que puede llegar a ser para una persona en estas condiciones. Ni siquiera me atrevo a pensarlo.

Esperamos hasta que la puerta se abre de un portazo y Bella sale a toda prisa. Trato de retenerla, pero desaparece rauda por el pasillo.

No es primera vez que reacciona de esa forma con los doctores. Mi madre es la única que la controla, pero con su nueva terapeuta, Carmen, una mujer de cincuenta años, no tuvo buena recepción, ignorándola la mayor parte del tiempo y dejándola hablando sola en la habitación, corriendo a esconderse al baño.

Esta vez, la encontramos metida en la cocina.

—Bella, no puedes quedarte ahí todo el día. —le dice Alice.

La doctora Angie se acerca a nosotros.

—Ya cumplí con esta primera parte, ahora es su turno para decidir. Sin su consentimiento no podemos hacer mucho.

Carmen llega cuando despedimos a la doctora en la puerta.

—Vamos a tu habitación, cielo. —intenta cogerle del brazo, haciendo que Bella se encoja como un caracol y choque con la mesa de cocina. Finalmente, después de echarnos un vistazo, permite que la lleven.

Carmen dice que Bella sigue reacia a recibir ayuda, que todavía no confía en nadie. Y que eso no son buenas señales porque mientras más alejada esté de la realidad, menos probabilidades hay de que quiera hablar. También hablamos de las salidas, y determinó salidas preferentes por la noche, ya que el sol sigue siendo demasiado fuerte y peligroso para su piel.

En esta ocasión Bella se mostró activa con Carmen, asintiendo o negando a sus preguntas.

Alice y yo nos pasamos la tarde entera con ella, esperando para ver si escribe algo respecto a la visita de la doctora Angie.

En algún momento alguien toca la puerta y asoma un ramo de rosas. Luego, el rostro alegre de Emmett aparece desde el umbral, agitando el ramo para Bella. Él y Rose traen cosas para comer y charlamos alrededor de su cama. Tanta gente le incomoda, y empieza a empujar los pies contra nosotros, como si quisiese que saliésemos de su espacio.

Ya pasada la noche, cuando todos se han ido, se relaja, y el sueño le vence. Abraza la almohada y ronronea. Pongo una manta sobre sus piernas cuando veo que mueve los labios. Está hablando en silencio, solo moviendo la boca. Trato de adivinar lo que dice, pero me es imposible. No es hasta que emprendo mi marcha, cuando suelta un grito.

Es lo más cercano a su voz que he tenido.

Se despierta de un salto y enrolla las manos alrededor de las sábanas. Esconde la cara en sus rodillas y me acerco corriendo para tomarla y preguntarle qué ocurre. Tanta es la fuerza que ejerce por mantener la cabeza escondida, que no puedo levantarla, y acabo rogándole para que me mire.

Una vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran, Bella abre la boca para hablar, y como la mayoría de las veces, la vuelve a cerrar.

No tengo tiempo para pedirle que me diga, porque sus brazos se envuelven en torno a mi cuello, apretándose lo más cerca que puede. Recibo su abrazo gustoso, notando de inmediato el latido apresurado de su corazón.

—¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasó hoy día? ¿Con la doctora Angie? —susurro pasando una mano por su cabellera, suave y sedosa— ¿Bella?

Se separa un poco de mí y se le agita la respiración. Arruga tanto el entrecejo que parece que tuviera más edad de la que en verdad tiene. Le aparto el pelo y uno su frente con la mía, para que no rompa a llorar.

Asiente y se aleja, sentándose en la cama lista para escribir.

« _Me da miedo_ »

—¿Por qué?

Encoje los hombros.

« _No quiero que me toquen_ »

Acomoda las piernas en cruz, llevándose el pelo hacia atrás.

—No quedan muchas opciones, por mucho que quisiéramos que existieran. Puedes terminar con ello de una vez… si quieres. O tenerlo. —explico con calma— Cualquier decisión que tomes está bien. No te sientas presionada. —Bella se pone a llorar, otra vez— Nena, no tienes que contestar hoy día. Piénsalo esta noche y…

Me tapa la boca con la mano, y con la otra desocupada coge el rotulador, acostumbrándose a su nueva forma de comunicarse.

« _No quiero abortar_ »

—¿No?

« _pero tampoco lo quiero_ »

Empieza a escribir y escribir y escribir todo de una vez, sollozando y soltando la pizarra a su suerte.

« _Es mi culpa_ »

« _Es mi culpa_ »

« _Es mi culpa_ »

« _Él me lo decía siempre_ »

« _Decía que si guardaba silencio todo estaría bien_ »

« _Pero nada ha ido bien_ »

« _Nada ha ido bien_ »

« _Nada ha ido bien_ »

Empieza a sacudir la cabeza como una loca, enterrándose las uñas en la cara con desesperación. La tomo entre mis brazos y la acurruco en mi pecho, logrando así que su corazón se tranquilice. Lágrimas se acumulan en las esquinas de sus ojos, y todo lo que se me ocurre es repartir besos por su rostro.

Desesperada, vuelve a tomar el rotulador, esta vez, agarrándome la muñeca y escribiendo sobre ella.

« _Por favor, no me dejes_ »

Se limpia las lágrimas pegajosas de su rostro, esperando impaciente mi respuesta, como si de verdad lo dudara.

— _Jamás_ te dejaría. Pero, Bella, necesito ayudarte. Dime si los viste en el parque. Dímelo, por favor.

Suelta jadeos incontrolables. Los labios le tiemblan de anticipación, y asiente con la cabeza.

—Dime algo más. ¿Qué más puedo saber?

Ni siquiera soy capaz de entender el terror que esto le provoca a ella. Después que escribe, se aleja y se esconde debajo de las sábanas.

« _No me escapé. Él me dejó ir_ »

Le quito las sábanas de encima, estupefacto.

—¿Qué? ¡Bella!

Chasquea la lengua y hace puño sus manos. Tengo la sensación que está aguantándose las ganas de gritar. Me señala la pizarra, y hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que ha escrito más abajo en letra más pequeña, que no pude ver por la impresión.

« _Lo siento mucho. No te lo puedo decir. Esa fue su condición_ »

* * *

 **Bella en cualquier momento suelta todo…**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar como siempre les digo.**

 **Y aprovecho también para aclarar una cosita: Yo no soy médico ni tampoco detective. No tengo idea si esto es así en una situación real, no lo sé. Escribo según me voy informando de dónde vivo. Lo digo para que no hayan malos entendidos. Si les molesta encontrar cosas que no van o no existen en dicho país, absténganse de leer y así nos evitamos problemas. No me molesta ni nada, porque entiendo su punto y agradezco que me lo hagan saber.**

 **Dicho esto, nos leemos la próxima semana o dentro de la semana, no sé todavía.**

 **Besos!**


	6. Hagamos esto

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

No me dice nada más. No hay modo de hacerla escribir de nuevo.

Se duerme con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, y no soy capaz de moverme hasta la mañana siguiente. Todavía durmiendo, me levanto con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido, y pongo su cabeza en la almohada. Ella se acomoda rápidamente, sumida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me doy una ducha, me visto y voy a casa de mi padre.

Vive en un pequeño departamento de separado, alejado de la ciudad. Tomamos desayuno juntos cerca de la terraza. A pesar del día nublado, con vistas de querer llover, no hace frío, y el viento cálido me despierta.

Hablamos de su trabajo y de Leticia. Dice seguir preocupado por su actitud. Papá insiste en no hacer nada por arreglar las cosas, que, si Leticia no quiere verlo, entonces él no la obligará. Y yo le digo todo lo contrario, que es la razón por la que mi hermana le rechaza, porque piensa que no le importa. O eso quiero creer. Trato de ponerme en el lugar de alguien de quince años, el cual sus padres se separan y de un momento a otro deja de tener un padre para que su hermano mayor lo reemplace.

Hablamos también de Bella; sus miedos, sus cambios de humor repentinos.

—Ten un cigarrillo —saca uno oculto en su billetera— Eso siempre te calma.

Mi risa se vuelve un resoplido.

—¿Llevándome por el mal camino?

—No sabía que a tu edad pudiese llevarte por el mal camino. —bromea y prende el encendedor— Entiendo tus temores, hijo. Y créeme que admiro mucho tu tolerancia. Sé que debes serlo por ella, pero también debes serlo por ti. No soy un experto en esto, pero creo que ella es la única que puede darse un empujoncito para ayudarse. Ahora es demasiado pronto para que pueda pensar tan positivo como el resto de nosotros. Piensa que han sido años de cautiverio, no está bien física ni psicológicamente.

Le doy una pitada al cigarro.

—Se ve tan frágil. Parece una niña asustada, no una mujer de 32 años.

Papá me escucha atento sin interrupciones. Si no está de acuerdo en algo, no me ataca, sino que me aconseja.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer?

—No lo sé —respondo con sinceridad— no lo tiene claro. Dice que no quiere hacerlo, pero que tampoco lo quiere. De todas formas, se supone que hoy es la cita en la Clínica.

—Está asustada.

—No quiere que la toquen.

—Es entendible. —murmura llevándose la taza de café a los labios.

Él también fuma conmigo y dejamos el tema por un momento, envolviéndonos con el sonido de los pájaros en el alféizar. Estos suelen apoyarse en el balcón por las mañanas a cantar.

Continuamos con nuestra conversación hasta que decido irme a casa.

Mamá está de espaldas en la cocina, revolviendo con una cuchara de palo la cacerola. Le doy un susto y ahoga un grito, amenazándome con pegarme con la cuchara.

Hoy es su cumpleaños, y generalmente los celebra trabajando, pero este año, dado los acontecimientos, se encuentra en casa. Además, es su primer cumpleaños de separada. Le doy un abrazo apretado mientras le tiendo un pequeño presente. Sonríe y escudriña el sobre, ansiosa por encontrar una cadena de plata.

—¿Cómo sabes que me gustan las cadenas de plata? ¿Eh?

Ayudo a atar la cadena a su cuello.

—No sé, ¿nos conocemos?

—Tu rostro se me hace familiar.

Sirve dos tazas de chocolate espeso de la cacerola donde estaba revolviendo, y nos sentamos junto a la mesa. Se supone que es un día para celebrar, pero llegados a este punto no lo sabemos muy bien. Mucho menos en cómo va a terminar este día.

—Dijo que no quiere hacerlo. —le comento.

—Umm… —tamborilea los dedos sobre la oreja de su tazón de porcelana— La cita es a las cuatro. —me echo para atrás en el asiento, cansado y oliendo a tabaco. Incluso si solo me fumé dos, siento que apesto— Me avisas para cancelarla o no… —baja la voz— Ah, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí.

Estiro los brazos justo para encontrarme a Bella de pie en el umbral.

—¿Quieres chocolate caliente? Está riquísimo. —ofrezco.

Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. Como no me muevo, lo vuelve a hacer.

—Creo que quiere hablar contigo.

Se lleva las manos a los bolsillos y espera a que me ponga de pie. No necesitamos un viaje a su habitación, tiene la pizarra encima de la repisa.

« _Quiero hablar con Alice_ »

En letra legible y subrayada. Es la primera vez que la menciona. Aparta la mirada de mí y espera a que la llame por teléfono. Alice viene enseguida. No hay ni que rogarle. Tiene que tomar aire apenas pone un pie dentro de casa porque viene a toda prisa.

Bella se encuentra apoyada en la pared cuando Alice se acerca, moviendo la punta del pie, nerviosa. Ambas me miran esperando que me marche, y sin decir nada más, las dejo a solas.

Aprovecho la distracción para dar inicio a la segunda tanda de entrevistas para el puesto de Cuidadora. La mayoría tiene buenos referentes, incluso títulos de enfermería. Todas sobrepasan los cuarenta. La idea no es contratar a alguien con demasiada experiencia, como una mujer mayor, a no ser que tenga un magíster en paciencia.

De todas las mujeres, nos gustó Sue. Sue Clearwater. En su currículum señala haber pasado su vida cuidando a ancianos en distintos centros de reposo, así que su experiencia en ese sentido es buena. Además, es joven y de aspecto humilde.

Tardamos una hora en terminar. Recogemos un sinfín de carpetas de todos los colores sobre el escritorio, todas con las fotos de las candidatas y sus antecedentes. Me levanto y aparto la carpeta de Sue para leerla detenidamente más tarde. En aquel momento, Alice irrumpe en la habitación, haciendo sonar sus enormes zapatos de tacón. De verdad, no sé cómo le hace para no torcerse el tobillo.

Toma asiento y apoya los codos en la mesa.

—Estoy preocupada de Bella.

—¿Por qué? —tomo asiento— ¿Qué hablaron?

—De Mars. —suspira y se echa el flequillo para atrás— del aborto.

—Dijiste que estabas preocupada.

Mueve los ojos hasta que estos recaen en mí.

—Edward, ¿alguna vez han hablado de Mars? Quiero decir, ¿te ha dicho algo?

Guardo todo lo que hay sobre el escritorio.

—Claro, le hablé de ella cuando me preguntó. —asiente, mordiéndose el labio— Alice…

—Es que… ella me habla como si Mars todavía estuviera aquí. Ya sabes, como si estuviese viva. —toma un poco de aire— Quiere abortar, pero dice que Mars la retiene. ¿Te das cuenta? No asume que ha muerto, no lo tiene claro, no lo sé. ¿Crees que debemos decírselo a su terapeuta?

Parpadeo y me pongo en alerta. Carmen dice que a veces las personas como Bella tienden a no aceptar el mundo real, quedándose en el pasado.

Me pongo de pie.

—Déjame hablar con ella.

.

.

Bella mira por la ventana de su habitación, el sol extraño de octubre iluminando su cara. Sus dedos trazan los bordes del vidrio, sumida en la reflexión. Hoy lleva el pelo apuntando en todas direcciones y las zapatillas desatadas. Pongo las manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo que se estremezca.

—¿Qué tal tu día, Garfield?

Se da la vuelta, frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza, disgustándole su apodo.

—¿No te gusta? Pero si es igual a ti.

Regresa a su cama, sin mirarme.

 _Doña gruñona,_ podría ser un buen apodo, aunque dudo que le guste más que el otro. Mete una pierna debajo de ella y la otra cuelga en el aire fuera de la cama. Envuelve la almohada alrededor de su estómago, abrazándola con ternura.

—Me estaba preguntando si…

Me interrumpe haciendo chist con los dedos. Señala la pizarra junto a mí y veo que ha escrito con anticipación.

« _No es necesario_. _Sé que Alice habló contigo._ »

Sonrío y le guiño un ojo.

—Chica lista.

Mira sus manos, y no vuelve a levantar el rostro. Reemplaza su almohada por la pizarra sobre su regazo.

—Bella, tienes claro que…

Niega dos veces, luego tres, cuatro.

« _Ella se enfadará_ »

—No lo hará.

« _Dirá que no tengo derecho_ »

—No

« _que no me corresponde_ »

Como una bombilla encendida, se me viene a la mente la anciana de cabellera blanca, amorosa y testaruda, defendiendo sus raíces, defendiendo sus principios. Y uno de esos principios era aquel, el que tanto le inculcó a Bella, el que tanto defendió hasta la muerte.

Resoplo— Bella —le tomo de los brazos— Mars no está aquí, está muerta. No puede enfadarse.

« _Tengo miedo_ »

—Todos tenemos miedo. Yo también tengo miedo. —me sincero— Escúchame, nadie te va a juzgar. Nadie va a opinar sobre ti porque nadie sabe realmente lo que es estar en tu lugar. Nadie siente lo que tú sientes, ni siquiera yo. ¿Me oyes? Así que lo que decidas, está bien si lo está para ti. Olvídate de la gente, Bella. Olvídate por un minuto de la gente.

Se lleva una mano a la frente, aguantando la respiración. El terror se hace visible en sus ojos. Me toma de la mano a tal grado que sus uñas me dañan, y no puedo evitar sorprenderme de la fuerza de esta mujer. No hace más que mirar abajo, a su pizarra, sin mover ningún músculo del cuerpo.

Bella está desecha. Está rota. Completamente devastada.

Pronto sus dedos dan vida propia a las palabras.

« _Hagamos esto_ »

Tengo que leerlo varias veces. Cierra los ojos con toda la fuerza que es capaz, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

« _No puedo aguantarlo más._ »

« _No puedo seguir. Esto es demasiado doloroso_ »

« _No puedo_ » repite.

« _Es lo único que me recuerda a ese lugar._ »

« _Y no quiero recordarlo. Nunca más._ »

« _Perdóname, Mars._ »

Vuelve a abrazar su almohada, y juro por todo lo sagrado que la vi susurrar en silencio: _Lo siento._

Levanto su rostro surcado en lágrimas, y no hay arrepentimiento.

—Mars lo entenderá —es lo único que digo.

Suelta todo lo que tiene en las manos y se abalanza hacia mí, abrazándome.

.

.

.

Ella no se suelta de mi brazo en ningún momento. Mientras esperamos sentados a que la llamen, parece más pálida de la normal. Estoy con la espalda arqueada mirando el celular, viendo los minutos pasar como horas. Es imposible no sentirse nervioso. Hay tantas cosas que rondan por mi cabeza.

Bella exhala un suspiro y jadea. Su palidez se ha acentuado, y se lleva una mano a la boca.

—¿Quieres vomitar? —pregunto alarmado.

Respira profundo una y otra vez. Los nervios le juegan en contra y corre al baño de chicas. Regresa minutos después mucho más pálida que antes. Froto mi mano en su espalda para relajarla, y ella me agradece apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

Alice está aquí, caminando de recepción a la salita de espera cada cierto tiempo. Mujeres entran y salen de vez en cuando junto a enfermeras, dándoles las últimas instrucciones antes de dejarlas a su suerte.

El ruido del teléfono forma un eco en la estrecha habitación.

—Isabella Swan.

Da un salto y se lleva las manos a los bolsillos. Toma aire y me mira, como si no quisiera entrar sola.

—¿Estás bien?

Murmura un sí en silencio, del que no soy capaz de oír. Nos ponemos de pie y la encierro en un abrazo. Su cuerpo frágil se desmorona, y si no supiera que se está moviendo, diría que se ha desmayado. Antes de dejarla partir, envuelvo su rostro con ambas manos y dejo un beso en su frente.

Alice y yo la vemos entrar, y la puerta se cierra frente a nosotros.

.

.

.

Los días posteriores a su aborto, son muy complicados. Sufrió una hemorragia y no ha querido conversar conmigo de ninguna manera. Se levanta solo para ir al baño. Mi madre tiene que pedirle que se cambie de ropa, o no lo hace. Es como si no se acostumbrase a lo cotidiano todavía. Y, además, no coopera con Sue ni con su terapeuta Carmen.

Esta última me comenta que está en una etapa de negación, que es normal.

Igualmente, luego de que le mencionara los dichos de la propia Bella, dice que puede haber sufrido el síndrome de Estocolmo, cuando la víctima de secuestro, comienza a sentir cierta empatía por su secuestrador. Que por esa razón Bella dice que él la dejó ir, casi considerándolo como un favor y es la razón por la que no lo delata.

Quiero pensar que no es el caso de Bella, pero a estas alturas no sé nada.

Carmen también la saca a pasear por la noche, dando vueltas a la manzana. De a poco Bella comienza a sentirse menos insegura, caminando dos pasos por delante de su terapeuta, que es lo más lejos que está de alguien. De vez en cuando la acompaño, pero la idea no es atosigarla, aunque por ningún motivo pienso dejar que ande sola por la calle.

Jasper me dice que esté tranquilo, que de alguna manera lo que Bella me dijo nos da una idea de que el secuestrador no piensa atraparla de nuevo. Al menos, no en ese sentido.

Bella regresa de su caminata, sedienta y le tiendo una botella con agua. Entra a la casa sin mirar a nadie más.

Así se comporta en las siguientes tres semanas, hasta que por fin decide escribirme.

« _Tengo hambre_ »

Estoy sentado en el sofá, enviando correos sin parar, cuando me deja la pizarra encima.

—¿De verdad? —me sorprende que me lo diga, ya que nunca pide comer a menos que la obliguemos.

« _Quiero una manzana_ »

—¿Solo una manzana? Eres fácil de consentir, Garfield.

Se encoge en la cama, esperando su pedido. Me rio y voy a la cocina, lavando y cortando trozos de manzana. Cuando regreso, ella me quita el plato de las manos sin decir gracias.

— _Gracias, Edward, que lindo eres_. —digo imitando la voz de una mujer. Bella mastica un trozo de manzana, y de pronto empieza a toser muy fuerte— Eyyy —se cubre la boca con la mano, momento en que lo comprendo todo. Es una de las cosas que he aprendido de su silencio— No me digas que te querías reír.

Se pone seria, hasta el punto que me da miedo.

—Así te pareces más a Garfield, para que te enteres.

Me ignora. No la vuelvo a interrumpir hasta que se come todo lo del plato. Hasta mi madre se sorprende. Generalmente deja, aunque sea una parte.

Mamá se queda de pie en la puerta, carraspeando para hacerse notar.

—Bella, querida, tienes visitas.

Ambos nos volteamos. No hay tiempo de preguntas cuando Ángela entra sin permiso al cuarto, dando un salto. Sus gafas se mueven hasta el puente de su nariz

—¿Ángela?

Muestra una gran sonrisa, acercándose hasta quedar a los pies de la cama.

—Mi madre vive por aquí cerca, a unas cuadras, así que pensé en venir a saludar —sonríe aún más si es posible y nadie responde. Bella frunce el entrecejo, desconociéndola— _Vamos, Ed. Preséntame._ —susurra a empujones.

Vuelvo en sí en un parpadeo. Me aclaro la garganta, queriendo quitarle ese ceño fruncido a Bella como sea.

—Bella, te presento a una compañera de trabajo, Ángela. Ángela, esta es Bella.

Ángela estira el brazo hacia Bella, demasiado entusiasta.

—Gusto en conocerte, Bella. —no recibe su mano de regreso y fingiendo que no le importa, envuelve los brazos en mi cuello. Mi madre rueda los ojos y se marcha de la habitación— Ed me ha hablado muchísimo sobre ti. En realidad, todos hablan sobre ti todo el día —risita nerviosa.

Bella no deja de mirarla como si fuese un bicho raro. Sus ojos viajan de Ángela a mí todo el tiempo, y al final suspira, apartando el rostro hasta su regazo.

—Creo que Bella necesita descansar, Ángela. ¿por qué no…?

—¿te espero en la cocina? Le haré compañía a tu madre ¿te parece bien? Un gusto de nuevo, Bella. Espero verte pronto.

Se va dando otro desesperante salto. Estoy anonadado. Jamás le he dado la confianza para que pueda venir a mi casa, aunque trato de restarle importancia.

—Ángela —me rio para Bella— es un poco hiperactiva.

No levanta el rostro de su regazo.

—¿No quieres nada más? Puedo traerte jugo si quieres, es de frutal natural.

En vez de responderme, se queda quieta como una roca, y sin hacer ademán de nada, se levanta de la cama a encerrarse al baño.

Confundido, miro a la puerta cerrada pensando en si se ha molestado por lo confianzuda que ha sido Ángela, o por otra cosa.

No tengo tiempo de averiguarlo, puesto que recibo una llamada de Jasper. Lleva semanas sin comunicarse conmigo. De todas las veces que pude contar con su presencia, no ha dado buenos resultados en la búsqueda más que embarrarse los zapatos de lodo.

—Jasper.

—Estamos de camino al retén. Por ética no debería darte demasiados detalles, pero lo haré porque todo ha dado un giro inesperado.

—¿Qué pasa?

Hay ruido de llaves, motor y luego la voz de Leah a lo lejos.

—Encontramos ropa, lo que nos puede servir para la investigación. Es ropa de hombre y de mujer. No sabemos si pertenece a Isabella, pero suponemos que sí. —doy vueltas por la habitación, jadeando de anticipación porque la voz de Jasper no suena tranquila como siempre— Y eso no es todo.

—¿Puedes dejar de darle vueltas a esto y decirme que rayos pasa?

Leah vuelve a hablar ahora en susurros.

—Te estoy haciendo un favor ¿y encima me hablas así?

—¡Jasper!

Suelta un suspiro.

—Se trata de uno de los secuestradores, Edward —dice con la voz enronquecida— Uno de los secuestradores se entregó a la policía.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamo. Echo un vistazo al baño, y Bella sigue sin salir— ¿Quién es?

La ira crece de algún lado de mi cuerpo, incapaz de reconocer.

—James Witherdale. ¿Te suena? —jadeo y me dejo chocar contra la pared— dice que está dispuesto a delatar a los demás y relatar su testimonio si le consiguen un abogado.

James. _James._ El guardia de seguridad.

—Mierda —me paso una mano por la barbilla— Voy para allá.

—Edward —interrumpe. Estoy saliendo de la habitación— son tres en total. Él mismo lo ha dicho.

* * *

 **Muchas no van a estar de acuerdo con la decisión de Bella, pero me guío en lo que ella debe sentir. Tal vez, lo que haría yo en su lugar. Lo digo porque cada una de nosotras tiene opiniones diversas sobre el aborto, lo sé, es un tema delicado. Sin embargo, no podía ser de otra manera, de verdad. Es una violación. _Violación._**

 **Ahora, a muchas les cae mal de presencia Ángela ¿verdad? ¿que opinan de su visita?**

 **Y por último siii, esto se va a ir destapando. El primero en caer es James ¿pero otros dos? ¿Quiénes? ¿Es él el que está detrás de todo esto u otra persona?**

 **Prometo intentar no excederme en esto y no dejarlos metidos en el suspenso hasta el último capitulo, por eso he soltado al primer caído.**

 **Es un capi cortito esta vez, pero nos leemos prontito!**

 **Besos**


	7. La botella de ron

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

.

-º-

Aro rodea la mesa cuadrada de olivo, mirando fijamente los ojos azul cielo del secuestrador. Parecen bastante genuinos, pero no del todo.

Si por él fuera ya le hubiese propinado una patada en la ingle, sin embargo, su ética profesional se lo impide. Piensa en lo que haría si Isabella fuese su hija. De hecho, eso lo impulsó a tomar el caso, porque también tiene una hija de su edad y porque nadie merece que le priven la libertad sin haber cometido un delito.

—¿Dónde está mi abogado?

—Dejémonos de payasadas.

James resopla— Dije…

—Aquí las reglas las pongo yo, no tú. No es mi problema si no quieres hablar, de todos modos, irás a la cárcel y pagarás por todos tus compañeritos prófugos.

Los ojos de James se agrandan, y Aro se permite una sonrisa de arrogancia, girando el boli negro con los dedos.

—¿Cuánto arriesgo?

—Más de lo que tu perversa cabeza se puede imaginar. —sacude la mano en el aire— Vamos, habla. No tienes nada más que perder.

James no levanta la cabeza.

—Tengo mucho que perder.

—¿Entonces por qué te entregaste?

—Porque alguien debía saber que cumplo con mis promesas.

—¿Amenazaste con entregarte?

—Sí

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy cansado.

Aro no tiene tiempo para ese tipo de respuestas.

—Dime por qué secuestraste a Isabella Swan.

—Yo no lo hice. Nunca planee nada de esto —contesta con seguridad— Yo ayudé, que es diferente.

—¿Ayudaste a quién?

—Al cabecilla.

—¿Y quién es el cabecilla?

—Amigo, vas demasiado rápido.

—¿Por qué el cabecilla querría a Isabella Swan? ¿Por qué la secuestró?

James agita la pierna arriba y abajo, mordiéndose el dedo meñique.

—Por venganza. —vuelve a mirar a los ojos del secuestrador y algo en él le dice que no miente— Por odio, por rencor.

—¿Por qué? —encoje los hombros— ¿Estás diciendo que Bella hizo algo contra el cabecilla y por esa razón la secuestró? ¿Para vengarse?

—Es que ese es el problema. —dice, apartándose el pelo de la cara— Bella no hizo nada.

El detective suspira abatido. Respuestas así sin sentido es de todos los días.

—¿Qué hay de tus compañeros? Dijiste que son 3.

—Es relativo.

—Por Dios, ¿qué demonios dices? No estamos aquí para tus despistes. Será mejor que hables, James, el único que sale perdiendo aquí eres tú.

—Yo no voy a hablar. Bella lo hará. —dice con convicción— No ha dicho una sola palabra durante años y el día que hable, no habrá nada en el mundo que la pueda hacer callar.

—Ustedes la utilizaron. Si no hablaba, entonces salía. Eso es chantaje, señor Witherdale.

James mueve su cabeza.

—Le vuelvo a repetir, señor Vulturi. Bella es la única que puede decir quién fue. Yo no lo haré.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

Doy vueltas por la habitación mientras Aro nos explica todo lo que debemos saber con respecto al procedimiento. No tengo cabeza para pensar en nada que no sea James Witherdale. Jamás en mi vida he deseado matar tanto a alguien como ahora.

La ira crece alrededor de mis puños y Alice los toma para calmarme. Me lanza una mirada de advertencia y seguimos escuchando. Mientras ella me calma a mí, Rose calma a Emmett. Ninguno de nosotros puede creer que hayamos trabajado con este tipo, sin saber las barbaridades que le hacía a Bella.

Y lo peor es que no tenemos idea de quiénes son los demás.

A estas alturas, no me sorprende nada.

—Sigue exigiendo un abogado. Es su condición para hablar. —nos dice Leah.

—¡Que se vaya a la mierda! —escupe Emmett— ¿Encima quiere protección, el muy hijo de puta?

No hay mucho que podamos hacer aquí, así que tan pronto como calmamos aguas, nos retiramos. Las luces en casa están apagadas, y cuido de no hacer ruido con mis pies para ir a la cocina. Con manos temblorosas, saco un poco de ron de una botella y lo ingiero. El dolor que eso produce en mi lengua me fascina, de modo que pongo otro poco en mi copa, y así sucesivamente. El dolor es irreversible. No es tanto el ardor en mi lengua por el trago, sino el dolor físico, el cansancio, las horas interminables de pensar y pensar como un loco. Porque desde que Jasper me dijo que James se había entregado a la policía, no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza, creando imágenes desagradables de él haciéndole daño a Bella. A _mi_ Bella.

Y mientras me hundo en la miseria, me prometo a mí mismo que nadie nunca le va a volver a tocar un pelo. Jamás. Un puto pelo. De pronto, me siento tan miserable, como si acabase de sentir todo el peso de la situación. Desde que Bella apareció, lo único que hago es tratar de levantarla, animarla, infundirle mi confianza. Y no he podido desahogarme en la pena que siento de verla así; destruida, rota, ultrajada. Y tantas otras.

Tal vez necesito dejar de sentirme como el héroe de la película y ser más humano. Llorar si lo necesito. Gritar si lo necesito. Hablar de mis penas con ella si lo necesito. Vamos, también soy un hombre sensible. Necesito mi momento.

Trago el último sorbo y me quedo mirando la transparencia de la copa. De un salto, me doy cuenta que Bella está de pie en la puerta, como un fantasma.

¡Esta mujer nunca va a dejar de espantarme!

—Por amor de Dios, al menos golpea la pared para que no me mates de un susto.

Sueno brusco, pero es el peso del alcohol.

Bella me mira bajo espesas pestañas y sus opacos ojos verdes se quedan fijos en la botella de ron. Algo en su expresión cambia. No sé si es desconcierto o miedo, pero lo último que espero es que se enoje y lance la botella de ron a la basura.

—¡Oye! —exclamo sorprendido— Bella, esa botella costó un dineral ¿lo sabías?

Me acerco hasta ella y retrocede, abrazándose a sí misma. Estoy completamente anonadado por su mirada de odio, como si yo fuera el mismísimo lucifer. Sus labios tiemblan de anticipación, y no tengo tiempo de decirle nada más porque desaparece corriendo de la cocina.

¿Qué demonios?

La sigo hasta su cuarto, pero le ha puesto perilla.

—Bella, ábreme la puerta. —mi corazón late apresurado, y no ayuda en nada que ella no conteste. ¿Y cómo espero que conteste, de todos modos? Vuelvo a tocar— Bella, abre la puerta. No puedes tener la puerta con perilla, especialmente tú.

Toco, toco y toco. Nada. Vuelvo a tocar, desesperado, pidiéndole que abra la puerta. En algún momento mi voz se alza, y me maldigo internamente.

Leticia llega al pasillo, mientras mi voz se vuelve enronquecida.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti? —lleva puestas sus pantuflas de perro, y sus ojos se achican por la luz— Edward, ¿estás borracho?

Me echo hacia atrás.

—N-no. Por supuesto que no.

Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué golpeas la puerta de Bella?

—Porque está encerrada, Leti, con perilla. Y no me quiere abrir.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te abra la puerta si estás borracho? —inquiere con enfado— ¡Las estás asustando, bobo! —parpadeo y miro a los ojos de Leti. Parece que se estuviera moviendo de allá para acá, pero es solo mi imaginación. Empieza a tocar por mí— Bella, soy Leticia. ¿Por qué no me abres? El idiota de mi hermano no es capaz de matar una mosca estando borracho, así que, si osa hacernos algo, te prometo que entre las dos nos las arreglamos para sacarlo a patadas.

Resoplo ante sus palabras y espero hasta que Bella le quita la perilla a la puerta. Voy directo a entrar, pero Leti me golpea el brazo.

—Anda a la cama, que bien que te hace falta. Yo me quedo con ella. —soy incapaz de moverme— ¡Vete!

Las duras palabras de mi hermana hacen contacto con mi cerebro, y como un buen chico le hago caso.

.

.

Mi cabeza se parte en tres al desayuno. Mi madre no me dice nada aún si lo sospecha. No es como Leti, que se pavonea de mí hasta que se cansa. Luego, se marcha a la escuela. Sue llega temprano esta mañana, y tan pronto como mi madre se va al trabajo, me preparo para el mío. Me tomo dos Tylenol con abundante agua y anudo mi corbata frente al espejo del baño. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior caen de lleno y miro la puerta entreabierta de Bella. Me pregunto si todavía estará enojada conmigo, y si es seguro pasar a saludarla. Pueden pasar dos cosas si decido entrar: me ignora por completo o me lanza su almohada favorita por la cabeza.

Decido arriesgarme y tocar su puerta.

Ya está levantada y tomando desayuno. No presentarse al comedor para desayunar con nosotros fue el primer indicio de su enojo. Lleva ropa de deporte y el pelo tomado en una coleta, así que pienso que saldrá a caminar con Carmen en cuanto llegue. Ahora están empezando a salir de día, de a poco, para que se acostumbre al sol.

—Provecho —le digo desde la puerta, mientras se termina el cuenco de cereal con leche.

¿Creen que si quiera se voltea a mirarme? No lo hace, está más entretenida mirando la televisión, alguna película francesa que no entiendo.

Me quedo un momento ahí, para ver si, aunque sea me mira de reojo, pero no.

—Que tengas un buen día, Garfield.

Y me voy.

La oficina es un caos cuando llego. Todo el mundo cuchichea las últimas noticias. Ni siquiera los noticieros lo saben todavía. Y cuando lo recuerdo, me golpeo la frente por olvidarme de decirle a Sue que Bella no debe mirar televisión hoy.

Las expresiones de sorpresa no se hacen esperar. Nadie puede creer lo que acaba de suceder. Hay mucha consternación. Incluso Kate, que es la más dura de todos, se muestra dolida de que el guardia de seguridad esté metido en esto.

—Se veía tan buena persona —dice Ángela, agitando las manos sobre su rostro para no llorar— ¿por qué iba a ser algo tan cruel?

Rose suspira y me entrega el manuscrito, preguntando si pegué ojo anoche, ya que ni ella ni Emmett pudieron, y no quise ahondar demasiado.

Kate empieza a aplaudir.

—¡Suficiente de cotilleo, todo el mundo a sus labores, ahora! —grita como si fuese la entrenadora— ¡Edward, Ángela, dije _todos_!

Incluso en la distancia, puedo escuchar susurrar a Ángela: _Dios mío, cuánta altanería._

No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

Al medio día la situación en el trabajo se calma y todos continúan sus quehaceres con normalidad. Para el almuerzo, no tengo apetito, pero Emmett pide una pizza para los tres, por si acaso.

Hablamos un poco de lo que pensamos con respecto a la culpabilidad de James. Emmett piensa que su hermana Victoria también tiene que ver, y que por eso no quiere delatar a los demás. Pero ¿por qué? No me lo explico.

Si James es lo bastante obstinado como parece, entonces morirá en su ley. Labios sellados, o hasta que Bella hable.

—Maldito infeliz —gruño.

.

.

.

Resulta que James habló en la interrogación, de entre todas las cosas que dijo, dio pistas del escondite en dónde tenían a Bella. Fue una sorpresa darse cuenta que habían estado rondando el lugar por mucho tiempo, sin sospechar que se encontrase una vivienda justo debajo de sus propios pies. Una puerta pequeña cubierta de musgo y césped crecido; entre la maleza y tierra mojada, los detectives lograron dar con el candado de la puerta. Entre forzosos intentos lograron quitarla, llenándolos de una polvareda de moho. No había luz en el interior, pero sí todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Incluso si no había ventanas, ni nada acondicionado, dudan que los secuestradores la hayan mantenido allí siempre.

Entre las cosas encontradas, había una cama sin hacer, una cocinilla oxidada, un cepillo de dientes, ropa vieja y desgastada, zapatos, una nevera en miniatura, un montón de dibujos y lápices esparcidos por el suelo.

Jasper nos puso en situación con respecto a sus dichos, como que no va a delatar a nadie a menos que Bella hable, que el secuestro es por venganza, etc.

Por la tarde llego a casa agotado y molido. Tantas noticias me tienen colapsado, y lo único que quiero es tirarme a la cama a dormir.

Me apoyo en la puerta de entrada, aguantando la respiración, y pensando en qué motivos alguien tendría para vengarse de Bella, cuando de pronto el melodioso sonido del piano viene a mis oídos. Ese es el piano de mi difunta abuela, que mi madre lo tiene de adorno en la sala desde hace años. Nadie en casa toca piano, ni siquiera yo. Así que, soltando el aire de mi cuerpo, me acerco hasta la sala para ver a Bella tocar el piano junto a Carmen.

El pecho me aprieta de emoción viendo asomar una sonrisa en su rostro mientras toca. Sus dedos fluyen en las notas musicales, y su ferviente agitación crece a medida que la canción culmina. Carmen la felicita, y yo no puedo evitar aplaudir. Ambas se vuelven a mí ante mis aplausos y Bella se ruboriza.

—Maravilloso, maravilloso ¿no es verdad, señor Cullen?

Me acerco sin apartar la mirada de ella, esperando que sonría de nuevo, mas no lo hace.

—Carmen, por favor, no me digas señor Cullen. Solo Edward.

—Como gustes, Edward —se ríe ella— Bella y yo hemos tenido un día muy entretenido. ¿Por qué no le cuentas, Bella? —niega y cierra el piano, visiblemente molesta. Carmen frota sus manos en los hombros de ella y se pone de pie— Voy a ver si Sue necesita ayuda con la cena. Todavía tengo una hora antes de irme a casa.

Se marcha y nos quedamos a solas. Sigue sentada en el piano con la cabeza baja y moviendo los dedos sobre su regazo.

—Había olvidado tus dotes para el piano. —le digo sin acercarme en lo más mínimo.

Bella no tocaba el piano a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía era maravilloso.

Mordiéndose los labios, se pone de pie y pasa por mi lado. Soy más rápido que ella e impido que se vaya jalándole del brazo.

—Tenemos que hablar. —lucha para soltarse y lo hago— No entiendo por qué estás tan molesta conmigo y vamos a aclarar esto. Quieras o no.

Me sigue a su habitación pisándome los talones. Tomo la pizarra sobre la repisa y se la entrego. Con el ceño fruncido, ella se sienta en la cama mirando sus manos. Odio cuando hace eso, pero me contengo de levantarle el rostro. Ni siquiera podemos discutir. Si hablara, sería diferente. Podría gritarme lo que quisiera, pero como no lo hace es frustrante.

—¿Te enfadaste porque me viste bebiendo o te enfadaste porque vino Ángela? Porque no lo entiendo, Bella. Explícame.

Gira el rotulador en el aire a propósito, hasta que al final decide poner fin a la ley del hielo.

« _Bebiste_ »

—Sí, lo hice. Todo el mundo bebe.

« _pero no quiero que bebas_ »

Su rostro acaba de caer. No hay ningún indicio de la Bella animada de la sala hace un momento.

—Bella, mírame —no hablo hasta que se levanta— ¿Pensaste que iba a hacerte daño? —encoje los hombros— Santo Dios, Bells, si lo único que hago es protegerte hasta de tu sombra.

Me encuentro de cuclillas frente a ella, esperando que entienda que dañar es lo último que está en mi vocabulario.

—¿Por qué iba a dañarte a ti, pequeña Garfield? Me paso los días esperando que te decidas a hablarme, por muy insignificante que creas que suene. Estoy esperándolo con ansias.

Bajo esa cortina de inseguridad, Bella esconde el mismo anhelo. Ella no habla, no porque quiera hacernos sufrir a todos, o porque no se le da la gana. No habla porque no puede, porque está demasiado insegura para hacerlo.

Tal cual era cuando la conocí. Al principio cuesta que te ganes su confianza, pero una vez que lo consigues, se muestra como es en realidad; chispeante, alegre, perspicaz. A veces cabezota.

—¿Sabes que recuerdo? Cuando le pedí el taxi a mi padre y recién estaba empezando a manejar, entonces no supe cómo frenar y terminamos arrollando el buzón en casa de Alice. Tú y yo no llevábamos cinturón ¿te acuerdas? Y acabamos en urgencias con tres puntadas en la frente. —le tomo la barbilla, riéndome con el recuerdo— Y tú me gritabas: _¡Edward, nos vamos a matar!_

Bella y yo casi nos precipitamos por la ventana a causa del impacto. Mi padre se quería morir por su taxi y la señora Brandon no nos quería ni ver.

»—O aquella vez en que estábamos en tu habitación, seguros de que Mars se dormía como un tronco antes de las diez. Pero resulta que justo esa noche decidió levantarse al baño y tuve que salir por la ventana.

Como el resquicio de una sombra, Bella sonríe. Sonríe recordándolo y si va a sonreír con cada recuerdo, entonces voy a rememorar nuestra historia hasta que decida hablarme.

Pero luego, pasa de reír a llorar en segundos.

Todavía en cuclillas, escucho salir sus incontrolables sollozos.

—Garfield, me encanta que te desahogues, pero me pone tremendamente triste verte así.

Se traga el sollozo a fuerzas y me mira entre lágrimas, todavía un poco molesta.

.

.

Por órdenes de su terapeuta, no le decimos nada a Bella sobre James hasta que Jasper viene a interrogarla, días más tarde. Todos estamos nerviosos por lo que pueda pasar, porque no sabemos cuánto va a querer cooperar esta vez. Sue se va temprano y esperamos a que llegue Carmen para prepararnos. Terminan sus sesiones como siempre, y trae a Bella a la sala.

Jasper ya está aquí, y lo reconoce de inmediato.

—Jasper solo quiere hacerte algunas preguntas, cariño. Ven, siéntate conmigo. —sus sombríos ojos la miran confusos, preguntones. Carmen logra calmarla. Ella es poseedora de su confianza— No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Se pasa las manos por entremedio de las piernas, nerviosa y ansiosa, viendo a Jasper tomar asiento frente a ella. Por petición de Jasper, no me voy a ningún lado, porque dice que conmigo se siente menos incómoda. Así que, más nervioso que antes, ocupo el único sofá desocupado.

—Bella —pronuncia su nombre fuerte y claro—, sé que sabes que hemos estado trabajando muy duro para que los responsables que te hicieron esto, paguen por todo el daño ocasionado. Pero para eso, necesitamos de tu ayuda. Quiero que sepas que tenemos todo a nuestro favor. Todo para tener un juicio fabuloso. Solo tienes que decírnoslo ¿vale?

Evita su mirada.

—Hemos conseguido un poco de todo para ir requisando y recopilando lo necesario para un buen respaldo. Y lo más importante, es que hemos avanzado a pasos agigantados. —le cuenta, apoyándose en sus rodillas— James Witherdale se ha entregado a la policía hace unos días.

La cabeza de Bella se eleva a toda velocidad. Sus ojos pasan de Jasper a mí y luego a Carmen, para volver a Jasper de nuevo.

Su pecho se agita discontinuo, molestándole el asiento.

—James nos dio pistas para encontrar el lugar en dónde estuviste todos estos años. Él confesó ser uno de los responsables de tu secuestro. —se acomoda, escudriñándola— ¿Es eso cierto?

Debo confesar que me agrada que Jasper utilice un modo de hablar diferente con Bella, tratando de reconfortarla, sin asustarla con su voz de arrogancia, como diría Alice.

Carmen le ofrece la pizarra a Bella, mas no la recibe. No parece dispuesta a cooperar, volviendo a encerrarse en su mundo igual que la mayor parte del tiempo. Cierro los ojos, frustrado y esperándome este episodio. Sin embargo, me sorprende cuando toma una inspiración y asiente en respuesta.

—Bella, escúchame bien. ¿Él fue quién te dejó en libertad?

Los dedos le tiemblan.

« _Sí_ »

—¿Sabes por qué lo hizo?

« _No_ »

Jasper agacha la cabeza a su carpeta, mojándose los labios. Es difícil interpretar su expresión, como si se debatiera entre hablar o no. Bella a su vez, tiene el mismo semblante, aunque ella esfuma la preocupación de querer soltar todo, para esperar a las preguntas.

—Tengo que preguntarte esto. —al segundo en que lo dice, sé lo que viene después— ¿Él _abusó_ de ti?

Incapaz de enfrentar la situación, baja la cabeza. Su rostro se retuerce en una mueca de dolor, confusión, terror y quiero detener esta interrogación porque ella no está preparada, porque probablemente nunca lo esté de verdad. Y antes de que pueda decir nada, Bella contiene el aliento lo suficiente para permitirse un minuto y coger el rotulador de su regazo.

« _No lo recuerdo._ »

—¿Estás segura?

« _Sí_ »

—Haz un esfuerzo, Bella.

Tarda en responder. Todo ese tiempo doy vueltas por la sala, tratando de esclarecer mi mente y no explotar.

« _Ellos me drogaban. Al despertar, nunca recordaba nada._ »

« _Pero incluso si mi mente estaba en blanco, lo sabía._ »

Nadie dice una sola palabra. Aprieto la mandíbula con tanto coraje que me obligo a mantener la serenidad hasta que termine de escribir.

« _Bebían mucho. Sabía lo que venía cuando bebían._ »

Algo dentro de mí se rompe. Caigo en el sofá a analizar su reacción cuando me vio beber de la botella de ron y lo asustada que estuvo cuando intenté tocarla.

—James dice que eres la única que puede decir quiénes son los que faltan. No te estoy pidiendo que me lo digas ahora, pero si sientes que debes hacerlo, entonces aquí estamos.

Aparta la pizarra. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y damos por concluida la interrogación.

Antes de que podamos hacer nada, Bella empieza a sollozar, tomando la pizarra con la fuerza de sus manos. Carmen la calma diciendo que la interrogación terminó, pero ella no quiere. Se mueve tanteando el sofá hasta encontrar el rotulador.

—Ella está muy nerviosa. —dice Carmen.

Marca unas líneas negras borrosas y temblorosas, de las que todos tenemos que mirar dos veces para entenderlo.

« _Sé de alguien._ »

Jasper se sienta de nuevo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

« _Su ayudante._ »

—¿Sabes quién es?

« _Solo el primer nombre._ »

Me paro en seco. Jasper me echa un vistazo y sus ojos regresan a Bella, totalmente hipnotizado.

—Dime el nombre, Bella.

Ella se muerde el labio, agitando el lápiz en el aire, tratando de decidir si escribir es lo correcto. Cuando estoy a punto de pedirle que lo haga, ella traza el rotulador contra la superficie.

Suelto un jadeo.

« _Kate._ »

* * *

 **Pequeñas cosas vamos descubriendo, solo decirles que estén atentos porque prontito tendremos un Bella Pov y algunas de sus dudas se irán aclarando. Ahora, ¿alguien se imaginó a Kate? Hasta el momento, James sigue siendo uno de los culpables, en el próximo veremos que pasa con Kate.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios del capi anterior y por apoyarme en las actualizaciones.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana!**


	8. Tormento

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Bella POV**

—¿Cuántas Kate's crees que existen en la ciudad? —pregunta Edward con temblor en su voz.

Carmen me toma del brazo.

—¿Conoces alguna Kate? —inquiere Jasper con intriga.

No escucho nada más. Carmen me deja en la habitación en completo silencio. Su mirada es de pura compasión. A estas alturas ya no me molesta, porque Carmen me hace sentir segura. Me hace sentir que valgo la pena.

Tan desprotegida me he sentido por años, que un simple tacto me espabila de inmediato.

Después de preguntarme si necesito algo más, se retira, dejándome sola en esta enorme habitación. La primera vez que puse un pie dentro de este lugar me sentí en otro planeta. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta luz ni a tantos colores. Nada de esto existía en mi mundo.

Me dirijo al escritorio en un rincón del cuarto, cogiendo lapiceras y una hoja de papel.

Kate solía llevarme lápices de colores y cuadernos de dibujo. Una vez que gastaba hasta el último lápiz, traía más. Ese era su trabajo; traerme cosas. Si no lo hacía, no le pagaban. O eso es lo que siempre le decía James. Lápices, toallas higiénicas, ropa interior. Llegaba vestida como un oso polar para pasar desapercibida. Nunca me dirigió una palabra. No parecía una persona contenta de hacer lo que hacía.

Ella hablaba con James todo el tiempo. A veces discutían tan fuerte en mi presencia que me hundía en el rincón de la cama, deseando que las cucarachas me comiesen. No podía aguantar el miedo y rompía a llorar. Y si James estaba de buen humor, me gritaba que cerrase la boca, sino, me amarraba las manos. Nunca usó cinta adhesiva. Decía que el dolor en mis muñecas sería tan grande que pararía de llorar para que me los quitara. Y así fue siempre. Me consumí el llanto. Me consumí los gritos.

Me consumí la voz.

Nunca tuve la cuenta de los años que estuve encerrada. Después liberada me enteré que fueron once años. No fue una sorpresa, porque se sintió eterno. Así que no sé el año exacto en que dejé de escuchar mi voz.

Mi voz fue apagándose de a poco. Lo oculté entre miles de sollozos que día a día le fueron reemplazando. Al final, uno se acostumbra al silencio. Lo conviertes en lo único que puedes tener para ti, sin que nadie venga a aprovecharse. Solo yo sé lo mucho que hablé sin emitir sonido alguno. Lo mucho que hablo ahora sin expresarme en alto.

Una vez que has perdido la costumbre de hablar, resulta una misión imposible de recuperar.

Y, además, no recuerdo mi voz. Como tampoco sé si estoy preparada para los cambios, porque estoy acostumbrada a esto, a la soledad, a una mísera vida llena de oscuridad y dolor.

Termino de ocupar el lápiz anaranjado, mirando detenidamente al gato de mi dibujo. Tan ensimismada como estoy, que no siento la presencia de Edward en la habitación. Líneas rosadas se extienden en mi muñeca una vez que estiro el brazo para darle el dibujo. Aquellas marcas iban a acompañarme siempre, recordándome la fuerza de las cuerdas de James y los demás.

Edward observa mi dibujo, y una sonrisa comienza a asomarse en las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Garfield dibujando a Garfield?

Se ríe y sigue mirando el dibujo.

La risa de Edward es lo más humano que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. Ojalá yo pudiese reírme así tan abiertamente.

Mientras pienso esto, Edward reemplaza su sonrisa por un suspiro. Presiona el puente de su nariz con los dedos, cansado.

Por un momento siento demasiada culpa, porque si no fuera por mí Edward no tendría que tener este tipo de preocupaciones.

Me echa un vistazo.

—¿Kate te hizo daño?

Casi por instinto cojo la pizarra de la repisa, sentándome en la cama cruzada de piernas.

La primera vez que Edward me trajo la pizarra, me sentí presionada. Del mismo modo en que me he sentido siempre: obligada a hacer algo. Él quería saber de mí, pero yo no quería que nadie supiese de mí. Reacia a cualquier tipo de comunicación, reacia a recibir ayuda. Sin embargo, los dedos me picaban por escribir. Y me di cuenta que tal vez no era tan mala idea.

Espera ansioso mi respuesta, sentándose junto a mí y pasándose la mano por la barbilla.

« _No_ »

—¿Me la puedes describir?

Una de las muchas cosas que uno aprende de la soledad, es a los pequeños detalles. Y mientras ellos estaban allí, hablando o discutiendo frente a mí, mi único aporte era mirar, aparte de llorar, sabía mirar con atención. Y Kate es de esas personas que intimidan solo por fuera. Ladra, pero no muerde. Su mirada es de autoridad, severa. Nunca una expresión.

En vez de decir todo lo que pienso con respecto a Kate, simplemente digo:

« _Joven_ »

Edward levanta una ceja, así que lo intento de nuevo.

« _Rubia_ »

« _Intimidante_ »

Se lleva las manos a la cara, desconcertado.

« _¿La conoces?_ »

Tiene marcas horizontales en la frente. Esas marcas se las he visto un montón de veces. Parece más viejo cada vez que se pone así, taciturno, abstraído, enojado, triste. Me gustaría dejar de hacerlo sentir así. Me gustaría poder consolarle, aún si soy la menos indicada para hacerlo.

—Algo así —me responde. Estoy en shock.— trabaja con nosotros, al igual que James.

Mis ojos se abren desmesurados. El corazón latiéndome a mil.

—¿Y James? ¿Era muy malo contigo?

Contesto con toda sinceridad:

« _A veces sí… a veces no_ »

James tiene sus momentos. Al menos para mí. A veces llegaba frustrado al refugio, gritando y lanzando cosas, y yo estaba en un rincón de la cama dibujando, mirándolo de reojo, sabiendo que lo habían sacado de sus casillas de nuevo. Esos momentos eran desagradables, porque él era desagradable. A veces también lloraba y cuando lo hacía, recordaba que yo estaba presente. Y en algún punto de la historia, después de todos los años en los que estuve ahí, se desahogó. Aprovechó que no hablaba para emitir juicio. Me lo contó todo. Me contó por qué estaba acá y por qué de pronto se sentía frustrado porque hacía de todo sin obtener nada a cambio.

Sentí que le odiaba más ante ese hecho. Quería gritarle que era estúpido, ingenuo y otra vez estúpido.

Pero sentía tanto miedo que seguí callándome.

No pasaba nada con el James llorica.

El problema era cuando llegaba el otro.

Bebían, reían, y sus miradas alcoholizadas se dirigían a mí.

No recuerdo cómo ellos me drogaban, solo sé que despertaba tan desorientada y mareada que no podía levantar la cabeza de la almohada. Había un dolor punzante en mi entrepierna. El nacimiento de un segundo corazón en mi centro. Por mucho que hiciese esfuerzos para esfumarlo de mi cabeza, estaba ahí. Me negué a creer lo que hacían conmigo hasta que el detective Whitlock me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Muy ingenuamente pensé que no se habían atrevido.

Sentí una vida que no era mía dentro de mi estómago. Una vida que no busqué y que tampoco me buscó. Éramos dos almas inocentes llevadas por el bodrio de destino que nos tocó. Mi cabeza fue un barco en plena tormenta eléctrica. Por un lado, estaba Mars en mi mente, día y noche. Apenas cerraba los ojos la veía, y ella me decía que no lo hiciera, que no me correspondía decidir. Pero por el otro, estaba yo, preguntándome qué es lo que quería.

Y lo hice. No fue fácil; fue doloroso, traumático, porque es a tu cuerpo al que están volviendo a tocar, cuando lo único que quieres es que las manos de todos estén lejos de ti.

Desde aquel día, Mars dejó de aparecerse cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Mi cuerpo siempre rechazó a uno de los dos. Mi inconsciente lo sentía. Puede que solo uno abusara de mí, no lo sé. Pero lo que tengo claro es que él me daba terror.

Mike Newton.

Alarmante, ojos desquiciados y enfermizos. Él no era como James. Él no me contaba sus cosas. Mike llegaba y me amarraba las manos, los pies, entonces se sentaba en un sofá a fumar. Pasaban horas antes de quitarme las cuerdas y hablarme sucio al oído. Mi estremecimiento por sus palabras le incitaba a más, porque el muy estúpido creía que generaba en mí deseo, cuando en realidad era rechazo. Sus dedos ásperos trazaban mi barbilla, buscándome y expulsando su aliento a tabaco en mi boca.

 _A ti te gusta esto_ susurraba _Admite que eres tan perra como todas._

Luego llegaba Kate, y él se marchaba. Con ella no me aguantaba las lágrimas, y aprovechaba su falta de interés en mí para desahogarme tranquila.

.

Edward me visita en la habitación tres veces esta mañana. Han pasado dos días desde que Jasper vino a interrogarme, y siento el ambiente tenso desde entonces. Sue no me deja ver televisión y Carmen insiste en que confíe en ella para decir alguna palabra en voz alta. Ha comenzado a traerme cuadernos de primaria, como si a mí se me hubiese olvidado el abecedario. No sé si esta mujer recuerda que escribo en una pizarra, por lo que leer y escribir ya lo sé.

También ha empezado a modular correctamente en presencia mía. Mueve la boca con tanta gracia que me sonrío por dentro. Intenta que lo haga también, pero nunca lo hago.

 _Todo a su tiempo, Bella_ me dice siempre.

Esa tarde escucho ruidos por la ventana y aunque Sue trata de cerrar las cortinas, puedo ver perfectamente a una mujer de mediana edad llorarle a Edward y a Esme. Sue insiste en que regrese a la cama para darme la cena, pero me quedo ahí de chismosa, tratando de recordar el rostro familiar.

Poco después recuerdo que se trata de la misma mujer que me llevó hace meses al hospital, de nombre Sasha.

Ella está llorando y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Edward sacude la cabeza y Esme pone una mano en el hombro de Sasha, y minutos más tarde se marcha.

Luego de cenar me llevo la pizarra al regazo y salgo de la habitación. Sue ya se ha ido a casa, y Esme ha salido con Leticia. Edward está en el sofá de la sala, tomando una taza humeante de café y rellenando papeles de trabajo. Me acerco sigilosa hasta él. Entonces le doy un buen susto. Nunca lo hago a propósito, pero tampoco puedo hacer algún gesto con la boca.

—Cielo santo, Bella, siempre lo mismo. —se queja, y un momento más tarde su rostro se suaviza— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Después de intercambiar palabras en clave, me entero que Sasha es en verdad la madre de Kate.

Qué ironía.

.

Días más tarde, Emmett me trae flores. Siempre me trae flores. La habitación sería más una florería si Esme no se hiciera cargo. Él nunca me pregunta como estoy, siempre asume que estoy bien, y es una de las cosas que me gusta de él, porque no se anda con rodeos. No me mira con lástima como la mayoría de la gente. Incluso diría que más que Edward. Me trata igual que los demás, y a veces siento que no ha pasado el tiempo.

Alice es parecida a Edward. Su intención no es hacerme sentir especial, pero lo hace de todas formas. Me mima lo bastante para que termine exhausta. Y Edward, por mucho que me guste tenerlo conmigo a cada momento, me frustra, puesto que me trata como a un bebé.

Yo no quiero que me trate como un bebé. No quiero que me vea como tal.

No quiero parecer un bebé indefenso delante de la gente.

Menos de Ángela.

Aunque ella parece una niña de cuatro años ansiosa por un juguete.

Desesperante.

Edward interrumpe la conversación de Emmett sobre la música actual, pidiéndole un momento a solas conmigo. Emmett sale sin problemas, y muevo las puntas de los dedos de mis pies para tranquilizarme. Otra vez tiene esa línea en el entrecejo.

Se sienta en la cama y toca una mecha de pelo castaño sobre mi frente.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

Mi cabeza quiere responderle "Adelante" pero solo asiento con la cabeza.

—Hace semanas Jasper encontró ropa de mujer en el bosque, la que resultó ser algunas de Kate. Ella está detenida en este momento y la policía necesita que vayas a identificarla.

Todo lo que mi cerebro repite es: _no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero._

Niego con la cabeza, repetidas veces.

—Bells, es necesario. Es muy necesario.

Cuesta que me convenza, y dudo un momento mientras me subo al auto. Soy un remolino de pensamientos turbios ante el reencuentro. Se me revuelve el estómago de ansiedad. Esme toma mi mano en el asiento, regalándome una sonrisa con ternura. Cuando llegamos, Carmen nos está esperando en la entrada principal. Se ha puesto ropa formal y lleva su libreta habitual para anotar todo lo que hago.

Me hago un ovillo en el asiento, apartando el rayo de luz de la ventana.

Cuando estaba encerrada, el único rayo de luz que veía era cuando entraban y salían por la pequeña puerta de madera. A veces me sacaban de ese lugar con los ojos vendados, y solo podía ver el resquicio de la luz por las orillas. El lugar al que iba era menos desastroso de lo acostumbrado. Era una habitación sin ventanas, pero con aire acondicionado. Se trataba de una casa. Pasaba allí un buen tiempo porque James decía que en el refugio tarde o temprano iba a morir. Y aquella persona me quería viva. Por eso Kate me traía todo lo necesario. Por eso había aire acondicionado.

Porque alguien me quería viva.

Muchas veces desee poder asfixiarme por la falta de aire en el refugio. Muchas veces me puse a rezar, no para que fuesen a rescatarme, sino para morir.

Le pedí a Dios un poco de consideración. No pedía demasiado.

Después de un tiempo, regresábamos al refugio, en medio de las cucarachas.

.

Alguien me dirige a un cuarto oscuro y con un enorme ventanal. Lo único que escucho es el latido de mi corazón.

Espero hasta que otra persona ingresa con una mujer rubia y de mal aspecto. Mis ojos se adaptan al color de su pelo, como también a su rostro, que, aunque está agachado, puedo verle perfectamente.

—Enderézate, Denali.

Sus ojos pronto suben hasta que nos encontramos. El reconocimiento es inmediato por ambas partes. En cuanto me nota, trata de bajar la cabeza, pero es demasiado tarde.

—¿La conoces? —me preguntan— ¿Es la Kate que recuerdas?

No tengo idea cuán desesperada estaba esta mujer para decidir ser cómplice de algo tan vil como un secuestro. No importa que no me haya hecho daño, yo necesitaba ayuda. Y ella no me la brindó.

Asiento a la pregunta.

—¿Es ella el cabecilla?

Niego.

En el corto tiempo que estuve dentro, fue suficiente para sentirme agotada. Edward está de inmediato junto a mí, tocándome y preguntándome si me siento bien. Él nunca me toca con otras intenciones, o por lo menos no lo siento de esa manera. Su preocupación es evidente, sus ansias de verme recuperada, es más de lo que quisiera yo misma.

Y mientras me deleito por sus ojos angustiosos y llenos de impotencia, veo a Ángela. De pie detrás de él, mirándome como si yo acabase de llegar de una Guerra.

—Nena, nos vamos a casa.

Algo en mí cambia. Me suelto de su agarre, desconociendo a la Bella débil de siempre y camino lejos de él hasta el auto. Podría seguirme los talones si no fuera porque Ángela le toma del brazo. Ruedo los ojos y Esme se da cuenta, encogiendo los hombros, como si, al igual que yo, no le gustase Ángela.

No odio a Ángela, pero no puede caerme bien su presencia. No le compro su juego de niña mimada. Y tampoco sé lo que siento. No sé si me he quedado en el pasado o qué. No veo a Edward como una posible conquista. No veo a nadie como una conquista para mí nunca más. Entonces no lo entiendo.

Tal vez una parte de mí siente envidia que Edward haya tenido la suerte de seguir adelante. Tal vez estoy celosa porque él pudo tener novias después de mí y yo no pude tener novios nunca más.

Tampoco me veo en un futuro teniéndolos de todos modos.

.

Al día siguiente no me comunico con Edward. Trata de darme conversación, pero le ignoro girándome en la cama. Al final, suspira y me besa en la frente, deseándome un buen día.

Carmen me cuenta que Kate sigue detenida. Que James no ha querido decir ni una sola palabra. Kate dice que no conoce al cabecilla, que a ella la contrató James.

Y eso es cierto. Por eso siempre estaban juntos. A diferencia de Mike, que era contratado por el otro.

Todo el mundo cree que son tres los involucrados.

Pero yo digo que son cuatro.

Yo puedo asegurar que son cuatro.

James dijo que eran tres, pero él jamás lo delataría.

—Tienes visita, Bella. —me dice Carmen.

Incluso sin llegar a saber de quién se trata, mi vello se eriza. Es como si en la distancia pudiese reconocerlo. Carmen le sonríe y nos deja a solas.

Empiezo a respirar con intensidad, recordando tantas cosas.

 _Es tu culpa, Bella. Siempre es tu culpa._ Decía.

Sus ojos son peores que los de Mike. Sus ojos son como los de un demonio. Puedo ver el odio que me expulsa, puedo sentir las ganas que tiene de ahorcarme con las manos. Nunca lo entendí. Jamás me atreví a preguntarle por qué me odia tanto.

Pero hay tanta sed de venganza en su mirada que puedo apostar a que tiene motivos que yo no sé todavía.

—¿Nunca te he dicho que me gusta tu nuevo corte de pelo?

Acerca su mano y me encojo igual que un caracol.

—Fuiste lo bastante inteligente para delatar a Kate, Bella, antes que a Mike. Por razones obvias —esboza una sonrisa— Buena chica.

Lágrimas se asoman en las esquinas de mis ojos. Una fuerza descomunal se hace presente en mi garganta. Jamás he querido gritar tanto como ahora.

Por supuesto, si delataba a Mike, él le echaría la culpa sin pensarlo.

—Oye —susurra acercándose a mi rostro, nariz con nariz casi rozándose— No te imaginas lo que te pienso hacer si osas delatar a Mike. ¿Me escuchaste? Si Mike cae, yo caigo. Y no queremos eso ¿verdad?

Niego y derramo una lágrima.

—Vamos, Bella, las chicas valientes no lloran. —Vuelve a tocarme y le aparto la mano.— Mientras sigas con el trato de no hablar, todo va a estar bien.

Cierro los ojos.

Cuando James me dejó libre, lo hizo pensando en esto. Él quería demostrarle que ya no estaba a su disposición, que estaba cansado de seguir siendo el otro. Porque James está locamente enamorado. Y se dejó guiar por la ceguera de un amor no correspondido, de un amor interesado. Él no va a delatarle por muchos motivos que tenga para hacerlo. Por eso aceptó ayudarle en mi secuestro.

Y Kate, que por necesidad de dinero optó por tomar la oferta de James sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin saber que ya no podría salir de esto.

Mike, no me sorprendería que lo haya aceptado solo para hacer daño.

Una por necesidad, otro por maldad, el último por amor.

Todos guiados por la misma persona.

Los ojos inertes de Rosalie me escrutan.

—Así que, cariño, espero que no quieras meterte en más problemas. Lo digo por tu bien. Y de verdad, considérame tu amiga.

Quiero vomitar.

A Rosalie la ubicaba, mas no la conocía lo suficiente. Sin embargo, el día en que ella y James me metieron dentro del auto, supe que ella no me veía como una desconocida. Rosalie me conocía. No sé de dónde. Y su rostro se desfigura cada vez que me tiene cerca. Mucho tiempo creí que a lo mejor era un malentendido, que me estaba confundiendo con otra persona, pero sabía cosas de mí que nadie más podría.

Y ella está casada con Emmett.

Y ella está cerca de Edward y Alice todo el tiempo.

Y yo no puedo hablar.

Pasa las uñas de tono pastel por las marcas rosadas de mis muñecas. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se levanta de la cama, justo cuando Carmen nos interrumpe.

* * *

 **¡Chan!**

En estos 8 capítulos hemos tenido el suspenso de quiénes pudieron hacerle esto a Bella, alguien tan malo que ideó un secuestro que la privó de tantas cosas. Ahora sabemos que se trata de Rose, y de aquí en adelante, quedará la duda de por qué razón Rose hizo lo que hizo.

A este fic todavía le queda cuerda, así que espero que sigan aquí y me cuenten sus teorías.

Por supuesto, hay muchas cosas por saber, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia cada semana. Me hacen muy feliz!

Besos y hasta el próximo


	9. Evolución

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Edward POV**

Me encuentro a Rose de salida cuando llego a casa.

—¡Ed! —exclama con una mano en el pecho— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Será que esta es mi casa…? —miro por encima de su cabeza.

—Ya lo sé, bobo, me refiero a por qué estás aquí tan temprano.

Sus ojos se alarman.

—Supongo que Emmett no te contó nada ¿verdad? —frunce el ceño— Han cerrado el supermercado.

—¡Qué! —casi grita.

—Es fuente de investigación.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No, Rose. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero dos de los supuestos responsables en el secuestro de Bella son tus empleados y los de Emmett.

Se echa el pelo hacia atrás.

—No lo puedo creer. ¿Dónde está Emmett?

—En la oficina. Él…

—Gracias ¡Nos vemos luego! —y se va corriendo, sin permitir que termine la frase.

Le doy un portazo suave a la puerta para entrar. Me dejo adiestrar por la comodidad del sofá, absorbido totalmente por los últimos acontecimientos. Cuando Emmett y yo vimos llegar a la policía, lo supimos de inmediato. Era obvio. El supermercado estaría cerrado un día o dos. Es todo lo que nos dijeron. Y si ya todos en la oficina estaban desconcertados por James, ahora con Kate perdieron la cabeza.

Kate puede haber sido un dolor de cabeza para todo el mundo, pero jamás se me hubiese pasado por la mente que tendría que ver en esto. Ella estaba pidiéndole a Ángela que se pusiera a trabajar cuando la policía llegó. Mike Newton fue el primero en ponerse de pie, consiguiendo un ataque de tos que lo hizo correr al baño. Después que preguntaran por Kate, la nombrada se puso tensa de inmediato. Todavía tengo su rostro desgarrado por la culpa. Habría jurado su inocencia si nuestras miradas en ese momento no se hubiesen encontrado, y todo lo que vi fue remordimiento.

Se formó un tumulto en la delegación. Un grupo de protestantes se fueron en contra de James y Kate, enseñando carteles sobre transgredir la libertad y exigiendo condenas altísimas. El esposo de Kate y su hija estaban allí, tratando de hacer caso omiso a los gritos que las mujeres propinaban en sus oídos. Sentí lástima por Sheila, la hija, porque es como ver a mi hermana Leticia. La madre de Kate vino hablar con nosotros al día siguiente, llorando a mares por lo sucedido.

En la interrogación confesó haber sido partícipe en el día a día del secuestro, mas no de la captura. James la contrató a cambio de una rebosante cantidad de dinero para que se preocupara de traer todo lo que Bella necesitase para vivir. Esto empezó hace ocho años, cuando su esposo Garrett y ella se endeudaron hasta el cuello por la operación de un quiste de su hija Sheila. Consumida por la desesperación y sin lograr que su esposo consiguiera un préstamo, vio en James su única fuente de salvación. Él le ofreció el "trabajito" luego de que esta le contara sus problemas familiares. James le advirtió que se estaba metiendo en un buen rollo, sin embargo, Kate lo aceptó. Los primeros dos años nunca vio a Bella en persona, sino que le entregaba las cosas a James y se marchaba. Tiempo después las reglas cambiaron. Hasta antes de eso nunca supo a dónde iban dirigidas las cosas que compraba, entonces descubrió el refugio en medio del bosque. Por mucho que ella le preguntase a James por qué había una chica encerrada en el sótano, él no le respondía. No tardó demasiado tiempo en averiguar la identidad de la chica. Cerró la boca porque hablar no le convenía a nadie, menos a ella.

Cuando Jasper me contó el testimonio, quería romper todo a mi paso.

—¿Quieres que te sirva la cena? —pregunta Sue desde la cocina.

Desabrocho los primeros dos botones de mi camisa, poniéndome de pie.

—No, Sue, gracias. Voy a darme un baño.

Paso a hurtadillas por fuera de la habitación de Bella titubeando en mis pasos. Todavía no sé por qué está enfadada conmigo. Aunque puedo sospecharlo; a ella no le cae bien Ángela. Asomo la cabeza como si estuviese haciendo una travesura, y la encuentro tumbada en la cama con las piernas reclinadas sobre su estómago. A simple vista parece una estatua de mármol, y mientras más me acerco más tengo esa sensación. A punto de atar la maraña de pelo que tiene sobre la frente, retrocedo. La temperatura de mi mano cambia drásticamente en su cercanía.

Bella arde en fiebre.

—Bella —susurro tomando su cara. Me encuentro con sus ojos débiles y atontados— Diablos. ¿Qué anda mal? Espérame un segundo, no te duermas.

 _Dios mío, que no se duerma._

Llamo a Sue a los gritos. La ropa de Bella se empapa en sudor, y el cuerpo le arde por completo. Cuando le quito la colcha de encima, esta empieza a temblar de frío. Vuelvo a llamar a Sue, sin recibir respuesta de su parte.

Sus dientes castañetean mientras saco el móvil del bolsillo. Por suerte, mi madre no demora en atender. Explico rápidamente la situación y me pide que respire para hablar más claro. Con suma atención, recibo sus instrucciones para bajarle la fiebre.

Le tomo la temperatura y esta da 38.5.

¿Soy el único que olvidó cómo mierda bajar la fiebre?

Sue no está por ninguna parte de la casa, así que lleno un recipiente de agua bien fría. Cojo toallas limpias del armario y las hundo en el agua. Todavía expulsando sudor por los poros y después de haber escurrido el exceso de agua de las toallas, las coloco sobre su cabeza y otra en los tobillos. Doblo y desdoblo la toalla cada cierto tiempo hasta que sus temblores comienzan a abandonar su cuerpo. Mi madre sigue al teléfono, y luego de un tiempo deja de temblar.

Estoy aclarando las toallas recién usadas en el lavamanos cuando escucho a Sue entrar por la puerta principal. Deja las bolsas del mercado que mi madre le encargó hacer, y le cuento lo sucedido. Preocupada, y con la experiencia suficiente como enfermera, verifica que todo esté bien con ella.

—Qué extraño. Ella estuvo bien todo el día. Vino Carmen a sus sesiones, la visitó la señora McCarthy y luego Carmen se fue sin que haya notado nada extraño.

No se nos ocurre que pudo haberle hecho mal, y más tranquilo ahora, Sue se marcha a casa prometiendo venir temprano mañana. Son las nueve de la noche. Hago zapping con el control remoto hasta encontrar un programa de lucha libre. No soy fanático de este tipo de programas, pero por alguna razón esta noche me siento capaz de golpear a alguien tanto como el mastodonte del ring.

Me imagino a mí dándole de golpes a James hasta sacarle los dientes. Me imagino golpeándole así a la persona que ideó toda esta barbaridad. La congoja me impide respirar. Siento que son tantas las cosas por las que pasamos sin tener tiempo a tomarlas en cuenta. Personas que conozco y que están metidos en este embrollo. Personas que tal vez conozca y que están metidas en esto sin que yo lo sepa. Eso me tiene angustiado, porque siento que todo gira a nuestro alrededor. Un dolor profundo me quema la garganta y me paso los dedos por los ojos con intención de retrasar lo que se avecina, pero del que no puedo escapar más. Sin aguantarlo, rompo a llorar. Lágrimas se disparan desesperadas por mis mejillas, celebrando por fin su liberación.

He querido durante tanto tiempo saber la verdad de Bella, saber la historia real y completa, que ahora que se avecina a pasos agigantados, tengo terror de escucharlo.

No puedo parar de llorar, mi pecho se sacude en sollozos. Aún si estoy manchado de lágrimas, una parte de mí se siente aliviado.

La sedosidad de unas manos pequeñas fricciona mi cara. Con las mejillas rojas por la fiebre anterior, y los labios recién humedecidos, Bella me observa preocupada por mis lágrimas. Rizos castaños revolotean en el aire y sus rodillas raspan el suelo para quedarse frente a mí. Solo lleva un suéter gigante que le cubre el cuerpo y calcetines de vaquita. Sus suaves pulgares limpian mi rostro, asegurándose de no dejar nada a su paso. En completo silencio, me dejo consolar por ella. No tengo que decir nada. Suspirando, no espera tampoco explicaciones mías. En cambio, se inclina para darme un beso en la mejilla. Un beso cálido, pero demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Su gesto es tan noble, que me gustaría responder de alguna manera, y termino adhiriéndome a sus ojos, que no dejan de escudriñarme. Por mucho tiempo nos miramos, y a mí parecer el tiempo se detiene, aunque sea un segundo.

Dándome cuenta de la evidente cercanía, exhalo una bocanada de aire, tocándole la frente con los labios.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Bella pesca el labio inferior entre sus dientes, ruborizándose y encogiendo los hombros. La empujo hacia mí, para que se siente y acomoda las piernas arriba, en forma de indio.

Se toma de mi brazo y nos quedamos así, pegados el uno al otro hasta que el sueño nos vence. Con la televisión todavía encendida, murmuro un "gracias" cerca de su oído, y no estoy seguro si alcanza a escucharlo antes de quedarse dormida.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto con el ruido proveniente de la cocina. El aroma a tocino y huevos invade mi olfato tan pronto como me enderezo en la cama. Tengo la sensación de haber tenido una noche de juerga, cuando en realidad tuve a Bella dormida en mi regazo la mitad de la madrugada. Mi madre llegó en medio de la noche y la examinó, diciéndome que no me preocupara. Así que, con el brazo dormido por el peso de su cabeza, la llevamos a la habitación, y me tumbé en la mía así sin más.

Me doy una ducha rápida que no tomé ayer y uso lo primero que encuentro en el armario.

Desde el pasillo escucho la voz fuerte de Carmen, así que supongo que Bella ya debe de estar despierta esperando su desayuno. Toco su puerta dos veces antes de entrar. Para mi sorpresa, no encuentro a nadie en la cama. Tampoco en el baño, de modo que mi última opción es la cocina.

Con una coleta echa a las rápidas, y un nudo en la camiseta de deporte, se prepara un té ante la supervisión de Carmen. Agita la bolsita de té dentro del tazón de agua caliente, un tanto dudosa en sus pasos, pero sonriendo. Puedo notar su hoyuelo a pesar de estar a espaldas mías.

—Muy bien, Bella. —dice ésta alentándola. Desde que Bella llegó a casa, nunca se ha preparado nada, ya sea por desconfianza o porque no se le da la gana. Carmen dice que es más por la falta de confianza, que no duda que haya tenido que prepararse comida por sí sola, pero que el mundo exterior es diferente al mundo al que estuvo acostumbrada y eso la frena— Ah, buenos días, Edward.

—Buenos días, Carmen. Sue… —inclino la cabeza hacia la mujer— Bella.

Se lleva la taza de té a los labios, parpadeando como un saludo propio.

—Bella y yo vamos a trotar esta mañana. ¿Te nos quieres unir?

Miro entre Carmen y Bella, agitando los brazos.

—Claro ¿por qué no? Voy a ponerme algo más cómodo y regreso.

Desayunamos junto al silencioso ritmo de Bella, y luego salimos a la calle. Tenemos un día nublado para trotar. Carmen prepara el cronómetro y nos indica que, por ser el primer día, haremos diez minutos. Hacemos ejercicios de calentamiento y a Bella le cuesta mantener la pierna recta sobre la baldosa, quejándose entre dientes mientras contamos hasta cinco. Luego, nos ponemos en posición. En cuanto el cronómetro comienza su partida, echamos andar. Carmen nos guía sin parar de hablar; esa es la forma que tiene de hacerle ver a Bella que hablar no está mal. Habla y habla sin cansarse. En algún punto de los primeros seis minutos Bella se cansa, sus pasos disminuyen y se lleva las manos a las rodillas. Le aliento a que siga, trotando a su alrededor hasta que finalmente continúa.

Cuando faltan treinta segundos para los diez, toma posesión de su corrida y echa andar tan rápido como puede, pasándonos por delante.

Carmen se ríe.

—¡Así se hace, Bella! —le grita.

Toca el farol al final del camino, abrazándolo para detenerse de golpe. Carmen y yo seguimos trotando a nuestro ritmo, y no puedo alejar la sonrisa de orgullo que me produce su repentino optimismo.

Una vez que llegamos, estiro las manos y estas chocan en sus palmas.

De vuelta a casa, Carmen me explica las pequeñas evoluciones de Bella, mientras esta camina delante de nosotros sola y desprevenida. Dice que de a poco va perdiendo el miedo a la calle. Si bien, ya ha salido otras veces, siempre está pegada a sus faldas. Lo mismo conmigo. Y que está llegando a una posición en dónde ya ha agarrado confianza. Sus palabras me llenan de esperanza. Sin embargo, señala que no sabe cómo va a reaccionar en cuanto el juicio comience.

Ya lo había pensado.

Aún quedan algunas interrogaciones más que hacer antes del juicio. Jasper piensa que pueden obtener alguna que otra información relevante de Kate, como conseguir algún nombre de otra persona involucrada, por mucho que insiste en no conocer al cabecilla.

Después de eso, no estoy seguro de cómo Bella puede aportar en el juicio sin hablar. Aunque es lo último en lo que pienso.

Leticia ha hablado con Sheila, la hija de Kate, y dice que el ambiente familiar es un caos, pero que ella y su padre han asumido la culpa de su madre.

La hermana de James, Victoria, no ha dado muchas declaraciones. Ya ha aceptado que él es culpable de la mayor parte del delito, y aun así nunca va a dejar de defender a su hermanito. Últimamente parece una loca dando vueltas por la delegación, esperando ver a James. Mi madre piensa que se le zafó un tornillo.

Las hermanas Denali no defienden nada, se mantienen en el anonimato; Tanya e Irina. Incluso Sasha, que por muy mal aspecto que tengan cada vez que las veo, saben que decir algo puede irse en su contra. A pesar de ello, Sasha siempre me pregunta por el estado de Bella.

A mí me da pena, la verdad, porque no puedo meter a una familia entera en un solo saco por el error de una.

.

.

.

Bella mira con desconfianza el edifico agrietado frente a nosotros. Una línea de confusión cruza su entrecejo, y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, notando como de a poco abandona su muralla de inquietud.

Los rizos le salen de la coleta, el cual debe moverlos para que no le impidan ver el camino.

Una vez que Alice sale por la puerta, Bella se tranquiliza. El salón de belleza queda justo bajo el viejísimo edificio que casi nadie arrienda ya. Hace años que se convirtió en zonas de comercio, para que la gente no dejase de frecuentarlo. El salón y otras tiendas fueron las primeras en inaugurarse hace varias décadas.

Brinca la escalera hasta nosotros, moviendo su delantal rosa alrededor de su cintura.

—¡Qué bueno que estén aquí! Adelante, por favor, siéntanse en donde gusten. Ya mismo termino el cabello de la señora Nicholson y nos ponemos en ello.

El salón es una auténtica casa de cumpleaños. Hay más globos de los que uno se podría imaginar. Y no es porque Alice deje mucho que desear con respecto a la decoración, sino porque hoy es el cumpleaños de una de las chicas que trabaja con ella: Jessica Newton.

Jessica es la mujer de Mike, quien por cierto trabaja en el supermercado.

Atenta a cada movimiento, Bella no deja de poner atención a la habilidad de Alice con la tijera. A pesar de hablarnos sobre lo muy ajetreada que ha sido la mañana, sus manos se mueven con gracia sin mayor esfuerzo. Al terminar, le da algunos consejos a la mujer y esta se marcha.

Posterior a eso, se dirige a nosotros.

Bella y Alice han estado intercambiándose palabras en clave a espaldas mías. Lo único que sé es que Bella no quiere seguir usando ropa deportiva gris. Y en cierto modo lo entiendo. De las pocas prendas que tiene en el armario todas son de color gris, y eso es porque yo me encargo de su ropa y egoístamente le compré del color que a mí me gustaba. Así que no quiere seguir usándolo, al menos cada día de la semana. De este modo, Alice trajo una maleta repleta de ropa que la gente le dona para la iglesia y que _siempre_ pasa por su inspección por si hay algo que le gusta. Sino, se van de donativo.

Seleccionando algunas prendas al azar, se mete al baño.

Alice se prueba un abrigo encima de su ropa, corriendo a la puerta del salón para cambiar el letrero a cerrado. Me señala la puerta del baño, alzando las cejas y mirándose al espejo.

—Parece otra persona. ¿Lo notaste? —se escucha ilusionada.

—Lo he hecho. Es impresionante. Esta mañana trotamos.

Sonríe y me hace prometer invitarla en otra ocasión.

—Espero que siga así y no decaiga. Ya sabes, se vienen tantas cosas.

Suspira quitándose el abrigo. Sé a lo que se refiere. Es lo mismo en lo que estaba pensando anoche.

—Jasper me dijo que… —Alice baja la voz, esperando a que Jessica se retire para atender el teléfono— Kate sabe de un tercero. Lo confuso aquí es que… ella misma ha dicho que no conoce al cabecilla.

—Se supone que son tres.

—Exacto. Insiste en no conocer su identidad, sin embargo, sabe de otra persona. Eso quiere decir que James ha mentido, no son tres, sino cuatro.

Resoplo— Demonios.

—Sí, lo mismo pensé. A menos que en verdad ella esté tratando de evadirlo y el tercero sí sea el cabecilla, y ella solo esté tratando de desviar lo que importa. —nos ponemos serios— Jasper piensa que…

—¿Es idea mía o pareces muy cercana a Jasper?

Trato de aligerar el tema, porque de verdad no quiero ponerme de mal humor.

La cara se le enciende.

—Somos amigos.

—Oh. Espera un segundo ¿amigos? Vaya.

Rueda los ojos lanzando una blusa al montón de ropa.

—Basta ya. Siempre tienes que ver el lado malicioso a las cosas. —esconde una sonrisa— No me parece extraño ser amiga del detective encargado del caso de mi mejor amiga. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Yo te voy a decir cuál es el problema. —murmuro con voz lastimera— Tus ojos… brillan ante su mención, como un animalito esperando su comida —sueno teatral.

Ahora coge la blusa y me golpea el brazo.

—Idiota.

Bella no parece muy convencida de muchas de las prendas que se prueba, ya que su sentido de la moda retrocede a más de una década, así que no entiende por qué ciertas cosas se usan. Sin embargo, le gusta su aspecto, porque es colorido. Incluso su rostro se ve menos pálido que con la ropa gris. Estoy sentado en la silla giratoria mirando el reloj a cada rato. Me tumbaría a dormir la siesta si la voz de mi amiga no fuera tan fuerte. Y eso que Bella no habla. Antes, juntarlas era un caos.

Lo último que Bella se prueba es un vestido veraniego ajustado en la cintura. Manga corta hasta el hombro y escote en redondo.

—Te ves preciosa —le digo.

Me mira desde el espejo, justo cuando la puerta del salón se abre de golpe.

Rose trae una caja de facturas dulces en una caja. Alice salta y se la quita, saludándola de beso.

—Me enteré que el supermercado está cerrado, así que pensé que podríamos pasar un rato agradable todos juntos. —dice esta, saboreando el aroma a facturas— ¿Y Emmett?

—Aparcando el auto. —contesta, mirando a cualquier lugar menos a nosotros— Guau ¿Esa no es Bella? —antes de esperar una respuesta, se acerca y toma su mano, girándola en su lugar— Pareces otra persona.

—¿Verdad que sí? —interrumpe Alice, quedándose detrás y haciendo que las tres se miren en el espejo— Se ve lindísima.

Con la llegada de Emmett me siento menos solo. Jessica se va y las chicas siguen seleccionando ropa. En algún momento miro a Bella y su rostro ha vuelto a lucir pálido. Ya no sonríe y agito mi mano para llamar su atención. No duda en acercarse. Pasa los dedos por las marcas de sus muñecas, pellizcándolas sin ser consciente de ello.

Me inclino más cerca.

—Oye ¿te sientes bien?

Su pecho sube y baja palpitante, ni siquiera me presta atención.

Emmett me echa un vistazo.

—Creo que la respuesta es no.

A lo mejor fueron demasiadas cosas en un día y le agobia tanto ruido. Y no olvido que anoche tuvo fiebre.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? —le pregunto. Sigue sin prestarme atención, de modo que levanto su barbilla— Nena, me estás preocupando.

—Oh, ¿ya se van? Pero si acabamos de llegar. —Rose toma a Bella de los hombros, haciendo que esta salte de la impresión— A ti no te hace bien encerrarte tanto, Bells. Deberías salir más ¿no te gustaría?

Asiente a su vez, todavía paliducha.

—Mejor nos vamos. —corto, poniéndome de pie— Tampoco la idea es agobiarla. Ya habrá más tiempo para juntarnos.

Emmett y Alice están de acuerdo. Esta última guarda la ropa de Bella en un bolso, entregándosela y dándole un abrazo.

De camino a casa, no aparta el rostro serio y decaído de la ventana. Ni siquiera se inmuta cuando Sue le dice lo linda que se ve con el vestido. En vez de alegrarse, se va a su habitación, y yo por supuesto, le sigo.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y Bella se queda de pie, sin darse la vuelta. Ninguno de los dos decide dar el primer paso. Cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo yo, gira en sus talones. No queda nada del rostro iluminado que vi esta mañana, ni del hoyuelo en su mejilla, ni de las ganas de cambiarse de atuendo. Nada. Y eso es un golpe bajo, porque me gusta la Bella optimista.

Tengo las palabras nadando en mi lengua, y antes de decir cualquier cosa, abandona su lugar rodeándome con los brazos, y por un instante pienso que quiere pegarse a mí. En momentos como estos me sorprende la fuerza que tiene para aferrarse a algo. Y no la detengo. Al contrario, la sostengo abrazada, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza.

* * *

 **Hoy les traje un capi más livianito (ya era hora) y voy a tratar de no dejarlos con ataques al corazón en cada capítulo como he hecho con los anteriores jajaj**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews que tuvo el capítulo anterior, fueron 44! Waaa, muchas gracias, me llenan de emoción! Sí que fue un sorpresón tanto por lo de Rose para ustedes como para mí por la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia.**

 **El suspenso sigue, pero al menos, Bella ha tenido grandes mejorías. El problema es Rose, y me imagino que todas quieren entrar al fic y zamarrear a todos para decirles la verdad. _Yo también._**

 **Gracias, gracias, gracias. Hasta el próximo!**


	10. Grito ensordecedor

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

El bus hace su primera parada y la gente no tarda en amontonarse.

Una capa de humo oscuro cubre el extraño cielo despejado de noviembre. La gente empuja su equipaje y se abraza con sus seres queridos. El bullicio se extiende como el sonido del mar. Observo a las personas bajar la escalinata, esperando ver una silueta pequeña y familiar brincar al suelo. Por unos segundos la veo, y entrecierro los ojos para reconocerle.

Ojos curiosos buscan alrededor del terminal y levanto el brazo para llamar su atención.

—¡Edward! —grita sobre el bullicio. No estoy seguro si lo que baila alrededor de su cabeza son rizos azules o verdes, o un poco de ambos. Sus brazos me envuelven de golpe— Pensé que me encontraría al tío Carlisle.

—A menos que quieras a mi padre para llevarte…

Me dobla el brazo. He olvidado la fuerza que tiene para golpear.

—Idiota. —sonríe y me abraza de nuevo— ¡Estoy feliz de ver a mi primo favorito de nuevo!

Bree Cullen es sobrina de mi padre y ha estado viviendo en Roma desde hace muchos años. Con los estudios y el trabajo, poco tiempo le queda para la familia, así que siempre anda desaparecida. A veces ni siquiera se comunica por teléfono. Sin embargo, cada vez que aparece es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Leticia la quiere tantísimo, porque aparte de ella, Bree es la única mujer Cullen.

Han sido cuatro o cinco años desde la última vez que vino a vernos.

—¿Qué diablos le hiciste a tu cabello? —le pregunto.

Se pasa las manos por encima, sonriendo.

—Lo vi en una revista. ¡La modelo se veía guapísima! Me gusta cómo queda.

No paramos de hablar en el camino a casa. Bree viajó por Acción de Gracias, aún si sabe que mis padres están separados, no piensa dejar que la celebración sea de igual manera. Ni siquiera me atrevo a preguntarle cómo va a convencer a mi padre o a mi madre, pero Bree es buena consiguiendo lo que quiere.

Mi madre la espera con tarta de arándanos y Bree se enamora de la comida de Sue. Incluso desde un primer instante crea un buen ambiente con Bella, a pesar de que en un principio se haya sentido un poco cohibida con su presencia, Bree le hizo saber que estaba contenta de conocerla, ya que mi padre hablaba maravillas de ella. De este modo, sin que intercambien palabras, Bree le cuenta de su vida sin que haya espacio a preguntas.

Y Bella la escucha, y mira su cabello maravillada, como si nunca hubiese visto un cabello tan lindo.

—Cuando llegué a Roma solo vendía mis cuadros a los conocidos, o a veces me instalaba camuflada en la calle. La gente empezó amar mis pinturas y yo, por supuesto, empecé ganando mucho más dinero. —le cuenta.

Bella asiente, admirada.

A una temprana edad Bree siempre mostró interés y capacidad para la pintura, así que no fue extraño que estudiase eso en la universidad.

—A Bella se le da muy bien la pintura. —digo. Bella me mira de inmediato— O el dibujo. Deberías enseñarle tus dibujos.

Le cuento la vida que han llevado los chicos, y se sorprende al saber que Emmett se ha casado. Le enseño una foto de nosotros cuatro juntos.

—¿Rubia? —pregunta sorprendida— ¿Desde cuándo a Emmett le gustan las rubias?

Se nos hace tarde platicando, y aunque insisto en llevarla a casa de mi padre, ella se pide un taxi.

Una vez que se ha ido, Leticia se encierra en la habitación de Bella. No es la primera vez que ocurre, pero no me meto entre ellas. Quién sabe las cosas que pasan allí dentro. Cuando mi hermana sale, entro rápidamente antes de irme a dormir. Bella ya lleva puesto el pijama y está acomodando las almohadas a cada lado de su cama. La veo pasarse las manos por la melena castaña, mientras me siento sobre el colchón.

—Aquí entre nos —susurro— ¿Qué te dijo?

Bella frunce el ceño con una media sonrisa adornando su cara.

En vez de sacudir la cabeza o hacer alguna otra señal, ella toma su pizarra.

« _Métete en tus asuntos_ » me responde.

Touché.

—Heriste mis sentimientos.

Se ríe. Y podría escucharla reír toda la noche, porque el sonido de su risa es ronco, puro y celestial. Tal como lo recordaba.

.

.

.

Emmett está furioso.

—Mike Newton está despedido. —espeta.

Incluso en la distancia, me paro en seco.

—¿Qué?

—Lleva dos días sin presentarse a trabajar. No voy a estar pagándole el sueldo a un pobre perezoso.

Alzo las cejas y me voy en silencio a la oficina. Si yo fuese Emmett, hace mucho tiempo que hubiese despedido a Newton.

Ángela lleva una falda corta que se le levanta hasta el muslo cuando se inclina en el escritorio. No tiene tiempo de mostrarse más sensual, porque una voz enérgica nos hace saltar del susto.

—¡Hola! —vocifera Bree con el flequillo verde-azul sobre su frente— Este lugar es enorme. Creo que entré sin querer al mismo baño tres veces. —me entrega un termo con caldo de pollo— Sue te lo mandó. De verdad, Ed, a esa mujer necesito llevármela a Roma conmigo.

—De ninguna manera, Sue es nuestra —huelo el caldo, sintiendo a mis tripas renacer.

Ángela, a mi lado, carraspea.

—Edward, ¿le puedes decir a tu amiga que la hora de almuerzo no es hasta dentro de una hora?

Bree se gira para quedar frente a frente con Ángela. La primera es más pequeña que la segunda, sin embargo, el aspecto de Bree es más tenebroso. Sus brazos están llenos de tatuajes y el cabello hace que su presencia sea más que notoria. Veo la clara intención de su mirada, una pregunta no formulada: _¿Quién demonios eres?_

—No necesito que nadie me envíe recados. Mi audición es buena, por suerte.

—A menos que te cueste entender lo que digo. No sirve de nada tener una buena audición. —contraataca.

No le tomaría demasiada importancia a la discusión si no conociese tanto a mi prima. Ella puede ser un pan de Dios, pero le cuesta ser tolerante.

—Listilla —dice— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ángela.

—Ángela. —musita— Un gusto, _Ángela_. Soy Bree Cullen. Prima de Edward Cullen.

Los ojos de Ángela se abren sorprendidos, y el color abandona su rostro. No hay tiempo de disculpas formales, porque Emmett y Rose irrumpen en la oficina, discutiendo, y ella tiene que irse deprisa. Emmett ladea la cabeza; no es la misma chica de rizos oscuros que solía mezclar el tocino con la mermelada, lo que nos asqueaba a todos, así que entiendo que no la reconozca en un primer instante. Y tan pronto como lo hace, su enojo se desvanece y se enfrasca en una conversación con ella. Yo, mientras tanto, no dejo esperar a que el caldo se me enfríe. A Rose le parece genial el color de su pelo.

Mike pasa a un segundo plano. Después que me he terminado el almuerzo, todos se quedan en silencio, y minutos más tarde Emmett y Rose abandonan la oficina reanudando la discusión.

—No me gusta tu amiga. —dice Bree, una vez que todos se han ido de la oficina.

Cierro la tapa del termo y lo guardo dentro de la bolsa en que lo ha traído.

—Ignora a Ángela, por favor.

—No hablo de Ángela.

—¿No?

—Rosalie —dice en un susurro, cuidando que nadie esté en la puerta— No sabría explicártelo. Pero es extraña.

—Creo que es porque es seria —le digo— Es así. No es que sea pesada.

—No se trata de eso. No sé lo que es, Edward. Pero ya sabes como soy, cuando alguien no me gusta, es imposible que lo haga en el futuro. Por lo demás, estaría bien que le dijeses a tu noviecita que marque terreno en suelo inseguro, no en terreno familiar.

Ruedo los ojos y la despacho fuera. Antes de que se vaya, la tomo del brazo.

—No es mi novia.

.

.

La tarde transcurre a pasos de tortuga. Cuando he terminado de enviar correos electrónicos, recibo una llamada entrante de Alice. El bullicio detrás del teléfono, me impiden escucharla como quisiera.

—Alice

—Edward —solloza— Oh, Edward, acaba de pasar algo terrible.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunto preocupado. Sus sollozos y el ruido aumentan— Alice ¿dónde estás?

—Estoy en casa de Jessica, Ed. La acompañé porque su hijo tiene su primer partido de fútbol y quería que lo viese, pero —vuelve a sollozar— ¡Dios mío! Su esposo se suicidó. Mike. Mike Newton. ¿Él no trabaja con ustedes? Sí, estoy segura de eso. Oh demonios, Edward. Fue horrible, fue horrible. Lo vi, él estaba… No, ni siquiera quiero recordarlo. Por favor, tienes que venir rápido.

Siento que estoy pegado al asiento.

—Alice, necesito que mantengas la calma. —mi voz es serena, aunque por dentro tenga un sinfín de preguntas— ¿Llamaron a la policía?

—Lo hicimos. Ellos están aquí. Eso no es lo importante, Edward. Jasper y los demás están aquí también. Ellos… Dios, estoy temblando.

—Alice…

—Edward, ellos dicen que esta mañana Kate confesó que Mike está involucrado también.

—¿Qué?

—Mike sabía que Kate hablaría porque la fue a ver ayer. Y entonces se suicidó. Edward ¡ven rápido!

Se me nubla la visión. Las paredes cobran vida delante de mis ojos. El teléfono cae en algún lugar y lo recojo enseguida. Solo sé que estoy caminando hacia la oficina de Emmett, dónde siguen discutiendo sobre la irresponsabilidad de Newton.

Newton.

Mike Newton involucrado.

Me quedo delante de la puerta; Emmett y Rose detienen su palabrería.

Y solo puedo decir:

—Mike se suicidó.

.

.

.

Las pericias descartan participación de terceros en la muerte de Mike.

Jessica Newton lo encontró colgando en su recámara. Incluso Alice lo vio, y no ha dejado de llorar por la impresión. Jasper le pide que se vaya a casa a descansar, pero no ha querido perderse ninguna información desde la tarde de ayer.

Emmett ha estado rabioso por lo sucedido, él no entiende que todo esté girando alrededor de nosotros.

Rose no ha dicho una sola palabra. Nunca la vi tan pálida e impactada antes. Bastaron unos segundos para que ella volviese a preguntarme qué diablos había dicho.

Mike le dejó una carta a su esposa pidiéndole perdón por lo sucedido. En ninguna parte asegura ser partícipe, pero sí que pide disculpas por haber hecho cosas sin medir las consecuencias. Creyó que podía ser divertido. Se obsesionó por la situación tanto como para llegar a estas instancias. Él no veía su vida encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Tampoco la de su familia. La confesión de Kate está allí, y también la de Bella, que cuando se lo pregunté, ella simplemente asintió. No le dije nada más. No le dije que estaba muerto. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y dejé de preguntarle.

—Tiene que ser una broma. —lo escucho murmurar a Emmett— Tiene que ser una jodida broma.

Hay más cólera que impacto en mí. Porque ni siquiera hay forma de hacerlo pagar por todo lo que hizo. Porque cobardemente terminó con su vida antes de ir a la cárcel. Sabía que Kate hablaría tarde o temprano. El muy caradura. No puedo pensar con coherencia ahora. Lo único que deseo es que se esté quemando en el infierno.

Cuando llego a casa, Sue me detiene en la puerta.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward. Le dije que no encendiera la televisión.

En la TV no se habla de otra cosa que del suicidio y la implicación en el secuestro. Ellos ya aseguran que Mike era el cabecilla de todo. Sin decirle nada a Sue, me voy al cuarto de Bella. De pie frente a la ventana, lo único bullicioso son mis pasos. Ni siquiera se da la vuelta para encararme. No hay rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos y tampoco parece alterada. Simplemente está de pie, mirando el atardecer sin una pizca de importancia a lo demás. Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros y la guío hacia mí. Su espalda choca en mi pecho y suelta el aire de su boca.

—Ya está, Bells. —murmuro— Vamos a estar bien.

Se da la vuelta cruzada de brazos, y su mirada se dulcifica.

Mueve sus manos hacia la cama y corre para tomar su pizarra. De pronto, parece tan desesperada por escribir.

« _Necesito hacer algo_ »

« _No aquí. Afuera_ »

Su pecho se agita y la llevo conmigo de la mano. Pienso en ir al patio trasero, pero no creo que lo necesite. Luego, recuerdo la de veces qué vi a Bella de esta forma antes de que todo sucediese. Había días en dónde estaba tan colapsada por el trabajo o porque no pudiese entrar a estudiar algo que le gustase, tan estresada, que necesitaba un poco de aire, pero no cualquiera. No cualquier lugar. Íbamos al puente. Bella corría y se desahogaba. No llorando. No insultando.

Se baja del auto con el viento golpeando su rostro. Ni siquiera me tomo el tiempo de ponerle llave a la puerta, porque estoy demasiado pendiente de sus movimientos. Ella empieza a correr, y no la detengo. Corre, corre y corre, y puedo sentir lo que viene después. Es lo mismo que hacía antes.

Bella empieza a gritar.

Sujetándose de la baranda, el grito ensordecedor espanta a los pájaros. Su voz se alza como un huracán y la veo doblar las rodillas por el esfuerzo. Llego hasta ella justo cuando se detiene, tomando una bocanada de aire. Se le encienden las mejillas, y lo único que se me ocurre hacer, es abrazarla.

.

Nos sentamos en el césped y le ofrezco un helado de chocolate. A estas alturas ya se siente mucho mejor. Después de gritar tanto como pudo, se desvaneció, y me aseguró, entre asentimientos, que se encontraba bien.

Ahora no hacemos más que quedarnos sentados, comiendo nuestro helado, mientras la gente pasa mirándonos de reojo. Sé que le molesta que la miren así, sin embargo, no le toma importancia.

—¿Estás cansada? —pregunto.

Asiente.

—Sé que lo ideal no hubiese sido que Mike… bueno, que Mike se haya suicidado como un cobarde.

Vuelve asentir.

—¿Por eso gritaste? ¿Querías que hubiese pagado como los demás?

Asiente.

—Tu grito… puede ser el comienzo de todo, Bells. —manifiesto, seguro de lo que digo— Ya no puedes tener miedo de hablar. Te has escuchado. Tu voz sigue siendo la misma. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa.

Deja de comer el helado, levantando el rostro en mi dirección. Se limpia el chocolate de su boca, acercando mi mano y apretándola, señal de agradecimiento.

Entonces, me suelta y mira las flores junto al arbusto. Con un gesto desprevenido, arranca una para tendérmela.

—Vaya… ¿una rosa?

Sus ojos dicen muchas cosas… Muchas cosas que no logro entender.

—¿Te gustan las rosas?

Niega, mientras recibo la rosa. Parece tan decepcionada. En un rápido suspiro, regresa la atención a su helado.

—Creo que podría llevármela a casa. Mi madre puede-

Me la quita.

No la deja sobre el arbusto o el césped. Bella la rompe. Pétalo por pétalo, furiosa, violenta y desesperadamente. Todo queda sobre el césped, imposible de recuperar. Ella ni se inmuta. No hace nada más, y yo tampoco.

* * *

 **¿Entendieron la última parte? Bella estaba tratando de decirle algo a Edward.**

 **Mike se suicidó, personaje nuevo, el grito de Bella...**

 **En el próximo, tendremos POV Bella.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Buen fin de semana!**


	11. Mantener la calma

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Bella POV**

 _La rosa, Edward. ¡La rosa!_

 _¿No te suena a nada?_ -Grito por dentro.

 _Es Rose, Edward. Rosalie._

No puedo decirlo. Lo intento. De veras que lo intento. Me doy por vencida, y furiosa, estropeo la rosa. Pétalo por pétalo, igual que he querido estropearla a ella, muchísimas veces.

La bola de helado se desvanece sobre el cono de galleta. Edward sonríe. Y no sé si sonreír de vuelta o ignorarlo. Me enfada que sea tan confiado, pero al mismo tiempo me alegra, porque eso quiere decir que nunca desconfiaría de mí. Tampoco puedo pedirle más de lo que yo le doy. Una simple rosa no hará que las cosas cambien. Tal vez es obvio para mí, pero no para él, porque Rosalie es su amiga. Han estado en una burbuja los cuatro durante un tiempo. Así que no lo sigo intentando. Confío que, en otra ocasión, su mente pueda estar lo suficientemente despierta para atar cabos.

Es la única manera que tengo para decírselo, al menos por ahora. Indirectamente. Porque si se lo digo, estaría delatándole, y no quiero pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer si eso pasa.

De camino a casa, fuerzo a mi voz para que suelte un susurro casi imperceptible. Ni siquiera yo puedo oírla, pero está allí. Y es un avance, puesto que antes no podía hacerlo. El problema es que de ahí no salgo. Me estanco en las palabras. Es como los bebés que aprenden a caminar, una vez que caen, les cuesta volver a levantarse. Les da miedo volver a caer. A mí me da miedo volver a intentarlo.

Alice y el detective Whitlock esperan en el aparcamiento.

Ella me cierra en un abrazo, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—Bella, que espanto todo esto. —lamenta.

Alice es dulce, angelical. Peca de inocente igual que Edward. Es imposible que puedan ver lo malo de las personas a menos que estén rebosando en sus narices. Y Emmett. Siempre pienso en Emmett. Creo que es el más perjudicado. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que va a sentir el día en que todo esto se destape.

Jasper habla con Edward a solas una vez que entramos a casa. Alice peina mi cabello con la mano, mirándome con esa compasión tan familiar, y parece un poco asustada. Según lo que escuché, ella vio a Mike colgado.

Mi visión de Mike colgado es un tanto sangrienta. En el fondo deseo que haya sufrido mucho. Ojalá se haya cortado la lengua con la cuerda, o amarrado el cuello tan fuerte como solía hacerlo en mis muñecas. Espero que cuando lo hayan encontrado estuviese moribundo, y su vida apestosa pasase por su mente, recordándose el asqueroso, cerdo e inmoral que fue en vida. Todo eso pienso. Todo eso deseo.

Me mandan al cuarto junto a Jasper. Sé que quiere interrogarme. Nunca estoy preparada para sus preguntas. Jasper me cae bien, pero su trabajo no, porque saca lo peor de mí. Me hace recordar cosas que me ponen muy mal.

Toma asiento en el sofá de cuero y ocupo mi lugar, retorciéndome los dedos.

—Estamos un poco locos todos con las últimas noticias. No te puedo decir que comprendo lo estresante que esto debe ser para ti, porque no lo sé. Y espero que, durante este tiempo en que nos hemos conocido, puedas verme más allá que el detective de tu caso. —esas son las mismas tácticas que Carmen usa conmigo— Nuestra única finalidad, es ayudarte. — _lo sé, lo sé_ , pienso— ¿Vas a ayudarme a aclarar esto, Bella?

Por muy difícil que sea, asiento en consideración.

Jasper se aclara la garganta, moviéndose para sacar la pizarra de su espalda. La recibo como si se tratara del órgano que me falta para vivir.

—¿Qué tan involucrado estaba Mike en tu secuestro?

« _Mucho_ »

—¿Recuerdas sí él tuvo que ver en tu captura? Aparte de James, por supuesto.

« _No_ »

—¿Las razones que tuvo para involucrarse?

« _No_ »

Las imágenes vienen a mí, como siempre. Tan rápido como vienen, tan rápido como se van. A veces se quedan volando en mi cabeza, y es difícil que me las pueda sacar.

« _pero su placer culpable era verme sufrir. Al menos, eso es lo que sentí. Le gustaba dañar a la gente_ »

—En la carta que dejó, él dijo que lo vio en un principio como una diversión.

« _Lo fue_ »

« _Me maltrató_ »

« _Lo disfrutaba_ »

Siempre creí que la maldad de Mike era proporcional a la de Rosalie.

—¿Qué te hacía?

Le muestro mis muñecas; cicatrices rosadas e hinchadas en plena sanación. Por supuesto, yo no iba a decir que aparte de Mike, a Rose le gustaba amarrarme con cables.

—¿Te forzó?

« _A base de antídotos, probablemente_ »

—De los tres ¿Cuál crees que lleva el peso más gordo en el secuestro?

« _James_ » respondo en letras ininteligibles, ya abrumándome tanta información.

Respondo _James,_ porque es su ayudante.

Respondo _James,_ porque estaba enamorado de ella, tan enamorado que hacía cualquier cosa por complacerla.

Incluso pagando cárcel por ella, librándola de culpas.

La interrogación acaba. Estoy agotada. Es increíble cómo puedo agotarme sin gastar saliva. Tal vez el recordar tantas cosas, me hace ponerme así.

Lo demás son borrones. Jasper intercambia palabras con Edward y Alice, y yo estoy sentada todavía, mirando el punto fijo en la alfombra. Esme viene en mi ayuda, y me da un ansiolítico recetado por Carmen. Me lo tomo, y quisiera uno más, pero no se me permite excederme.

.

.

.

Todo el mundo habla de Mike Newton en la televisión. A pesar de que Sue me dijo que no puedo prender la tv, no se asegura de quitarle los cables o las pilas al control remoto para que no lo haga. La mayoría de la sección del noticiero habla de su funeral. Así que termino apagándolo de todos modos.

Con ansiedad, muerdo el interior de mi labio y tomo asiento frente al escritorio. Cojo hojas de papel blanco, empezando a dibujar. Dibujo una silueta colgada de una araña de luz en el techo. Luego rompo la hoja. Igual que la rosa, rompo la hoja en miles de pedacitos y soplo para que estos caigan dentro del bote de basura.

Dos días antes de Acción de Gracias, salgo a trotar con Carmen. Por mucho que insiste en trotar quince minutos, no le hago caso, y a los quince empiezo a acelerar el ritmo. Grita mi nombre por encima del ruido de los autos, y mi corazón late deprisa porque odio el sonido de los autos. El martilleo desenfrenado me nubla la visión y apoyo las manos en las rodillas, buscando aire desesperadamente. Gotas de sudor resbalan por mi sien, y es imposible que reanude el trote. No puedo más. Necesito agua.

Carmen sacude su cabeza, regañándome y tendiéndome una botella.

Me doy una ducha sola. Ahora se me permite hacerlo por mi cuenta. No era de mi agrado que la gente me viese desnuda; Esme, Carmen, incluso la doctora Angie. Aunque no me quejo. Si no fuera por eso, tal vez ni hubiese hecho esfuerzos en asearme. Encerrada en el refugio lo hacía regularmente, pero porque no tenía nada más qué hacer, y porque mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos.

Edward llega con la cara larga por la tarde. Tan estresado y agotado, que deja su chaqueta formal sobre la mesa del comedor, sin importarle que Sue esté sirviendo la comida. Parece que no se ha dado cuenta, pero yo me percato de cada detalle que pasa en esta casa, como por ejemplo cuando Esme está triste hace yoga, y sé de las escapadas secretas de Leticia por la noche, porque la miro por la ventana, arropada hasta el cuello, y saliendo a hurtadillas. Al otro día la veo desayunar en el comedor, como si nada.

Me siento frente al piano y toco una canción, inventada por mí. Edward está sentado en el sofá, y la melodía lo relaja. Puedo ver el momento en que sus hombros se resisten a la música, y su rostro deja de fruncir el ceño. Se siente bien poder, aunque sea, cambiarle el humor.

Pero ese humor cambia por la tarde, porque llega una citación al tribunal; la sentencia de James y Kate, y yo debo asistir. Me sudan las manos de solo pensarlo. Edward no dice nada. Me mira de reojo todo el tiempo, y me voy a mi habitación.

.

.

Edward trae palomitas de maíz y gaseosas a la habitación por la noche. Le hago un espacio a mi lado en la cama, mientras cojo el control remoto. Deja el recipiente en medio de los dos, quitándome el aparato y negando con la cabeza. Tiene la boca llena de palomitas, así que no puede explicarse. Después de hacer algunos movimientos con el portátil -demasiado extraño y moderno para mí- la pantalla de la televisión se va a negro.

Una de las cosas que casi nadie ha sabido llevar a cabo conmigo, es cómo yo veo el mundo. Hay muchas cosas que no sé, muchas cosas que no entiendo. Tanta modernidad me colapsa, como lo fue en un principio la televisión; demasiado plana para mi gusto. La cama, las paredes. Incluso el baño. Ni hablar de la ropa. A veces Carmen me enseña fotografías de teléfonos celulares, autos, para que viese la diferencia de estos con lo que yo conocía antes. Me cuesta acostumbrarme.

La pantalla se enciende.

—¿Qué tal una noche de Garfield 2?

« _¿Qué año es?_ »

—2006

Ah, con razón. No sabía que existía una secuela.

Se recuesta a mi lado y empezamos a ver la película. No deja de repetir lo exactamente iguales que somos Garfield y yo, y me rio, porque nunca se me hubiese imaginado compararme con un gato. Si eso es así, entonces él es Odie, el perro. O quizá Arlene, la gata que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Lo único es que Arlene era la novia.

Bueno.

Me engullo un montón de palomitas de una vez, quitándome ese pensamiento. Edward se ríe mucho durante la película. Sus labios se crispan con la gaseosa, y estoy más pendiente de sus expresiones que de la película en sí. Ya he dicho en alguna oportunidad que no veo a Edward como una conquista, pero soy débil. Demasiado. Más débil de lo que todos creen que soy. Y sus buenos tratos, su ternura, su preocupación por mí, me confunden. Tal vez ni siquiera me confunden de esa manera, pero es lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

Sentir algo por alguien es lo último que estoy buscando.

La película termina, y hasta allí no sé de qué trató. Edward se despereza y se da la vuelta, nariz con nariz casi rozándose. Por la oscuridad de la habitación, no puedo ver el color de sus ojos tanto como me gustaría. Podría quedarme así, como tantas otras veces, pero él parece gustarle darme ataques al corazón en cualquier oportunidad.

—Los chicos vendrán mañana para Acción de Gracias.

Las palomitas se vuelven mi motivo para querer vomitar.

No necesito que me especifique cuáles chicos. O cuál chica. Agradezco la falta de luz, porque creo que mi rostro cambia drásticamente. Siento el calor subirme por las mejillas, la sequedad de mis labios, la necesidad de volver a gritar. Nos miramos a los ojos. _Es Rosalie, Edward. Es Rosalie._ Se lo digo una vez más en silencio, como si de ese modo me sintiese mucho mejor. _Es Rosalie._ Repito sin que ningún músculo de mi cara se mueva.

 _Es Rosalie._

.

.

Son las 6 am.

Todo el mundo está durmiendo, y yo ya estoy vestida, atada de zapatillas y peinada. La luz comienza a filtrarse en la habitación, llamando así el cantar de los gallos. Ansiosa, me pongo a caminar por el lugar hasta toparme con la ventana. No hay sol esta vez, y en su reemplazo, nubes espesas cubren el cielo, anunciando así la amenazante lluvia.

Sin pensármelo mucho, subo la cremallera de mi ropa y salgo del cuarto a hurtadillas. Tantas veces que he visto a Leticia salir así, ¿por qué iban a descubrirme a mí? El pasillo sigue oscuro y vacío, y puedo escuchar las respiraciones acompasadas de todos aquí, todavía en brazos de Morfeo. En un rápido movimiento, giro la perilla de la puerta y esta se abre. Me siento igual de sorprendida y entusiasmada a cuando James me permitió arrancar. Recuerdo que no sabía qué hacer. Me quedé de pie, mirando la cegadora luz, dudando de estar despierta. Es igual ahora, porque nadie sabe qué voy a salir.

Necesito salir.

Necesito olvidarme que hoy es Acción de Gracias.

Cierro la puerta lentamente detrás de mí, y me apresuro a correr.

No hay mucha gente fuera porque es muy temprano. Mi cabeza hace un esfuerzo para recordar las calles, el color de las casas, los buzones del correo. Nerviosa de estar por mi cuenta, sigo caminando sin esperar que nadie me detenga. Con las manos en los bolsillos, tomo una inspiración y hago caso omiso al sonido de un claxon que pasa junto a mí. Mi cuerpo entero se petrifica. Hasta que el auto pasa de largo me permito respirar tranquila. En mi recorrido, pasan tres autos más, y en los tres tengo que detenerme para tomar una inspiración.

En algún momento me siento tan abrumada, que sollozo. Llego a un punto en dónde no reconozco nada. He cruzado el límite de mis trotes, así que siento que estoy en otra ciudad y no en Denver.

 _Mantén la calma, Bella._

 _Es solo una calle._

 _Siempre puedes regresar de nuevo. Has caminado a lo derecho._

 _No pasa nada._

 _No pasa nada._

 _Has caminado a lo derecho._

Pero no he caminado a lo derecho. Miro para atrás y hay dos calles.

Reanudo mi caminata, llenándoseme los ojos de lágrimas.

¿En qué estabas pensando, Bella? ¿Por qué saliste sola?

Estoy perdida. Dios mío. Estoy perdida.

¿Dónde estoy?

Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a alguien para preguntarle porque no puedo hablar. ¿Cómo voy a regresar a casa? ¿Qué hora es?

Decido tomar una siguiente calle, equivocadamente, y me rindo. Esto es demasiado confuso. No reconozco nada. Se nota que es otro condominio. Gotas de lluvia caen sobre mi rostro y me cubro la cabeza con la capucha. No sé si son las gotas de lluvia o mis lágrimas, pero estoy sollozando de nuevo. Giro tres veces en círculo, la vista tornándose nebulosa. Vuelvo hacia atrás, tratando con esfuerzo de recordar el camino.

He estado demasiado tiempo caminando y nada parece familiar. Sigo llorando. Sigo caminando. Sigo lamentándome.

Un auto se detiene frente a mí, y doy un brinco. Quiero gritar. Sin embargo, la voz familiar me hace voltearme de inmediato.

—¿Bella? —esa es Bree, sorprendida de verme sola.

Y luego, más allá, está Carlisle, el padre de Edward.

Vuelvo a respirar.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Dónde está Edward?

Encojo los hombros, nerviosa, temblando y angustiada.

—Oh Dios, estás congelada. —murmura, tomándome de los hombros. Carlisle nos ayuda abriéndonos la puerta.

—Creo que está perdida. —dice él— ¿Saliste sola? —gimoteo, asintiendo— Tranquila, no llores. Te llevaremos a casa. Mira, menos mal te encontramos. Esto promete tormenta.

La lluvia se hace más fuerte. Bree llama a Edward, el cual está desesperado. Mientras más avanzamos, más me doy cuenta de lo mucho que caminé. Pronto las casas se vuelven familiares, y la silueta de Edward en la entrada, es todo lo que veo cuando me bajo.

Esme está aquí y Carmen también.

Edward me encierra en un abrazo apretado, tan apretado que siento que mis huesos se van a romper.

—Dios mío, Bella. ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

Carmen trae una frazada y me envuelve el cabello mojado. Por supuesto, no hay respuestas por mi parte.

—Vamos dentro, necesitas tomar algo caliente.

Mis manos se calientan con la taza humeante de café. Carmen me da mis medicinas, y dejo de sollozar con el tiempo. Edward se mantiene rondando a nuestro alrededor, observando todo lo que hago y dejo de hacer. Una vez que hemos quedado a solas en la cocina, sin Bree, sin su padre y su madre, se sienta colocando una silla frente a frente.

—¿A qué hora saliste?

No soy capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. levanto las manos y enseño seis dedos.

—Estuviste tres horas fuera. Me levanté hace una hora y no estabas. ¿Sabes…? —sigo con la cabeza gacha, sorprendida de que hayan sido tres horas. La levanta con los dedos, esperando que pueda mirarlo a los ojos— Por favor, no hagas eso nunca más. Si quieres salir sola, avísame, pero no hagas esto. Demonios… —jadea— Me pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza.

Su frente toca la mía, y su aliento se impregna en mi boca, al igual que su tacto, su cercanía. Con los ojos abiertos, me dejo llevar por las sensaciones difusas que me provoca su proximidad. Puede ser precipitado para mí, pero me acerco lo suficiente para que mi boca roce la suya.

Es un roce. Un pequeño y diminuto roce. El cual puede interpretarse como una caricia más. O demasiada cercanía. No me atrevería a decir que es un beso, porque no lo es.

Bree nos interrumpe.

—Perdón —dice avergonzada— un tal Jasper te está buscando, Ed.

Los ojos de Edward no apartan los míos incluso cuando Bree termina de hablar. Me deja ir, obligándome a mantenerme quieta.

 _No es real._ Me digo. _Son las hormonas._

Bree se queda conmigo hasta que Esme la llama desde su habitación, y ella se disculpa antes de dejarme sola. Curiosa, camino fuera de la cocina y me quedo escondida en un hueco del pasillo, mientras Jasper y Edward hablan en susurros en la sala.

No puedo escucharlos bien si mi corazón sigue latiendo con tanta fuerza por los nervios.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un tiempo puedo escuchar perfectamente.

—La declaración de Mike era muy importante. Teníamos todo para cerrar un caso tan emblemático como el de Bella.

—James todavía puede confesar algo más. —opina Edward.

—No lo hará. Está reacio a eso.—contradice— Tenemos lo que, en un principio era nuestra prioridad; los tres culpables: James, Kate y Mike. Dos encarcelados y uno muerto por suicidio. Podríamos cerrar el caso con esto ¿Sabes? Pero no podemos.

—¿No?

—No. —responde— Sé que te has dado cuenta de dónde viene toda esta gente. ¿Dónde ronda?

Edward asiente, suspirando.

—Sí

—James, Kate y Mike trabajaban con ustedes. No sé si sea coincidencia. Lo dudo muchísimo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El rubio se retuerce las manos.

—Edward, en estos meses te he tomado cariño y a los tuyos. Pero lamento decirte que, dadas las circunstancias, tus amigos y tú son tan sospechosos como los tres que ya te he nombrado.

—¿Qué?

—Te hablo desde mi yo profesional, y de verdad te lo digo… todos ustedes son sospechosos para mí.

* * *

 **Subí capi más pronto de lo esperado. Espero subir durante la semana.**

 **En el capi anterior, se me olvidó completamente aclarar algo: Muchas me han preguntado si Emmett está involucrado, y respondí a las que lo consultaron, pero quería hacerlo público también; Emmett no tiene nada que ver en el secuestro de Bella (Estefani, no lo culpes más al pobrecito jajaja)**

 **Rosy Canul, estuve sacando la cuenta de 20 a 25 capis (más o menos) para el fic, pero no es seguro, porque nunca cuento el aproximado.**

 **Les prometí que no me extendería demasiado con lo del suspenso, y de verdad, lo de Rose no se va a saber en el último capi, sino mucho antes, no se preocupen.**

 **En la parte donde Emmett discute con Rose por el despido de Mike, es porque Emmett sí quiere despedirlo, pero Rose no, porque no le convenía hacerlo.**

 **Gracias a todas las que comentan los capítulos, aunque sea para agradecer, créanme que eso vale muchísimo.**


	12. ¡Furia!

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **.**

 **EPOV**

Mi cabeza no es capaz de conectar y separar culpables de sospechosos. La idea de que todos nosotros estemos dentro de la categoría "sospechosos" hace que nada tenga lógica para mí. Eso es lo último que pasaría por mi cabeza.

Estamos todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa del comedor, analizando lo que acabo de contarles.

—Se están yendo por la tangente. —dice Rosalie— Jasper y su equipo, se están yendo por la tangente. —repite.

Alice está callada, sentada de pierna cruzada y mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Yo entro en la categoría? —pregunta con duda— No trabajo con ustedes.

—Pero eres cercana, creo que eso cuenta. —opina Emmett en una esquina de la mesa.

La casa es un caos, pero no por lo sucedido, sino porque es Acción de Gracias. Todavía no sé qué hizo Bree para convencer a mi madre de que papá pudiese venir. Tal vez le dijo que a Leticia le haría bien tener a sus padres juntos, aunque sea en una velada familiar. Ninguno se dirige por mucho tiempo la mirada. Mamá le ofrece champán, y él lo acepta. Luego, cada uno se va por su lado.

Tomo una copa de vino tinto, sintiendo el ardor amargo en mi garganta. Alice aleja la reciente conversación, recibiendo tarta de fresa ofrecido por mi madre.

—Lo ha hecho Sue. Le queda riquísimo.

Sue y Carmen tienen el día libre. Carmen vino esta mañana porque la llamé desesperado por Bella.

Ni siquiera quiero recordar la sensación de pánico que sentí al darme cuenta que no estaba en ninguna parte de la casa. Su pijama estaba doblado y la perilla de la puerta movida. Pensé un millón de cosas malas. Y cuando la vi bajarse del vehículo, el aire volvió a mi cuerpo.

Por un momento pensé que la historia se estaba repitiendo de nuevo.

Bree aparece por el pasillo tirando la mano de Bella con ella.

—¡Cha-ran! —exclama, y mis ojos viajan hacia la chica del cabello castaño, pequeña y hermosa en un vestido otoñal rojo y botas negras largas hasta la rodilla. El apenas visible maquillaje resalta el color verde de sus ojos, que por alguna razón hoy han renacido.

—¡Sí! Le pusiste ese vestido. —grita Alice contenta por el resultado. Entre Bree y ella, estaban ayudándole a elegir un atuendo cuando la llamé para hablar.

—De hecho, el vestido lo terminó eligiendo ella. Y me parece perfecto. Se ve exactamente como su nombre, _Bella._ —opina Bree, pasando los dedos por los rizos castaños de su cabello, hechos con algún rizador de Leticia. A pesar de que Bella ya tiene rizos, no son tan marcados como los de ahora— Para no saber de la moda actual, tiene buen gusto.

La mirada de Bella se clava en mí, y mis articulaciones se disparan. No puedo pasar por alto el roce casi intangible de su boca en la mía esta mañana. Sé que fue producto de la emoción, ya que está confundida en las decisiones que toma y sus actos, y diablos, yo también. Pero es diferente, porque Bella ha estado inmune a cualquier tipo de tacto con otra persona en años, y soy el único que ha estado tan cerca de ella por unos meses, entonces es normal que se siente un poco… atraída. O extraña. O como mierda se diga.

Sonrío para ella, y sus mejillas se encienden como el fuego, ambos apartamos la mirada.

Emmett vitorea, y Rose, al igual que la última vez, se acerca y la hace girar en su lugar.

—Tan cierto con el buen gusto. —le guiña un ojo con picardía— Creo que tenemos gustos similares. A mí también me agrada el rojo.

Mi madre viene con la tarta y les ofrece a las chicas. Estas aceptan gustosas, y mientras Rose regresa con Emmett, Bree y Bella se sientan junto a Alice.

La mesa está repleta de comida; pavo relleno con salsa de arándanos, pan de maíz, puré blanco, pastel de calabaza, judías verdes, tarta de verduras. Tanto para regodearse que es imposible mantener la línea con este apetitoso banquete. De solo verlo ya quedo satisfecho. Todo el mundo toma su lugar. Bree mira entre Rose y Bella, y finalmente le ofrece a esta última sentarse junto a ella, así que está en medio de mi prima y Alice. Leticia en medio de mis padres. Yo junto a Emmett y al otro lado de él, Rose.

Se forma una conversación variada. Nuestras voces se mezclan como el coro en Navidad.

Bree cuenta sus infaltables historias en Roma, recalcando el poco disimulado tono italiano que con los años ha adquirido. Mi padre la escucha, maravillado. Es el modo en que habla con el corazón en cada relato, expresándose con los brazos abiertos, ojos asombrados, sonrisa en el rostro. Ojalá todos nosotros pudiésemos ser así de expresivos.

Luego, hay un instante en que el silencio reina y lo único que se escucha es el ruido de los cubiertos. Bella trocea su pollo relleno, y reprimo las ganas de pararme y cortarlo por ella. Carmen me ha dicho incontables veces que no soy su padre, y que ella puede cortar perfectamente un trozo de carne por su cuenta. Se lleva la porción a la boca, y mastica mientras me echa una mirada. Le guiño un ojo y sonríe con timidez.

En la sobremesa, jugamos a las cartas. Pero Bella prefiere retirarse. Con un asentimiento, se marcha con la sonrisa esfumada de su rostro. Gano la primera partida y me disculpo con los demás.

La encuentro dibujando en el escritorio, concentrada en las líneas puestas sobre el papel. Me apoyo en el tocador, llevando una mano dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón, esperando paciente a que termine de dibujar. Como eso no parece ser posible, decido alzar la voz de todos modos.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Su concentración no mengua por mis palabras.

—Lo que pasó en la cocina… —cambia el lápiz negro por el verde— Estabas confundida. Fue un impulso. Es mi culpa también, lo siento. —después de un momento, detiene el movimiento del lápiz, parpadeando y levantando su rostro hacia mí— Me dejé llevar también. No pensé… Quiero decir, no te detuve…

Niega con la cabeza.

En vez de usar la pizarra como generalmente, utiliza la misma hoja para escribir.

« _Excusas_ »

Me mira a los ojos.

« _No eres tú el confundido._ »

—¿Ah…?

« _Tranquilo, Edward._ »

« _Tengo un lío de pensamientos y sensaciones desde que he vuelto a la normalidad_ »

Me regala una media sonrisa y piensa en algo más.

« _No estoy enamorada de ti, si es lo que te preocupa_ »

Lo cierto es que me deja más tranquilo. Si eso fuese verdad, sería un caos.

Alice surge en la habitación.

—Lamento la interrupción, pero vamos a dar una vuelta a la calle. ¿Se unen?

Bella se pone de pie, siguiendo a Alice como si tuviese seis años.

Me quedo mirando la hoja de su dibujo.

Una mesa gigante llena de comida con ocho personas sentadas, todos sin rostros. Es un simple dibujo, pero con tanto talento. Yo no podría hacerlo.

Lo observo y cuento de nuevo. Ocho personas, y somos nueve.

.

.

.

Ha dejado de llover, pero tanto el césped como la carretera están empapadas. Y hace mucho frío. Tanto, que a veces mis dientes castañetean. Soy consciente que llevo solo una camisa de franela, sin embargo, la brisa parece impregnarse y burlarse de la tela a expensas mías. La calle rebosa de gente por la ocasión. Se suele hacer lo mismo cada año, y de vez en cuando, sin llegar a conocernos personas se acercan a saludarnos, deseándonos un buen día. Claro que, con el tiempo, esta costumbre se ha vaciado, dejando entrever lastimosamente la poca empatía de las personas a causa de la tecnología.

Leticia enlaza su brazo con el mío.

—Mira a papá y mamá.

Sigo su mirada hacia atrás, y ambos están uno junto al otro, charlando amistosos y riendo sobre lo que no sabemos. Espero de corazón que esta sea la tregua para tanta ley del hielo. Y que Leti pudiese entender que es así como debe ser. Después de un momento, ella se va junto a Bella, que camina sola por delante de todos nosotros. Me he dado cuenta lo mucho que le gusta caminar sola.

En su reemplazo, Bree se une a mí en la caminata, vestida con una chaqueta militar estampada.

—Alice me ha contado lo del giro de la investigación. —comenta precavida— ¿Cómo estás?

No me detengo a pensarlo.

—¿Preocupado? —suena más a pregunta.

—No te culpo —se lleva las manos a los bolsillos. — No llevo casi nada aquí en Denver como para hacer un juicio propio. Pero… —se detiene y la miro— Deberías ver más allá de tu nariz, y fijarte más en lo que Bella pueda decir.

—Bree, Bella no habla.

—Ella habla de diferentes maneras. —responde rápidamente— Creo que deberías empezar a observar más y sentir menos.

No entiendo lo que quiere decir, pero sus palabras de alguna manera se quedan grabadas en mi cerebro.

.

.

.

Me paso los días dándole vueltas al mismo asunto.

Sigo oponiéndome a lo que Jasper cree. Pero, también me pongo a pensar en otras cosas; todos los trabajadores que han estado aquí desde un principio, incluso muchísimo antes que yo entrara, que no es mucho. Y están los más jóvenes; Seth y Ángela.

Alice sospecha de Ángela, pero creo que es porque no le cae muy bien. A mí me parece una tontería. Ángela tiene veinticinco años. Tendría que haber empezado de muy niña.

El otro más joven es Seth, 16 años.

Me he vuelto insoportable fijándome en cada movimiento de todos en la empresa. De _todos._ A veces me gustaría dejar de calentarme la cabeza con pensamientos estúpidos, absurdos.

Tan absurdos como que desconfiara de Alice o Rose.

Tamborileo los dedos en el mesón, incapaz de prestar atención a la planificación del día. Llevo el material hacia la oficina de Emmett, donde discute con los distribuidores de Yogurt por el teléfono, alzando la voz y pasándose las manos por el rostro. Hay más ira de lo que alguna vez le vi.

Las palabras de Bree regresan.

 _Deberías empezar a observar más y sentir menos._

Me siento mal por recobrar ese pensamiento, porque si hay algo que no debería reflexionar, es sobre esa posibilidad.

—Muchas gracias. —gruñe Emmett cortando la llamada— Maldita sea.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Las distribuidoras no quieren seguir trabajando con nosotros. Llevo recibiendo tres llamadas por día de lo mismo, si esto sigue así, vamos a terminar en la quiebra.

No era una sorpresa para nadie saber de dónde venían James, Kate y Mike. El nombre del supermercado comenzó a pasar de boca en boca, hasta el punto de desprestigiarlo. La clientela ha disminuido considerablemente, y Emmett está a punto de mandar todo a la mierda. Su actitud me exaspera, pero supongo que no puedo culparle si su fuente de trabajo está peligrando.

—Cálmate, una vez que esto se resuelva todo va a volver a la normalidad.

Resopla.

—Y ese es el tema. "Cuando todo se resuelva" ¿Quién me dice que eso llegará pronto?

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

—¿Qué por qué me preocupa tanto? Estamos siendo partícipes de una investigación, Edward. Independiente de todo, la gente nos apunta con el dedo.

—Todavía no comprendo por qué te preocupa tanto. Si no tienes remordimientos, entonces no hay nada que temer.

 _Basta, Edward. Cállate._

—Yo no tengo remordimientos.

—No estaría tan seguro.

Los ojos de Emmett me escudriñan, frunciendo el ceño ante mis palabras. No lo comprende. Rose nos interrumpe, pidiéndole a la nueva secretaria que cancele la reunión de esta tarde. No parece percatarse del altercado hasta unos minutos más tarde.

—¿Qué pasó?

Mis ojos expulsan dagas. No estoy siendo coherente.

—Explícate, Edward. No lo comprendo. —me dice él.

Gruño por dentro y dejo las planificaciones sobre el escritorio.

—No es tan difícil; extrañamente los tres personajes involucrados en el secuestro de Bella, son empleados de este lugar. Contratados por _ti_. —lo apunto con el dedo— "Uno es casualidad, dos coincidencia, tres una acción enemiga" ¿Lo has escuchado alguna vez?

Emmett se pone de pie.

—Sé más claro, Edward. Ahórrate tus frasecitas.

La ira me consume. La ira _nos_ consume.

—¿Quién me dice a mí que tú no estás involucrado también?

Rosalie jadea. Los ojos de Emmett se abren desmesurados.

—¡Cómo puedes decir una cosa así! —grita él.

—¡Porque puedo! Porque todo esto es confuso. Yo tampoco creo que sea coincidencia que todos vengan de aquí ¿A ti te parece?

No sé cuál de los dos está más dolido, pero algo en mí se rompe. Jamás creí que sería capaz de culpar a un amigo, y al parecer, Emmett tampoco.

—¡Y tu brillante conclusión es que soy yo! ¡Te volviste loco!

—¡No estoy loco!

—¡Basta! —grita Rose.

Pero ya es tarde. Emmett se acerca con el puño levantado y logro zafarme.

—¡Soy tu amigo, maldita sea! —gruñe.

Me siento mal.

—¡Basta ya los dos! —vuelve a gritar Rosalie, poniéndose entre nosotros y tratando de empujarme lejos de su marido— Edward, estás perdiendo la cabeza. No sabes lo que dices… —mira detrás de mí, a la puerta de la oficina—¿Y ustedes qué miran? ¡Regresen a sus labores!

No puedo dejar de mirar a Emmett, porque tal vez estoy cometiendo el peor error de mi vida. Sin embargo, tengo tanta cólera que no hago nada. Aprieto los labios y salgo hecho una furia de la oficina.

.

.

.

Todavía no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer. Me he vuelto completamente loco. El arrebato parece ir creciendo a medida que pasan las horas. Sue y Carmen me saludan desde la cocina, sorprendidas de verme tan temprano en casa. Yo no las saludo de vuelta. Mi vista se vuelve roja, y camino directo a la habitación de Bella, que hojea un libro sobre su regazo, concentrada e interesada en la lectura. Mi presencia rápidamente llama su atención.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir y no puedes?

Parpadea, intuyendo que las cosas no van bien.

—¿Qué es? ¿A quién no quieres delatar?

Me mira con una mezcla de ansiedad y desconcierto. Mueve la punta de la hoja con los dedos.

—¡Bella, háblame por Dios!

Sigue jugueteando con la hoja, y termino quitándosela de las manos. Mi acción le sorprende o le asusta, no estoy seguro, pero empieza a retroceder en la cama.

—Emmett no puede ser ¿verdad? ¿O sí? —se convierte en la misma chica de hace meses atrás; aturdida, recelosa, asustadiza— Di la maldita palabra, Bella. No es difícil. ¡No es tan difícil! ¡Habla, maldita sea!

No veo venir la almohada en mi cara. La arroja tan fuerte que de verdad duele. Luego otra, y al final, toma el libro que le he quitado para lanzármelo también. Lo esquivo con el brazo. Bella está furiosa. Se ha puesto colorada de enojo, y como no tiene nada más que tirar, va hacia el buró, lanzándome labiales y demás.

Carmen viene en mi ayuda.

—Es mejor que salgas de aquí. —me pide la mujer— ¡Vete, está muy nerviosa!

Salgo de la habitación a toda prisa. Soy un idiota. Me lo repito mientras salgo de casa y entro de nuevo al vehículo. Jamás debí sonar así de prepotente. Jamás debí inculpar a Emmett de esa forma. Jamás debí levantarme esta mañana. Podría haberme reportado enfermo, ya estaba exhausto sin haber empezado el día.

Conduzco hasta que la ira se desvanece. A lo lejos, un auto gris se encuentra detenido en plena carretera. Un hombre de mediana edad hace señas con los brazos. Podría pasar de largo para evitarlo, sin embargo, está en plena carretera, y nadie tiene la amabilidad de prestarle ayuda. Aparco detrás de él.

—Me he quedado sin gasolina. Hay una bomba de bencina a unas cuadras. —me muestra el camino— ¿Me ayudarías a empujar el auto? Vengo de Louisville. Llevo años sin venir a Denver, no sabía que el camino siguiese tan rocoso. Pensé que el cacharrito aguantaría.

—Ningún problema. —me arremango las mangas de la camisa. El hombre enciende el motor y entre los dos empujamos. Se nos hace difícil, al principio el auto ni se inmuta. Una camioneta más atrás se detiene y nos ayuda. El hombre se sube rápidamente al vehículo y entre el otro ayudante continuamos el trabajo. Minutos más tarde, el auto comienza a avanzar.

Se baja y nos da la mano a ambos. El chico se marcha, y nos quedamos nuevamente a solas.

—Dime cuánto te debo.

—No, nada. No hay problema.

—Pero me has ayudado.

—Sin esperar nada a cambio. De verdad, vaya tranquilo.

El hombre lo agradece. Me vuelve a dar la mano, en señal de agradecimiento.

—¿Un gusto…?

—Edward.

—Un gusto, Edward. —saluda amistoso— Soy Charlie.

Nos despedimos, y él se marcha en el cacharrito. Lo veo girar hacia la bomba de bencina, mientras regreso al vehículo.

* * *

 **Si todo va bien, mañana igual habrá actu**

 **Voy a tratar de responder los reviews del capi anterior más tardecita (acabo de llegar) pero quiero que sepan que siempre las leo!**

 **Estos capis que vienen son claves, mucha atención.**

 **Gracias por estar, por leer y por supuesto, comentar!**

 **Besos y hasta mañana**


	13. Dudas

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **.**

Antes de marchar, me doy cuenta que hay un manojo de llaves en el suelo. Me bajo del auto creyéndolas mías, pero no. Supongo que deben ser del hombre del cacharro. Las giro en mi mano, esperando para ver si regresa por ellas. Como eso no sucede, decido guardarlas en el compartimiento.

Vuelvo a casa más tranquilo.

Carmen me dice que ni se me ocurra entrar a la habitación de Bella, ya que sigue muy enojada. Y empieza a regañarme.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle de esa manera? Ella todavía se altera con las voces, y su impulso es defenderse como lo hace. No puedes permitir que comience a desconfiar de ti, ahora que ha estado tan bien consigo misma.

Me apoyo en la pared. Carmen está muy molesta conmigo.

—Lo siento. No era con ella mi enojo, pero da igual. Ahora tengo que ver cómo arreglo esto.

Cruza los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues espera y arréglalo. Yo tengo que irme a casa. Le di sus medicinas e hicimos algunas actividades por la tarde. —cierra su bolso de mano— Por favor, no la fastidies de nuevo.

—No lo haré.

Sue encoge los hombros, tan pronto como Carmen se va.

Llamo al teléfono de Alice y le cuento lo sucedido. Al igual que Carmen, me sermonea. Creo que, si pudiese haberme golpeado por el teléfono, lo haría. Sin pensárselo mucho, me dice que la espere en casa. Bella no sale de su habitación. Las únicas excepciones son cuando Sue entra para darle la cena y por Leti cuando quiere hablar con ella. "Asuntos privados" dijo que se trataba, y no me entrometo.

Alice llega, y continuaría su sermoneo si no acabara de advertirle que no lo hiciese. Junta los labios y asiente, dejando su cartera a un lado y sentándose junto a mí en el sofá. Le explico todo desde un comienzo; como me levanté con el pie izquierdo, la pelea con Emmett, lo que gatilló el enfado de Bella.

Alice sacude la cabeza sin poder creérselo.

—Lo que me quieres decir es que culpaste a Emmett porque has tenido un mal día… —Suelto un jadeo.— Bien, no te puedo culpar. Todos estamos muy nerviosos con esto. A mí me tiene loca esta situación, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a enfadarme con todo el mundo sin motivo.

—Emmett debe querer matarme.

—La verdad es que si estoy en sus zapatos también querría matarte.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

—Pero tú sospechas de Ángela.

—Y no se lo ando restregando en la cara, Edward, porque no tengo pruebas que lo ameriten. Nunca dije que lo fuera, de todos modos.—Le tengo una envidia sana a Alice porque siempre tiene algo que decir— Voy a hablar con Bella, a ver si quiere ir conmigo por un algodón de azúcar. Le ofrecería un helado, pero creo que va a llover. —antes de ponerse de pie, pone una mano en mi brazo— No estás invitado, por cierto.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

.

.

.

No regresan hasta una hora más tarde, cuando el sol se cuela detrás de los árboles. Bella se despide de Alice y entra a la cocina para estar con mi madre y Leticia.

Por la mañana, Alice vuelve a venir, y salen a hacer deportes con Carmen.

Durante la semana, Aro nos convoca a una interrogación en privado.

No fue tan difícil como imaginé en un principio. Preguntas simples para respuestas simples.

En el trabajo, Emmett y yo no nos dirigimos la mirada. Tampoco comentamos la interrogación, y Rose habla conmigo para que arreglemos las cosas.

—Admite que a veces eres idiota.

—Nunca dije que no lo fuera.

—Al menos estás claro. —me entrega una taza de té caliente— Oye, habla con Emmett. Las cosas se resuelven conversando. _Con-ver-san-do._

No resuelvo nada ese día. Emmett me evita. Y yo también. Puedo soportarlo por unos días. Lo que no puedo soportar es que otra persona me evite a propósito.

Lleva tocando el piano tres días seguidos. Sus dedos parecen sacados de una película, moviéndose agiles en el teclado.

El piano la transporta, la relaja.

La escucho escondido detrás de la puerta hasta que la canción acaba. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo verla cerrar el piano y guardar las partituras. Una vez que se dispone a ir a la habitación, salgo de mi escondite.

Suelta un grito que se escucha hasta en júpiter.

—Por suerte sigues gritando. —le digo.

Me pone mala cara. Antes de que trate de zafarse de mí, inmovilizo el paso poniendo un brazo en el umbral. Su barbilla queda por debajo, y gruñe.

—Dame cinco minutos. —pongo mi mejor expresión de humildad— ¿Por favor? —tengo que moverme para que pueda mirarme a la cara— Bella.

Baja la guardia y suspira. Indica con la barbilla el pasillo.

—Garfield, no he querido ser grosero contigo. Por favor, discúlpame. —le pido, entrando a su cuarto detrás de ella— Fui un completo idiota con todo el mundo ese día. La única cosa buena que hice fue ayudarle a un hombre a empujar su auto. —rio sin gracia— pero no quiero que mi estupidez dañe tu confianza hacia mí. Ni que sigas enfadada de por vida conmigo.

Veo el cruce de su enfado hacia mí, pero también veo rendición. No sabe qué pasos dar. De modo que opto por darlo yo. Dudando si va a alejarse o no, me muevo y la tiro a mis brazos. Huele a jabón de yogurt y arándanos, el mismo que usa Alice.

—¿Me disculpas? —pregunto alejándome un poco— ¿O quieres hacerme pagar con algo?

Bate sus largas y espesas pestañas, pensando en algo. Una sonrisa traviesa cruza su rostro, y soplo de alivio.

.

.

.

Diablos.

Con la cantidad de golosinas y sopas de sobre en el carrito, terminaré en banca rota. A Bella no le importa. Tira cosas al azar sin siquiera mirarle el precio. Gimoteo y espero que no se vaya a la sección de helados. Error. Trae dos potes, _gigantes,_ de chocolate nuez y chocolate avellana.

—Creo que deberíamos pagar todo esto antes de que las cajas se llenen…

Niega con la cabeza, tirando el carrito con ella. Con un suspiro, la sigo devuelta. Después de un cuarto de hora, por fin hemos salido del supermercado.

Cuando le pregunté a Bella si quería que pagase con algo mi comportamiento, no pensé que se trataría de esto. Las bolsas pesan en mis manos, y ella camina delante de mí, agitando su cabello al viento.

Guardo nuestras compras en el maletero, reorganizando los espacios y cerrando de un golpe la puerta. Bella ya se ha puesto el cinturón, y se mira las uñas.

—Vas a volverme _loco_. —le digo en cuanto me subo. Su sonrisa traviesa se amplía, y sus ojos no me están mirando a mí, sino a mis labios. Acto que no solo le ocurre a ella, sino que instintivamente hago lo mismo. Luego de un momento, ambos volvemos la mirada al frente— Creo que deberíamos ir a casa antes de que los helados se derritan.

Demasiado incómodo para hablar, me mantengo en silencio hasta que llegamos a casa.

.

.

Es irónico, porque ayer Bella se atiborró de helado y galletas toda la tarde, y hoy estamos preparándonos para salir a correr. Ya no son los trotes matutinos, sino las corridas.

Le encanta correr.

Le pongo un cintillo amarillo patito en la cabeza y un cronómetro en su muñeca izquierda.

—¿Estás lista?

Se pone en posición, como si estuviese acarreando animales. Con trampa, empieza a correr antes. Damos una vuelta a la manzana, manteniendo el ritmo y acompañándonos. Le digo que apriete los puños y suelte la respiración por la boca. El cronómetro da quince minutos. Giramos en una esquina y volvemos.

Se nos ha hecho costumbre el deporte. Y he visto sus cambios, ya que su cuerpo se ha puesto más duro. Ya no suele detenerse por el cansancio. Nunca afloja, eso me gusta de Bella, que nunca se rinde.

—Vamos, Garfield _come-helados_ , ¡corre más rápido!

Acelera con prisa. Toca el buzón de casa y cae de rodillas al césped. Se ríe mientras abre brazos y piernas en el suelo. Doblo una rodilla y me apoyo con los codos. Recobro la respiración, viéndola jadear por el cansancio aún sobre el césped.

Sue la llama por sus medicinas, y le ayudo a levantarse, haciendo una mueca de cansancio. Le doy un beso en la frente y se marcha, sacudiéndose el trasero de césped mojado. Todavía de pie, me dispongo a entrar en casa cuando un carraspeo me interrumpe. Al voltearme, veo al mismo hombre que hace días atrás ayudé con su auto. Al principio, dudo un momento, porque no tengo idea de su presencia aquí.

—Vaya ¿el cacharro de nuevo? —intento aligerar mi sorpresa.

El hombre, el cual recuerdo como Charlie, se ríe moviendo la cabeza.

—He olvidado cuán pequeña puede ser esta ciudad a veces. —dice para sí, y sus ojos me escudriñan— ¿Casa de los Cullen?

—La misma —respondo.

Parece perdido, de pie con una hoja de papel arrugada en una mano. Lleva un jockey gris que cubre la mitad de su cabeza. Por un instante creo que va a dar media vuelta e irse, pero no lo hace.

—¿Tienes un minuto?

Asiento y pido que me espere. Le digo a Sue que tengo cosas que hacer, y Bella está en la sala, ayudándole a sacar figuritas de Navidad. No he visto tanta emoción en ella antes mientras limpia las figuritas, y recuerdo que esta será su primera Navidad en mucho tiempo. Me pongo en cuclillas para que pueda echarme un vistazo.

—Sé que prometí que ayudaríamos a Sue con lo del árbol de Navidad, pero me surgió algo de improviso. Regresaré en unos minutos. —sin una muestra de compasión, continua su limpieza— Eh, no te enojes. Bree está en casa. Voy a estar aquí afuera, así que cualquier cosa, puedes lanzarme una almohada… o un libro —hace su mueca propia de gato enojado _¡Qué carácter!_ — ¿Y si te digo que podemos ver una peli más tarde? —me mira, y nos señala a ambos, como una pregunta— Sí, tú y yo.

Se lo piensa un momento, y su rostro se ablanda, pasando el dedo índice por mis mejillas. Traza la yema de su dedo como si estuviese dibujando, y me contempla con una especie de admiración. Si antes ya estaba confundido, ahora lo estoy más. Se siente extraño, en el buen sentido.

Cuando se da cuenta de lo que hace, aparta la mano.

Me da un beso en la mejilla, y sigo un poco petrificado mientras sonrío poniéndome de pie.

Sin embargo, petrificado es poco para describir lo que ocurre a continuación.

— _Buena suerte._ —susurra con voz ronca.

Transcurren un millón de cosas por mi cabeza en un segundo; las noches interminables que pasábamos en su habitación conversando. Sus gritos, su risa, incluso nuestras peleas. Esa voz puede estar lejos de parecerse a la de antes, porque no está acostumbrada a usarla, pero lo es. Muy en el fondo lo es.

Su expresión de sorpresa me advierte que no esperaba que eso pasase.

—Bells —murmuro, esbozando una sonrisa y volviendo con ella. Todavía sostiene la figurita de Navidad, y sus ojos se agrandan con sorpresa. Una media sonrisa comienza a asomarse en su rostro— Bella, hablaste. —digo emocionado, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta. Asiente y respira profundo— ¿Te das cuenta? Tú puedes hacer esto, nena. Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas.

Si no estuviese tan apurado, me hubiese quedado allí esperando que dijese algo más.

Acuno su rostro con mis manos.

—Dios ¡esto es genial! ¿Puedes decir otra cosa? ¿O sientes que te estoy presionando? No, espera ¿sabes qué haremos? Saldré y volveré lo antes posible y hablaremos de esto ¿de acuerdo? Entonces podrás decirme lo que quieras. Incluso si quieres insultarme está bien para mí, demasiado bien para mí. —se me agita el pecho. Bella se echa a reír. Le devuelvo el beso en la mejilla— Volveré pronto…

Salgo, todavía sonriendo, porque Bella acaba de hablar.

 _Acaba de hablar._

.

.

.

Charlie está esperando junto al buzón, el viento agitando con violencia su suéter azul marino. No lleva con él su cacharro, así que pienso que se le ha echado a perder de nuevo. Se pasa las manos por el bigote bajo su nariz, y guarda el papel arrugado que imagino es una dirección.

—¿La chica que ha entrado…?

—Bella.

—Sí, Bella. —asiente de acuerdo— Ella es mi hija.

Lo dice tan de repente, sin anestesia, que creo que no he escuchado bien. Se forma un pequeño remolino a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Perdona?

—Viví en España en los últimos años, por lo que nunca me enteré de la noticia. Además, no siempre tuve la libertad de ver televisión.

—No entiendo.

—Pero me encontré a un viejo amigo de la infancia, y me contó lo sucedido. Por eso he venido.

—¿De verdad eres su padre?

—No con todas sus letras, pero sí.

No hay nada en él que me recuerde a Bella; cabello negro azabache, ojos como el chocolate.

—Si esto llega a ser cierto, no veo por qué te interesarías por ella ahora. —rebato— Nunca te importó. La abandonaste.

—Tienes razón. —contesta a la defensiva— Pero eso no quiere decir que no lamente lo que le ha pasado. —murmura— Quería saber cómo estaba.

—Entonces viniste a Denver solo para preguntar por su salud.

—Y por otras cosas. —responde contrariado— He cometido error tras error por culpa del narcotráfico. Ella hubiese estado peor quedándose a mi lado. — _Sí, hasta que un mal nacido la secuestró, torturó y privó su libertad_ — Quiero arreglar un par de situaciones inconclusas que dejé. Me gustaría mucho cerrar un ciclo. No soy un jovencito como tú, con un largo camino lleno de oportunidades.

Algo tiene que me hace creer en sus palabras, aunque una parte de mí todavía desconfía de él porque no lo conozco.

—Ella está pasando por un periodo difícil. Ha tenido sus momentos, pero es una mujer muy fuerte a la que admiro muchísimo.

—¿Eres su esposo?

No veo cómo podría ser su esposo en tan pocos meses, a menos que crea que nos casamos antes o realmente no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo desaparecida.

Sin embargo, me sorprendo respondiendo:

—Sí, lo soy. —sueno creíble— ¿Esto quiere decir que estás intentando, no sé, conocerla?

—No intento tener un vínculo con ella, chico. No se debe acordar de mí. Era muy pequeña.

—Vaya, tienes un gran corazón.

Su risa se vuelve un resoplido.

—A estas alturas uno no puede dárselas de victimario. De todos modos, pareces un buen hombre. Cuídala mucho.

Se prepara para irse, pero lo detengo.

—Creo que tengo algo que es tuyo. —le digo— Espérame un minuto.

Entro a casa rápidamente, asustando a Sue en el pasillo. Cojo las llaves de mi buró, girándolas y dándome prisa para salir. No obstante, una vez que he salido, Charlie no está por ninguna parte. Frustrado, suelto el aire de mis pulmones, revisando los amuletos de las llaves; una L y una I de platino, desgastadas. Entro nuevamente a casa.

Todavía no me creo que acabo de estar frente a frente con el padre de Bella. Nunca fue un tema para nosotros, ni para ella. Su padre se fue, así de simple. La abandonó a los cinco años. Ni siquiera Mars sabía cómo ubicarlo, así que, con el tiempo, Bella dijo que se había olvidado de su rostro. Con cinco años, es difícil mantener una imagen visible de alguien a quién no ves nunca más.

Su madre murió cuando era un bebé, entonces Bella nunca ha tenido la imagen de una familia real. No veo por qué lo tendría ahora.

Además, es evidente que a él no le importa conocerla.

Pienso en retomar la conversación con Bella, para escucharla hablar de nuevo, pero me detengo ante el murmullo de Bree en su habitación.

—Prométeme que lo harás.

No escucho respuesta alguna, así que supongo que Bella ha respondido con señas.

Guardo las llaves en el buró de mi habitación y estiro los brazos. Bree me asusta ganándose en el umbral, y tengo la tentación de contarle que Bella ha hablado. Cuando me dispongo a hacerlo, ella se echa sobre mi cama, con los codos apoyados en el edredón.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Por supuesto —contesto echándome en la cama también.

Entrelaza sus pequeños dedos.

—No pienso comentar absolutamente nada de lo que ha pasado con Emmett, pero contéstame esto. —toma una inspiración— ¿Quién más aparte de él es el encargado de los contratos?

Mi nuca choca con el respaldo.

—Uhm… Rose y Kate. Pero por lo general Emmett.

Bree se oculta entre la mata de pelo azul-verde de su rostro. Mueve las piernas de un lado para el otro.

—Ah… —es todo lo que dice.

Y ese simple _Ah_ provoca una mezcla de curiosidad en mí. Una especie de escalofrío empieza a recorrerme el cuerpo. Entonces pienso en la respuesta que le he dado, y recuerdo todas las cosas que han pasado últimamente. Pienso en Emmett, mi amigo del alma.

Pienso en mí.

Pienso en Bella.

Y de nuevo, al igual que he hecho en los últimos días…

…Empiezo a _dudar_.

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda.**

 **Edward está dudando ¡por _fiiin_! ****Charlie volvió a la vida de Bella, o por lo menos de lejos. No se rebanen los sesos con Charlie. Sí, es un personaje importante, pero no es malo.**

 **Y lo más importante, Bella habló!**

 **El final del capi, da cuenta que a Rosalie** **no le queda mucho tiempo...**

 **Gracias por comentar y seguir la historia.**

 **Besos**


	14. Equilibrar el miedo

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoria.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

Extraño.

Eso es lo que se ha convertido Edward en los últimos días; extraño y distraído en sus pensamientos, al punto de excusarse de cenar por la falta de apetito. No entiendo que ha cambiado, se supone que todo estaba bien.

Agito la pierna inquieta en la silla, esperando a la doctora Angie.

—¿Quieres que entre contigo o quieres entrar sola? —pregunta sentado junto a mí en la sala de espera del Hospital.

Me detengo de forma abrupta, mordiéndome la piel del labio.

Me siento igual que un globo de agua a punto de caer al suelo. Explosiva. Es así como defino mis ganas de expresarme.

—S-Sola —respondo, todavía inquietándome mi voz. La verdad es que no la reconozco del todo. Es más ronca de lo que solía ser en el pasado. A veces necesito decir algo con tantas ganas que me angustio, porque no sé cómo juntar las palabras sin sentir que hablo incoherencias— Gracias. —susurro, porque me entiende.

Coloca una mano sobre la mía, y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

Su piel en la mía es una sensación que me vuelve loca. Después de todo, a lo mejor he estado equivocada, y sí me gusta un poquito Edward.

Como sea.

Mi única visión del mundo que he tenido es lo último que vi antes de ser secuestrada. Y Edward es lo último que recuerdo. Entonces no sé si se deba a que nosotros tuvimos algo en el pasado o porque me confunde sus buenos tratos. Ha pasado muchísima agua bajo el puente como para creer que no es complicado. Él ha tenido más tiempo que yo para dejar de verme de esa manera. No sé si lo ha hecho, pero todo indica que yo no.

Y eso es tan abrumador para mí que lo aparto de mi mente. Además, sé que no puede pasar. Al menos por ahora. Mi razón lo entiende, mis sentimientos no. Y desde aquel roce de labios en la cocina, supe que las cosas no serían iguales. Mi corazón es un volcán en erupción, encargado de lanzar lavas a mi cerebro. Es una tontería.

Es tan obvio que nadie nunca va a querer estar conmigo. Siempre va a creer que estoy loca y traumada.

Aquel pensamiento tan triste me tranquiliza, por extraño que parezca.

La doctora Angie me atiende unos minutos más tarde. Con una sonrisa gigante, empieza a hablar sin parar durante todo lo que dura la consulta. Me pongo sobre la pesa y espero. Acabo de subir tres kilos, quedándome en 55. Me revisa el cuerpo entero, y pone un líquido extraño en mis cicatrices.

—Continuaremos con la dieta que te he impuesto, ya que ha dado buenos resultados. —dice sonriendo— Carmen ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo y el deporte. Tuvimos suerte de encontrar a alguien que ejerce tanto de entrenadora como de terapeuta. Espero que se estén llevando bien.

Asiento. Le tengo un cariño especial a Carmen. Creo que más que por cualquier otra persona. Hemos aprendido a conocernos, sabe todas mis mañas, y nunca me critica por nada.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Me gusta que la gente se sienta orgullosa de mí.

El humor de Edward cambia por las buenas noticias. De vuelta en casa su semblante se relaja, y yo también, ya que he estado preguntándome qué he hecho mal para que actúe tan extraño. Sin embargo, todo eso se va por la borda ante la grata y a la vez desagradable sorpresa de encontrarnos con la visita de Alice y Rose, instaladas en el sofá de la sala. Esme les hace de anfitriona, sirviéndoles postre de flan de coco, mi postre favorito.

Teniendo a Rose aquí, cualquier apetito que haya traído, se disipa.

Mi cuerpo entero se paraliza. Una inspección por su parte y estoy a sus pies. Eso es lo que más me frustra de mí, porque sigo siendo una marioneta. Lo he sido siempre. James lo es. Mike lo fue. Kate, inconscientemente lo fue también.

Se pasa la servilleta por la barbilla, y veo lo largas y perfectas que son sus uñas. Alarmante.

Edward se aclara la garganta, dejando sobre la mesa de centro las llaves.

—¿Cómo les fue en el Doc? —pregunta Esme con curiosidad.

Le explica un poco de todo, ignorando a las visitas. ¿Estará enojado con Alice? ¿Con… Rose?

—Tan desconsiderado como siempre, Edward. —se queja la rubia por la falta de interés— Alice y yo estamos bien, por si tenías dudas.

Entonces, en ese momento, Edward levanta el rostro hacia Rose.

Y esa simple mirada me vuelve a dejar petrificada.

Edward lo sabe.

Lo sabe o lo sospecha.

El corazón se me acelera. Pienso en Bree, en sus palabras.

Ella había estado al tanto d mí todo el tiempo. Incluso sin decir nada, Bree lo sabía. Su instinto de chica curiosa fue más fuerte. Lo supo desde el momento en que Emmett se la presentó. Algo malo vio en ella, tan malo que la hizo estremecer. No le gustó, y vino un día de la nada a preguntarme si Rose tenía algo que ver. Me quedé en blanco, no me esperaba esa pregunta. _Confía en mí._ Rogó. _Vi como reaccionaste en Acción de Gracias. Te vi temblar y palidecer cada vez que se acercaba a ti._

 _Cambias demasiado en su presencia. Estás muerta de miedo. Y al parecer nadie en esta casa se da cuenta, nadie se fija en los detalles. Yo me doy cuenta, Bella. Las pistas que dejas, las tomo en cuenta._

Los ojos de Bree estaban desesperados. Esa desesperación de saber que puedes ayudar en algo, pero que no sabes cómo.

Le dije que sí. Lo escribí. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sostuvo mi mano e hizo prometerle decirle lo más pronto posible a Edward.

 _Tienes que decirlo, porque yo no puedo hacerlo sin tener pruebas. Acaba con esa perra maldita de una vez por todas._

Creo que después de eso, repitió _perra maldita_ unas ochocientas veces.

—Vinimos a hablarte de Emmett —continúa la rubia.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Rosalie. —dice tajante.

—Una lástima, pero Alice y yo no vinimos hasta acá para esa respuesta.

—Entonces lo lamento.

Esme le hace ojitos a Edward, regañándolo con la mirada: ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Siéntate —exige Alice— No me hagas repetirlo dos veces.

Edward jadea, enfadado.

Alice siempre gana, así que sé que el problema no es con ella. Eso me hace confirmar mis sospechas.

Me voy a mi cuarto sin hacer ruido. Mis pies se detienen en el umbral, porque empiezo a entrar en pánico. Tengo miedo de que Rose pueda venir a verme en cualquier momento. No puedo regresar a la sala sin sentir que estoy metida en la boca del lobo. A pesar de que no sería capaz de hacerme daño en presencia de todos, su voz me aterroriza de una manera escalofriante. De este modo, retrocedo y me meto en la habitación de Edward. Me subo a la cama y cojo el control remoto por si tengo que defenderme. Mientras pienso eso, mi pie choca con el buró y algunas cosas caen al suelo. Pego un grito ahogado, maldiciéndome.

 _Bravo, Bella, braaaavo._

Recojo las cosas del suelo; lápices, reloj de mano, libro, el jarro de las flores, y un manojo de llaves. Esa simple carga en mi mano me llama la atención. Sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra, no puedo recordar en dónde las he visto. Incluso puedo jurar distinguir la llave verde torcida, o la pelota de fútbol de goma colgando de la argolla. Recuerdo el ruido que estas hacían al ser removidas. Lo recuerdo. Y las letras. Las letras me forman un nudo en la garganta.

No puedo recordarlo.

Soy todo menos capaz de rememorar un recuerdo. Lo intento tanto que me empieza a doler la cabeza.

Lo dejo pasar, sin embargo, me llevo las llaves conmigo. Regreso en puntillas a mi cuarto y las guardo dentro de mi cartera.

.

.

.

Edward me dice que las chicas quieren que arregle la situación con Emmett. Nunca me ha dicho los reales motivos de su discusión, pero sé que es porque Edward sospechaba de él. Lo intuyo porque me lo preguntó ese día, tan enojado y fuera de lugar, que terminé lanzándole un libro por la cabeza.

Pone un tipo de reloj en mi brazo. Después de un momento me entero que no es un reloj, sino un GPS. Me arreglo el cintillo amarillo patito de la cabeza y miro mi sudadera; la cara sonriente del gato Félix contemplándome mientras levanta el dedo pulgar.

Caminamos por la avenida. De pie bajo el árbol, caen los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada. Estamos aprovechando antes de que empiece a nevar. Carlisle piensa que será esta noche. Estoy ansiosa de ver nieve.

Edward me señala una doble vía para bicicletas. Enciende el GPS en mi brazo, haciendo que lo mire.

—Carmen se ha pegado la gripe, así que seré tu instructor-terapeuta por esta semana. —sonríe, y no puedo evitar hacerlo también— Lo ideal es que avances quince minutos hoy… sola. —se me revuelve el estómago— No te pongas así, para eso es el GPS. Sabré dónde estás si tardas mucho. Si sientes que te has perdido, por favor no empieces a andar más. Quédate allí y si en veinticinco no vuelves, iré a recogerte.

No suena tan mal.

Tomo una bocanada de aire. Edward me masajea los hombros con cariño, tranquilizándome.

—Vamos, preciosa. Tú puedes hacerlo.

Comienzo dando pequeños pasos. Luego, en susurros cuento mis avances, memorizando el camino de vuelta. Siento que el aire se me obstruye a medio camino, y mojo mis labios secos de los nervios.

Si no supiera que Edward ha dicho que el GPS lo ayudaría a encontrarme, estaría rindiéndome ya. En algún momento pierdo la cuenta, y el cronómetro en mi otro brazo suena. Han pasado quince minutos. Doy media vuelta. Todo se ve tan difícil para mí. No lo recuerdo, y, sin embargo, echo andar equilibrando el miedo. No puedo permitirme terminar como la última vez. No puedo dejar que lo desconocido me frene por el resto de mi vida.

Mis ojos pronto se adaptan a la figura frente a mí. A lo lejos, una silueta borrosa me hace señas con las manos. No lo puedo creer... ¡Lo logré! ¿De verdad caminé todo eso? La silueta borrosa de Edward empieza a despejarse, y me tranquilizo. No sé si se deba al frío a que mis ojos se cristalicen o porque estoy emocionada. Sin detenerme a averiguarlo, salto en sus brazos, quienes me reciben sin chistar.

—¡Lo lograste! —clama emocionado.

Me aferro a su cuello como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Quisiera estar así para siempre, detener el tiempo y repetirme que soy capaz de todo esto. No puedo asegurar que el miedo se vaya por completo, o que recupere al cien por ciento la confianza en mí misma, pero se intenta. Y eso me llena de optimismo.

—Eres tremenda, Garfield. —susurra en mi oído.

.

.

.

.

Se supone que en mi dieta no dice que deba comer helado, pero lo hago de todos modos. Por supuesto, no le dije a la doctora Angie de todas las golosinas que guardo debajo del colchón. Y el helado es irresistible. No importa en qué época del año te encuentres.

Esme me pilla sacando una pelota de helado de chocolate, y me guiña un ojo.

—¿Te paso un pocillo? —ofrece y no espera a que conteste cuando saca dos, uno para mí y otro para ella— No debería, pero el chocolate… Mmm, no puedo resistirme.

Comemos helado hasta que Edward nos encuentra con la boca llena de chocolate. Nos echa un vistazo con sorna, como si acabásemos de cometer una travesura. Su madre encoge los hombros, excusándose de ir a ver la televisión. Su ausencia permite que obtenga toda su atención. Sé que mi boca y barbilla están llenas de chocolate, y eso no me importa en absoluto.

Exagero la forma de comer hasta que estalla en carcajadas.

—¿Dónde metes tanta comida?

Me mira de pies a cabeza y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo. Por un instante me arrepiento que me vea con la barbilla sucia.

Trago limpiándome con la servilleta.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo? —miro hacia la calle, por la ventana de la cocina. Es de noche— Ha empezado a nevar.

La ciudad esta mañana amaneció blanca como la cal. Salté de la cama tan emocionada de ver los copos de nieve que olvidé que debía tomarme las medicinas. Sue vino y tuvo que arrastrarme fuera para que comiera algo. Así que, no le doy tiempo a Edward de rogarme cuando salgo corriendo a mi habitación. Me pongo todo lo que creo que es grueso para el frío y una cartera.

Afuera hay _mucha_ nieve. Más de lo que imaginé. Y eso sumándole a los adornos navideños de las calles. Chapoteo en la nieve dejando la marca de mi bota en el césped.

Tengo 32 años. Lo juro.

El aire huele a galletas de jengibre y canela.

Llevo soñando con esto desde el instante en que la luz abandonó mi vida. He esperado años por tener esta sensación tan especial, tan emotiva. Doy vueltas a mi alrededor, creyéndome en un sueño.

 _No es un sueño, Bella. Es real._

Todo esto es real.

Todos estos meses han sido reales.

Toda mi evolución es real.

Emocionada veo el cantar de los villancicos en la siguiente esquina. Tomando la mano de Edward, lo arrastro al grupo conmigo. Mis ojos deben parecer entusiasmados porque ellos cantan con frenesí.

Edward me besa la cabeza.

—Te gusta mucho la Navidad ¿a que sí? —declara una vez que han terminado.

La otra calle está casi vacía. Parece que fuéramos solo Edward y yo por el mundo.

—Me gusta —contesto susurrante y áspera a la vez.

—Me encanta escucharte.

Mis mejillas se encienden.

El viento nos azota con demasiada fuerza y de pronto no tengo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un chico se acerca a mí a toda velocidad. Su mano se aferra a la cuerda de mi cartera, tirándola, y haciendo que lance un grito. Edward es rápido y lo coge del cuello. Con fuerza, me empujo lejos de la mano arrolladora, viendo el enfrentamiento.

—¡Quién te crees, imbécil! —le grita Edward.

Lo que no se espera, es que el muchacho sea más rápido y ágil para propinarle un codazo en la cara.

—¡Edward! —grito a todo pulmón.

Empiezan a discutir entre golpes, y estoy gritando y entrando en pánico otra vez. Cualquier golpe me aterra, cualquier enfrentamiento me sobresalta. No lo soporto. Me cubro la cara con las manos porque no quiero verlo.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! —grito.

Si no es porque unas manos suaves me atrapan, seguiría gritando. El chico se ha ido y en su reemplazo, Edward me sostiene para calmarme.

—Bella. Ya está, se fue. —le sale sangre de la nariz— Oye, mírame. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? —Mojo mis mejillas de lágrimas y paso los dedos por su magullado rostro. Sacude la cabeza, apartándolas y sosteniéndolas con fuerza— Perdón, debí haberlo inmovilizado y llamado a la policía.

Sollozo— Quiero ir a casa. Vamos a casa, por favor, tengo miedo —ruego con prisa.

—Tranquila, cariño. Tranquilízate, por favor.

Es imposible hacerlo.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo? —me sujeta entre sus manos— ¿A quién le tienes tanto miedo?

Me trago mis propias lágrimas. Tengo el pecho apretado, agitado, pavoroso. A estas alturas siento que el corazón se ha salido disparado de su lugar. Tiemblo de manos y labios. Edward me abraza al darse cuenta, pegando su frente en la mía.

—¿A quién le tienes miedo, Bella? —pregunta de nuevo.

Lloro hasta que necesito aire en mis pulmones. Sus brazos me reconfortan, me hacen sentir protegida, y reparo en esa creciente confianza que siento por él.

Entonces, cualquier miedo que antes pude sentir, se esfuma. Y puedo decirlo. Puedo decirlo tan abiertamente como puedo.

—Rosalie. —contesto.

De inmediato siento la inmovilidad de su cuerpo, la pesadez de sus brazos. Cierra los ojos jadeando de la impresión. Ni siquiera me pide que se lo repita. No duda, en ningún momento.

Su voz tiembla.

—Esperaba… esperaba que dijeses otro nombre. —susurra— Una parte de mí quería desechar esa sospecha. Quería…

Resoplo— Lo siento.

—¿Lo siento? Carajo, Bella. —me abraza más fuerte— Dios mío, no… no puedo creerlo. Ella… ¿por qué, Bella? ¿por qué?

Vuelvo a llorar.

—No lo sé.

Cuando se separa de mí, veo a otro Edward; desecho, arruinado, totalmente roto.

Envuelvo mis manos en su rostro, necesitando que regrese el otro Edward.

—Siempre fue ella, Edward.

Se dobla hacia adelante, alejándose de nuevo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, apoya las manos en sus rodillas como si estuviese conteniendo las ganas de gritar. No sabe cuánto lo entiendo.

—¡Mierda! —gruñe— ¡Mierda, Rosalie! ¡Mierda!

Está enfadado, furioso. Completamente indignado.

—Bree me hizo dudar. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que fuera una mujer. Rosalie contrató a James y a Mike. Y recuerdo que Emmett me dijo que Kate llegó recomendada por James. Entonces empecé a sospechar, me parecía tan extraño todo… me sentía mal por pensar así, sin saberlo con certeza. Es una aberración. Rosalie… ella no… —sacude la cabeza— ¿Bree lo sabe? Porque parece que...

—Lo sabe. Es muy… —no puedo recordar la palabra de inmediato— quisquillosa.

Da vueltas en su lugar, desesperado.

—Por supuesto, me lo dijo. Y yo fui un imbécil ciego que no pude verlo.

No puedo imaginar la cantidad de cosas que tiene que tener en su cabeza ahora mismo.

En algún momento deja de gruñir para sí mismo. No sé qué cara tendré, pero se acerca y me toma entre sus brazos. Mis pies abandonan el suelo ante mis ojos, y lo único que puedo hacer es suspirar, porque me he quitado un peso de encima.

Porque no quiero más.

Porque quiero dejar de sentir miedo.

Porque quiero que Rosalie pague por todo de una buena vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **J** asper enciende la grabadora sobre el pupitre.

Con una taza humeante de café, se dispone a revisar los expedientes. La voz llena la habitación; fuerte, decidida, segura, y ese simple hecho le convence. Empieza echar rápidos vistazos a las hojas, negando con la cabeza. Es insólito. Lee una y otra vez la misma línea, convenciéndose así mismo de la verdad. Aro se lo había advertido antes, por eso le entregó la grabación de la interrogación y los papeles, porque confía en él y porque la investigación había dado un vuelco tremendo.

Jasper se pone de pie, mientras la voz termina. Piensa en los chicos. Piensa en _Alice_.

Con un marcador azul, tacha líneas sobre el rostro del cabello rubio despampanante.

Suspira y toma el teléfono de su bolsillo, marcándole a Aro.

La voz serena contesta, y Jasper tiene que sentarse. No tiene que decirle nada. Aro sabe cuán inteligente es.

—Tenemos que actuar, muchacho. No hay tiempo. —le dice su jefe, tajante— _Esta noche, pero ya._

* * *

 **Rose, Rose, Rose... se le acabó el tiempo!**

 **Edward ya lo sabe... Y Jasper también.**

 **El próximo capi es... ufff.**

 **Siempre me preguntan si habrá o no romance entre EyB. Lo único que les puedo decir es que el fic es Drama y ROMANCE ;)**

 **Gracias por estar, leer, comentar, etc.**

 **Nos leemos durante la semana.**

 **Buen finde!**


	15. Dolor

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoria.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

—Vamos a ir a casa y le contaremos todo esto a Jasper. ¿De acuerdo? Esto tiene que acabar hoy.

Me tiembla el labio inferior. La agonía crece mientras caminamos de regreso, y tengo sentimientos encontrados, ya que nunca creí que alguna vez me atrevería a confesar esto con nadie. He vivido en un silencio forzoso por mucho tiempo, generándome una falta de decisión propia y desconfianza. Ahora, sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron. No puedo negar el miedo que me da enfrentar la situación. Sé que esto va a destrozar a mucha gente, pero sigo necesitando respuestas. Necesito llegar a esta otra gran verdad: las razones que tuvo Rose para hacer lo que hizo.

La mano de Edward se siente débil en la mía, y presiono mis dedos en su piel para que sepa que estoy aquí. Debe sentirse fuera de lugar con todo lo sucedido. Por mucho que haya sospechado de Rose, saberlo a ciencia cierta es muy distinto. Cuando la persona es cercana, es difícil de asimilar.

La noche se ha vuelto sin vida. Los villancicos no se escuchan de la misma forma. Chapoteo los pies en la nieve, y la marca de mi bota no tiene ni pizca de gracia.

Edward se detiene, tomando aire.

—¿Estás bien?

Sus ojos hinchados por el llanto me miran:

—Sí

La solitaria calle emite un ruido sordo de unas llantas y al final todo queda en el sonido de los grillos. Ahora es turno de Edward de presionar sus dedos en mi piel. Un jadeo se expulsa de sus labios. Su mano desocupada sujeta mi brazo con fuerza y pego un salto. Se inclina hacia adelante, aun jadeando y me doy cuenta que su jadeo no es por Rosalie.

Cae de rodillas al suelo, inconsciente, y suelto un grito desgarrador.

—¡Edward! —me agacho hasta tomar su cara. Sus ojos se cierran, incapaces de mantenerse despierto— Edward, mírame. Por favor, no vayas a desmayarte.

Empiezo a chillar, y por mucho que lo zamarreo, este no reacciona.

¿Cómo demonios voy a ayudarle si no hay nadie en la calle? Lo único que nos ilumina son los adornos de luces Navideñas, y ni siquiera sé ocupar su celular de última moda. Lloro de rodillas en el suelo, rogándole que se quede conmigo. Su rostro se vuelve pálido como una hoja de papel. Está intacto. Parece muerto. Lloro más fuerte. No tengo tiempo de ponerme a gritar por auxilio cuando unos pasos lejanos aceleran y todo lo que siento es el golpe de algo duro contra mi nuca.

No recuerdo nada más.

.

.

.

.

.

Me inunda un sabor amargo en la boca. Mi rostro golpea contra algo duro al tacto, y mis manos se sienten ásperas. Abro los ojos, y no hay más que oscuridad. Empiezo a desesperarme. Todo lo que _no_ veo ahora, me recuerda a ese lugar. Me enderezo, sabiéndome en el suelo. Una luz titilante al fondo me llena de esperanza. Intento ponerme de pie, pero la nuca me arde. Siento un latido frenético en mi cabeza, y cuando me toco, líquido espeso empapa mi mano.

Ahora despierta empiezo a recobrar el reconocimiento. ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Qué pasó?

—Levántate —dice una voz fuerte. El vello se me eriza, y soy insuficiente— ¡Levántate! —exige con furia.

A duras penas me pongo de pie. Antes de que pueda adaptarme bien, la luz se enciende y el rostro impoluto de Rosalie me acecha. Por instinto me echo hacia atrás hasta pegarme a la pared. Lágrimas hacen acto de presencia, las cuales retiro rápidamente. Se supone que soy fuerte. Se supone que ya no le tengo miedo. Pero eso es mentira. No puedo mentirle a mi corazón.

Tomo todo el control que me es posible para no echarme a llorar.

—Se lo dijiste. —susurra con calma— Se lo dijiste ¿no es así? Por eso actúa tan agresivo conmigo.

Quiero decir algo. Quiero defenderme.

—Pensé que habíamos quedado en algo. Se supone que ibas a quedarte callada, maldita babosa. —me encojo como un caracol cuando se acerca. Su pelo cae sobre mi cara, y estoy soltando lágrimas sin parar— Me traicionaste.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Lo hiciste. —toma una mecha de mi pelo y lo tira. El dolor de mi nuca crece con la fuerza de su mano— Bella, no creo que sepas lo que acabas de hacer.

Se inca de rodillas, mirándome con esos ojos lunáticos que tiene. Tengo ganas de escupirle en la cara, pero sé que eso sería peor. En cambio, aprieto a mis ojos cerrados, esperando que su rostro se difumine de mi mente.

—Te vas a quedar aquí y vas a pensar en lo que has hecho. —murmura tomándome de las muñecas, pasa las uñas largas por mis cicatrices— Esta vez no usaré cuerdas. Creo que las he dejado en el auto, y no pienso dejarte sola.

Agacho la cabeza hacia mis manos, sintiendo la derrota invadirme por completo. Esto es todo lo tendré hasta que la muerte venga lenta y dolorosamente. Rosalie no va a dejar que me vaya de aquí. Al menos, no con vida. Lamento no haber podido aprovechar por más tiempo los meses de libertad que tuve. Tal vez estos eran más para poder despedirme de la gente que quiero. Ni siquiera pude visitar la tumba de Mars ni la de mi madre. Ni siquiera pude visitar la casa donde viví.

Me asalta una cólera que no veo venir. Rosalie está allí, de pie, disfrutando su triunfo. Mal que mal, la hizo de oro. Si no fuera yo la que sale perdiendo, le aplaudiría por su capacidad de camuflaje. Pero Edward sabe la verdad. Bree también lo sabe.

De la cólera paso a la preocupación. ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Por qué se desmayó?

¿Y si Rosalie le hizo daño?

¿Y si de verdad está muerto?

Las lágrimas vuelven a escurrirme por las mejillas.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? —pregunto en un hilo de voz.

La cabeza de Rose se levanta tan rápidamente que me duele el cuello. No parece haber estado preparada para escucharme.

—Vaya… así que se lo dijiste con toda y sus letras. —sacude la cabeza— Maldita perra.

—Tú, maldita perra —jadeo. Las palabras salen a borbotones de mi boca. Un alivio se expele por mi cuerpo, y nada de lo que ella pueda decir me hace arrepentirme— Nunca entendí… porque me odias tanto. Esa obsesión tuya de torturarme, como si lo hubieses deseado desde siempre.

Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Después de todo, no estás tan perdida.

—¿Por qué, entonces? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Rosalie rechina los dientes, caminando de un lado para el otro.

—No quieres saberlo.

—¡Dímelo!

—¡No!

Un fuego ferviente me amenaza por dentro. Empiezo a llorar de ira, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos. Rosalie ni se inmuta. No quisiera terminar con mi vida llorando. Recordar mis últimos segundos con la mirada borrosa, no es lo que tenía preparado para mí, pero esto es lo que hay. Tengo pena porque voy a morir y no sabré lo que esta mujer quiere hacerme pagar.

—Me lo quitaste todo, Isabella. Tan egoístamente, me arrebataste hasta lo último. —su voz se quiebra a mitad de frase— ¡Tú! ¡Siempre eras tú!

De un tirón, me arranca la tira de la cartera y algunas cosas caen al suelo. Aparto la mirada con temor de recibir un golpe, entonces todo se detiene. Su voz, el aire de la habitación. Todo se esfuma. Cuando miro por el rabillo del ojo, su mirada está puesta en el piso, al manojo de llaves.

Trato de cogerla y guardarla, pero Rosalie es más ágil.

—No tan rápido. —me dice. Parece impactada por las llaves, y empieza a girarlas en su dedo índice, el desconsuelo disfrazando su expresión de odio— ¿No te lo dije antes? Me lo quitaste todo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No te quité nada! ¡No te conozco!

—¡Lo hiciste! —grita, tirando las llaves al piso— Lo hiciste, maldita sea, lo hiciste. —empieza a llorar. Jamás he visto a Rosalie llorar— Siempre fui un estorbo para todos. Siempre fui la inquieta que nadie quería cuidar. Y tú… tú siempre fuiste la niña dulce y carismática que todo el mundo quería tener.

—No entiendo nada…

Lágrimas gruesas abandonan sus ojos, y mi corazón salta demasiado rápido en mi pecho.

—De esto —dice, empujando con el pie las llaves hasta mí— De esto te estoy hablando.

Las llaves caen de una forma que puedo ver las letras sin dificultad. L de platino. El entendimiento viene como las olas del mar; con una fuerza descomunal, con una fuerza que ningún ser humano en el mundo es capaz de controlar.

Se me secan los labios, y veo el rostro ardiente y destrozado de Rosalie. Mis ojos se abren desmesurados, sintiendo a mi corazón detenerse por el impacto.

No puede ser.

—¿Lily? —susurro sin aire, subiéndome el corazón por la garganta— ¿Eres Lily?

Los recuerdos vienen de golpe; la casa de Mars. El buzón del correo. Papá junto a mí, cruzado de brazos y el sol impidiéndome ver con claridad.

— _Despídete de tu hermana, Bella._ —me dijo Mars, soltándome de la mano.

Llevaba un vestido de cuadros rojo, y mi cara estaba mojada por las lágrimas. Corrí todo lo que mis pies fueron capaces y abracé a la niña del vestido celeste, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera. Iba a extrañar a mi compañera de juegos. ¿Quién iba a ayudarme a trepar los árboles? Lloré en su vestido hasta que la mujer alta junto a ella, me quito de en medio. Era morena, labios gruesos y pelo oscuro.

— _Tenemos que irnos._ —nos volvimos a abrazar. Ella también lloraba— _Lilian, tenemos que irnos. Los chicos te están esperando para jugar._

Mars tomó mi mano y me llevó junto a ella. Vi a Lilian subir al enorme auto gris, mientras miraba por la ventana de atrás y se despedía con la mano. Agite la mía hasta que el auto desapareció de la entrada.

Nunca más volví a saber de Lily.

Las letras de las llaves; I de Isabella. L de Lilian.

Las llaves de papá.

—La mujer mentía. —Rosalie interrumpe mis pensamientos. Es difícil mirarla ahora. Estoy en shock— Mars mentía. Papá mentía. Fue la oportunidad de sus vidas para deshacerse de mí, enviándome a un orfanato. ¿Sabes lo que son los orfanatos? ¿Lo sabes? Son grotescos, son horribles y terroríficos. Te golpean y no puedes defenderte con nada. ¿Y mientras tanto qué? Tú estabas en casa, disfrutando de _mis_ cosas, lo que me pertenecía a mí por ser la mayor.

—Lily…

—¡No me llames Lily! Yo no soy Lily. —vuelve a llorar— No conocía a nadie. Echaba de menos mi casa. —solloza— Me enviaron a un cuarto lleno de chicos. La directora dejó de actuar como una auténtica y estúpida maternal porque Mars y papá ya no estaban allí. Me pasé la vida limpiando baños, limpiando la mierda que todo el mundo dejaba. Y tú… —sacude la cabeza— Tú siempre lo tuviste todo.

—¡No es cierto!

—Tenía seis años. Y luego, a los catorce me adoptaron. Pensé que sería la oportunidad que se me negó de niña. Sin embargo, el infierno que viví en ese orfanato no se compara a lo que viví con esa mugre de familia. —toma asiento y resopla— Los Hale tenían un montón de hijos. Y todos ellos empezaban con R. Yo no fui la excepción. Desde entonces he sido Rosalie. Y seguiré siendo Rosalie. Fui la única mujer de esa familia, aparte de la madre. Te imaginarás lo que hacían conmigo. —suelta una risita amarga— Y el padre no se quedaba atrás.

Deja de hablar, analizando sus palabras, y de pronto sus ojos se quedan fijos en mí, tanto que queman.

» Te veía siempre con Mars. A veces me quedaba escondida en los arbustos para ver la casa, porque a pesar de todo, extrañaba esa casa. Y te empecé a odiar, porque siempre fuiste la preferida de todo el mundo. Fuiste la preferida de Mars. Ella no me quería. Ella le dijo a papá que podía criarte a ti, pero no a mí, porque yo era muy desordenada.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Te odié y te odio. —dice tajante— Por eso lo hice, porque tenías que pagar por todo eso. Porque tenías que probar de la medicina que por años probé yo. Esa fue mi vida, Bella; llena de oscuridad, dolor y crueldad. Siempre. Y yo no lo merecía… yo no lo merecía.

Una angustia me llena el pecho.

—Soy tu hermana… —digo con horror, apretando mis puños— Soy tu hermana.

—Lily era tu hermana, yo no.

Empiezo a llorar de nuevo.

—¡SOY TU HERMANA! —grito, sintiendo tanta impotencia— ¿Qué culpa tenía yo, Lily? ¿Qué culpa tenía?

Lloro con ganas, sentada en el suelo y deseando que la luz se apagase y todo esto terminara pronto. Rosalie también empieza a llorar, pero intenta parecer dura, cosa que no puede en este momento.

Meto la mano dentro de mi cartera y pillo el GPS apagado que Edward me dio aquel día de la caminata. Con sumo cuidado, lo enciendo, rogando que recuerde que lo tengo yo.

—Y ahora él ha vuelto por ti, no por mí.

—¿Quién?

—Charlie. Nuestro padre.

—No, no es cierto. Yo no lo he visto, ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Hace caso omiso de mí.

—Ojalá que él hubiese muerto y no mamá. Con mamá esto no hubiera pasado, con mamá Lily seguiría siendo Lily.

Lily y yo nos llevábamos por un año de diferencia. Cuando ella se fue, yo tenía cinco años. Con su partida, se fue la alegría de mi niñez. Con su partida, se fue papá y el sonido de las llaves.

No hay nada de Lily que vea en Rosalie. No sé cómo me verá ella, aunque dudo que sea bueno.

No hacemos nada más. Creo que ha transcurrido una hora desde entonces. Todavía estoy en shock. Todavía no puedo creer que sea Lily. Si ella no lo hubiese recordado, tal vez ni siquiera lo habría rememorado en mi cabeza. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Nunca la volví a ver, y nunca creí que lo haría. Mars decía que estaba en buenas manos, bien cuidada, bien alimentada. Ahora sé que nada de eso fue cierto.

Cuando mi madre murió, papá se quedó a nuestro cuidado. Lily tenía un año y algo en aquella época, así que fue un doble trabajo para él sacarnos adelante. Aunque nunca entendí por qué las cosas cambiaron tanto, por qué de pronto me quedé sola con Mars en una casa enorme.

Me pongo de pie, aprovechando la distracción de Rosalie. Está susurrando para sí misma como una loca, así que empiezo a caminar hacia atrás, sujetando la cartera conmigo. No sé dónde estamos. No sé para dónde ir, sin embargo, sigo caminando.

Mi respiración se corta por la ansiedad. Empiezo a acelerar el ritmo.

La adrenalina aumenta a medida que me acerco a la puerta. Cuando llego hasta ella, giro el pomo y este se sale de su lugar.

— _Mierda_

—¡Dónde vas! —me grita la rubia.

Sus largas uñas van hasta mi cuello, y en un rápido movimiento doy con el pomo en su frente.

 _Que bien se sintió eso._

Me muevo de atrás hacia adelante, por un instante queriendo saber si la he matado o no, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Doy un pequeño empuje a la puerta por si acaso, y como si estuviera preparada, esta se abre. Corro fuera a toda velocidad, aguantando las terribles ganas de llorar que nublan mi visión. Corro, me detengo de vez en cuando y vuelvo a correr, tomando bocanadas de aire.

Choco contra un cuerpo duro que me sostiene antes de que pueda caer. Ahogo un grito sin reconocerlo, hasta que descubro que es Jasper.

En segundos, un montón de policías resguardan alrededor, y Jasper me toma de los hombros.

—Vamos, date prisa, ¡corre!

Me empuja hacia adelante, y no reparo en nada más que en seguir corriendo. Las luces de las patrullas me ciegan por un momento y caigo al suelo porque mi pecho no puede seguir, ni mi garganta, ni mis fuerzas.

—¡Bella! —grita la voz que reconozco como la de Edward— Bella —susurra una vez que ha llegado junto a mí. Me toma del suelo, como si fuera lo más liviano del mundo, y empiezo a llorar.

Lloro con tantas ganas como nunca lo he hecho antes. Lloro a gritos. Lloro de rabia, de pena, de impotencia.

Pero sobre todo de pena.

Edward me abraza y susurra palabras para tranquilizarme. Nada puede tranquilizarme en este momento.

Mientras mis lágrimas cesan, sin dejar de lamentarme, levanto la vista y veo a Emmett de pie en medio de toda la gente que hay en torno a nosotros. Inmóvil, pálido y despedazado. La nieve cae sobre su cabeza, y pareciera que estuviese tieso del frío. No hace nada, no habla nada. Está allí, tratando de absorber lo que probablemente le han contado.

Me aferro a la chaqueta de Edward con las uñas, soltando un gemido de mis labios.

* * *

 **Guaa, ahora sí. Por fin, la verdad salió a la luz.**

 **Recuerdo que leí alguna vez a alguien que me dijo que Bella y Rose eran hermanas, no me acuerdo quién, pero en aquel momento no podía esperar para escribir este capítulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me cuenten que les pareció.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo a la historia, como siempre.**

 **Besos!**


	16. Revelaciones

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoria.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPOV**

Bella se queda en mis brazos hasta que deja de llorar. La nieve cae sobre nuestras cabezas, y noto en la distancia la silueta inerte de Emmett en medio de todas las patrullas. Bree deambula alrededor, y aprovecho su cercanía para dejar a Bella sobre una repisa y correr hasta él.

Unos pasos antes de llegar, me detengo.

No sé cómo consolarle. ¿Cómo intentarlo si no sé lo que se siente? ¿Si no sé lo que es descubrir de un momento a otro que _tu_ _esposa_ es la responsable de secuestrar a alguien por once años? Sé que nada de lo que diga va a ayudar a que se sienta mejor. Sin embargo, no puedo dejarlo solo en este momento.

—Emmett —tiene la cabeza llena de nieve. Su impermeable se pega a su cuerpo por el agua y no obtengo señales por su parte. Me acerco unos pasos, titubeante— Amigo.

Cualquier rastro de vida se esfuma de su rostro. Hasta preferiría que estuviese todavía enojado conmigo.

Incluso que este día desapareciera del mapa.

Una pareja de ancianos me encontró tumbado de espaldas en el suelo. Me ayudaron a recuperar el conocimiento. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de darme cuenta que Bella no estaba por ninguna parte. Me desesperé pensando en la responsable. Llamé a Bree por ayuda y dimos aviso de inmediato de un extravío, y sin más opciones optamos por contárselo a Emmett.

Se quedó intacto en el umbral de la puerta, choqueado. Por supuesto, no me creyó al comienzo, negando y repitiendo lo desquiciado que eso sonaba.

— _Emmett… Bella confesó._ —Intervino Bree— _Nos lo dijo a Edward y a mí._

Él estaba enojado conmigo, pero no con Bree, y sabe que Bree nunca miente.

Lo tomé de los hombros y le zamarreé, porque no reaccionaba.

— _¡Es Rosalie!_ —grité— _Ella lo hizo, Emmett, tienes que creerme._

Intentó empujarme, pero todo lo que su puño consiguió fue darme una caricia en el estómago. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No insistió más. No hizo el leve esfuerzo en negármelo. Retiró el cuerpo hacia atrás, tropezando con la pared del pasillo, y lloró.

Ahora estaba aquí, todavía en shock.

—No lo entiendo. —dice él con voz áspera— No lo entiendo… No lo entiendo.

Pongo una mano en su hombro.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco.

Empieza a sollozar.

—¿En qué minuto cambiaron tanto las cosas?

Le doy un abrazo fraternal. Aquí se acaban nuestras diferencias.

Una vez que localizamos a Jasper, le cuento todo lo que Bella me había dicho. No parecía sorprenderle mi confesión en ese minuto, porque no hizo más que maldecir en voz baja. Aro gritaba al teléfono. Leah aparcaba el jeep de trabajo.

¿Por qué lo hizo? No tengo idea.

Mientras me alejo, escuchamos el grito eufórico de Alice. La nieve nos impide ver con claridad, pero puedo divisarla avanzar a pasos raudos.

—¡Eras mi amiga! —grita, y veo que la policía trae a Rosalie esposada. Baja la cabeza ante la mirada acusatoria de la morena. Tiene un golpe en la frente, sangre corriéndole por la nariz— _¡Eras mi amiga!_ —repite entre gritos, echándose a llorar.

Desde el otro lado, Jasper atrapa a Alice para no formar bloque. Ella se tapa la cara, ahogando un grito de rabia.

Emmett se tensa a mi lado, con los ojos puestos en su esposa. En algún momento Rose levanta la cabeza y se encuentran. Veo dolor en ellos, pero no estoy seguro si una mujer semejante pueda sentir dolor alguno.

No es capaz de mantener la rencilla de miradas, así que se aparta avergonzada.

Alice se suelta de Jasper y se sienta en una roca. El impacto de la noticia la supera, y necesita tiempo a solas para continuar su llantina. Jasper la mira con tristeza, y aunque Aro le repite que deben irse, él se queda allí con ella. Es Leah la que debe tomarlo del brazo.

—¡Tenemos que irnos!

Mi madre irrumpe, poniéndose entre medio.

—Yo la cuidaré.

Jasper y yo intercambiamos miradas, y se marcha inseguro en sus pasos.

Bella no se mueve de su lugar. Ya no llora. Ya no grita. Y creo que eso es peor que todo lo demás.

—Anda con ella —me dice Emmett— Te necesita.

.

.

.

Unas cuantas puntadas en la nuca y Bella puede marcharse a casa.

El doctor dice que mi colapso fue una baja presión arterial, que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos. Jasper y Aro dudaron en un principio, pensando que Rosalie tenía que ver, pero los análisis no manifestaron alteraciones en mi cuerpo.

Rosalie fue derivada enseguida al interrogatorio, dónde no negó su participación de los hechos. Además de habernos seguido a Bella y a mí, y que en mi desmayo vio la oportunidad de poder tomar a Bella desprevenida.

Mantengo los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras escucho la explicación de Jasper y Aro. Estamos Emmett, Alice y yo sentados uno junto al otro, nuestros pies perdiendo la fuerza y sintiendo que nada tiene sentido nunca más. Aro nos dice que, en la interrogación que nos hicieron a los cuatro, Rosalie fue la única que nunca contestó sí y no. Respondía la pregunta con otra pregunta, y trataba siempre de darle una justificación a la situación. Fue ahí cuando él dudó. Ante ese hecho, Jasper entra en acción. Aro le mandó investigar a Rosalie.

Confundido, hizo lo que se le ordenó. Allí descubrió un montón de información; Rosalie Hale solo existía hace 19 años, y no 33, la edad actual de la rubia.

Los Hale la adoptaron a los 14 años. Intrigado por la indagación, encontró la demanda impuesta por ella a los dieciséis años, acusando a su hermano mayor, Richard, de abuso. Horas más tarde, la demanda fue retirada por ella misma, reconociendo haber mentido. La policía hizo una inspección en casa de los Hale, pero no encontraron nada extraño.

—Encontré los papeles de adopción, año 97. Los Hale adoptaron a una adolescente bajo el nombre de Lilian Swan.

—¿Lilian Swan? —cuestiona Alice.

— _¿Swan?_ —repito.

—Rosalie y Bella… —las nombra empleando un tono grave— son hermanas —suelta sin más— Y Rosalie fue dada en adopción a los seis años.

Emmett se pone de pie por la impresión. Y yo por el impacto no me puedo mover de la silla.

Alice es la única que suelta un jadeo, posterior a cubrirse la boca.

No puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en las palabras de Jasper. Me vuelvo un cubo de hielo. El vello se me eriza tratando de conectar a mi cerebro de esto último.

Se me vienen a la cabeza las palabras exactas de Charlie:

 _"_ _Quiero arreglar un par de situaciones inconclusas que dejé"_

 _"_ _Me gustaría mucho cerrar un ciclo"_

¿Será Rose el ciclo?

No puede ser. ¿Rose su hermana?

—Eso no es todo. —dice Jasper.

—Oh por Dios ¿qué más podemos saber? —se queja Alice.

—El orfanato en el que Rose vivió, cerró hace una década por fuertes demandas sobre explotación infantil. La directora Senna, fue declarada culpable de dichas demandas. Se solicitó declarar a los chicos que vivieron en ese lugar bajo su supervisión, y Rosalie fue una de ellas, sin embargo, jamás se presentó. Si sacamos cuentas, esto fue hace una década, por lo que Bella llevaba un año desaparecida y a Rose no le convenía tener nada que ver con la justicia. —toma una bocanada de aire— Recordemos también que James, su ayudante, en una ocasión señaló que el secuestro de Bella fue por venganza, a pesar de que ella no tenía la culpa.

Empiezo a unir conjeturas.

—¿Rosalie estaba haciéndole pagar el que no la hayan dado en adopción?

—Probablemente. —responde él.

Alice gruñe— Eso es absurdo. ¿Haciéndola pagar por todo el daño que le causaron? ¿Permitiendo que pasase por lo mismo? ¡Esa mujer está loca!

—Demente —susurro, invadiéndome la cólera.

Aro nos dice que por ahora Rosalie quedará en prisión preventiva mientras se agilice el juicio.

La sentencia de James y Kate seguirá en la fecha estipulada; no hay margen de cambio por el momento.

Regresamos a casa. Ni Emmett ni Alice quieren ir a la suya, así que llegamos los tres impactados por la noticia. Mi madre espera respuestas que nadie quiere dar. Suficiente tenemos con el lío en nuestras cabezas. No puedo entender cómo alguien va a tener tanto odio en su corazón para hacer una atrocidad así. A su propia hermana. Pagando los errores de los adultos.

No hay modo de justificarlo.

Pensar eso me hierve la sangre.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —pregunto.

Leticia responde por todos.

—En su habitación, no ha querido salir de allí.

Me toco el puente de la nariz, quejándome del dolor. Había olvidado el asalto.

Bella está tumbada en la cama, despierta y mirando nada en particular. Con cuidado, me siento junto a ella y acomodo el brazo sobre su cabeza. Ya hemos pasado por esto antes. Su silencio, su inmovilidad, su falta de ánimo. Por un momento tengo miedo de que ella vuelva a lo que era al principio. Peino su cabello lacio con mis dedos, acercando mis labios a su oreja.

—Lo siento mucho. —murmuro con inquietud— Nos enteramos que Rose es… bueno, no sé si ella te lo ha dicho.

—Lo hizo. —responde entrecortadamente— pero ella no es mi hermana. Lily no hubiese hecho eso.

Está destrozada.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana?

Sorbe su nariz, cerrando los ojos. No responde por un largo tiempo, y mis dedos se aferran a los suyos.

—Porque se fue cuando yo tenía cinco años, Edward. Tenía recuerdos vagos de ella, no recordaba del todo la situación, hasta que…

—Hasta que, ¿qué?

Se mueve hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Parpadea, y usa toda su fuerza de voluntad para hablar despacio.

—¿Por qué tienes las llaves de mi padre? —no alcanzo a procesar su pregunta cuando agita el puñado de llaves en sus dedos, sacados debajo de su almohada— Los encontré en tu cuarto.

—Bella…

—¿Por qué las tienes? —repite.

Trato de envolver su mano en la mía, pero se aleja.

—Porque ha venido. —es probable que esperase esa respuesta, aunque no estuviera preparada para escucharla— Quería saber cómo estabas. De algún modo se enteró que… lo que te pasó, y quería asegurarse que…

—Asegurarse —interrumpe, como si fuera un chiste— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —demanda enfadada — ¡Me ocultas todo!

—No es cierto, no te oculto todo. Si a veces no te digo las cosas es por tu bien.

—Deja de comportarte como un padre.

—No me comporto como tal.

—¡Lo haces! Todo el tiempo… —se aparta de mí por mucho que intento atraerla— Charlie o como quiera que se llame tiene la culpa de todo esto… y tú confabulas con él.

—Ey, para ahí. Eso no es verdad. Cuando vino todo esto seguía siendo una incógnita.

Eso no parece importarle.

—Entonces debiste habérmelo dicho de inmediato.

Alguien toca a la puerta.

—Cariño ¿va todo bien? —inquiere mi madre.

—Todo bien, mamá, no te preocupes. —Se marcha poco después y Bella sigue mirándome con rabia. Sé que la situación con Rose la colapsa, que está enojada, que su molestia es un disfraz de la tristeza que siente por dentro— Nena, no quiero que te enfades conmigo.

—¡Lo estoy! Estoy muy, muy enfadada. Me mentiste.

—Estás así por lo que es Rose, no estás enojada conmigo.

—¡Cállate! —se tapa los oídos— No repitas eso, no lo repitas.

Empieza a llorar en mis brazos. Tiene la cara mojada en lágrimas, y sus ojos, brillantes y tristones, se quedan fijos en mí, y no veo venir ni su acercamiento ni a sus pies en puntillas. Solo sé que en segundos sus labios están sobre los míos. No es un roce como la última vez. No es un espejismo. Son sus labios suaves y carnosos, tocándome. No debería hacerlo. No debería seguir. Ella sigue siendo frágil en sus sentimientos, y esto solo lo hará empeorar más. Sin embargo, el dulzor de su boca me incita a seguir. Me olvido de sus lágrimas por un momento, y respondo al beso.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, acomodándonos el uno al otro. Todavía de puntillas, enreda sus manos en mi cuello, deteniéndose unos segundos para respirar, y continuamos.

En algún punto caigo en cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo y la aparto suavemente. Mi corazón late con fuerza, saliéndose de margen por completo.

—Esto nos va a costar caro, Bella. —susurro, tomando una fuerza de voluntad increíble para no besarla de nuevo— Llevas… casi cuatro meses aquí. No estás preparada para algo tan rápido. No quiero que lo sientas de esa manera.

Se pasa las manos por las mejillas, mirándome, y necesito que diga algo. Su silencio comienza a desesperarme, porque siento que estoy haciendo el ridículo. En vez de decir si está de acuerdo o no, asiente con la cabeza y decide distanciarse, pero la retengo enseguida.

—Quiero estar sola.

—Bella…

—Lo entiendo, Edward. —no creo que lo haga— Por favor déjame sola.

Parece más triste de lo que antes ya estaba, entonces me retiro de la habitación. Mi corazón martillea mientras cierro la puerta, haciéndome una infinidad de preguntas; una de ellas predominando entre todas:

¿Qué siento por Bella?

.

.

Al día siguiente, Emmett está sentado en el sofá de la sala, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos frente a la apagada televisión. Tomo asiento junto a él, escuchando el sonoro suspiro que suelta por la boca. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre se ven cansados… dolidos.

Froto las manos en mis rodillas.

—Siento mucho haber desconfiado de ti. —empiezo, llamando su atención— Culparte por lo de Bella.

—Estabas en tu derecho. —mueve la cabeza.

—No, no lo estaba. Eres mi amigo.

—Y Rose es mi esposa, y mira con lo que ha salido. —su voz cae ante su mención— No estoy enojado contigo, Edward. —toma un poco de aire— Tu madre quiere que me quede aquí un par de días hasta que las aguas se calmen. Espero que eso no te moleste.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta.

—Aunque me gustaría que me acompañaras a casa, para buscar un poco de ropa.

—Puedes usar la mía.

—No, de verdad que necesito ir.

Siento que de verdad necesita hacerlo, de modo que lo acompaño a casa. Independiente de todo, esa casa sigue siendo suya.

La luz ilumina el pequeño y estable inmueble de Emmett. Todo se ve ordenado, casual. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Tira las llaves sobre la mesita y se queda de pie en silencio. Trato de no hacer ruido cerrando la puerta.

—Regreso en un momento. —dice sin ganas— Si quieres algo de beber, puedes buscar en la nevera.

Se marcha a su habitación.

Hay un montón de fotos de ambos sobre la chimenea.

Contemplar a Rose ahora es pensar en todas sus mentiras; casarse con Emmett sabiendo quiénes éramos. Fingir preocupación mientras intentábamos buscar respuestas a la aparición de Bella. Tantas veces que hablamos del tema, tantas hipótesis fundadas por todos nosotros.

Todas las veces que ella y Bella estuvieron en un mismo lugar, y nadie se dio cuenta.

Nunca me di cuenta.

Jasper me saca del trance, enviándome un mensaje.

 _"_ _Mañana James contará su versión."_

James.

¿Qué es James de Rose? ¿Por qué la protege tanto? Aún si no lo sé, puedo suponerlo.

Emmett regresa con un bolso de ropa, y mira lo mismo que estoy viendo yo: las fotografías.

Con la mandíbula tensa, hace puño la tira de su bolso y sin que tenga tiempo a detenerlo, arroja el bolso sobre la chimenea, dejando caer todos los portarretratos. Los vidrios se hacen añicos y él sigue arrojando todo lo que tenga que ver con Rose; fotos, cuadros, su tazón favorito. Todo.

No le digo que se detenga, porque supongo que es su manera de quitarse la rabia por dentro.

Después que termina, toma una bocanada de aire, el color regresando a su rostro.

—Estoy listo. —dice.

* * *

 _ **¡Holaa!**_ Estoy aquí otra vez con nuevo capi. Espero que les haya gustado.

Quiero agradecer como siempre el apoyo a la historia, sobretodo por sus lindos comentarios!

También quería contarles que pienso hacer outtakes, y no sé en qué orden, así que me gustaría que me dijeran cuál les gustaría leer primero. He pensado en hacer tres, uno sobre la relación de EyB en el pasado, la vida de Rose de pequeña y otra de Alice/Jasper.

Que tengan un buen fin de semana, y a las que son de Chile que pasen unas lindas fiestas patrias junto a sus familias!

Besos, hasta el próximo


	17. Outtake

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoria.

* * *

 **Por mayoría de votos, este es el outtake ganador.**

* * *

 **Outtake**

 **.**

 **Edward/Bella**

 **.**

—Tengo un trabajo para ti. —murmura Edward en su oído, un soplo de viento le eriza la piel. Le gusta cuando él aparece de la nada, sobresaltándola— En verdad, es un trabajo para los dos.

Bella deja un momento de podar las flores y levanta el rostro hacia él. Rayos de sol se cuelan por el cabello cobrizo de su chico.

—Mientras no sea repartir pizza, todo bien.

No tiene una buena experiencia repartiendo pizza. Duró dos días en aquel trabajo. Se equivocó y entregó una pizza de carne a un cliente vegetariano.

Edward suelta una risita.

—No, esta vez es diferente. —asegura, quitándole tierra mojada del rostro— Cumpleaños de niños. La paga es buena y solo son tres horas el sábado.

Bella hizo la cuenta. El sábado no tiene que trabajar, pero odia los cumpleaños de niños.

—¿En serio?

—¿No te llama la atención?

Lo cierto es que cualquier cosa que signifique trabajo es importante para ella, así que trabajar con niños no debe ser la excepción, por mucho que le fastidie.

Edward la pilla desprevenida en un beso, el cual responde efusivamente con la pala para cavar en una mano. Olvida las flores y el trabajo nuevo por un momento, dejándose llevar por sus labios y caricias. Tiene la tentación de lanzarse junto a él sobre el césped, rodar y tal vez algo más, pero no creo que a Mars le haría gracia. El corazón le late deprisa. Necesita dejar de pensar en sexo cada vez que él está cerca.

Se aleja unos centímetros y niega con la cabeza. Edward hace un mohín, y ella se ríe porque acabaron pensando lo mismo.

—Largo de aquí. —susurra ella sin ganas— Déjame terminar esto.

—¿Te veo el sábado entonces?

La vuelve a besar, ahora siendo consciente de su cercanía.

—Nos vemos el sábado —asegura.

Se va haciendo un puchero y ella retoma su atención a las flores. Sus brazos están llenos de tierra y siente el desagradable olor a césped en su nariz. Su fuerte no es podar flores, pero no puede dejar que Mars lo haga si tiene dolor de cadera. La mujer es anciana y porfiada, así que Bella no va alimentar su terquedad llevándola a Urgencias por un hueso roto. Y ella sí que sabe de huesos rotos. Esos dos términos vienen de la mano con el rostro de Edward. Sonríe para sí misma. Se puede decir que gracias a un hueso roto lo conoció.

Ella estaba con el hombro dislocado cuando él entró a la consulta de su madre. La doctora Cullen trataba de devolver ese hueso a su lugar, y Edward estaba a punto de desmayarse. Si para aquel entonces hubiese sabido que ese chico tan gallina terminaría siendo su novio, se hubiese roto el otro hombro de tanto reírse.

Esme le pidió que la llevara a casa, y ambos se miraron como si acabasen de decirles que comerían frijoles por el resto de su vida. Bella no le conocía. Edward no le conocía. Trató de excusarse diciendo que se sentía bien, sin embargo, la doctora fue rotunda en mencionar el medicamento que le haría desvanecerse en cualquier minuto. No quería desmayarse en plena calle. Suficiente humillación sufrió intentando trepar el árbol de su casa y darse de bruces al suelo. Aunque tarde se enteró que lo del medicamento fue una excusa para la señora Cullen deshacerse en ese minuto de su rebelde hijo. Sin eso, tal vez ahora no estaría enamorada hasta los pies.

—¿Terminaste con eso, Belly? —inquiere Mars desde la cocina.

Mars es su tía abuela, la única familia directa que tiene. No hay nada en su vida dónde Mars no esté, así que es lo único materno que ha tenido desde pequeña. Su padre nunca fue partícipe de su vida. Su madre murió. No tiene tíos ni primos. Solos Mars y ella contra el mundo. Por un lado, es fácil convivir con una sola persona; no hay muchos gastos, pero con el tiempo se ha vuelto monótono. Está acostumbrada a la soledad, a pensar de forma independiente. Sin embargo, tiene que admitir que a veces le hubiese gustado ser parte de una familia grande. Las familias grandes se hacen compañía.

—Casi termino, Mars. —grita para que la escuche. Su sordera cada vez es peor, así que intenta elevar la voz dos octavas más fuerte— Dame cinco minutos.

—Bien —grita la anciana devuelta— Hay tarta de zarzamora en la nevera.

Se le hace agua la boca. Se apresura a juntar la tierra alrededor de las flores y riega. Limpiándose las manos, hace el último arreglo antes de entrar a casa.

.

.

.

—¿De nuevo hamburguesas?

Bella teclea en la caja registradora, mirando bajo sus largas pestañas a Edward. Es la quinta hamburguesa que va de la semana.

—Son saludables… traen lechuga y tomate.

Vuelve la atención a los números, ignorándole. Edward le entrega el billete. El vapor sale de la hamburguesa y parece que fuese el paraíso para él. Desde que trabaja en Burger King ella ya no come hamburguesas. Le asquea el olor a fritura y mayonesa. Por eso siempre trae comida de su casa. Pero Edward no ayuda comprándole cada vez que viene.

—Amor, deja de fruncir el ceño. —dice él.

Bella le saca la lengua.

Toma su hamburguesa y busca un asiento cercano a la caja registradora. Podría acompañarle si el lugar de pronto no empezase a llenarse. Toma una bocanada de aire. A veces se confunde y cobra de más. A veces se le olvida preguntarles su nombre. Son tips que sus compañeros le han estado dando desde que empezó.

—Buen día. Bienvenida a Burger King. ¿Qué desea llevar?

Esa frase es lo único que se ha memorizado en su cabeza.

—Quiero la promo del día, por favor.

—No hay problema. —la chica le entrega el dinero y ella agita los dedos en el teclado efusivamente, logrando darle el vuelto en menos de un minuto. Se siente orgullosa. Arranca la boleta y el boli de su bolsillo— ¿A nombre de quién?

—Rosalie —contesta.

Bella anota el nombre y lo deja sobre la bandeja, luego levanta la mirada hacia la chica, que lee su nombre de etiqueta. ¿Tal vez hizo algo mal y entonces se quejará con su jefe? Cada vez que la gente lee su placa piensa en eso.

Edward la espera en el estacionamiento terminando el turno. Le da un buen susto escondiéndose detrás de la cabina de seguridad. Lo intenta golpear con la cartera, pero Edward es rápido y pronto está rodeándole con los brazos.

—Voy a gritar si no me sueltas.

—¿Vas a hacer un berrinche? ¿A tu edad?

—¿Qué tienes contra mi edad?

—Nada. Pero no puedes hacer un berrinche a los 21.

—Como sea. —le pellizca la nariz con los dientes— ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—¿A tu habitación?

—A Mars no le gusta que estés en mi habitación de noche.

—¿Y quién dijo que Mars se iba a enterar?

Sonríen con malicia.

Aprovechan que Mars es sorda. Bella se despide de la anciana diciendo que subirá un poco el volumen de la música. Como la mujer no escucha, no tiene problemas. Ni siquiera duda un segundo. Bella corre a la habitación y silva, logrando que Edward salga pavoroso del armario, mientras ella le pone seguro a la puerta. Se miran entre los dos. Ella se lanza encima de él enredando las piernas en su cadera, y por la fuerza de su choque terminan cayéndose sobre la cama.

Nunca han tenido sexo. Lo piensan, lo intentan, pero nunca lo han hecho. No pasan más allá de un roce de ropas, manoseos, caricias. Es la única forma que en dos años han tenido para llegar al orgasmo. Es un acuerdo tácito entre ambos. No es que no quisiesen, porque quieren, solo esperan que ese día ninguno de los dos tenga dudas.

Edward jadea sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad.

—Eso fue… —no tiene tiempo a explicar la sensación embriagadora cuando sienten ruidos de pasos en la habitación contigua— ¿No era que Mars es un tronco al dormir?

La música sigue su ritmo y Bella abre mucho los ojos.

—Mierda.

—¿Qué?

—Son las dos de la mañana. —dice, bajándose la blusa— sus medicinas… las tengo yo.

Se mueven rápidamente. No alcanzan a hacer mucho cuando Mars toca la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta Edward, arreglándose el cabello desordenado.

—Rápido, por la ventana.

—¡Qué!

—¡La ventana! —exclama bajito.

—Pero… pero… el armario.

—No. Mars lo notará si entra, es demasiado intuitiva con la vista. Si no bajas ahora, te escuchará más tarde y se armará la grande. Vamos, date prisa. —ruega, empujándolo— Bebé, por favor. —reparte besos pequeños— Lo siento.

Edward suelta un suspiro, haciéndose el valiente.

—De acuerdo. —la vuelve a besar— Te veo mañana.

—Te amo —murmura Bella deprisa.

Antes de salir por la ventana, él le lanza un beso.

Por suerte, Edward llega vivo al suelo.

.

.

.

El trabajo del sábado termina siendo exhaustivo. Tanto Edward como Bella no saben qué hacer con tanto niño. Su trabajo es decorar el lugar con globos, asegurarse que ningún niño se rompa un hueso y servir el pastel. El problema es que llevan apenas una hora y se han caído diez. El sudor cae por la sien de Edward, intentando que la bandeja de gaseosas no se derrame encima de ninguna cabeza.

Bella se ha ido a esconder detrás de los juegos un momento para descansar. La paga es buena, pero el trabajo es de mucha responsabilidad.

Si tuviese clara su postura de lo que quiere estudiar, entonces no tendría que estar de trabajo en trabajo. A diferencia de Bella, él sí puede permitirse los estudios, porque sus padres han trabajado toda su vida para este momento. Bella, en cambio, su tía Mars solo recibe el sueldo de jubilación, que es poco, y no obtuvo este año ninguna beca, por lo que no tiene opciones.

Después de dejar las gaseosas sobre la mesa, tiene tiempo de sobra para asegurarse que Bella se encuentre bien. Sin embargo, la encuentra riéndose con Alex, otro de los trabajadores.

—Yo tengo cinco hermanos pequeños. —dice él.

Bella se apoya en la baranda del juego, limpiándose el rostro rojo de cansancio. Se ríe por algo que ha dicho Alex y éste le aparta una mecha de pelo, lo que la deja sorprendida.

—Tenemos que servir el pastel. —dice Edward con frialdad.

No le dirige la palabra a Bella en lo que resta de cumpleaños. Los niños siguen cayéndose al suelo. Cuando la jornada termina, no caben de felicidad. Alex se despide de ambos con un abrazo afectuoso.

Él camina hacia el coche dejándola a ella atrás.

—Ah, carajo. —se queja Bella— ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

No puede evitar sentirse celoso. Es celoso por naturaleza, pero si Alex fuera feo a lo mejor no fuese tan exagerado. Con respeto a los feos, piensa.

—No —intenta mostrarse mejor. No quiere enojarse con ella— ¿Quieres irte a casa?

—Edward, a mí no me engañas.

Ella asoma una sonrisa torcida. Maldita sonrisa torcida que lo vuelve loco. Apunta la llave al coche. De pronto, los brazos de su amada se envuelven en su espalda y reparte besos por su cuello. Sabe que los besos en el cuello lo llevan al límite.

—¿Sigues enojado?

—Detente.

No lo hace. Mordisquea su cuello a sabiendas que se encuentran en plena calle.

Un auto blanco se detiene frente a ellos, y Bella se aleja entre risas. Unos segundos más tarde, el auto se marcha.

—Deberías haberte visto la cara. —se ríe a carcajadas— Estamos hablando de Alex… ¡Alex! Su historial de chicas me produce náuseas.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Éramos compañeros en la secundaria. —explica casual— No te pongas así.

En los dos años que lleva de novio con ella, nunca se ha sentido tan inseguro de perderla. Tiene veintiún años. Su madre piensa que es demasiado joven para proyectarse tan pronto, pero él no se imagina nada que no sea con ella. Alice dice que eso es romántico y a Emmett no le interesa el amor, así que se reserva la opinión.

Poco a poco se siente menos cabreado. Un golpe de frío los empaqueta y ella se abraza a él mientras abre la puerta del coche.

Se van a casa de Edward. A Esme no le importa que Bella esté en su habitación. Tiene demasiadas preocupaciones con su hija Leticia de cuatro años como para estar pendiente de lo que hacen o dejen de hacer. Su padre les lleva un poco de helado y galletas, así que ahora están de espaldas en la cama, mirando al techo.

—No quiero volver a tener nada que ver con niños por mucho tiempo. —gruñe ella.

—¿No te gustan los niños?

—Me gustan, pero son estresantes.

—Bueno sí, Leticia lo es.

—¿Ves?

—¿No quieres tener hijos?

—Sí

—Yo también.

Voltean el rostro hasta quedar frente a frente. Los ojos de Edward son del mismo color que el de Bella, pero por alguna razón le gustan más los de ella.

—Me gustas tú también. —confiesa Edward, preso en su mirada.

—Y tú me encantas. —fue su turno de expresar.

Bella sonrió, como si acabase de confesar algo que le avergonzara. Se burla de ella con ternura, y pellizca su nariz con el dedo haciéndola sobresaltar.

Edward le muestra fotografías de pequeño y no puede evitar reírse de unas cuántas, como la de los disfraces de tortuga que su madre le compraba. Una vez que se hace tarde, Bella se pone en marcha. Por suerte, no tienen que darse prisa para escapar por la ventana.

Se besan hasta quedar sin aliento.

—Te veo luego. —susurra ella.

—Ve con cuidado. —ruega él.

Le echa un último vistazo. En cuanto sale por la puerta, él se echa sobre la cama, suspirando.

.

.

Esa fue la última noche que vio a Isabella Swan.

* * *

 **Hola! Primer outtake revelado. El siguiente es un capítulo normal, ya después subiré el de Rose (segundo lugar) y al final de Jasper/Alice**

 **Gracias por estar, leer, comentar, dar fav, alertas y si lees en el anonimato, también gracias.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	18. No me abandones

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella tiene que declarar en el juicio de James y Kate. No hace contacto visual con ninguno de ellos, pero creo que es porque le intimida la presencia de James.

Con gran dificultad, narra su secuestro de forma que quede más o menos claro. Aludiendo a Rosalie como la cabecilla, quién le apuntó un arma en la cadera, dejándola sin opciones aparte de subirse al auto que James manejaba. Por miedo a que le disparasen hizo caso y más tarde su desesperación abogó por ella, empezando a forcejear y posteriormente recibir un golpe en la cabeza que la mantuvo inconsciente.

En la sala se crea un silencio absoluto ante sus crudas palabras. Después, no puede seguir hablando. Intenta contar más detalles, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impide.

Se vuelve a sentar junto a mí, aguantándose las lágrimas.

A un costado de nosotros la familia de Kate se encuentra atentos a la exposición, comiéndose las uñas por la espera de la sentencia.

Se exhibieron pruebas fundadas, demostrando la veracidad de cada una de ellas. La misma que Jasper nos mostró hace un par de semanas; la declaración jurada de James.

Resulta que James y su hermana Victoria convivieron con Rose en el mismo orfanato. Sus nombres nunca fueron cambiados, puesto que nunca nadie los adoptó. Tuvieron la posibilidad de ser acogidos por separado, pero ellos se negaron. Mantenerse juntos fue la única cosa que se les permitió tener. Es así como a la edad de quince años ambos efectuaron su escape definitivo del recinto, viviendo hasta los dieciocho en precarias condiciones.

En algún momento de sus vidas, se reencontraron con Rosalie.

James y Rose forjaron una amistad tan estrecha que más tarde los llevaría a cometer este ilícito hecho. Mantuvieron una relación amorosa por años, pero James dice que las intenciones de Rose no fueron más allá que sexuales. En algún momento ella le confesó su mayor objetivo a corto plazo; adiestrar a Bella a su antojo.

James conoció la historia real desde que eran pequeños, ya que Rose siempre sufrió por su familia biológica, convirtiéndola en un ser oscuro y lleno de rencor hacia su hermana menor. Él lo catalogó como "celos enfermizos", porque cree que más que hacerle pagar por sus desdichas, Rose quería ser como Bella. Aún con todo eso, James le siguió como un perro faldero, ejecutando el secuestro entre los dos y encerrándola en el sótano de su casa, mientras su hermana Victoria trabajaba. Nunca le contó lo sucedido, borrando cualquier huella y olor de la chica en cuestión de días.

Emmett se pasa la mano por todo el contorno de su barba crecida, controlándose.

Para nuestra sorpresa, Rosalie también declara. La sala no tarda en volverse densa y no puedo evitar alejarme de la perturbada mirada de Rose, preguntándome cómo antes nunca me intimidó su expresión. Antes no se veía tan chiflada como ahora. Es casi que se ha quitado la máscara de encima.

Su participación en la audiencia no es más que para confirmar la implicación de James en esta. No tarda más de tres minutos antes de que los agentes se la lleven de nuevo. Por mucho que intenta llamar la atención de Emmett, este baja la cabeza ante su mirada.

Una vez que la declaración es expuesta en su totalidad, la jueza procede a dictar sentencia.

Los nervios carcomen a ambas familias, jadeos salen a borbotones. La gente murmura atónitos ante la espera. Parece que no fuera real, parece que me voy a despertar y Bella seguirá comunicándose entre líneas.

La jueza sentencia a Kate Denali a 15 años de prisión.

Kate baja la cabeza a sus manos, y su hija Sheila se esconde en el cuello de su padre, rompiendo en llanto.

James Witherdale… sentenciado a 30 años. Y contando.

Victoria derrama lágrimas silenciosas, fingiéndose fuerte ante la cruda realidad. El grupo de los sentenciados se expresan como lo haría cualquier persona que acabase de recibir la peor noticia de su vida.

Se arma la comidilla a la salida del tribunal; periodistas con sus cámaras encima de nosotros tratando de hostigar a Bella.

—Señorita Swan ¿qué le parece el veredicto final de la jueza Cooper? Señorita Swan.

—¿Tiene algo que decir a sus agresores? Señorita Swan.

—Nos gustaría saber cómo lo lleva con todo esto. _Señorita Swan._

Bella termina mareada. No puedo hacer nada una vez que decide entrar al baño de chicas. Alice me tranquiliza entrando con ella detrás.

Carmen se acerca a mí y estoy sorprendido de verla.

—Ánimo, muchacho —repite sacudiendo mis hombros.

Noto pálida a Bella cuando sale del baño, aunque su desgaste por la presencia de los periodistas declina un poco.

En cuanto se da cuenta de Carmen, corre a sus brazos.

—¡Oh! —Carmen la recibe con evidente emoción— Cariño —murmura—, que orgullosa me siento de ti ¡Con que estás hablando! No tenía ni idea. Casi me fui de espaldas cuando te escuché. —se separa y coge su rostro con ambas manos— Tienes una voz preciosa, y la que debes utilizar muy bien a partir de ahora. No dejes que nadie te haga callar nunca más. _Nunca más._

Lo cierto es que, antes del juicio, nadie sabía que Bella había vuelto hablar. Mi madre lo descubrió en aquella última discusión. Sin embargo, nadie más lo hizo, así que estaban sorprendidos de escucharla relatar sin dificultad por su propia boca.

—Gracias a ti… por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

La conexión que Carmen y Bella han creado es digna de admirar. Siento que ha encontrado un refugio en sus brazos.

Con sorpresa, Emmett se acerca a Bella y la estrecha con él, como si fuese la forma que tienen de decir que lo sienten por Rose; dos víctimas directas de algo que ninguno de ellos buscó en lo más mínimo. Y dos víctimas también que quedarán marcadas por el recuerdo para siempre.

Hay dolores mucho más fuertes que otros, pero no puedo explicar el desconsuelo que me hace sentir su abrazo.

.

.

.

Alejo toda incomodidad que haya entre nosotros, y me acerco a ella.

—Te veo tranquila. —confieso.

Se deja tocar por mis manos en su rostro.

—Es difícil definirlo, pero hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan… tan en paz. —expresa en un suspiro— Necesito dormir. Me muero de sueño.

Cuando llegamos a casa, ella se va a su habitación y se duerme como un tronco. Tantas emociones la dejan exhausta. Los demás se van a sus respectivas labores; Alice a la peluquería, mi padre a la empresa de taxis. Por mucho que insistimos Emmett no quiere quedarse. Quedamos mi madre, Leticia, Bree y yo en la mesa de cocina, revolviendo nuestras tazas de chocolate caliente.

—¿La sentencia de Rose? —pregunta mi madre.

El hecho de escuchar su nombre me produce un dolor de estómago.

—Después de año nuevo.

Todos suspiramos.

Tomamos nuestro chocolate espeso, quitándonos el mal sabor de boca por un rato. Bree espera que Bella se despierte, lo que nunca sucede. Mi madre se asegura de taparla con una manta y verificar que no tenga fiebre.

Antes de que Bree pueda marcharse, la atajo en la puerta.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa.

Lleva el pelo azul recogido en una coleta. Ahora sí es azul, por completo.

—¿A mí? —se sorprende— ¿Qué demonios me hiciste ahora? —se mofa, aunque luego de que vea que no bromeo, se pone seria— En serio no entiendo por qué te disculparías conmigo.

Bree siempre ha sido perspicaz y que yo no me haya detenido en eso, lo hace peor aún.

—Intentaste decirme lo de Rose —le explico— Muchas veces y nunca te escuché. Fuiste la única que vio algo malo en ella, la única que leyó a Bella entre líneas.

El rostro de Bree se ablanda.

—No seas tonto, Ed, no tienes que disculparte conmigo por eso. Sé que lo ves como algo malo, pero es normal que no hayas desconfiado de ella. Nadie desconfía de sus cercanos hasta que hay pruebas que lo certifiquen.—me palmea el brazo— Y si de verdad sientes que debes disculparte, entonces estás frente a la persona equivocada.

Me siento mal por no haber captado lo que Bella quiso decirme. ¿Cuántas veces me habrá confesado que era Rose, sin mover los labios?

.

Los días transcurren flemáticos.

Los padres de Emmett le visitan por unos días, angustiados por la situación de su hijo, le ruegan se mude con ellos a Italia, pero él se niega.

Los demás, tratamos de volver un poquito a la normalidad. El trabajo continúa, la oficina es un caos. Ángela me sigue a todas partes, intentando tener una conversación conmigo el cual evito a toda costa.

Nadie confía en nadie.

Todos han perdido la empatía por el prójimo. Nadie nombra a Rosalie. Nadie menciona nada sobre Bella.

Estamos más preocupados de lo que pasa en nuestro metro cuadrado que otra cosa.

Para cuando llega Navidad, cada uno trata de olvidar lo malo, centrándonos puramente en la celebración. Es la primera fiesta familiar en mucho tiempo de Bella, y ella luce feliz, radiante en su vestido azul.

Los padres Emmett también han venido y la madre de Alice pasa las fiestas fuera de la ciudad, por lo que gozamos de la presencia de ella esta noche. Mamá no ha tenido problemas en que papá viniese. Pasamos una agradable velada; una velada extraña, diferente a muchas otras, pero llena de la compañía de los más cercanos, que es lo que importa.

Emmett está reacio a quitarse la barba y Bree bromea con él hasta que por fin suelta una carcajada.

Pasada la media noche, Alice ha bebido demasiado ponche de frutas. Mi padre enciende la radio e invita a Leticia a bailar.

Bella está sentada en la mesa del comedor, riéndose por los pasos torpes de Alice girando en círculos. En aquel instante, mientras hace su gracia, mamá recibe a Jasper en la entrada y él se queda prendado del espectáculo, intentando esconder la sonrisa de gracia que le hace.

—¡Jas-per! —grita por encima del ruido— Mueve ese culo tuyo y baila conmigo.

Él se asegura que Alice no se tumbe al suelo con los tacones.

Bella sigue riéndose, escondiendo la barbilla en la cabecera de la silla, como si fuese una niña ocultándose de sus padres en la escalera.

—¿Quieres bailar? —me aproximo.

Sus ojos se levantan sin esfuerzo.

—No bailo muy bien.

—Que yo recuerde… —estiro el brazo hacia ella— bailabas muy bien.

—Pero en ese tiempo se bailaba de otra manera.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Bailar, es simplemente eso… _bailar_.

Termina aceptando mi brazo. El pecho se le infla de nervios e intento tranquilizarla sin mucho éxito, ya que se queda tiesa en medio de la pista.

Bree salva la noche colocando un lento.

Tomo su delicada mano entre la mía y le doy un giro. La falda de su vestido vuela por la fuerza del viento.

Try de Colbie Caillat comienza a sonar en la habitación.

Empezamos moviéndonos al compás, su respiración acompasándose con la mía. Abrazados, nadie a excepción de nosotros importa. Puedo sentir el latido exaltado de su corazón, el calor de su mano en mi pecho. Mantengo mi atención en ella, esperando que pudiese mirarme de regreso. Esperando que pudiese disculparme por lo de la última vez.

Ella no lo entiende, y yo tampoco. Desde aquel beso ninguno ha podido enfrentar la situación. No hemos sacado el tema y nuestra presencia comienza a incomodarnos como nunca. Al igual que el baile; la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos es mucho más dificultoso ahora. Lo que no quiere decir que no lo disfrute, bailar con ella me transporta a los años de mi juventud; tantos bailes y música dedicada.

Nos gustaba bailar. A ella le gustaba bailar mucho. Bella era el alma de nuestra relación. El alma de cualquier fiesta.

Extraño a esa Bella, tantísimo.

Toda mi atención centrada en ella, lo que hace que momentáneamente se dé cuenta.

—¿Deberíamos hablar sobre el beso? —inquiero con duda.

Ladea la cabeza.

—No

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir.

Le molesta que lo mencione, y la verdad es que no estoy seguro si es por el beso o por mi tono de voz.

—Lo que sea que sientas por mí, Garfield…

—No sé lo que siento por mí —reconoce— Solo sé que tenía una vida monótona en el pasado, pero una buena vida. Y te tenía a ti.

—Todavía me tienes.

—No, no te tengo.

Continuamos el baile, circunspectos. Cuando siento que no puedo soportar el silencio, ella se adelanta:

—No me abandones, Edward —aprieta su mano en mi camisa— Independiente de lo que pase más adelante, si no mejoro y me vuelvo insoportable, no me abandones nunca, por favor.

Hay lágrimas en sus ojos, desazón, dolor. Me gustaría que ese dolor algún día desaparezca en su totalidad.

—Nunca lo haría.

—No digas nunca.

Me muerdo los labios en una mueca de disgusto.

—Yo te quiero, Bells. Te quiero mucho.

Se le llenan todavía más los ojos de lágrimas, los cuales intenta esquivar.

—No —se lamenta— Tú no me quieres.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

—Sientes lástima por mí, que es diferente. —se suelta de mi mano— Nunca voy a dejar de agradecer lo que has hecho por mí. Lo que tu familia ha hecho por mí hasta ahora, pero no soporto que me mires de esa forma. No soporto que me mires como si me debieras algo. Tú no me quieres, Edward. Tú crees que lo haces.

Retrocede unos pasos y se marcha por la puerta, dejándome un vacío interior y una desesperada necesidad de gritar.

La agonía corroe como hace mucho tiempo no sentía. La desesperación nubla mi visión.

No me amedranto más. Necesito dejar ir esta desesperación para siempre.

Así que no espero a pensarlo con calma; corro a buscarla.

* * *

 **Los sentimientos de Bella son confusos. Tenemos que pensar que ella ha estado encerrada en un lugar donde el tiempo nunca pasó. Su aspecto cambió, pero ella sigue siendo la misma de antes. Y los sentimientos que pueda sentir por Edward, fueron liberados del mismo modo en que la liberaron a ella. No sabe lo que quiere en realidad.**

 **Y Edward, él también ha pasado por mucho, pero nunca lo demuestra. En el próximo capi se darán cuenta por qué lo digo.**

 **Agradezco que se den el tiempo de comentarme, puede parecer fastidioso que siempre se los diga, pero no podría no darles las gracias, con eso me animan a seguir.**

 **En lo que resta de semana, no creo que suba hasta el sábado o domingo, o incluso me atrevería a decir el lunes.**

 **Espero estén teniendo una graaan semana. Les deseo lo mejor.**

 **Cualquier duda ya saben cómo contactarme. En Facebook está el grupo de mis historias "Annie Stewart fanfics" por si se quieren unir.**

 **Cambio y fuera.**


	19. Palabras que llegan

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

Corro sobre la nieve fundida en medio de la calle.

El golpe de frío me hace zumbar los oídos, pero eso no me detiene de seguir. Acelero dando práctica a las corridas diarias con Carmen. Se me disparatan las pulsaciones como la explosión de los cables de luz en plena lluvia. Lágrimas enfurecidas ruedan por mis mejillas, lágrimas que se convierten en auténticos fragmentos de hielo. La adrenalina me provoca avidez por gritar. Mi cuerpo se siente listo para seguir corriendo hasta que se me derritan los pies.

—¡Bella, espera!

Debí suponer que me seguiría. ¿Por qué pensé que no lo haría?

Lo advierto acercarse a pesar de que sigo corriendo a gran velocidad. Llega un momento en que mis zapatos de tacón me impiden dar un paso más, así que no me sorprende cuando Edward toma una parte de mi vestido, deslizándolo en su puño. Aquello me hace parar abruptamente, casi dándome de bruces al suelo.

Me tiemblan las piernas de cansancio y Edward se sujeta las rodillas por la misma razón.

Estoy a punto echarme a correr de nuevo, cuando él se interpone con su voz.

—Ni se te ocurra, Garfield.

 _Garfield._

Algo tiene esa palabra que me hace bajar la guardia. Parezco una niña a la que acaban de castigar. No puedo mantener los pies quietos sobre el suelo, y termino balanceándome de atrás para adelante.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no te quiero? —exige él, dolido.

—Porque es la verdad. —contesto con voz protectora.

—¿La verdad? —inquiere— ¿Qué sabes tú de la verdad? —se endereza rápidamente— Lo único que hago es cuidarte. Lo único que hago es asegurarme que nada te falte.

—¡No te estoy reclamando eso, por Dios! —gruño, dando un paso en falso— Mírate —le digo— Mírate y pregúntate cuántas cosas has hecho por mí sintiendo que no es suficiente. Cuántas.

Edward parpadea. La pregunta lo descoloca.

—No te entiendo.

—Todo lo haces para intentar llenar algún vacío en tu interior. Te esfuerzas en fingir que lo haces por cariño cuando en verdad te sientes responsable de mí. Lo que me vuelve loca porque agradezco muchísimo tu preocupación, pero no dejo de pensar que estoy arruinándote la vida con mis problemas. —se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas— No puedes negarlo.

—Lo niego. —refuta con furia— ¡Lo niego, maldita sea, lo niego! —se acerca unos pasos, los cuales retrocedo— ¿De verdad piensas que malgastaría mi vida cuidándote si no sintiese que _quiero_ hacerlo? Si lo hago es porque me importas, Bella ¿cómo no vas a entenderlo?

Vuelvo a negar.

—Sabes que no es del todo verdad.

—¡Basta!

—¡Sabes que digo la verdad! —grito.

—¡NO ES CIERTO!

—¡LO ES! —bramo con todo lo que soy capaz. Edward palidece, lo que confirma mis sospechas. No es el mismo chico que intenta subirme el ánimo cada mañana, mostrándose alegre, pero a la vez forzado. Toma bocanadas de aire. De pronto, la oscuridad le invade por completo— Lo es. —repito.

Se pasa las manos por los ojos, expulsando el aire de su cuerpo.

Veo a un Edward totalmente distinto, con una capa gruesa de tristeza, luchando contra la pesada carga en su espalda. Él ya no tiene la fuerza de ocultármelo a mí.

Las apariencias usan su arma engañosa para camuflarte.

—Yo debí… —gimotea tembloroso— Esa noche… yo debí haberte acompañado. —confiesa con gran pesar— Cada día que pasaba sin tener noticias tuyas, cada día me hice la misma pregunta… —niega con la cabeza— _¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué no la llevaste a casa? ¿Por qué permitiste que se fuera a esa hora de la noche? ¿Tanto te costaba mover tu estúpido y sucio trasero unas cuadras?_

Se deja caer al suelo y estoy demasiado impresionada como para correr a socorrerlo. Mis pies han dejado de moverse, mi alma ha dejado de existir.

—Siempre te llevé a casa. ¿Por qué esa noche no lo hice? ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido?

Habíamos comido helado esa noche. Habíamos llegado de trabajar en aquel cumpleaños de niños y estábamos riéndonos de sus fotografías de pequeño. Hablamos de nuestros planes a futuro. Él quería niños. Yo también los quería.

—No sabes la desesperación que fue… no poder hacer nada por ti. Buscar por todos sitios con la esperanza de ver una cabellera castaña entre la gente, que pudieses llamar de algún teléfono público, de disculparte por ser tan grosera en no avisar que te quedarías en casa de alguien más. La angustia de ver que las horas pasaban y pasaban y pasaban... A veces todavía siento esa misma angustia, aún si sé que estás aquí. —solloza— A veces me levanto para asegurarme que estás, Bella, porque tengo miedo de perderte de nuevo, incluso si creo que ha sido un sueño y me he vuelto loco.

Por fin, avanzo unos pasos. No son suficientes.

—Cuando saliste sin avisarle a nadie, estuviste tres horas fuera. Y en esas tres horas por un momento creí que todo había sido un sueño mío. Pero entonces todos estaban buscándote, igual que antes.

Vuelvo avanzar.

—La gente me culpó y por dentro estaba de acuerdo. La gente creía que te tenía escondida en algún lugar. Me hicieron sentir una mierda de persona, y terminé confirmando que lo era, porque de lo contrario, nunca hubieses pasado por esto.

Llego hasta él, arrodillándome hasta que nuestros rostros estén a la misma altura.

—Ni siquiera pienses en culparte por lo que pasó.

—Es lo que he pensado siempre.

—No —le tomo la cara con una mano— Por Dios, mírame. —ojos rotos por las lágrimas, rostro demacrado— No es tu culpa.

—Lo es —empieza a llorar.

Me contengo de no hacerlo también.

—No es tu culpa —repito, haciéndolo mirarme de nuevo— Te lo digo yo, que fui víctima directa de esta mierda… No es tu culpa. Si no hubiese sido esa noche, hubiese sido otra. Y tal vez incluso de día. Su objetivo fue adiestrarme a su antojo, y lo iba a conseguir a toda costa, estando tú allí o no.

—Lily.

—Rosalie —sueno tajante— Rosalie Hale.

Aún en el suelo, apoyo las piernas de tal manera que ensucio parte de mi vestido. Nada sobre la insignificante tela puede importarme ahora. El aspecto tan desaliñado de Edward acapara mi atención. Jamás le he visto así de destruido. Mortificada por este chico - _No, perdón-_ hombre, el que se ha sumido en una traumática reacción. A veces, cuando no podemos más, sucede esto. Sucede que es demasiada la carga para expresarte debidamente, entonces te vuelves un zombie, tal como luce Edward.

—Denver se volvió una ciudad temida por los turistas, e incluso de la misma gente que vivía acá. Todos tenían miedo de salir. Con el tiempo lo fueron superando. La gente empezó a salir adelante. —enrollo la tela azul entre mis dedos— Y yo sentía que no podía hacerlo. Cada vez que me lo proponía, aparecías en mi cabeza. No podía surgir como quería. Nunca pude… tener una relación estable con nadie. El horror me invadía, la desconfianza, el trauma. Te imaginaba en algún lugar del mundo, necesitando mi ayuda y yo estaba en esta otra esquina preguntándome por tu vida.

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que egoístamente solo he estado pensando en mí. Mi cambio de vida en el último tiempo fue durísimo. Por mucho que piensen que fue liberador, me sentía abrumada todo el tiempo, ya que todo estaba diferente; las personas estaban diferentes. Y eso me volvía ansiosa. Sin embargo, Carmen y Edward hicieron que resultara mucho menos difícil. Pero nunca me puse a pensar en el daño que eso ocasionó en los demás.

Yo, porque me quitaron la independencia.

Ellos, porque no sabían mi paradero.

—Pero ya estoy aquí… —murmuro con un nudo en la garganta— he vuelto y…

—Y nos hemos confundido. —dice él. Es primera vez que lo reconoce. Bajo la cabeza a mis manos— Perdóname, Bells. Cuando dices que me siento responsable de ti… es verdad. Tal vez hay un poco de cierto en tus reproches, pero de que te tengo lástima, no es verdad. De que hago las cosas sin quererte, eso no es verdad.

—Bien —suspiro— Lo siento mucho yo también. No debí haberte dicho esa sarta de cosas. Por supuesto que me quieres, pero me he puesto muy sensible con el baile. —me toma el dedo meñique— Fui muy injusta y desagradecida. De verdad que lo lamento.

Hace mucho no escuchaba a mi voz tan firme, tan clara.

—Oye, está bien. Tu instinto siempre es actuar a la defensiva. Y probablemente sea así por mucho tiempo. Pero se trata de mí. No tienes que arrancar en cada oportunidad que se te presenta. Si algo te molesta, entonces hablémoslo.

Nos ponemos de pie; mi vestido y su pantalón se empapan con la nieve, y noto la clara incomodidad de ambos en la cercanía. No así en el suelo. Ojalá nunca nos hubiésemos levantado.

Mi cabeza repite su propia frase: "Y nos hemos confundido"

Necesito decir algo.

—Estás confundido… —suelto.

Pero qué idiota.

Edward se sacude el pantalón con las manos, echándome un vistazo.

—Escogí el peor momento para hacerlo. Me preocupa.

—Uno no lo escoge. —contesto— No te estoy pidiendo nada. Tienes razón, no es el momento. No estoy lista para averiguarlo y mi corazón se siente demasiado dañado para forzarme a algo que en verdad… no quiero.

Edward levanta la comisura de sus labios.

—Vaya.

—¿Qué?

—Va a estar difícil —responde con los ojos fijos en mí—, no enamorarme de ti de nuevo.

Encojo los hombros.

—Tienes a Ángela.

—¿Quién es Ángela? —resopla.

Me reiría, pero estoy nerviosa, de modo que muevo un pie delante del otro. Es Edward quién termina riendo, y en verdad no sé si es por lo que ha dicho o por mí. Sin tiempo a averiguarlo, se acerca y deja un beso en mi frente.

Querer no es lo mismo que amar, pienso.

Amar, son palabras mayores. Y no puedo evitar querer a la gente que me demuestra su cariño. Edward me demuestra su cariño, todo el tiempo.

Realmente espero sanar por completo algún día. Y en verdad me gustaría que él pudiese estar, si es que para entonces me sigue teniendo paciencia.

—¿Edward?

—¿Bella?

—Lamento mucho por lo que has pasado.

Él sonríe con tristeza.

—Yo también.

El viento me alborota el cabello. Mirarnos es todo lo que podemos hacer por el momento, y cuando siento que la situación no puede ser más embarazosa, Edward se acerca y me da un beso… en la boca. Sus labios fríos y quebradizos acarician los míos por un segundo. Luego, se aleja dejándome atontada.

—¿Y eso? —pregunto.

Encoge los hombros.

—Por si se nos hace demasiado largo el tiempo.

.

.

.

Bree me regala un celular sin tapita. Es una tabla, literalmente. Todos tratan de enseñarme cómo usarlo, ya que todavía no puedo comprender como mi dedo puede hacer una llamada.

Cuando intento hacerlo, termino yéndome a la configuración y bloqueándolo sin querer.

—Vale, Bella. Creo que tenemos tiempo antes de que me vaya para que aprendas.

Esme se sorprende.

—Oh. ¿Ya te marchas? —pregunta tristona.

Bree mueve los dedos en la tabla, conocida como celular, sin problemas.

—Tengo que hacerlo. No vivo de aire, necesito trabajar.

—¿Al menos estarás para Año Nuevo? —inquiere Emmett.

Bree eleva los ojos hasta mí, sonriendo empática, refiriéndose al juicio.

—Por supuesto que estaré para entonces.

Asiento hacia ella, agradecida.

Bree no ha estado mucho tiempo en Denver y ya siento que la necesito. Ni siquiera nos alcanzamos a conocer en el pasado, porque siempre estaba viajando por el mundo. Y me sorprendió su preocupación por mí desde el comienzo. Creo que debido a sus dudas con Rosalie, nuestra unión se hizo más fuerte.

Alice cayó rendida en la cama de mi habitación a esos de las dos de la madrugada. Regreso al cuarto y todavía está aferrada a mi almohada favorita. Dejo que duerma y pase su resaca mientras me siento frente al escritorio, sosteniendo el peluche gigante de Garfield que me regaló Edward. Tiene una enorme nariz y bigotes, y parece tan malhumorado como yo la mayor parte del tiempo. Sonrío para mí, agitándolo y dejándolo sobre la mesita de roble. Enciendo la lamparita de luz y empiezo a dibujar.

Dibujo una carretera llena de nieve.

La carretera está vacía, pero puedo imaginarme a Edward y a mí en medio de ella. Una parte de mí se siente aliviada por la conversación de anoche. Una parte de mí está lista para intentar superarlo, pero la otra parte se siente intranquila.

Dos días después de Navidad, Jasper nos dice que Charlie estará en el juicio.

No es la noticia que hubiese estado esperando, pero tampoco me sorprende.

Todavía tengo el puñado de llaves guardado en mi buró. A veces lo reviso, solo para escuchar el tintineo de estas.

Edward se apoya en el umbral de la puerta, con una bandeja de leche y galletas para compartir.

—¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —le pido.

Deja la bandeja sobre la cama, mientras abre las cortinas.

—¿Sí?

Saco una galleta del plato.

—¿Me llevas a mi antigua casa?

Sé que de ahí no han sacado nada en los tres años que Mars lleva fallecida, y siento que necesito ir, aunque sea por última vez para despedirme, para ver mis cosas, para dejar esa etapa atrás. Es la casa de mi infancia que también se me fue arrebatada.

Al menos, para sentir por un instante que nada ha cambiado, cuando en verdad no es cierto.

Edward pone una mano sobre la mía.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

 **Yo sé que hay confusión con respecto a la relación de Edward y Bella, que si se quedan juntos, que si se quedan como amigos. La misma Bella lo ha dicho, ella quiere sanar primero. POR EL MOMENTO, no sabemos lo que pase más adelante ;))) Al fic todavía le queda, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para que lo averiguen.**

 **Yo no soy de finales tristes, lo he dicho otras veces. Este fic no será la excepción, quédense tranquilas con eso.**

 **Gracias por leer, comentar, dar fav, alerta y todo lo demás.**

 **Besoss**


	20. Empezar de nuevo

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPOV**

Bella titubea en la desolada y mohosa entrada principal de su antigua casa. El suelo ruge bajo nuestros pies, y sacudo el polvo y telarañas de la biblia sobre la repisa, la que Mars acostumbraba a leer antes de salir a cualquier lugar.

Desde que había muerto, mi madre se hizo responsable de sus llaves. Al principio venía a limpiar un poco, pero luego ya no había motivos. Nadie vendría. La casa seguiría desierta. La anciana no tenía más familiares, de modo que nos hizo prometerle que nadie tocaría una sola cosa del lugar, en su lecho de muerte. Nunca nadie externo ha entrado aquí, ni siquiera para robar.

—Wow… hace tanto tiempo que no vengo aquí. —expresa Alice extrañada, asomando la cabeza y cubriéndose la nariz, justo antes de que un estornudo haga eco en la habitación— Este lugar apesta.

Bella no tuvo problemas cuando Alice pidió venir con nosotros.

—Necesita una limpieza urgente. —digo— Antes de que lleguen los ratones… si es que no han llegado ya.

Alice se estremece.

—Vale, vale, pero por favor no menciones ratones en mi presencia.

Bella, sin prestarnos atención, se encuentra en medio de la salita absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Se abraza a sí misma expulsando un sonoro suspiro.

—Nena ¿te sientes bien para continuar? —pregunto, a lo que sólo obtengo un asentimiento de cabeza.

Alice y yo nos quedamos recogiendo la suciedad mientras Bella recorre los pasillos. Buscamos utensilios de limpieza y ordenamos un poco de todo. Las paredes agrietadas levantan una nube de polvo sobre mi nariz. Alice arranca las telarañas. No medimos el tiempo hasta que recuerdo que Bella ha estado por mucho sin hacer ruido. Subo la escalera y la encuentro dentro de su recámara contemplando sus antiguos diarios de vida, los que solía usar a menudo. Nunca me dejó leer ninguno de ellos.

Me siento junto a ella en la abandonada cama.

—Esta habitación… es justo como la recordaba.

—A Mars le gustaba conservarla igual a cómo la dejaste.

Apoya la cara en mi hombro.

—No sé qué pensar de Mars ahora. No comprendo por qué permitió que… a Lily la enviaran a un orfanato.

—Creo que quién puede responder eso… es Charlie.

—No quiero ver a Charlie.

—Pero estará en el juicio.

—Lo sé —responde decaída— No estoy preparada para verlo todavía.

Bella observa la pintura que Mars había colgado en la pared de su habitación, la de dos niñas a espaldas y tomadas de la mano. Antes nunca se había detenido ante ese cuadro, pero ahora, observándolo de pie en la gran alcoba, reconoce que esas niñas son ella y su hermana.

Muchas veces vi ese cuadro también, aunque nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza la historia detrás de esa pintura.

Encontramos fotografías de su madre fallecida. Una mujer rubia, muy similar a ella, achicando los ojos a la cámara por el sol. Bella decide guardarse esa fotografía como recuerdo. Luego, se dirige a la cocina y al patio trasero abarrotado de césped seco, dejando atrás el precioso jardín de flores que a Mars le encantaba mantener.

Hace mucho tiempo que esta casa dejó de ser lo que era; una casa llena de vida y colores, apagándose poco a poco, agrietándose con el tiempo.

Perdiéndose con los años.

Después de un momento de meditación, Bella está lista para regresar a casa. A _su_ casa.

.

.

.

La llegada del juicio nos generó tal ansiedad que estuvimos en vela la noche anterior. Nos levantamos con la desagradable sorpresa de los periodistas esperando fuera de casa.

Mi madre cierra las cortinas y se cerciora de poner seguro a las puertas.

Bella se pasa el cepillo de peinar frente al espejo de baño. Me paro detrás de ella y le ayudo en su trabajo. Se deja mimar por mis manos en su cabeza.

A Bella todavía le cuesta asimilar que no hago las cosas por lástima. Y supongo que no puedo culpar su desconfianza. Alice piensa que no espera cuentos de hadas ni promesas falsas. Ella espera que la gente sea sincera, y nuestra conversación aquella noche dio paso a que viésemos de otra perspectiva nuestra amistad; una amistad mucho más centrada y natural. Menos incomodidad, menos silencios absolutos. Sin incluir los besos, sin incluir nuestros sentimientos.

Sentimientos que revolotean como aves en el cielo.

Quiero empezar a ver a la nueva Bella Swan. No a la Bella Swan que sale en los noticieros día y noche. No a la deprimida y silenciosa. No a la Bella postrada en una cama sin ganas de enfrentarse al mundo. Quiero ver esta nueva faceta de su vida, dónde por mucho dolor que haya sufrido, ella quiera vivir.

—Es hora. —digo.

Para el resto del mundo, Rosalie seguirá siendo Rosalie, incluso para Bella. Pero sé que por mucho que intente verla como su agresora, siempre tendrá en mente el nombre de su hermana. Se tatuará el recuerdo de la traición de su lazo más cercano. Su única unión de sangre en la tierra por la que no debía arremeter.

Podría haber sido un reencuentro de hermanas precioso, pero Rose lo quiso de otra manera.

La angustia que recorre su rostro me hace presionar más fuerte mis manos en sus brazos. Pero en vez de esperar su propio llanto como modo de desahogo, Bella me sorprende diciendo:

—Tienes la corbata torcida.

Quita cualquier expresión de tristeza de hace un par de segundos atrás, dándose la vuelta para dedicarse a la corbata, desatándola y volviéndola atar. Al terminar, alisa mi chaqueta del esmoquin con las manos, dando leves palmaditas.

—Omitiré comentarios. —murmuro.

Asoma una media sonrisa.

—Date prisa, _Arlene._ —haciendo referencia a la novia de Garfield.

La tensión se siente en la sala. Nos miramos unos a otros, preparándonos psicológicamente, y salimos de casa.

.

.

Rosalie lleva el cabello largo y sucio.

Baja la cabeza a sus manos esposadas, escuchando atenta las palabras de su abogado, que no cesa en darle instrucciones. Como un simple arrebato, Rosalie pega un salto en el asiento, haciéndole callar. El abogado se molesta y termina ignorándole por completo.

Bella desliza su mano hasta enredar nuestros dedos. Hay un notorio nerviosismo en ella, porque no deja de moverse.

Se crea un mutismo a la espera del veredicto. Es un momento extraordinario. No puedo explicar la mezcla de sensaciones por saber ya la resolución. Aunque también tengo este otro sentimiento negativo con respecto a Emmett. Sentado en una esquina de nosotros, entrelaza sus manos con la mirada puesta en la banca del frente. Se ha afeitado la barba, por suerte, y lleva la solapa del esmoquin mal arreglada. Alice se sienta junto a él, y detrás de este, Bree, moviendo una pierna arriba abajo.

Cuando le toca el turno a Charlie de declarar, Bella se tensa a mi lado.

El hombre lleva el pelo más corto de lo que recuerdo, y se rasca el bigote con inquietud, echando vistazos a Rosalie, que no esconde su sorpresa de verlo. Apenas el nombre fue declarado en voz alta, las chicas Swan saltaron en su lugar.

Jasper nos explicó que Rosalie había intentado sacárselas por loca. Si los exámenes psicológicos arrojaban eso, entonces no podría ser sentenciada. Por suerte, estos mostraron lo contrario.

—¿Lo reconoces? —susurro, indicándole con la barbilla.

Bella se aferra a mi chaqueta.

—Sí

Charlie afirma que no tiene ningún contacto con Rosalie y Bella.

La coincidencia de que él volviese justo cuando Bella había aparecido, no es más que eso. Un viejo amigo le contó lo sucedido con su hija menor, y a pesar de que lo pensó algunos días, decidió arriesgarse a volver a Denver. Allí se enteró de la muerte de Mars y que el orfanato había cerrado hace mucho tiempo por explotación infantil. Su intención era poder hablar con Lilian para pedirle perdón, y tal vez con Bella, pero dado que se encontraba en malas condiciones, prefirió que no era el momento. No supo cómo conseguir información sobre Lily Swan, ya que no existía dicha persona en la ciudad.

Además, estuvo en la cárcel por mucho tiempo, lo que era imposible que hubiese estado involucrado.

La jueza corrobora sus dichos con pruebas que ameritan su prisión, descartando participación en los hechos ya que para el secuestro él estaba en alguna cárcel de España cumpliendo condena por narcotráfico.

Charlie termina su declaración y Bella me entrega el puñado de llaves.

—Dáselas cuando lo veas.

—¿No lo harás tú?

—No creo que pueda.

Todo el mundo se queda en silencio de nuevo.

Los hermanos adoptivos de Rose están aquí. Jasper dice que ella podría haber interpuesto una demanda en su contra, pero que al no hacerlo ellos no tienen ninguna culpa que pagar, de modo que están aquí como si de verdad les importase su hermana.

El micrófono silva.

Las luces tintinean.

Puedo escuchar el corazón de Bella desde aquí.

La jueza condena a Rosalie McCarthy a presidio perpetuo por el delito de secuestro, privándole de cualquier beneficio antes de los 40 años de prisión cumplidos.

A mi lado, Bella se cubre el rostro con una mano.

Charlie abandona el tribunal.

Los flashes interceden por nosotros. Emmett no puede dejar de mirar a Rosalie, con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

Nadie celebra.

Si Rose no hubiese sido lo que es de Bella, las cosas serían diferentes. Entonces sí estaríamos celebrando. Y Bella no estaría llorando ahora mismo.

La policía se lleva a Rosalie a la salida, y ella logra zafarse lo suficiente para echarnos un vistazo. Sin embargo, su intención no es fijarse en nosotros, sino en Emmett.

—Cariño —musita, siendo empujada por los policías— Emmett —marca la voz, nublándosele los ojos— Lo único verdadero que he tenido en mi vida, fuiste tú, mi amor.

Emmett se hace a un lado, apretando los labios y abandonando el lugar antes de que se la lleven entre tirones.

Alice le sigue los talones, llamándole a gritos.

.

.

Para cuando logramos zafarnos de las cámaras a las afueras del juzgado, veo por el rabillo del ojo a Charlie caminar hacia la dirección inversa de nosotros. Asegurándome que Bella no nota dónde me encamino, trato de alcanzarlo. El hombre es rápido, pero no tanto como yo.

—¡Oye, espera! —grito, y una vez que he llegado, agito las llaves en mi mano— Esto te pertenece.

Charlie tiene una mirada consumida en la vergüenza. Ni siquiera consigue mirarme por más de cinco segundos.

—Vaya, pensé que las había dejado por ahí. Creí que ya no las recuperaría. —sonríe y las guarda en su bolsillo— Gracias, muchacho.

Se dispone a andar de nuevo.

—¿No vas a intentar hablar con ella?

Se da la vuelta.

—Es mejor así.

—¿Así cómo?

—No tenerme en su vida. Nunca he sabido cómo cuidar a mis cercanos… sin dañarlos —confiesa apesadumbrado— Lo siento. —sacude su cabeza— No sé qué decir a estas alturas.

—¿No sabes qué decir con el hecho de que nada de esto hubiese pasado, si no decidieras marcharte?

—Probablemente.

—Uno no puede esconderse de los problemas para siempre, Charlie.

Se ríe.

—Tienes razón. Pero no creo que sea el momento. —el sonido de un claxon nos interrumpe— Tengo que irme, muchacho. Les deseo lo mejor.

Se va, y no tengo motivos para hacerlo regresar, porque a lo mejor él también tiene razón.

.

.

.

Hubo un antes y un después en nuestra familia luego de la sentencia de Rose.

Tuvimos que soportar las interrogaciones y las seguidillas. Mi padre tuvo que hacerse el tiempo para recoger a Leticia en casa y luego desde el colegio para que no la siguieran también.

Emmett pasó una semana sin presentarse a trabajar, y tuve que ponerme de lleno en sus responsabilidades.

Bree preparó sus maletas y prometió regresar pronto a visitarnos. Bella estaba triste, pero con el celular nuevo que le regaló, iban a poder mantenerse en contacto siempre. Fue una pena ver marcharse a Bree, porque de alguna manera ella vino para alinearnos a todos. De un modo más indirecto, nos hizo abrir los ojos.

Bella empezó a hacer más ejercicios transcurrido el mes. Sus secuencias aumentaban con las semanas, logrando así correr tantos kilómetros como le era posible, con GPS en mano y sin acompañamiento. Carmen le esperaba fuera de casa hasta que volvía.

Habla mucho más ahora. A veces tengo que decirle que pare y descanse, porque quiere decir todo muy rápido.

No habla de Charlie. No opina de Rose. Ella estaba triste por cómo resultaron las cosas para ambas, pero por otra parte tranquila de que todo haya terminado.

Empezó a ir a clases de danza con Alice, y a veces le ayuda a mi madre los fines de semana en la cena.

En casa, todos estamos de acuerdo con su drástico cambio. Y eso me pone contento.

—Garfield ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto.

Lleva una sudadera con la cara de la pequeña Lulú y su infaltable cintillo amarillo patito en la cabeza.

—Quiero ir a la tienda de pasteles. —gira la manilla— Carmen dice que tengo que empezar a ir a ciertos lugares. Comprar cosas, hablar con otra gente. —encoge los hombros— Y quiero un pastel con crema.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Se le desbarata una mecha rebelde de pelo del cintillo, haciendo que este vuele a cualquier dirección.

—Si tú quieres…

Su belleza me embarrulla por un momento. No importa que lleve la sudadera y el cintillo. O es la sonrisa que me lanza por esa respuesta que vacila. La que dice sí, sin decirlo directamente.

Caminamos en medio de la calle a sabiendas de que puede venir un auto a toda velocidad. Eso lo hace mucho más interesante y emocionante. Y nosotros necesitamos un poco de emoción en nuestras vidas.

Aquella noche de Navidad, no quise indagar mucho en lo que pasé por ella a lo largo de los años. Supuse que debía saberlo para que entendiese que de verdad la quiero. Pero hasta ahí. No tenía para qué seguir contándole los detalles. Cada uno ha pasado sus propias penas; la angustia, el dolor y la desazón mezclados en una olla a presión. Nuestra historia escrita en un diario de vida sin haber ocupado un bolígrafo, solo plasmados en nuestras mentes y recuerdos que quedarán ahí hasta que la muerte nos llegue.

Físicamente no somos los mismos. Y aunque poco queda de la Bella de antaño, la manera en cómo ella trata a la gente, me hace recordarla; la forma en que sonríe arrugando la nariz, en cómo tuerce una ceja cuando se enoja. Y eso es suficiente.

Ella pudo haberse rendido en el primer intento. Ella pudo haber decidido tener al bebé de su agresor. Pudo haber callado la verdad para siempre o peor aún, pudo haber decidido no hablar nunca más. Pero lo hizo, y no fue fácil.

—¿Qué? —inquiere.

—¿Qué con qué?

—Llevas mirándome fijo desde hace cinco minutos.

—Oh. Perdona.

—No, está bien. —responde con una sonrisa— Me gusta que me mires.

Por un instante pienso que acabamos de conocernos, que somos dos desconocidos caminando en la calle cada tarde para ejercitar. Y nos hacemos amigos. Y conversamos. Y nos reímos.

Y seguimos siendo desconocidos con intención de conocernos.

O tal vez, solo es nuestra forma de empezar de nuevo.

* * *

 **No se asusten, sé que parece final, pero no es el final.**

 **Los personajes están cerrando un ciclo, o como bien ha dicho el mismo Edward y el nombre del capi: Empezar de nuevo.**

 **De más está decir que yo no soy experta en leyes ni nada parecido, probablemente esto no sea así en la realidad.**

 **Aclarando eso, Gracias por leer!**

 **Hasta la próxima semana!**


	21. Outtake - Ángel malo

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Outtake**

 **.**

 **Rosalie/Lily**

 **.**

Hubo un grito ensordecedor desde la cocina y la pequeña rubia dio un respingo en su lugar. Como era costumbre, guardó las fotografías de su madre fallecida y corrió fuera de la recámara de Mars a toda velocidad. Sus pies sonaron contra la madera y la mujer supo de inmediato dónde se encontraba.

—¡Lilian Swan! —gritó muy fuerte— ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente!

Lily tuvo intención de entrar a su propia habitación, pero se detuvo. Sabía que desobedecer le traería problemas. Su padre y la maestra Kim siempre le decían que debía ser una niña juiciosa con los adultos. Entonces no podía solo fingir que no escuchó el grito.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y arrastró los pies hasta la cocina, enredando un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice.

Mars estaba de pie junto al bote de basura, y dentro estaban los restos de vidrio roto del florero.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado por dónde caminas? —Lily bajó el rostro— ¡Te podrías haber lastimado con un trozo de vidrio!

Pasos pequeños se detuvieron en el umbral.

—Fui yo, Mars. —la voz dulce de Isabella trastabilló.

Mars levantó una ceja en respuesta, mirando a la niña de rizos castaños.

—No seas mentirosa, Bella. —gruñó la mujer— Tú no lo hiciste.

Bella miró a su hermana mayor, mientras se le ruborizaban las mejillas. Llevaba todavía la ropa de la escuela y la coleta estaba floja en su cabeza. Quería decir algo más, pero Lily sabía que Mars no le creería. Aunque claro que había sido ella y no Bella.

—Pensé que podría traerlo a la salita y jugar.

—¿Y por qué ibas a jugar con un jarrón de flores, Bella? —La niña encogió los hombros— Estás mintiendo. —la mujer le echó un vistazo a Lilian, que cruzaba los dedos— ¿Verdad que sí, Lily? No me gusta que me mientan. —soltó un sonoro suspiro, buscando una silla y sentándose— No voy a castigarte esta vez, Lily. Solo quiero que tengas más cuidado. Podrías haberte echo alguna herida con eso.

Lily asintió.

Ambas niñas miraron el rostro demacrado de Mars, su tía abuela, mientras dudaban si salir corriendo era una buena idea. Optaron por darle un momento a solas y Lily cerró la puerta de la cocina con cuidado. Bella estaba saltando de allá para acá cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

La puerta principal dio un portazo.

—¡Papá! —gritó Isabella y corrió a las piernas de su padre, aferrándose a él igual que un mono. Lily no se movió. Desde su lugar podía olisquear el amargor de su ropa. Ella había descubierto que se trataba de cerveza. A veces encontraba latas de cerveza en la nevera y las olía. Ese olor tenía su padre. Así que no se acercó, porque de seguro se enojaría, y estaba a punto de decirle a Bella que no lo hiciese, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Sal de acá, niña. Déjame dormir.

Mars salió de la cocina y fulminó a Charlie con la mirada. Tiró a Bella del brazo y la niña empezó a protestar.

—¡Papá, juguemos! ¡Papá!

—Ni pienses que vas a dormir en el sofá. —le gruñó Mars— Vienes enfermo de borracho.

Charlie acostumbraba a llegar de ese modo. Cuando no estaba así, era un padre cariñoso. Pero Lily rechazaba a este padre apestando a alcohol. Tenía seis años y entendía muy bien la diferencia entre estar sobrio y borracho. Bella no lo entendía. Ella veía en Charlie un héroe, incluso cuando con bebida en el cuerpo él no la quisiera cerca.

La rubia se acercó a su hermana y la tironeó hasta que ambas salieron corriendo al patio trasero.

—Es mejor no hablarle ahora. —le dijo a una enfurruñada Bella.

Esta no dijo nada. Y como no le gustaba cuando Bella no hablaba -porque hablaba mucho, demasiado- se dispuso a trepar el árbol para llamar su atención. Algo que consiguió al instante. Los ojos verdes de la castaña se abrieron de par en par, mostrando una emoción evidente que se le formaba cada vez que Lily se subía.

—¿Puedo yo? —le preguntó tímida.

Lily asintió y Bella pegó un salto de alegría.

Con una sola mano, la rubia se inclinó hacia abajo para alcanzar la mano de su hermana.

—¡Sujétate del tronco, Bella! —la niña se apoyó en los pies y con esfuerzo se sostuvo de su hermana, quien logró atraparla hasta que se doblase en la rama gruesa del árbol por sobre su estómago— ¡Bien!

Ambas se sentaron y miraron la piscina de la casa de al lado.

Ahora que el verano se acercaba, los días se volvían largos y tediosos por el clima, y la altura del árbol transmitía una pequeña brisa que agradecían.

Lily hizo un rápido movimiento y rompió una de las ramas, sorprendiendo a Bella. La rama era gruesa. Y lo cierto es que Lily tenía tal fuerza que siempre rompía todo. Por eso Mars la regañaba a menudo. Pero no era que lo hiciese a propósito. Nunca sabía qué decir para disculparse, ya que nunca medía su fuerza con nada.

.

.

Al otro día el padre estaba sobrio. Lily se acercó y le puso un vaso de jugo de naranja sobre la mesa. El hombre sonrió, pero no bajó la cabeza para agradecérselo, así que Lily corrió de regreso a la cocina dónde Mars preparaba huevos revueltos.

Mars miró el reloj de cocina, suspirando.

—Debemos darnos prisa con el desayuno.

—¿Vamos a salir? —le preguntó ella.

Era sábado. No escuela. No tarea.

Mars negó.

—No —y luego se fijó en su atuendo— ¿Por qué no vas a elegir un vestido más bonito? Los huevos estarán en unos minutos. Y aprovecha de decirle a tu hermana que salga de su habitación.

Lily obedeció, aunque de camino tiró la correspondencia de la mesita, y en vez de quedarse a recogerlas, corrió escaleras arriba.

Se puso un vestido celeste y peinó su cabello largo hasta la cintura. Le gritó a Bella que bajase a desayunar y esta salió con el cabello alborotado. No hubo ni qué rogarle. En cuanto vio a su padre en la mesa corrió tan rápido que tropezó en la alfombra. Bella no lloró. Quería hacerse la valiente.

—¡Hola, papi! —gritó.

—Hola, nena —saludó él, sin una pizca de energía.

Tomaron desayuno en silencio.

Había algo extraño en los semblantes de los adultos que la puso ansiosa. Tal vez su padre había quedado sin trabajo, o Mars había decidido regresar a su pueblo natal y dejar de cuidarlas.

Aquel silencio se extendió incluso después del desayuno.

Jugó con su hermana y otros vecinos en la calle hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo. Se encontró con una maleta y una bolsa con sus juguetes en la entrada principal. Estaba extrañada. Subió corriendo a su habitación y encontró espacios vacíos.

—¿Vamos a viajar? —inquirió.

—Nosotros no —respondió la mujer— Pero tú sí, y vas a portarte juiciosa. —Mars tenía una mirada triste. Su padre estaba en un extremo, mostrándose frío. Lily volvió la mirada a la mujer, que le tendió una fotografía— Para que tengas a tu madre contigo.

Bella empezó a lloriquear queriendo acompañar a Lily en su viaje.

—También viajarás, Bella. Pero no hoy. —aseguró el padre.

El sonido de un claxon interrumpió el berrinche y una mujer morena se acercó saludando a las niñas con cariño. Intercambió algunas palabras con los adultos, las que no pudieron escuchar.

Bella hizo un puchero.

—Quiero ir contigo. —sollozó.

—Papá prometió que vendrías.

Pero Charlie no había prometido nada. Él solo había asegurado el viaje de ambas.

—Despídete de tu hermana, Bella. —dijo Mars.

Bella corrió a los brazos de Lilian. Lágrimas gruesas empaparon el vestido celeste de la niña, la cual también quería llorar, pero se contuvo solo porque serían unos días. Luego se reencontrarían de nuevo.

—Tenemos que irnos. —se escuchó decir a la mujer alta y morena— Lilian, tenemos que irnos. Los chicos te están esperando para jugar.

 _¿Cuáles chicos?_ Se preguntó.

Alguien la subió al auto gris y flexionó las rodillas para mirar por la ventanilla de atrás. La mujer llamada Senna soltó un bufido apenas se hubo sentado en el asiento piloto. Lily dijo adiós con la mano y vio a Bella correr por el sendero mientras el auto se alejaba.

Mars no se despidió.

Su padre tampoco.

Senna escupió por la ventana deteniéndose en un semáforo.

—Ponte el cinturón. —dijo a secas.

Esa sería el tono de voz de Senna desde entonces.

El lugar al que llegó le recordaba a una película de terror. No es que haya visto muchas películas de terror, pero ese lugar no le gustaba. Se sentía incómoda y quería largarse a casa de nuevo. ¿Dónde estaba Mars y su padre? ¿Por qué la han traído aquí?

Senna la condujo por un pasillo lleno de polvo. El cuarto era aún peor. Había un montón de chicos y chicas tendidos en la cama y cuando Senna entró, todos se pusieron de pie formando filas tiesas de mayor a menor. A Lily se le apretujó el estómago.

—Date prisa con tus cosas. —le dio un empujón— James, Victoria… asegúrense de que sepa lo que debe hacer después de desempacar. Los quiero a todos en sus labores en media hora o no tendrán cena.

Todos se empezaron a mover rápidamente.

Lily siempre creyó que era su culpa; que Mars y su padre dejaron de quererla porque era muy inquieta. Y asumió que su destino era limpiar baños y quitar excrementos secos de las paredes. Aplastar bichos asquerosos en los desagües. Cada día tuvo la esperanza de que fueran a recogerla. Cada día tuvo la esperanza de ver aparecer a Bella. Aunque se tuviese que quedar allí, al menos estaría con alguien conocido.

James y Victoria se convirtieron en sus amigos.

La primera vez que Lily sintió verdadera envidia, tenía doce años. Imaginó su vida en su antigua casa, con ese gran jardín trasero y comiendo tartas de arándano todos los fines de semana. Pero no era ella quién disfrutaba de esas tartas ni de las tardes de primavera bajo la sombrilla. Era Bella. Y se la imaginó vestida con su ropa favorita. Se la imaginó siendo la consentida de su madre muerta.

Ella nunca identificó su envidia hasta dentro de unos años, cuando una familia de aspecto amable decidió adoptarla. Estaba grande para decirle papá y mamá, incluso hermanos a otras personas. Tenía catorce años. Su cuerpo estaba voluptuoso y tenía pechos. Le gustaba maquillarse, pero a Senna le disgustaba. Si la pillaba maquillada, la golpeaba, o debía limpiar todas las ventanas del castillo a modo de castigo.

Los Hale se portaron amables delante de Senna. Y durante un tiempo fueron muy cariñosos. Pero con el tiempo Lily se fue dando cuenta que no era un cariño inocente.

Ellos le cambiaron el nombre y dejó de ser Lilian Swan para siempre. Un nombre del que no podía adaptarse. Su madre adoptiva le llamaba Rose y no respondía porque no estaba acostumbrada. Entonces la hicieron aclimatarse a la realidad. La obligaron. Su hermano mayor la _obligó_.

— _¿No piensas entender que eres Rose? Rose, Rose, Rose._ —repetía entre estocadas. Ella se resistía al principio, pero después dejó de hacerlo porque no tenía ningún sentido. Al final, solo se quedaba quieta y esperaba que todo terminase. Luego su hermano se iba y la dejaba sobre la cama. Al día siguiente, el padre le manoseaba las piernas.

—Rosie, cariño, cada día estás más preciosa.

La madre nunca hizo nada. No le creyó cuando ella se lo dijo. La envió a su habitación como castigo por sus mentiras. Rosalie lloró de rabia sobre el edredón hasta que se quedó dormida. Una tarde antes de la noche de Navidad la madre encontró al hijo y Rose sin ropa interior, mientras este se presionaba sobre ella. A pesar de eso, no dijo una sola palabra. Sabía que estaba mal, pero Rose nunca esperó nada de ella. Él era su hijo biológico. Si denunciaba, su hijo iría a la cárcel. Así que se pasaba los días tratando de hacer actividades con ella llevándola a todas partes para que no la encontrasen sola. La señora Hale no entendía que eso no era suficiente. Las noches se convirtieron en su temido insomnio. Apenas escuchaba la cerradura de la puerta de su habitación, su cuerpo se tensaba.

El padre hizo lo suyo también y la señora Hale solo se puso a llorar. Era una mujer muy cobarde, que luego empezó a tratarla mal porque creía que era su culpa, ya que era una niña muy coqueta.

Rose decidió denunciar aquel hecho a escondidas. Cuando el hermano mayor se enteró se enojó tanto que Rose tuvo que retirar la demanda. Ella prefería al hermano cuando no estaba enojado. Enojado era mucho peor.

En la escuela hizo amigos. Nunca les mencionó lo sucedido. Se comportaba como una vil perra con todos por temor a ser pasada a llevar. Era muy seria e inteligente. Sacaba las mejores calificaciones en cálculo. Nunca prestó atención al grupo de Edward, Alice y Emmett hasta que un día vio a Edward con una chica.

Era una chica a la que ella había visto y espiado antes. Una chica a la que le tenía un rencor inexplicable. Una chica que le hacía recordar todos los abusos sufridos a lo largo de su vida, solo porque ella se había quedado en el lugar donde tenía que estar. En cambio, Rose, tuvo que marcharse.

Cuando fue adoptada tuvo esa gran necesidad de visitar aquella casa. Y había encontrado el rostro de esa chica tan conocido y familiar. Su corazón saltó de su pecho por el reconocimiento. Isabella había crecido un montón, pero pequeños gestos del rostro hicieron que Rose lo confirmara.

La vio pasear con Edward. La vio como cajera de Burger King. La vio comprando regalos de Navidad en el centro comercial.

La vio feliz.

Ella no quería verla feliz.

— _Tú eres mala._ —le había dicho Senna, la directora del orfanato, incontables veces— _Eso es imposible de arreglar. La maldad no tiene remedio._

Y Rose le creyó.

—Yo soy mala. —se repitió mientras trazaba la hoja filosa de la máquina de afeitar por sus muslos— Mala, mala, mala.

Un año antes de cometer el peor error de su vida, se reencontró con James y Victoria. Estaban tan diferentes a la última vez que los había visto que tuvo que mirarlos dos veces para reconocerlos. Se volvieron inseparables. Tanto así que mantuvo una relación con James. Pero su cabeza tenía tantos pensamientos confusos que no prestaba atención a su relación. Ella estaba segura de querer vengarse por su desdicha. No podía hacerlo con Mars porque era una anciana. No podía hacerlo con Charlie porque, al parecer, él ya no existía en sus vidas. Y solo quedaba Isabella.

Escucharla reír solo aumentaba sus ganas de ejercer un plan malvado. No sabía lo que quería hacer, pero estaba segura que haría algo.

¿Qué podía hacer para que ella entendiera todo el dolor que sintió durante toda su vida?

La respuesta fue inmediata.

—Devolverlo del mismo modo. —susurró.

Rose sabía lo mucho que James comía de su mano, así que no fue difícil convencerlo. A él le pareció una atrocidad, pero lo aceptó sin miramientos. Nunca iba a defraudarla. No hizo falta que él pensase nada. De alguna manera Rose lo tenía todo fríamente calculado. Su rostro se ensombrecía con cada detalle.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —le preguntó aquella noche. Estaban en el auto, listos y dispuestos, esperándola fuera del cumpleaños infantil— Es tu hermana.

—Por lo mismo. —respondió— La cosa debe ser equitativa. Si yo sufro, ella sufre. Así de simple.

—Es tu hermana —repitió— Tu única hermana.

—Deja que me concentre, James, maldita sea.

—No creo que ella se merezca…

—¿Y qué me merezco yo? ¿Eh? ¿Abusos? ¿Abandono? Nacimos del mismo útero.

James no insistió. Para cuando Isabella salió del cumpleaños, Rose pegó un grito de enojo al verla junto a Edward. Así que se marcharon. Aparcaron junto a una arboleda cerca de la casa de Mars. Cenaron y bebieron cerveza.

Rose tenía un arma de fuego en sus manos, admirándola como un trofeo.

—Si quieres mi opinión…

—No, no quiero tu opinión. —jadeó ella— La cogeremos y la llevaremos a tu casa. La esconderás y pobre de tu culo si le dices una sola palabra a Victoria. —amenazó— La dejaremos allí por unos días. Déjame ver qué hacemos para trasladarla al bosque.

Había un viejo escondite donde James y Victoria habían permanecido escondidos cuando escaparon del orfanato. Era lo adecuadamente espacioso para mantener a dos personas, de modo que esconder a Isabella allí era más que suficiente.

A James le sorprendía lo bien ejecutado de su plan. A simple vista parecía tan perfecto. Incluso estaba seguro que lo hubiese logrado igual sin su ayuda. Rose tenía capacidades que nadie más tenía. Cuando ella se metía algo en la cabeza, nadie en el mundo podía hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Cerca de la media noche vieron caminar a Bella por la acera, y Rose se preparó; sus ojos brillaron de excitación. La sonrisa de maldad adornó de una forma escalofriante su rostro.

—Cuando me baje, ya sabes que hacer.

Él debía cambiar de lugar rápidamente. Así que mientras Rose salía del auto, él se metió en el asiento piloto. Esperó hasta verla subirse la cremallera de la sudadera y asegurarse que la calle estaba vacía.

Isabella caminó en silencio mirándose los pies. Ante esa distracción Rose aprovechó la oportunidad de atacar, manteniendo el ritmo de la caminata detrás de ella hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca para golpear la punta del arma en su cadera. Bella se quedó tiesa como un palo.

—Ni pienses en gritar. —murmuró.

El rostro de Isabella palideció y mientras Rose golpeteaba el arma, ella empezó a llorar.

—Cállate y sígueme.

Cruzó un brazo por su abdomen y la empujó con ella.

Su mente divagó y recordó a la niña de rizos castaños reír y correr por el patio trasero. A la niña que debía socorrer en sus caídas. A la niña a la que le enseñó trepar los árboles.

La misma niña que se culpaba de cosas que la misma Lily había hecho.

Pero nada de eso sirvió para que Rosalie no ejecutase su plan.

Isabella estaba llorando y temblando de miedo. Empujó su cuerpo hacia el auto y se subió con ella.

Su oscuro corazón no distinguió a su pequeña hermana.

Su oscuro corazón no distinguió lazos ni conexiones.

¿En algún momento se preguntó por lo que estaba haciendo?

 _Sí_

¿Alguna vez se lamentó de lo sucedido?

 _Sí_

¿Alguna vez sintió compasión?

 _Sí_

La tuvo. Pero fueron pocas las veces que sintió tantas emociones juntas. Era como si un demonio estuviese luchando dentro de ella, y Lily quisiese interferir a gritos por sus estúpidas decisiones, pero Rose se interpusiera cubriéndole la boca.

Rose ganó la batalla en cada oportunidad que se le presentó, y Lily terminó muriendo.

Lily solo era su recuerdo.

* * *

 **Gracias infinitas por leer! :)**


	22. Alucinación o algo más

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

 ** _8 meses después del juicio…_**

He de admitir que en un principio me daba fobia la multitud.

El volumen de las risas, los susurros casi imperceptibles, los tacones contra el piso. Para la mayoría de la gente aquello no era nada, pero yo lo sentía como si de pronto mi audición fuese demasiado delicada y los sonidos se hiciesen todavía más altos para mí. Pero entonces lo había superado con creces; escuchaba música fuerte con audífonos, tenía el tono de llamada más idílico que podías encontrar. Empecé a entender que no podía permitirme el silencio en un supermercado, por ejemplo, o en la cafetería de la esquina, donde la gente va y viene y sus voces son lo que mantiene el lugar con vida.

Aprendí a concentrarme con el ruido.

Dormir con el ruido.

El sonido del claxon y el estruendo de neumáticos han sido una prueba complicada de pasar. Todavía me cuesta muchísimo no alterarme cada vez que el semáforo cambia y tengo que esperar en una esquina antes de cruzar la calle. Cuando es mi turno para avanzar me imagino a la fila de autos apuntándome en secreto. En aquel instante el tiempo se detiene para mí.

Froto mi palma en mi puño. La brisa fresca abraza mi cuello, enviando ráfagas cálidas a mi cuerpo. El caluroso septiembre no quiere desaparecer, y me siento triste de que la temporada acabe.

Ha sido un largo año.

Edward cierra la puerta de su jeep nuevo y camina hasta mí.

—¿Estás lista para tu primer día?

Miro el imponente edificio color crema de la universidad de Colorado; con sus ventanas polarizadas, su moderna estructura. Siempre soñé con entrar a la Universidad. Siempre fue una meta inalcanzable de lograr. Mars nunca tuvo suficiente dinero para las dos. Vivíamos con lo que teníamos, aun si la casa era enorme. Por mucho tiempo tuvimos que arrastrarnos para llegar a fin de mes. Por eso empecé a trabajar a tan temprana a edad. En mis trabajos, me imaginaba el día de mañana consiguiendo una plaza en alguna carrera universitaria costeaba por mis esfuerzos.

Ahora mi sueño estaba haciéndose realidad gracias a la beca que el estado me proporcionó por mi condición. Ellos han estado pagando mis sesiones con Carmen también y las consultas con la doctora Angie. Por suerte no debía sentirme mal de tener que depender de Edward y su familia monetariamente.

—Estoy bien. —lo que en realidad estaba detrás de esas palabras: _Estoy luchando para no entrar en pánico._

Y sí. Entro en pánico a menudo. Sobre todo cuando Alice me lleva al dentista en metro. No sé si es el ruido o la forma en que todo se mueve tan rápidamente por las ventanas. Mi corazón se acelera tanto que no puedo conmigo misma. Entonces cierro los ojos.

—Llámame si necesitas algo y vendré enseguida.

—De acuerdo, _papá_. —me burlo.

Esboza una media sonrisa.

—No te burles.

Me gusta molestarlo porque nunca se enoja conmigo. Nuestra cercanía nos ha vuelto auténticos amigos. Sabemos que estamos para el otro, y he tratado de bloquear cualquier sentimiento, al menos por ahora.

Hemos vuelto a ser un poquito los de antes.

Nos reímos.

Charlamos.

Toleramos los silencios.

Se despide de mí dándome un beso en la frente. Sus cálidos labios sobre mi piel siempre son bien recibidos. No importa que tan malhumorada me haya levantado.

—Lo harás increíble. Recuerda lo que Carmen te dijo. —asiento, por supuesto. _Tú puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas siempre y cuando tu corazón esté listo_ — ¿Segura no quieres que te ayude?

Ruedo los ojos.

—Por favor, no. Me haces sentir inútil.

Él se ríe.

—De acuerdo, que tengas un buen día. —da un paso atrás, encerrándome con su dulce mirada— Espérame un segundo. —regresa al jeep a toda velocidad, y me quedo en medio de la nada sintiéndome incapaz de continuar. ¿Qué haré una vez que Edward se marche a trabajar? ¿Cómo caminaré por el vestíbulo sin sentirme desolada? Tomo una inspiración, y no me doy cuenta que Edward ha regresado.

—Creo haberte oído que ibas tarde para el trabajo. —toma mi mano haciendo caso omiso de lo que digo y deposita una bolsa— ¿Qué es esto?

Edward sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

Hace tanto tiempo que no recibo un regalo de cumpleaños que por increíble que parezca, me pongo a llorar.

Hoy es 13 de septiembre. Hace un año atrás fui liberada. No recuerdo bien cómo llegué al hospital ni cuánto tiempo estuve sedada. Pero el recuerdo de mi escape se instala en mi cabeza sin esfuerzo.

 _Llevaba dos días sin poder bañarme por el corte de agua, así que mi piel estaba reseca._

 _James estaba de malhumor en una esquina del refugio, haciendo girar un trozo de clip en su boca. De vez en cuando su mirada se detenía en mí y traté de ignorarlo. Cuando se puso de pie pegué un salto, pero él solo se puso a caminar de un lado para el otro._

— _Isabella, ven un segundo._ — _dijo después con voz dura. Su semblante cambió y empecé a dudar si acercarme era la decisión correcta_ — _Que vengas, te digo._

 _Me paré de la cama y me hundí en la miseria. Nunca se sabía lo que te encontrarías con James enojado._

— _¿Te gustaría salir de aquí?_ — _fue su pregunta. No respondí, como nunca lo hacía. Me rehusé a crearme falsas esperanzas, ya que James era el aliado de Rosalie. Nunca me dejaría salir._ — _Responde, mujer._

 _Asentí, bajando la cabeza._

 _No podía ver bien sus ojos por la oscuridad, pero estos estaban definitivamente ansiosos._

— _Entonces haremos una cosa._

Recuerdo como él me pidió que rasgara la pared de cemento con los dedos. Recuerdo a la sangre recorrer mi mano a causa de las heridas de mis uñas. Me apartó para abrir la puerta. La luz casi me dejó ciega, y no me moví hasta que pude entrecerrar los ojos lo suficiente para no dañarme. Era demasiada la luz para ver un atisbo de lo que había afuera.

— _Esto es un secreto._ —me dijo mientras tironeaba de mi mano por el bosque. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero podía sentir la hierba bajo mis pies— _Nadie puede saber que yo lo hice. ¿me entendiste?_

Me dejó sobre una roca y escuché la rapidez de sus pies sobre el césped hasta que el ruido desapareció. Seguía sin poder abrir los ojos y estuve mucho tiempo recostada en el suelo hasta que pude parpadear.

Solté tal sollozo que me rasgué la garganta.

Empecé a correr sin ubicar nada.

Aquellos recuerdos dolían, mandaban escalofríos a mi cuerpo.

Me limpio las lágrimas.

—Lo lamento. —murmuro con una sonrisa— Qué estúpida.

—Eh, no digas eso. —soba mi mejilla con su pulgar— Anda, abre tu regalo.

Rasgo el papel con la emoción de una niña pequeña.

Dentro hay un juego de lápices de colores. Una gama imposible de memorizar en un día.

Un regalo así para alguien como yo que se pasa los días dibujando, es inexplicable.

—Oh, Edward… ¡es precioso!

Encoge los hombros.

—Pensé que los lápices te animarían a seguir en esta nueva etapa de tu vida.

Los miro embobada.

—Gracias. —digo con sinceridad— Me encantan, en serio.

—Me alegro —sonríe satisfecho, y mira su reloj— Me gustaría quedarme más, pero debo irme y tú debes seguir tu camino. Te veo por la tarde. ¿de acuerdo?

Deja un beso en mi mejilla y levanta sus pulgares hacia arriba. Cuando va a su jeep, la realidad me cae de golpe. Ahora estoy sola realmente.

Yo misma pedí que me dejasen hacer esto por mi cuenta. No puedo arrugar en el último minuto. Tomo una inspiración y empiezo a caminar hacia el vestíbulo. Grupos de chicos se forman y rompen en carcajadas por algún chiste interno. Noto el sudor caer por mi sien.

 _Bella, sal del cascarón ¡Ya!_

Cojo mi celular mientras recibo un nuevo mensaje.

 _"_ _Querida futura colega ¡que sea un gran año para ti! Te llamaré más tarde para saber cómo te fue._

 _Con cariño, Bree."_

Sonrío por sus palabras e inflo el pecho.

Me cuesta encontrar mi salón para la primera clase. El horario, fijo lo ha hecho alguien que quiere complicarnos la vida; lleno de números y letras que no aparecen en la puerta de los salones. Rayos. Finjo que no me he perdido y logro encontrar la puerta al fondo a la derecha.

Hay demasiada gente joven. Chiquillos de dieciocho sentados en sus butacas con la vista fija en la mesa. Suelto el aire de mis pulmones y ocupo la mesa al final del salón. Algunos se voltean a verme, seguramente reconociéndome.

Intento que eso no me desconcentre. Cuando ocupo mi mesa, una chica y un chico se cambian de lugar y se sientan delante de mí.

La clase comienza sin problemas. Por suerte, la maestra no exige presentaciones. Se sienta en el escritorio y comienza su clase con calma.

Mientras eso ocurre el móvil se agita en la mesa.

 _¿Todo bien? -E_

Me rio por su exagerada preocupación.

 _Perfecto. -B_

Tenemos un montón de material el primer día y estoy exhausta.

El chico y la chica delante de mí murmuran y se voltean. Tengo dos pares de ojos observándome con atención. Me pongo nerviosa. La chica le golpea en el brazo al chico y frunce el ceño. Luego bajo la mirada a mi cuaderno para cortar cualquier contacto visual.

El chico se aclara la garganta, pero no es él quien habla finalmente.

—Hola —saluda la voz femenina.

—Hola —contesto con amabilidad.

Se miren de nuevo entre ellos.

—Soy Vanessa —estrecha su mano— pero puedes llamarme Ness o Nessie, como prefieras. Y este es Jacob. —el chico saluda con la mano al aire— mi novio.

Ninguno debe sobrepasar los veinte años; ella es colorina y él de piel aceitunada.

Estoy a punto de presentarme también cuando él me interrumpe.

—Y tú eres Isabella Swan, por supuesto. La del secuestro.

Vanessa le golpea con el libro.

—Lo siento, hemos tenido un montón de problemas por su falta de filtro. —se disculpa avergonzada.

Me rio.

—No me molesta.

Eso los relaja.

Ness y Jacob son un par de parlanchines. Durante el resto del día no me dejan en paz y caminamos por la Facultad mientras me cuentan sus vivencias y anécdotas de la escuela. Me siento como una madre junto a ellos, pero no hacen esa diferencia. Me hablan como si yo estuviese a su altura y eso me agrada.

Al término de la jornada Edward está esperándome en el aparcamiento. Su sonrisa se extiende al ver la mía impresa en mi rostro.

—Defínelo en tres palabras. —me pide.

Me aparto el cabello y pienso.

—Extraño, moderno, normalidad.

Levanta la comisura de sus labios, asintiendo.

—Comienzas bien.

.

.

Esme tiene un pastel especial para mí y Alice y Emmett traen globos y gorritos de cumpleaños para hacer de la fiesta algo infantil. Ellos piensan que mi cumpleaños es mi nuevo nacimiento, así que técnicamente hoy cumplo un año de vida. Tengo esta nueva camiseta con la cara de Garfield que Carmen me trajo por la mañana. Ella suele regalarme ese tipo de cosas porque sabe que me encantan.

Con las risas contagiosas, el humor paradójico, la mayoría ha vuelto de a poco a la normalidad. Incluso Emmett, que lo intenta un poco cada día.

Él se ha mantenido al margen de todo. Nunca habla del tema. Se apoyó en su trabajo y en su familia de Italia. Sus padres vienen a visitarlo a menudo, de modo que nunca está solo. Dejó el departamento que compartía con Rosalie y alquiló uno más pequeño. El anterior tenía muchos recuerdos. Y a pesar de que ha sabido salir adelante, se puede ver en una simple observación que está triste. Tal vez no vuelva a sonreír como antes, pero al menos no se echa a morir.

Esme lo trata como a un hijo, incluso más que a Edward y Leticia. Se ha preocupado de siempre estar cuando la necesita.

Alice mitigó su pena cortando cabellos gratis a ancianos por meses, y siempre estaba ocupada. Aunque claro, nunca demasiado ocupada si el detective Jasper iba a visitarla. De alguna manera él siempre estaba alrededor asegurándose que ella estuviese bien. Y todos sabíamos que había más de una intención. Jasper es muy reservado y poco cariñoso, por tanto, en un principio solo tiraba indirectas. Ahora me parecen muy monos juntos.

Nunca me he atrevido a preguntar por Rose. No sé si alguien la visita. Tal vez su familia adoptiva lo haga, pero finjo que eso no me importa. Lo que en realidad es mentira. Por mucho que intento hacer caso omiso de su vida, no puedo. Una parte de mí no se puede soltar de Lily.

Me enoja ser así de sentimental. No debería tener ningún tipo de compasión por ella.

Alejo esos pensamientos de mi mente, disfrutando la velada; comemos pastel de chocolate, armamos un festín y antes de las diez estoy agotada.

No estoy en condiciones de contar mi día en la universidad. Edward me acompaña a la habitación y no soy persona cuando me dejo caer sobre la almohada. Estoy flotando en una nube mientras me cubre con el edredón.

.

Me despierto de un salto. La habitación está a oscuras y siento que me falta la respiración.

No recuerdo lo que soñé, pero estoy alterada y temblando. Trato de buscar la luz del buró, el cual termino tirando al suelo.

Para cuando me doy cuenta, alguien se sienta junto a mí en la cama. El peso de su cuerpo es evidente y estoy sudando. Cierro los ojos con fuerza para que desaparezca. _Estoy durmiendo. Todavía estoy durmiendo._ La sensación no desaparece. Abro los ojos y la persona sigue allí. Y no puedo gritar.

— _Bella_

Sacudo la cabeza.

— _Bella_

El rostro cálido de una mujer me observa. Tardo mucho tiempo en reconocer a mamá. Mi madre. A la que solo he visto en fotografías.

— _Estoy muy triste, Bella._ —dice ella.

—¿Mamá? —apenas puedo escuchar mi voz— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué te estoy viendo?

Su mano aparta mi pelo. La luz que proyecta la ventana facilita mi visión y está llorando.

— _Estoy triste, pero contenta de verte, Bella._ —repite— _Aquí estoy, cariño._

Hay ruido en el pasillo y sin darme tiempo el rostro de mi madre desaparece.

Respiro con dificultad sin ser capaz de decirme a mí misma que es un sueño. Estoy muy despierta. El ruido vuelve a interrumpir mis pensamientos y me pongo de pie. En cuclillas, camino hasta la puerta de la habitación tratando de no tirar nada a mi paso.

Enciendo la lámpara de afuera y pego un grito al ver a Leticia. Ella también salta.

—¡Bella, me asustaste! —jadea.

Lleva ropa de calle y una mochila en su espalda.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Eh…

Pero mi pregunta no debería ser esa, considerando que va de camino a su habitación.

—¿A dónde fuiste?

—No se lo digas a mamá ni a Edward. —No es la primera vez que veo a Leticia salir en medio de la noche— Me voy a dormir. Vete a dormir tú también.

Sonríe y se va deprisa a su habitación.

Todavía estoy tratando de tranquilizar a mi corazón por la visión de mi madre y no quiero regresar a mi cuarto. En silencio, me dirijo al cuarto donde Edward duerme plácido sobre la cama. Ruego para que no se despierte y me pida explicaciones. Él sabe cuándo tengo pesadillas. Así que me meto dentro de las sábanas como un espectro. Me quedo allí admirándole dormir y sintiéndome menos temerosa. Al menos estoy con alguien. Me pregunto si la visión de mi madre vendría a esta habitación.

 _Estoy triste, Bella._ Recuerdo.

¿Me estoy volviendo loca? ¿Son estos los efectos secundarios?

Pongo mi cabeza en su hombro y trato de dormir.

—¿Bella? —hubiese gritado si no reconociese la voz adormilada de Edward.

—Shh. —pongo un dedo en mis labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No puedo dormir. —contesto abrazándome a su cadera— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

—¿Tengo opción de negarme?

—Nop.

Se ríe y pega su barbilla en mi cabeza.

Durante toda la noche, no puedo quitarme el rostro triste de mi madre.

Y tampoco dejo de preguntarme si lo que pasó fue una alucinación. Lo que termina dándome dolor de cabeza, porque como si no fuera suficiente, en algún momento me duermo y sueño con el rostro frívolo de Rose.

* * *

 **¿Alucinación? ¿Fantasma? ¿Efectos secundarios? La cabeza de Bella explotará.**


	23. No digas nada

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPOV**

Bella tiene su brazo sobre mi cara. Por mucho que trato de salir de la cama sin despertarla, se remueve reuniendo las sábanas para ella sola. Ahora entiendo por qué pasé tanto frío anoche. Se sienta de golpe con una mirada de absoluta preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —no llega una respuesta inmediata— Garfield.

Parpadea ante su mención.

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunté si te encuentras bien.

—Ah, sí. Estoy bien.

—¿Tuviste pesadillas, por eso te dormiste aquí?

—Sip. Nada importante.

Antes de que pueda interrogar más, se da prisa para salir de la recámara.

La semana transcurre tranquila. El ajetreo de coordinadores y recibo de currículos nos tiene sin tiempo de nada. Necesitamos personal nuevo urgente. Hemos recibido la renuncia de seis en todo el año, y perdimos un número sugerente de clientela. Así que estamos haciendo publicidad. Ángela se lleva la mayor parte del trabajo, haciendo llamadas, encargándose de contratar chicos que puedan repartir panfletos. Ha costado reponernos de las ventas, pero estamos optimistas.

—Dime que piensas de esto. —Emmett llega una mañana a mi oficina con una sonrisa. Pocas veces le he visto con esa energía, así que no me molesta. Deja el ordenador encima de mi escritorio.

Leo la primera palabra y luego la imagen.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. —reniego.

Emmett mueve los ojos.

—Créeme que no estaría bromeando si eso significa que mi empresa puede quebrar. Lo que nos dejaría a ambos cesantes, solo para recordarte.

Vuelvo a mirar la página web.

—¿Disfrazarnos de fruta para hacer publicidad?

El logo del supermercado es una piña y una manzana. De ninguna manera me voy a disfrazar de una piña o una manzana.

—Vamos, Ed, será divertido.

—Emmett…

—Edward…

—Estamos hablando de frutas... ¿Quién nos va a tomar en serio disfrazados de _fruta_? Es lo más ingenioso que se te ha ocurrido en años.

Los demás piensan que es una idea genial. Ángela está de acuerdo. Benjamín se ríe, pero lo acepta.

En el almuerzo, no dejo de imaginarme vestido de fruta.

Diablos.

Lo acepto, solo porque a Emmett le parece estupendo, y si eso hace que mi mejor amigo se sienta bien, entonces habrá que hacer un esfuerzo. Después de lo de Rose a Emmett le ha costado asumir su nueva vida, y que algo le entusiasme de esa forma es esperanzadora. Además, eso está lejos de ser una opción para mí, así que finjo que es una buena forma de prosperar. Nunca me he disfrazado de algo que me haga sentir avergonzado. Cuando estoy comenzando a verle el lado bueno a la idea, se lo cuento a Alice y esta se echa a reír.

Almorzamos en su restaurante favorito junto a Jasper. Me siento como el sujeta-velas de los tres, pero al menos agradezco que Jasper no sea tan demostrativo. No le va el romanticismo cursi y se pone rojo cada vez que Alice le tira un piropo.

Mi madre y Leticia están viendo todos los detalles para el cumpleaños de esta última cuando llego a casa. Se supone que no será una gran fiesta, pero Leti no deja de incluir personas en la lista, y mi madre se colapsa. Espero que eso no agobie a Bella, si es que decide salir de su habitación.

Mi madre mira la hora.

—¿No tienes que ir a buscar a Bella?

Reviso rápidamente el reloj, asustado de mi despiste.

—No todavía. —me calmo— Saldré en cinco.

Mientras tomo el celular para avisarle, un auto aparca fuera de casa. Es un Suzuki negro. Nadie aparca nunca en nuestro jardín delantero.

—Ese conductor arruinará mi césped. —se queja mamá.

—Yo me encargo. —digo.

Salgo fuera. La puerta del copiloto se abre y estoy tan confundido de ver a Bella bajar de ahí que por un instante me olvido que el vehículo está sobre el césped recién podado. Inconscientemente busco algún indicio de miedo, dolor o llanto por su parte, pero ella está sonriendo. Mis ojos viajan rápido al otro lado del coche, y un chico de barba sale de él a trompicones.

Bella se da cuenta de mi presencia, y se detiene.

—Hola, Ed. —saluda ella de forma casual— ¿Te acuerdas de Alex? ¿Mi compañero de la secundaria?

Hago memoria. Alex. Él trabajó con nosotros en el cumpleaños de niños la noche que Bella desapareció. A pesar de la sonrisa, noto a Bella un poco incómoda, o es solo mi percepción de persona sobreprotectora en extremo.

No reconozco al Alex de antaño, sin embargo, su máxima amabilidad no la olvido.

—Hola, Edward ¿qué tal? Te ves bien, hombre.

—¡Bella, tu libro! —una chica pelirroja saca la cabeza hacia afuera agitando un libro hacia ella.

—Oh, lo olvidaba. Gracias, Ness.

Miro a Bella y luego a Alex.

—Bien, es mejor que me vaya. Todavía tengo que dejarlos en sus casas. —señala el auto y se despide de Bella de beso en la mejilla— Nos vemos luego. Fue un gusto verte, Bells.

—Gracias por todo, Alex.

Alex inclina la cabeza hacia mí y le despido con la mano.

Bella me hace gestos con los ojos, como si no supiese la razón de mi silencio. Empujo la puerta y espero a que entre. No nos saludamos. Tampoco le pregunto por su día y ella tampoco me pregunta por el mío. De vez en cuando la encuentro mirándome de reojo. Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesta tanto.

O lo sé y no lo quiero admitir.

Carmen llega a eso de las cuatro. Ponen colchonetas en el jardín trasero aprovechando el buen tiempo y ejercitan. Tira de una cuerda envuelta en el tronco de nuestro manzano, y Bella puede dar volteretas sin llegar a torcerse el cuello. Eso es un avance. Antes no había momento en donde no se quejara del dolor de cuello.

Contemplo sus sesiones en la ventana de la cocina.

Carmen y Bella ejercitan mientras hablan. Busco una manzana para comer y pierdo el hilo de sus palabras. Para cuando vuelvo, no entiendo lo que dicen.

—Estaba segura de que estaba despierta, pero ya no lo sé.

—¿Te pasa muy a menudo?

—Cuando pienso mucho o estoy muy cansada —responde— y cuando veo su fotografía.

Carmen se gira hacia mí, y levanta la mano.

—¡Oye, Edward! ¿Por qué no haces ejercicios con nosotras?

No interactuamos mientras tiro de una pelota de goma. Ella la recibe y me echa un vistazo. Luego la lanza a Carmen olvidándose de mí.

Una vez que Carmen se ha ido, y ni mi madre y Leticia se encuentran en casa, Bella me detiene en la puerta de mi habitación, apoyándose en la madera. Lleva el pelo recogido en un moño flojo y el rostro limpio de maquillaje. Su belleza no necesita una gota de este. No suele maquillarse ni para ir a la universidad. Su naturalidad es lo que me encanta de ella, más aún las pecas que se le forman alrededor de los pómulos y la nariz.

—¿Tú estás…? —mueve la cabeza, como si esperase que yo terminara su pregunta— ¿Enojado conmigo?

Ingreso a la habitación casi rozándonos de hombros.

—No ¿por qué?

Me sigue al interior, y ocupa la cama para sentarse.

—Porque estás raro.

—Tú estás rara.

—Yo no estoy rara.

—Y yo no estoy raro.

Sus ojos se levantan con fastidio.

—Bueno, si vas a estar así… —camina en dirección a la puerta.

Saco camisas y las dejo sobre la cama.

—Podrías haberme avisado que Alex estaba contigo.

Bella se detiene antes de traspasar la puerta, y cuando se da la vuelta, puedo ver el entendimiento en su rostro.

—Porque salimos antes de clases.

—¿Y tú te subes a cualquier auto para que te lleven? ¿Sobretodo tú, Bella?

Ella frunce el ceño.

—Es Alex.

—Y aunque fuese el presidente de Estados Unidos. ¿Desde cuándo te subes a los autos de otras personas?

Mi pregunta suena como una escena de celos, y no estoy seguro si lo es, pero hasta antes de eso Bella no se atrevía a ir en metro sola si no es con alguno de nosotros.

—Desde que me di cuenta que no puedo seguir temiéndole a mi entorno.

—Ah, mira. Qué fácil te ha resultado.

—No seas imbécil.

—¿Y encima me insultas?

—Sí, te insulto. —no eleva la voz, solo sus manos se han vuelto puños— ¿No eras tú el que quería que me superara? No voy a subirme al auto de cualquier extraño, ni que fuera tonta.

—Estabas incómoda, de todos modos.

—¡Porque no es fácil! Tú lo ves fácil, pero no lo es. Me encontré a Alex después de tanto tiempo… él solo estaba siendo amable. Aparte estaban Jacob y Vanessa en el auto.

Sabía que Jacob y Vanessa eran sus compañeros, pero no le iba a decir que saberlos en el auto me había tranquilizado.

—Entonces Alex podría venir a recogerte todos los días, así no tengo que…

—Mejor cállate de una vez. —escupe— No tienes que llevarme si no quieres…

—¡Yo sí quiero llevarte! No pongas palabras en mi boca.

—¿Y tú sí puedes poner palabras en mi boca? _"Qué fácil te ha resultado"_ Como si no me conocieras.

—Solo me preocupo por ti. —contesto acercándome a ella. Su cuerpo se tensa y las palabras se le enredan.

—Está bien, te lo agradezco. —dice al fin, cruzada de brazos— Pero deja de una puta vez tu paranoia de lado.

Jamás le había escuchado a Bella decir un insulto a ese grado, y noto que de verdad está enfadada conmigo. A lo mejor me he pasado, o no entiende lo preocupado que me pone todo lo que le pase. Todo lo que ella me importa. Sus mejillas se enrojecen por la rabia, y cuando se dispone a irse de nuevo, digo:

—Tengo que disfrazarme de fruta.

Suena estúpido. Una manera estúpida de intentar arreglar algo. Bella se da la vuelta, inconfundiblemente cabreada ante la situación. Veo la arruga en su entrecejo, sus brazos cruzados, su enojo contra mí.

—¿Qué?

—A Emmett se le ocurrió que nos disfracemos de frutas, para dar publicidad al supermercado. —explico tragando en seco— Seré una piña.

La indignación purificada de su cara de pronto desaparece, y entonces se está riendo.

Una risa que se vuelve un ataque y luego no puede parar. Por más que intenta ponerse seria de nuevo, la sonrisa regresa a su rostro sin ser capaz de detenerse.

—¿En serio?

—No te rías.

—Lo siento, es que me imaginé… —se ríe por lo bajo— Olvídalo. Pienso que es una buena idea.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me vería ridículo.

—No te verías ridículo, Edward. Esta discusión es ridícula. —el recuerdo de nuestra reciente pelea le hace enderezarse— Tengo tarea que hacer. Nos vemos luego.

—Bella…

—¿Qué? —Intento decir algo que haga que pudiese dejar de estar enfadada, pero no me sale la voz. No puedo detenerla— ¿Sabes? Es mejor que no digas nada.

Y es lo que hago, no digo nada.

.

.

Por la noche no puedo dormir.

 _"_ _¿Estás enojada?"_ escribo recostado en la cama.

Espero en la oscuridad del cuarto. Su repuesta tarda un minuto.

 _"…"_

 _"_ _¿Eso significa…?"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _No te enojes"_

 _"…"_

Eso es lo más cercano que tengo de la Bella de antes, la que no hablaba y debía adivinar lo que quería.

 _"_ _Te quiero" le envío._

Ella lo ve, más no responde.

.

.

.

.

No puedo ser yo el del espejo. Ni siquiera en los cumpleaños infantiles de Leticia cuando niña me sentí tan ridículo de usar un disfraz. Siempre fui un pirata o algún príncipe de cuento. Nunca una piña.

—Te ves bien. —dice Ángela, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

La relación con Ángela tuvo un cambio muy drástico. Nunca tuvimos una relación, pero al parecer ella creía que sí, y cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad eso no existía, no tuvo cómo hacerme ver lo contrario. Así que al comienzo fue difícil para ella entablar una conversación de trabajo. Ahora es diferente, conversamos sin problemas, aunque a veces creo que lo hace con otra intención. Siempre usa una voz suave y coqueta conmigo, a diferencia del trato que tiene con Emmett o con Benjamín, que es un tono más formal.

—Para que esto funcione tienes que salir del camarín. —grita Emmett, dando zancadas. Él es la manzana.

Benjamín se ríe a carcajadas.

Ángela y Benjamín reparten panfletos mientras Emmett y yo saludamos a la gente. Agradezco que el disfraz de piña me cubra la cabeza porque de ninguna manera estaría mostrándome a la gente. La respuesta que obtenemos ante el disfraz es cómica. A la gente le llama la atención y se acercan. Sin embargo, más que gente adulta, somos atacados por los niños que se abrazan a nuestro alrededor.

—Hola, señor piña. —escucho a Leticia al otro lado, muerta de la risa, junto a sus amigos y Sheila, la hija de Kate.

Al medio día, el sol termina escociéndonos la cabeza, y decidimos parar.

Mientras me quito la cabeza de piña, verifico un mensaje de Bella en el celular.

 _"_ _¿Puedes venir?"_

El mensaje es de hace media hora.

Cuando la llamo, esta no contesta.

—Tengo que irme. —digo en voz alta.

 _"_ _Voy en camino."_ Envío devuelta. Espero que lo lea a tiempo.

Esta mañana ninguno de los dos estaba enfadado. Lo que no significó que no estuviésemos incómodos. La dejé en la universidad y nuestra despedida fue solo de lejos. Así que no podría decir que estamos más que bien.

No me cambio el disfraz. Tardo unos minutos en subirme al auto, ya que es demasiado grande para el jeep. Ante la dificultad del traje, no puedo ver bien por el espejo retrovisor, entonces trato de hacer alguna maniobra para retroceder el coche sin llegar a hacer un topón con el otro. Pero el problema no es que evite a toda costa hacer un topón con otro auto, sino que acabo haciendo un topón contra alguien.

Una persona cae al suelo en la parte trasera del jeep y freno de golpe. _Lo único que faltaba._

—¡Mierda! —apago el motor y demoro otros cinco minutos en salir del auto. Estoy sudando y nervioso, y para cuando me doy cuenta, Charlie Swan se está quejando de dolor en el suelo— Oye, oye ¿estás bien?

Es una pregunta estúpida, pero no encuentro otra mejor.

Emmett llega sin el disfraz ya, y se encuentra con la escena. Entre los dos cogemos a Charlie de los brazos, metiéndolo dentro del jeep.

—¿Es que acaso no me viste retrocediendo? —enciendo otra vez el motor.

—¿Qué sabía yo que harías esa estúpida maniobra?

Había dado una vuelta en zig-zag, así que Charlie estaba en lo cierto.

Bella me envía otro mensaje.

 _"_ _Está bien."_

—Diablos… —jadeo con prisas— Emmett, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

* * *

 **Holaaa...**

 **Charlie regresó.**

 **Discusión de E/B. ¿Celos?** **¿Qué sentirá Edward realmente por Bella?**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima. Gracias infinitas por el apoyo a la historia.**

 **Besos!**


	24. Mi corazón siente

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

Mitigo los temblores de mis manos sentada en un sitio fuera de la universidad.

Había ocurrido otra vez, y estaba sola. La ansiedad que vino junto con el miedo, empezó a ser desesperante. No podía pensar ni sentir. No podía recordar mi nombre. Me había pasado otras veces. Muchas. Carmen dice que serán parte de mi vida. Ella le llama ataques de pánico. Yo le llamo infierno.

En aquel momento no había nadie conmigo, ni Ness ni Jacob, y tampoco estaba en periodo de clases. Mientras me secaba las manos en el baño de chicas, la situación empezó a ser agobiante de la nada. No puedes controlarlo, el miedo te corroe como espinas, sientes que vas a morir en cualquier minuto.

Luego, cuando la sensación se fue le envié un mensaje a Edward, el cual no contestó enseguida. Recordé entonces la publicidad de disfraces que se estaría haciendo en este minuto, y solté un bufido. Todavía me quedaban unas horas antes de que la jornada terminase, así que caminé de regreso a la cafetería. Media hora más tarde Edward contestó mi mensaje. Compré un café de máquina y salí a esperarlo fuera.

El problema es que acabé mi café, los temblores desaparecieron, y todavía estaba esperando. Mi estómago protestó de hambre.

Estaba a punto de llamarlo devuelta cuando Emmett aparcó en la acera frente a mí.

—¿Y Edward? —es lo primero que sale de mi boca.

Emmett se baja y me ayuda con la bolsa.

—Tuvo algunos inconvenientes y me pidió que viniera por ti. —no suena muy seguro— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —contesto—¿Qué pasó?

Mientras me subo al asiento junto a él, se aclara la garganta.

—Puede que Edward haya atropellado a una persona.

—¿Qué? —giro despavorida en el asiento— ¿Cómo es eso de que _puede_ haber atropellado a una persona?

Hace una mueca ante mi reacción, sin echarme un vistazo.

Emmett me explica todo el asunto de camino al hospital, y de cómo Edward le había hecho prometer no llevarme, lo que de ninguna manera ocurriría. No iba a dejarlo solo. No hubo un solo momento en que no le preguntase a Emmett que demonios hacía Charlie allí. Froto mis palmas en mis rodillas en el estacionamiento y salgo como una corriente hacia el vestíbulo. No tengo que buscar por mucho tiempo a Edward entre la multitud, porque estoy segura que nadie más lleva un disfraz de piña.

Me acerco deprisa a su asiento.

—Edward.

La sorpresa de su rostro se vuelve un lamento.

—Se suponía que no tenías que venir.

—Pero ya estoy aquí. —murmuro.

Nuestros ojos permanecen mirándose inamovibles. Quisiera decirle algo chistoso por su aspecto, pero creo que no es el momento.

—La policía está afuera. —recuerdo haber visto una patrulla, pero como vine corriendo no me detuve a averiguarlo.

—Es el procedimiento. Lo atropellé, se supone que soy el culpable.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —encojo los hombros.

Edward parece cansado.

—Creo que… quiere verte. —mi corazón se acelera al instante— Y a Rose.

—Pero yo no quiero verlo. —sueno tajante.

Edward aprieta nuestros dedos, y toda discusión de ayer queda olvidada. Lo había intentado esta mañana, pero el ambiente cargado de tensión en el auto fue imposible. Y ahora que estábamos aquí, apoyándonos el uno al otro, nada de lo de ayer existió. Aunque de todos modos me siento mal por él, porque en parte tiene razón en enojarse.

—¿Por qué querías que fuera por ti? —pregunta de pronto.

Le resto importancia al suceso, ya que no viene al caso.

—Quería ver si podíamos hablar, pero dejémoslo para más tarde.

No me cree del todo.

Charlie tiene una fractura en la rodilla y no toma acciones legales en contra de Edward, por suerte. Suficientes recuerdos tengo de la policía como para no sentirme sofocada. Es como si en cualquier momento se acercasen a mí para interrogarme. Al menos, eso no ocurre ahora, y nada recae en mí. Antes, lo único que pedía era estar un minuto tranquila. Y esta vez he conseguido un año parecido.

Mientras Edward se acerca a los oficiales para hacer un par de preguntas, le espero en una esquina de la sala de urgencias.

—Creo que estaré cojo por un par de semanas. —la voz grave de Charlie me estremece la espalda. Lo encuentro de pie en el espacio vacío junto a mí— Hola, Bella.

Me enderezo en la silla y no respondo.

Cuando descubrí que Rose era Lily, los recuerdos que tenía de Charlie se volvieron claros, y la casi inexistente vida que tuvo conmigo fueron contados con los dedos de una mano. Podía recordar su voz alcoholizada, el cariño que emanaba en la sobriedad. Solía estar a su alrededor hasta agotarlo.

E incluso si esos recuerdos hubiesen sido siempre vívidos para mí, no creo que le tomase demasiada importancia, dado que de todas formas se marchó.

—Te ves bien.

Frunzo los labios, sin saber absolutamente nada de este hombre.

—No tomare represalias en contra de Edward, para que no te preocupes.

Quisiera de verdad no prestarle atención, pero si una persona se acerca y me habla de ese modo es imposible que me haga la desentendida. Y quiero darme la vuelta para encararlo. Quiero ver cuánto ha cambiado en realidad. Quiero preguntarle si alguna vez me quiso, a pesar de que la respuesta es evidente; no lo hizo.

—No te quito más tiempo, Isabella. —dice él taciturno— Espero que podamos hablar algún día… cuando quieras. Y por supuesto, que seas feliz en tu matrimonio.

Permanezco un tiempo analizando lo último que ha dicho. Una total confusión se apodera de mí y me giro hacia él de nuevo.

—¿Cómo?

—Se nota que es un buen muchacho.

¿Él pensaba que Edward y yo estábamos casados? ¿Eso es lo que demostramos?

—¿Perdón? —Charlie frunce el ceño y rápidamente reacciono— Sí. —me pongo seria— Gracias.

Edward regresa con el traje de piña a un lado de su brazo. Emmett le había traído la ropa por si tenía que ir a la delegación, pero dado que Charlie no pondrá una demanda, no fue necesario. Sus ojos me buscan ante la presencia de este, y antes de que pueda decir algo me acerco a él, y afirma una mano en mi espalda baja.

—¿Te acercamos a algún lado?

La idea de nosotros tres en el auto no es un panorama que me gustaría, pero está herido. Sin embargo, él se niega.

—Vendrá un amigo por mí. Muchas gracias.

Edward intercambia un par de palabras más con Charlie y le tomo la mano para irnos. Me mira por el rabillo del ojo todo el camino al estacionamiento, y cuando me subo, apoya los brazos en la ventana para observarme.

—¿Estás así por Charlie o por algo que no sé?

—¿Así cómo?

—Inquieta. ¿Pasó algo en la universidad?

—No

—Bella…

Es imposible ocultarle algo. Maldita intuición.

—Tuve una crisis de nuevo. —exhalo.

Le preocupa, lo veo en su cara. Pone una mano detrás de mi oreja como si de esa forma pudiese tranquilizarme. Lo que sorprendentemente ocurre.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé, no estaba haciendo ni pensando nada. Pasó sin que lo buscara.

—Carmen te lo advirtió.

—Sí

Se muerde la boca. Aquel acto envía escalofríos a mis brazos.

En casa, estamos solos. Y cada uno se va por su lado. Saco mi tarea del día, pero no puedo concentrarme. Así que cierro el cuaderno, me hago de tripas corazón y bajo a la cocina; está sentado en la mesa del desayuno, adelantando trabajo.

Sirvo dos tazas de té y me siento en silencio frente él. Me agradece el suyo y remuevo la bolsita de té en el agua caliente hasta que el color se vuelve marrón intenso. Ahora es cuando debería sacar el tema a colación. Es extraño estar de este modo, porque nunca peleamos. Y no soy buena sacando a relucir situaciones incómodas, pero uno de los dos debe hacerlo, sino, nunca llegaremos a buen puerto.

—Siento mucho no haberte avisado ayer que Alex me traería. Tienes razón en estar enfadado. —no espera que diga eso. Baja la mirada a su taza— A veces no manejo bien mis acciones. Y no lo hago a propósito, solo me nace. Lo siento de verdad.

Es justo como quería que sonasen mis disculpas.

—No te voy a decir con quién debes o no debes relacionarte, pero, aunque sea que me avises que no estarás para no preocuparme… Si me enojo no es porque quiera controlar tu vida.

— _Es porque te importo._ —susurro para mí y no soy consciente de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

—Me importas.

Estoy tranquila de escuchar eso, a pesar de que ya lo sabía de sobra.

—Y porque me quieres…

—Porque te quiero —consiente. Lanza un bufido al vapor de su té, deteniéndose en lo que quería decir a continuación. Sacudo la cabeza por su esfuerzo, y de pronto recuerdo las palabras de Charlie.

—Él piensa que estamos casados.

—¿Quién? —levanta la cabeza.

—Charlie. —espero que diga algo, mas no lo hace en absoluto— Me dijo que esperaba que fuera feliz en mi matrimonio contigo. —dejo de revolver el té, extrañada por su silencio— ¿Lo dijo porque es lo que ve, o lo dijo por otra cosa?

No puedo evitar detenerme en sus ojos; tan claros y expresivos.

—Me lo preguntó. —una parte de mí sabía la respuesta. Incluso cuando Charlie lo mencionó tan seguro de sí mismo, lo supe— Le respondí que lo era.

—Le respondiste que sí. —murmuro.

No fue una pregunta. ¿Por qué lo admitió? Necesito saber por qué lo hizo.

—¿Eso te incomoda?

—No. Yo también le dije que sí. —¿por qué lo admití yo, sin embargo?

Se me encienden las mejillas. En un momento así la ansiedad me juega una mala pasada, y estoy a punto de decir cualquier barbaridad. Nunca sé qué hacer. Nunca sé cómo reaccionar. Mi único impulso es dejarle solo, marcharme, evitarlo por unas horas. Así que eso es lo que estoy a punto de hacer si no fuera porque me toma del codo antes de que ose salir de la cocina.

Hay un mueble detrás de mí el cual me topo de imprevisto.

—Tienes esa maldita costumbre de arrancar cuando no debes. —gruñe.

—Arranco porque me da vergüenza. —admito.

—¿Qué te da vergüenza?

—Tú.

—¿Yo te doy vergüenza? —pregunta asombrado por mi respuesta— ¿Por qué te doy vergüenza?

¿Es lo que estoy a punto de decir? Siento el fuego crecer y subirme por la garganta. La extraña sensación de poder, capacidad, valentía. Cierro los ojos, como si eso hiciese que nada se borrara para mí.

—Porque te amo.

Mi corazón siente. Mi corazón salta. Pude haber estado encerrada durante mucho tiempo, pero sigo viviendo. Y no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por él. Había asumido que se debía a mi desorden emocional, porque estaba recién saliendo a un mundo que yo desconocía. Entonces estaba Edward, mi ex novio, tan atento y cariñoso, y su cariño estaba empezando a confundirme. Pero no estoy confundida. Él lo está, yo no.

Ya no.

Parpadea sorprendido y sin palabras ante mi confesión.

Quisiera que dijera algo para que la vergüenza me abandone, pero ni para exigírselo soy capaz de hacer. No es llegar y sincerarte con alguien. Va mucho más allá; están en juego tus ilusiones, tus esperanzas y tu atormentado corazón que puede derrumbarse en mil pedazos ante cualquier palabra.

No creí que pudiese llegar a volver a sentir de esa forma. Y eso me asusta demasiado.

—Dijiste... —susurra— ¿Dijiste que me amas?

—Sí.

Me suelto de su agarre porque acaba de sonar un portazo. En un par de segundos, Leticia entra a la cocina tarareando una canción. Parece sospechar el momento incómodo porque después de sacar leche de la nevera, sus ojos viajan de mí a Edward, y su boca forma una mueca de disculpa.

Carmen no tarda en llegar, y nosotros pasamos a tercer plano. No lo miro en ningún momento, y le pido a Carmen que trotemos alejadas de casa esta vez. Uso una playera de Garfield, y paso junto a él sin siquiera mirarlo. Por más que ella intenta sonsacarme información, no estoy lista para confesárselo. No se lo he confesado a nadie, ni siquiera a Carmen que es de mi absoluta confianza. Ella deja de insistir, y se lo agradezco.

.

.

.

.

Las paredes vibran por el llanto de un bebé.

Me levanto de la cama a hurtadillas, sacudiéndome los ojos. Estoy en pijama y sin zapatos. El llanto no cesa, y alguien trata de consolarlo. No puedo ver bien, pero sé que escucho a alguien en algún lugar del cuarto.

— _Sh… sh… está bien. Vas a estar bien._ —susurran.

La habitación se agranda con cada paso que doy, nunca llego a la puerta.

— _Que hermosos ojos tienes. Te pareces a papá._

Conozco esa voz.

Pego un salto hacia atrás. Mi otra yo está tendida en el suelo debajo de la mesa del escritorio. Mi pijama está empapado en sangre y parezco a punto de desmayarme. A mis pies, una persona extraña sostiene un bebé.

— _Aquí está el bebé, Bella. Es precioso. Es un niño._ —dice la voz— _No se parece a ti. Se parece a mí. Es igual a mí._

La persona lleva una capucha, y cuando se voltea notándome, mi corazón se detiene al ver el rostro impoluto de Mike Newton.

Arrulla al niño en sus brazos, y no soy capaz de gritar.

Despierto sudando.

Por suerte, ya es de día. Me echo sobre la almohada, asimilando la realidad.

De eso tratan mis pesadillas siempre. Desde hace un año que sueño con todo lo que tenga que ver con el secuestro. Por lo general trato de recordar cada uno de ellos para contárselo a Carmen, ella dice que las pesadillas se irán algún día, y que tengo que tener paciencia. Que eso no significa que no esté evolucionando.

Había soñado con un bebé antes, mas nunca con Mike sosteniéndolo. Y tampoco había soñado que fuese un niño.

Mi mente lucha contra la pesadilla.

¿Y si eso quiere decir que Mike era el padre? ¿Y si el bebé iba a ser niño?

Sacudo la cabeza.

Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso. Tengo que dejarlo ir.

Me lavo la cara. Cepillo mis dientes y escupo el dentífrico dentro del lavabo. Cuando me miro al espejo me noto cambiada. Me gusta mi nuevo aspecto. Antes fue un verdadero reto aceptarlo, pero prefiero este rostro que el de la Bella de hace un año; la Bella que parecía un animalito asustado, la Bella que estuvo embarazada y decidió abortarlo. No fue fácil para mí en ningún sentido. Una parte de mí se rompió ante la noticia de un bebé no deseado, y cuando ya no lo tuve dentro, me sentí vacía y doblemente ultrajada. No fue tanto la culpabilidad de haberlo hecho, sino la rabia de que hubiese sido de esa forma.

Todo eso me hizo creer que nunca amaría de nuevo. Que nadie me amaría por lo que soy. Por eso creí que las intenciones de Edward no fueron más que compasivas, ya que no podía imaginar que alguien no lo sintiese de esa forma.

Estaba errada.

Al salir del baño, no alcanzo a cerrar la puerta cuando Edward intercede y la cierra por mí, dejándonos a ambos solos en la habitación.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Su voz envía todo tipo de sensaciones a mi cuerpo.

Yo también quería hablar.

* * *

 **¡Actu sorpresa! Vine muuucho antes de lo esperado. Tenía el capi listo, y no quise dejarlos esperar.**

 **Bueno, Bella ya admitió sus sentimientos. ¿Lo hará Edward también?**

 **Quiero explicar que las pesadillas de Bella, no significa que ella esté empeorando. Creo que lo explico en alguna parte del capítulo, pero no recuerdo bien. Sus pesadillas y los ataques de pánico son algunas de las cosas que tuvo por consecuencia del secuestro. Ella está bien y tratando de salir adelante. Con el tiempo dejará de tener esas alucinaciones, por supuesto. Es cosa de tiempo.**

 **Gracias infinitas por leer cada capítulo, por esperar y por dar fav a la historia!**

 **Nos leemos prontito :)**


	25. Todo ha cambiado

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

—Edward ¡Edward! —alguien nos interrumpe, como siempre.

Edward bufa haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Después de que Esme le entregue el teléfono y este me haga señas con los dedos, cierro la puerta y me cambio de ropa. Estoy a punto de entrar en una crisis existencial decidiendo si arrancar como siempre o quedarme y encararlo es lo correcto. ¿Por qué hoy no tengo la valentía de ayer cuando me declaré? Parece que fuese mentira que lo haya soltado sin más.

Lo peor de todo es que me quedo mucho tiempo pensando en mi posible decisión, porque cuando salgo hacia la cocina, Edward ya ha terminado su llamada.

—Hasta más tarde, Emmett.

Me siento inútil, inestable y tan débil, que prefiero fingir que no le he escuchado y avanzo rápido por el pasillo. Para mi mala suerte, estamos solos. Esme y Leticia ya se han ido. Moverme hacia el patio trasero sería una buena forma de escapar, pero atino que no es maduro por mi parte hacerlo. Ahora que comprendo mis sentimientos y que él se haya enterado de ello, me hace volverme mucho más tímida de lo normal. Pero ya estaba y debía asumirlo.

—Bella —lleno la tetera de agua y la pongo sobre la estufa caliente— _Bella_.

—¿Uh?

—¿Puedes dejar de moverte y escucharme?

—Te estoy escuchando.

—No, no lo haces. —Silencio. ¿Qué puedo decir? Es la verdad, solo lo estoy oyendo. Sus ojos no se apartan de los míos, como si esperase que yo comenzara la conversación. Eso está lejos de ser una posibilidad— Lo que me dijiste ayer…

—¿Sí?

—Vamos, tú sabes.

—No lo sé.

Suelta un gruñido.

—No puedes jugar con eso.

La pequeña esperanza en mí se esfuma tan veloz como la corrida de una liebre.

—¿Te refieres al hecho de que soy un ser humano con sentimientos? ¿Eso para ti es un juego? —inquiero dolida. Es mucho más simple decir las cosas por impulso, porque si te pones a pensarlo detenidamente, al final nunca las dirás. Ahora es uno de esos casos. Una parte de mí quiere que se vaya a trabajar y olvide lo que he dicho, pero la otra parte necesita saber lo que piensa al respecto— ¿O el que haya admitido lo que siento por ti sin pelos en la lengua?

Edward no espera que esas sean mis preguntas, sin embargo. Y traga en seco sin poder contestar ninguna. Su presencia me duele porque, aunque haya dicho un millón de veces que no siente lástima por mí, definitivamente esta vez sí la tiene. No por lo que me pasó, sino por lo que siento y él no.

—Todo estaba tan bien entre nosotros… tan bien.

—Y yo lo arruiné todo ¿verdad?

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, no lo puedo evitar.

—No es lo que quise decir. No es lo que _estoy_ intentando decir.

—¿Y qué quieres decir entonces? —lo encaro con lágrimas o no, pero lo hago.

Edward frunce el ceño; confuso, atónito, asustado.

—No lo sé.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—No creo que sea buena idea que vayamos juntos en el auto, así que llamaré a Alice para saber si puede venir por mí. —no le dejo opción.

Estoy esperando el "Bella, no podemos" "Bella, esto está mal" "Bella, necesitas más tiempo para mejorarte" "No te comportes como una niña" Las espero, lo juro. Y creo que quiero golpearlo antes de que las diga. Pero él no las dice. Solo se acerca, me da un beso en la mejilla, y se marcha.

.

.

.

Ness no puede entender lo caradura que puede resultar Charlie queriendo hablar conmigo. Jacob, en cambio, intenta darle algún sentido.

—Es viejo, probablemente ahora se dé cuenta de su soledad en la vejez y está tratando de probar suerte con los espermios que dejó por allí.

No sé en qué momento Charlie salió a colación en nuestra conversación. Estaba tan distraída que no me percaté del segundo en que ellos empezaron a interesarse en mi inexistente vida familiar. No me importa tanto, de todos modos. Ellos hablan y yo me encuentro en otro lugar. Tengo un libro sobre el regazo, el que hojeo detenidamente sin leer una sola frase. Si alguien viniese a pedirme que le haga un resumen de las tres últimas páginas, me quedaría en blanco. Creo que solo presté atención a las diez primeras, donde sus frases tocaron la grieta de mi destrozado corazón.

A pesar del intento de lectura, no puedo apartar la imagen de Edward en mi cabeza. Una sensación de vergüenza se apodera de mí y no puedo dejarle ir. ¿Por qué se lo dije? ¿Por qué no lo guardé para mí? La desilusión no la hubiese tenido tan de repente. La idea era que yo no tendría este tipo de problemas en mi vida. Alejaría a los hombres de mí y moriría sola. Tal vez necesito entender que esa es la realidad de todas las personas; morir solas.

Le miento a Alice diciendo que Edward vendrá por mí. Se supone que no volvería a irme o hacer algo sin avisarle a nadie, pero tengo estos periodos de rebeldía donde me hago la siguiente pregunta: ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta? ¿Por qué tengo que seguir avisando cada paso que doy? Suena egoísta de mi parte, pero he estado sometida a tantas restricciones en mi vida, que un poco de libertad por una hora, no parece tan terrible. Necesito sentir por un momento que nadie está controlándome.

O al menos, eso quiero hacerme creer yo.

¿Puedo estar equivocada? Tal vez.

¿Sueno mal agradecida? Sí, lo que no significa que lo sea.

La estación del metro siempre está repleta. Analizo a la gente y rememoro las veces que he venido con Alice. Me hago la valiente. No sé cómo lo he hecho, pero en diez minutos estoy dentro del vagón. Cuando el metro empieza su recorrido, sonrío tanto que no me importa que la gente me mire extraño.

Lo hice sola. Acabo de tomar el metro por mi cuenta.

Demoro un poco más en llegar a casa de lo que me demoraría estando con alguien más, pero estoy satisfecha por el resultado. El único problema fue no decidir nunca cruzar la calle y lo hice cuando todo el mundo empezó a avanzar, así que si toda esa gente hubiese querido morir atropellada, yo también lo habría hecho inconscientemente.

Leti no dice nada de verme llegar sola, aunque de todos modos frunce el ceño.

Me apresuro a ir a mi habitación. Preparo mi ropa de deporte y elijo una camiseta de Tom & Jerry esta vez. Carmen se apoya en la puerta apenas llega, esperándome mientras me veo en el espejo.

—Vamos, el mundo afuera te está esperando. ¡Deprisa!

Caminamos hasta el parque, y nos sentamos sobre el césped recién cortado.

—Pensé que Edward vendría con nosotros.

—Está trabajando.

Eso no es problema para él. Aunque trabaje, siempre tiene tiempo para mí.

—¿Pelearon?

Carmen sabe dar en el clavo.

—Algo así.

No insiste. No lo necesita, Carmen lo intuye.

Estiramos las piernas hasta que estas me empiezan a doler.

—¿Has tenido pesadillas?

—Sip.

—Cuéntame. —no hay necesidad de ruegos. Parece que hubiese esperado esa pregunta durante todo el día, porque apenas lo dice estoy expulsando el sueño de Mike y el niño en sus brazos, y de como yo estaba debajo del escritorio empapada en sangre. Lucho contra los escalofríos de mis brazos. Carmen escucha mi testimonio, abordando una razón— ¿Piensas mucho en ese bebé?

No puedo mentirle.

—A veces.

—¿Por qué? —encojo los hombros— ¿Qué te hace recordarlo?

—Las fechas. —admito— Tendría que haber nacido hace meses, y pienso en lo que sería su cara o si mi recuperación hubiese sido tan efectiva como lo es sin él.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No creo que se trate de eso, sino de lo que mi cuerpo experimentó. No puedo pasar por alto aquello ni fingir que nunca existió.

Carmen pone una mano en mi brazo.

—Entonces solo lo estás asimilando. Probablemente vas a volver a soñar con él o con distintas situaciones, y algún día, cuando eso no ocurra, te vas a dar cuenta que ese periodo de aceptación ya lo asumiste en su totalidad.

Nos damos un abrazo, y luego de meditarlo un poco, salgo a trotar sola. Aprovecho mi día de independencia, así que me alejo sin mirar atrás. Corro hasta perderme al final de la calle. Niños pasan en bicicleta junto a mí, y sonrío al grupo de ancianas en sus clases de zumba. En algún punto de mi trote quedo agotada. Me sostengo de algo y poco después, me doy cuenta que estoy junto a la baranda del puente de la carretera principal. El mismo que me escuchó gritar por primera vez.

Le tengo un cariño especial a este lugar, más que nada porque nunca antes había escuchado un grito mío tan liberador.

Alguien pone un gato de peluche delante de mí.

Ese _alguien_ es muy astuto.

No puedo evitar dar un salto de saberme acompañada, pero no tardo en reconocer esas manos.

—Está sonriendo. —digo, pasando el índice por la sonrisa maliciosa del gato.

Lo recibo y presiono su estómago para escucharle soltar un ronroneo y posterior risita. Cuando levanto la cabeza, no puedo evitar romper a reír por su aspecto.

—¿Qué?

Edward lleva ropa de deporte, pero también lleva un cintillo amarillo patito en la cabeza como el mío.

—No puedes estar usando esa cosa en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? Tú lo usas. —voy a decir alguna broma respecto a eso, sin embargo, nada de eso sucede. El recuerdo de mi bochorno me lo impide—Estaba preocupado por ti.

Claro. Alice se lo dijo.

—No pasa nada si de vez en cuando me voy a casa sola.

—Supongo que ya eres adulta. —sonríe y sonrío también— Pero no estaba preocupado por eso. De hecho, no tenía ni idea de que te fuiste sola a casa. —demasiado cerca estamos para poder respirar, que hago caso omiso a su tono de advertencia— No me gusta que discutamos.

—A mí tampoco.

—¿Por qué lo hacemos, entonces?

Nadie discute porque sí. Siempre existe un motivo. Un motivo importante.

—Porque uno de los dos se enamoró. —respondo sin más— Ninguna amistad vuelve a ser lo mismo. Nosotros no somos la excepción.

Mantengo una postura firme, logrando que una pequeña parte de mí se tranquilice ante su presencia.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no lo estoy?

Eso es lo último que hubiese esperado que saliera de su boca. Nada de lo que dice tiene coherencia en este momento.

—Me lo dijiste esta mañana.

—Nunca lo hice.

—Entonces, me lo diste entender.

—Porque no me dejaste explicarte. —me trago la picazón de mi garganta por las ganas de llorar. Tengo que dejar de llorar por cualquier cosa— Te gusta entender las cosas a tu modo.

—Edward, dijiste que no podía jugar con eso. Asumiste que lo estaba haciendo por diversión o algo así ¿De qué otra manera iba a entenderlo? —me comienzo a enfadar, él se comienza a enfadar— ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? —me atrevo a preguntar.

Su rostro palidece y me siento mal por ponerlo en esta situación. Es suficiente. Suficiente para él, suficiente para mí. Aquello me hace entender que las cosas deben estar en el lugar que deben estar. No puedo pedir más. Y eso no quiere decir que sea infeliz.

—¿Sabes? —traga en seco— Siento _tanto_ por ti, que a veces creo que esto va a terminar matándome.

Edward esfuma cualquier duda quitándose el cintillo y tomándome desprevenida en un beso. No es un beso donde intente presentarse en mis labios, sino un beso que sabe con certeza lo que estos quieren y necesitan. Atrapa mi boca una y otra vez, volviéndome loca. Al cabo de unos segundos mi cuerpo deja de resistirse, y estoy respondiendo del mismo modo o incluso con más fuerza de lo que él es capaz de hacer.

Una vez que nos alejamos, sus ojos brillan de emoción.

—Cuando saliste corriendo después de nuestro baile de Navidad... —jadea en busca de aire, y no soy capaz de apartar las manos de su rostro— En ese minuto me di cuenta de lo realmente importante que eras para mí, y del miedo que tengo de perderte, de hacerte daño… todavía tengo miedo de hacerte daño. Pero lo que siento es mucho más de lo que me puedo imaginar, o incluso querer.

Su intensa mirada se posa en la mía.

—Dilo. —pido, casi como un ruego— Dilo en voz alta.

Toma ambas de mis manos, encerrándolas en un puño. Sigo siendo un alma rota. Un alma en plena reconstrucción.

—Me enamoré de ti también, Bella.

Edward es la única persona que, con su tacto, no me provoca rechazo. Tal vez se deba a que siempre estuvo allí, desde el primer instante en que mi vida volvió a tener sentido. Con su ternura, su preocupación, inconscientemente volvió a enamorarme, volvió a despertar los sentimientos que tuve por él hace tanto tiempo. Pero el problema es que ninguno de los dos se sentía preparado para aceptarlo, porque teníamos otras preocupaciones, otras prioridades.

Eso es lo que le pasó a él también.

Y ahora, todo eso ha cambiado.

* * *

 **Holaaa!**

 **Bueno, Bella lo dijo, todo cambió para ellos, por suerte para bien.**

 **Gracias como siempre a los que me leen y dejan su granito de arena con un review. Se lo agradezco muchísimo!**

 **Los dejo invitados a unirse a mi grupo de fics "Annie Stewart fanfics" (Link en mi perfil de fanfiction) Donde voy subiendo adelantos cada semana.**

 **Gracias por todo! Hasta la próxima ;)**


	26. Explotar

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

.

.

.

 **EPOV**

—¿Por qué reaccionaste así? —susurró Bella en puntillas— Como si no sintieras lo mismo que yo. Por un momento pensé…

Le interrumpí— Porque no sabía cómo tratarte sin pensar que... —llevo sus manos a mi pecho— No quiero lastimarte.

—No lo harás.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Solo confío. —me guiña un ojo.

Hubo un cambio evidente entre Bella y yo después de aquella confesión.

La tensión, las palabras no dichas… fueron superadas. No estábamos mostrándonos tan afectivos públicamente, pero la mayoría se estaba dando cuenta. Mi madre se dio cuenta. Incluso mucho antes de que decidiéramos tener nuestro minuto de confianza. No se sentía extraño como creí que sería en un comienzo, sino que tenía la impresión que es así debía ser.

Bella aún está explorando, viendo, sintiendo de nuevo. Y yo estoy aquí con ella. No importa por cuánto tiempo.

Estar juntos había conseguido que algo dentro de mí se despertara por fin.

.

Bella infla un globo color rojo y lo deja junto a los demás.

—¿Ves por qué te digo que usemos el inflador de globos? —le noto sus mejillas rojas por el cansancio.

—Ni que fuera gran cosa. —me lanza uno de color amarillo— Vamos, no seas perezoso.

Leticia decidió celebrar su cumpleaños unas semanas después de la fecha real, y todavía estoy un poco preocupado por toda la gente que vendrá esta noche. Según ella, son sólo unos pocos, pero mi madre y yo estuvimos averiguando su lista de invitados y no sé cuál es su definición de "pocos" Lo único que espero es que nada termine en un desastre.

Me doy prisa para tomar el pastel de cumpleaños que mi madre trae con dificultad en los brazos, y Bella abre la puerta de la cocina para mí.

—Gracias, preciosa.

Toma asiento en la silla del desayuno, jugueteando con el servilletero.

—Tu madre se ve un poco nerviosa.—guardo el pastel dentro de la nevera y cierro la puerta de un empujón.

—O histérica.

—No quería que sonara de esa manera, pero bueno… —se ríe.

Apoya la mejilla en su mano, y no puedo contenerme de tomarle la barbilla con los dedos.

—¿Sabes? Tengo algo para ti.

—¿En serio? —saco dos billetes del bolsillo de mi pantalón, arrojándolos sobre la mesa. Sus cejas se fruncen. No parece tan impresionada como esperaba— ¿Museo de artes? —lee.

Descargo el cuerpo en el respaldo.

—Alice dice que es el mejor lugar de la ciudad.

Estaría más concentrado si no acabase de morderse el labio.

—A ti te aburren estos lugares. —recuerda.

—No es cierto.

—No seas mentiroso. Te duermes.

—Pero a ti te gustan. —choco su codo con el mío, animando y haciéndole ver que será divertido, por mucho que en verdad no esté tan seguro— ¿Te animas?

Sopesa su decisión girando el billete por ambos lados, como si esperase que este dijese algo más. Con un poco de recelo, suelta un suspiro.

—Bien. —sonríe— Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Muevo un rizo rebelde de su frente, logrando así una vista clara de su rostro. He aguantado por tanto tiempo no besar a esta mujer, que ahora que puedo hacerlo, parece que no pudiese mantener una conversación seria con ella sin que lo piense.

No sé si es la forma en cómo sus ojos viajan a mi boca cada vez que intento decir una palabra.

Lo que sí sé es que es más difícil controlarme ahora que el pudor desapareció entre nosotros.

—Es imposible decirte que no. —admite moviendo la cabeza— Cuando me miras así, como si quisieras besarme en cualquier momento…

—No es que quisiera besarte, Bella —susurro con la voz enronquecida—, es que quiero besarte… a cada momento.

—Me pregunto por qué no lo estás haciendo en este minuto.

Encojo los hombros.

—Estaba esperando que me dijeras eso antes de hacerlo.

Ella ya me está besando incluso sin haber puesto punto final a la frase. Sus suaves y apetitosos labios apresan los míos en una evidente marca de propiedad. Me mira en silencio a los ojos, y mientras estos permanecen abiertos, presiona su boca a tal punto que mis sentidos se nublan y dejo de unir frases coherentes en mi cabeza. Le tomo el rostro y respondo al beso con desesperación.

Nunca antes he admirado tanto mi capacidad de contención. Bella corta el beso, descansando su frente en la mía.

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro, hasta que escuchamos la voz de una mujer en la sala.

—¿Esa es Carmen?

—Sí. —sus labios rozan mi boca.

—No es por nada, pero entrará por ti en cualquier momento.

—No me importa. —dice— ¿A ti te importa?

 _¿Qué si lo hace?_

Bella no entiende que eso me tiene sin cuidado. Rompo la distancia entre nosotros, besándola de nuevo, antes de que Carmen finalmente entre por la puerta. Disimula muy bien su sorpresa de vernos tan juntos. Por lo general es bastante discreta, cosa que agradezco más que nada.

—Me preguntaba si ibas a pasar toda la tarde inflando globos o prefieres aprovechar el magnífico sol que hay hoy día.

Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, y Bella se aclara la garganta.

—Creo que me hará bien un poco de aire libre.

—Excelente elección. —le guiña un ojo— Tal vez Edward quiera hacernos compañía.

No me quedan muchas opciones si las dos me miran esperando una respuesta.

—Por supuesto que sí.

.

.

.

Cada vez que voy a abrir la puerta, soy sorprendido por un chico de estilo diferente al anterior. Lo más lejos que llegué a ver, fue a este chico de cabello rojo que entró como si nos hubiésemos conocido de toda la vida. La mayoría de ellos me saludan haciendo la misma pregunta: _¿Tú eres su padre?_ Me hacen sentir más viejo de lo que en verdad soy. Más que hermano mayor, empecé a sentirme su niñero.

—Adelante, por favor… no toques eso. ¡Cuidado! —a mamá le va a dar un ataque. La vi servir ponche de frutas a un grupo de chicas _barbies_ antes de que rodara los ojos hacia mí— Ten ponche para ti, señor portero.

Bella está en una esquina, analizando a la multitud. De vez en cuando Emmett y Alice se acercan a conversar con ella. Le hago señas con las manos para que se acerque tan pronto como se queda sola otra vez.

—¿Todo bien?

Asiente.

—Estaba un poco abrumada por tanta gente, pero ya estoy bien.

—¿Segura?

—Sip. —muerde la copa con los dientes, sonriendo entusiasmada— ¿Y Carlisle?

Tengo que pedirle a unos de los amigos de mi hermana que no se siente arriba de las plantas. ¿De verdad es necesario pedírselo como si en verdad tuviese cinco años?

—Tuvo un asunto de trabajo. Prometió venir más tarde. —miro mi reloj, justo para escuchar el timbre sonar de nuevo— Creo que terminará siendo verdad que Leti invitó a toda la escuela.

La risita de Bella acelera mi corazón mientras giro el pomo.

El rostro de Sheila cae avergonzado de pie en la puerta. No puedo evitar recordar a Kate por su aspecto; es muy parecida a su madre físicamente.

—Hola, Sheila. —saludo.

Aún con la cabeza baja, ella saluda.

—Hola, señor Cullen.

—Por favor, regla nro. 1 de esta casa: nada de _Señor_ Cullen ni nada que me recuerde mi edad.

La hago reír, y todavía avergonzada, se une al grupo de su escuela rápidamente. El timbre deja de sonar con tanta frecuencia, así que me acerco a la charla de Bella y Alice. La música nos deja sordos, y aprovecho la instancia de escucharles poco para envolver a Bella con un brazo y atraerla a mi pecho. Su cabeza descansa en el hueco de mi cuello, y me dejo cautivar por el perfume de su pelo.

Leticia luce indescriptiblemente radiante. Desde la distancia, hace mucho que no la veía tan feliz. Me pregunto cuántos de los aquí presentes perdurarán junto a ella en el tiempo. Estoy pensando eso cuando alguien rompe el jarrón favorito de mi madre.

Ese definitivamente no perdurará demasiado si mi madre decide asesinarlo. Sin embargo, ella finge que no es gran cosa, por mucho que se lamente por dentro.

Papá llega a casa después del pastel.

Hay tres chicas de aspecto de muñeca de plástico que nadie pensaría que Leticia tuviese que ver con ellas. No es que Leti sea cualquier cosa, pero no me la imagino vestida de rosa o con vestidos floreados. Por obligación debe usar la falda de la escuela.

Emmett se sirve una cerveza a escondidas, y estoy a punto de pedirle una para mí cuando mi padre se acerca a Sheila.

—Por la tranquilidad de esta fiesta, te voy a pedir de buena manera que te largues de aquí. —el semblante de Sheila se inmortaliza. Tomo posesión de la situación, acercándome para averiguar lo que está pasando— No la quiero en esta casa.

—Es amiga de Leticia. —recuerdo.

—Por eso lo digo. Leticia no puede juntarse con gente como ella.

Mi madre y Leticia no tardan en percatarse del altercado. Se aproximan sin llegar a llamar la atención de los demás.

Sheila aparta la mirada.

—No hagas un escándalo aquí. —le pide mi hermana angustiada.

—¡Fuera! —gruñe papá, haciendo caso omiso de ella.

—¡No te corresponde! —le grita Leticia devuelta, haciendo que la mitad de sus amigos se volteen para ver qué sucede— Basta, papá, detente. —ruega.

—Es mejor que me vaya. —reprime Sheila— No quiero molestar. —se va sin que ninguno de nosotros la detenga.

La música sigue fuerte, lo que es bueno porque así la discusión no es tan llamativa. En poco tiempo todos vuelven a la normalidad. A diferencia de nosotros, que la reñida no parece terminar. A Leticia le sale humo de las orejas.

—Carlisle, es una jovencita. —recuerda mi madre.

—Te odio… —murmura Leti— ¡Te odio!

El grito que emite es tan fuerte que ni toda la música del mundo es capaz de acallar.

Leticia está hecha una furia. Apaga la música y empieza a echar a todos de su fiesta. Mamá intenta detenerla, pero es imposible. Alice, Emmett y Jasper fingen que son invisibles en el sofá. Cuando la gente se ha marchado y mi madre empieza a discutir con mi padre, sigo a Leticia, que corre de la puerta para fuera.

No alcanza a dar tantos pasos cuando la cojo del brazo.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Detente!

—¡Déjame sola!

—Leticia…

—¡Vete! ¡Regresa con ellos! ¡Regresa con ellos y dame la espalda!

—Has perdido el juicio.

—Dame la espalda como papá… —rompe en llanto. Intento acercarme y abrazarla, pero ella se aleja— Déjame.

—No entiendo nada, Leticia. No entiendo tu actitud de niña malcriada. No puedes organizar una fiesta y por un berrinche echar a todos de tu casa. Eso no habla bien de alguien como tú. No eres la Leti que conozco.

—¿No te has puesto a pensar si alguien siquiera me conoce de verdad?

Chasqueo la lengua.

—Deja de decir bobadas. Es evidente que papá actuó de una muy mala forma. No tiene por qué tratar mal a Sheila solo porque es hija de Kate. —me enfado. Leti retrocede— Se supone que él es el adulto.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No es por eso, Edward.

—Claro que sí.

—¡No es por eso, idiota!

—¡Entonces por qué!

—¡Porque sí! —exclama, tomando una inspiración y dando un paso adelante— Porque Sheila es mi novia.

Ni siquiera lo ha dicho a gritos, pero siento que lo ha escupido a los cuatro vientos. Leticia estudia mi reacción, y pasa de esperar a que diga algo a mirar por detrás de mí. Mi madre se encuentra de pie siendo azotada por el viento y pálida como la leche. De pronto, no siento más que la mano de Bella deslizarse en la mía. Es tanto el calor que emana su piel que logra que regrese en sí.

Es mi hermana la que tengo frente a mí. Es su voz convertida en un eco.

—¿Qué?

Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza; ninguna que pueda ordenar, ninguna que ayude a cortar el silencio. _¿Por qué no sabía esto tan importante de ella?_

—Papá lo sabe, pero no lo acepta.

Un taxi aparca en la esquina de la calle. Tardo más o menos medio minuto en darme cuenta que quién se baja de él, es Bree. Se acerca con una sonrisa radiante, la cual borra rápidamente al notar la tensión.

Nos mira a todos, buscando una explicación.

—¿De qué me perdí?

Leticia rompe a llorar de nuevo, corriendo dentro de casa.

Bella dibuja círculos en la piel de mi mano y apoya la barbilla en mi brazo.

Bree se acerca a nosotros, pero antes de que pueda decir una sola palabra, la puerta se cierra de un portazo.

* * *

 **Uuuuh. Leticia.. Leticia... dejó a toda su familia helada. ¿Qué pasará?**

 **Algunas se preguntaban a dónde iba Leticia por las noches, pues en el siguiente se explica.**

 **Por cierto, comenzamos la recta final...**

 **Los invito a unirse a mi grupo "Annie Stewart fanfics" (Link en mi perfil de fanfiction) donde subo adelantos cada semana de Acorralada.**

 **Gracias por leer, por manifestarse aquí siempre!**

 **Besos**


	27. Sal de tu escondite

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

En algún momento consigo que Edward tome asiento en el sofá de la sala, mientras Esme trae té para todos.

—Tengo que hablar con ella. —insiste Edward.

—Ya lo has intentado tres veces. —le digo.

—Pero lo haré hasta que abra esa puerta.

El único que parece tener problemas con asimilar la noticia de Leticia, es Carlisle, aún si lo sabe de sobra. Según parece, lo sabe desde antes que Esme y él se separaran, y es el motivo por el que Leticia y Carlisle no se llevaban bien al principio. Carlisle nunca estuvo de acuerdo en la condición de Leticia, seguro de que estaba confundiendo realidades.

—No le veo el drama, lo siento. —Bree encoge los hombros— Arruinar una fiesta de cumpleaños por algo que no debería ser un tema.

—Lo es. —Carlisle ni se mueve de la ventana— Yo no soy homofóbico, pero una cosa…

—Una cosa es que se trate de tu familia ¿no? —termina ella por él.

El tema de la homosexualidad era tan grave para Carlisle como lo era el aborto para Mars.

—Estoy tratando… —toma una inspiración— tratando de ayudar a mi hija. —Esme se acerca y le ofrece una taza de té— ¿Y tú no piensas decir nada?

Se aleja de él— ¿Qué quieres que diga?

—No sé, mujer. Tú opinión.

Ella suelta un resoplido.

—Mi opinión no te importa. Diga lo que diga no hará que cambies de parecer.

—¿La apoyas?

—Es mi hija.

—También es mi hija.

—Pero piensas que no lo seguirá siendo por lo que siente. Como si tuvieses el poder de negárselo.

Es incómodo estar frente a una discusión sin poder interrumpir o expresar algún juicio. Incluso Edward y Bree sobran a pesar de ser familia. Las discusiones de Esme y Carlisle siempre me ponen nerviosa. Ese es el motivo por el que creo que nunca van a volver a estar juntos. Tienen diferencias irreconciliables.

Me hundo en el sofá.

—No lo hago.

—Arruinaste su fiesta por un capricho tuyo. La humillaste delante de todos sus amigos echando a la chica. ¿Te parece eso correcto? Porque a mí me parece cruel. —a Esme le salen chispas por los ojos— La echaste de _mi_ casa. Sí. De mi casa y no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella. —le apunta con el dedo— Yo puedo echar a quien quiera de aquí, como por ejemplo ahora, que te pido que te vayas ya mismo.

—No hemos terminado. —gruñe él.

—Necesitas descansar y pensar mucho, Carlisle. Y no te olvides que Leti sigue siendo nuestra hija.

Carlisle se va hecho una furia. Ni siquiera Bree se va con él, en cambio, se hunde en el sofá igual que yo.

—Mujer de armas tomar. —le dice a Esme levantando el pulgar.

Esme sonríe, temblándole el mentón.

Edward sigue dando vueltas por el pasillo, y toca la puerta de su habitación otra vez. Al no obtener respuesta por su parte de nuevo, suspira y entra en la suya. Lo encuentro sentado en la orilla de su cama con las manos sobre la cabeza. En silencio, me siento junto a él. Observo la habitación, como si acabase de entrar por primera vez.

—Leticia piensa que le daremos la espalda como mi padre —murmura entrelazando los dedos— Porque él le hace sentir que está mal.

—¿Lo es para ti?

Edward suspira.

—No lo es —admite—, pero no puedo evitar sorprenderme, como si acabasen de lanzarme un balde de agua fría. ¿No te pasa igual? —frunzo los labios— ¿No?

—Edward…

—Dime que lo es para no sentirme tan mal conmigo mismo.

Le tomo la mano.

—Yo lo sabía. —Edward parpadea pasmado por mi confesión. Noto la dificultad de expresar alguna pregunta, de modo que la contesto sin necesidad de escucharla— Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo.

Fui lo bastante discreta para no entrometerme en algo tan delicado. Los sentimientos de otras personas no son algo por lo que debería comentar con el resto.

—Te lo dijo. Habló contigo. —asume.

Asiento en respuesta.

—A veces hablaba conmigo… antes, cuando yo no hablaba. Aprovechó mi silencio para desahogarse, porque sabía que yo no diría nada. —sonreí— No te lo dije porque no soy yo a quién le correspondía hacerlo. Parecía tan angustiada cuando me lo confesó. —recuerdo que ni siquiera pudo decir abiertamente que era lesbiana, solo que no se sentía atraída por los chicos como sus demás compañeras de la escuela— Ella necesita que la entiendan, no que la critiquen.

No hay peor cosa que no sentirse apoyada, contenida. Puedes estar muy segura de tu decisión, pero si las personas que amas no te apoyan, empiezas a dudar. ¿Será correcto lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Estarán ellos en lo correcto? Las preguntas fluyen en tu cabeza sin que tengas tiempo a detenerlas.

Edward se pone a pensar, mucho.

—Tengo que hablar con ella.

.

.

.

Cuando salgo al jardín trasero, Bree está sentada de piernas cruzadas en el césped. Su muñeca izquierda repleta de pulseras, inclinada hacia arriba mientras que con la mano sostiene un cigarrillo.

Expulsa el humo de tabaco, notándome.

—¿Alguna novedad?

Imito su manera de sentarse, metiendo las manos entre mis piernas.

—Están hablando.

—¿Edward y Leti?

—Sip.

Asiente.

—Esos dos se quieren. Lo van a resolver en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Nos sonreímos. Es fácil estar con Bree, por mucho que haya estado un tiempo fuera, parece que fue ayer que estuvo aquí.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo. —expreso.

Todavía tiene el pelo color turquesa, y los ojos azules brillantes y expresivos. Lo único que noto diferente es que la felicidad de su sonrisa no llega a su rostro.

Vuelve a expulsar humo y se abraza a sí misma, arropándose en su chaqueta de cuero.

—A mí también. —me mira de pies a cabeza— Te ves guapa ¿eh? ¿Qué te hiciste? —por instinto me toco el pelo, no sé por qué. Bree se echa a reír, mirando hacia la puerta— Creo que puedo adivinarlo. —me pongo roja como un tomate y eso la hace reír aún más. Luego, extiende su mano hacia mí— ¿Quieres? —ofrece el cigarro.

El humo me escuece los ojos.

—No fumo.

Mira su cigarro.

—¿De verdad? —asiento— ¿Y no te da curiosidad?

—¿Tal vez?

Lo empuja hacia mí.

—Resuelve tu curiosidad, entonces. —cuando tomo el cigarro, ella se cubre el rostro con una mano— Oh, Dios. Siempre fui una mala influencia para todos.

—Creo que el momento lo amerita. —tomo una calada. El humo se me va a la garganta y empiezo a toser. Se lo devuelvo entre risas— Suficiente, suficiente.

Después de que ella fume un cigarro más, entramos a casa. Apesta a tabaco, y mientras me habla de su estancia en Roma, no podemos evitar escuchar los murmullos en la habitación de Leticia. Bree y yo nos miramos con complicidad. No deberíamos entrometernos, pero lo hacemos de todos modos. Y la imagen que nos encontramos enternecería hasta la persona más fría; Leticia abrazada entre Edward y Esme. No tenemos que rebanarnos los sesos averiguando en qué quedaron los tres.

A veces, solo hace falta un poco más de comunicación.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes ahí? —Bree y yo brincamos del susto. Nos llevamos la mano al pecho mientras enfrentamos a Emmett— Dicen por ahí que la curiosidad mató al gato. —bromea.

—¿No se habían ido? —Alice se acerca también.

—No. Estábamos esperando afuera, no queríamos incomodar. —dice ella con el ceño fruncido, inclinándose hacia mí— Bella, tu pelo apesta a tabaco.

—Culpa mía. —acusa Bree, en un suspiro— Será mejor que vaya a casa con mi tío Carlisle, tal vez consiga algún cambio de parecer. ¿Quién sabe?

Nos hacemos a un lado del pasillo, caminando de regreso a la sala.

—¿En qué te vas? —le pregunta Emmett.

—En taxi. —contesta ella, tomando el móvil.

—No, deja. Te llevo.

—No es necesario.

—Lo es. Ya es tarde. —insiste él.

Bree deja el móvil volando en su mano, mirando a Emmett. Como todos empezamos a convencerla, ella finalmente lo acepta.

—Está bien. Gracias.

Después de que Emmett y Bree se vayan, seguidos de Alice y Jasper, me quedo completamente a la deriva. No hago mucho más que ordenar un poco la sala e irme a la cama. Me abrazo a mi almohada favorita, sintiendo el agotamiento de esta noche. No en todos los cumpleaños terminas sabiendo la verdad secreta del festejado, así que tengo por lo que pensar. Miro al techo.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que mis párpados pesen y me quede dormida.

.

—Isabella, quédate callada.

Me mostraba inquieta, llorando y temblando en una silla, mientras unas manos ásperas y bruscas trataban de amarrarme las muñecas.

—¡Dios! ¡Dile que se calle!

—Es lo que intento hacer. —suelto un gemido de mis labios y los ojos de James se encuentran a poco distancia de mi rostro— Muñeca, te lo estoy pidiendo de una buena manera. Si sigues llorando, la chica de allí perderá la paciencia.

Él señaló a Rosalie, que daba vueltas en la habitación como un gato enjaulado.

—¿Seguro que Victoria no llegará?

—No, tiene turno hasta las seis. Por favor, Rose, me exasperas.

—Date prisa con eso.

James amarró mis manos y mis lágrimas saladas empaparon mi rostro. Él me miró con enojo porque no dejaba de llorar. Entonces tomó un poco de cinta adhesiva y selló mi boca.

—Con eso bastará. Te lo advertí, muñeca.

No me podía mover; estaba de pies y manos apretadas a la silla. James y Rosalie discutieron y me dejaron sola en el cuarto. Pude escuchar cuando la llave giró haciéndome ver qué estaba encerrada. Si decidían prenderle fuego, me hubiese quemado viva.

La angustia que me vino fue tan fuerte que en un par de horas había perdido el conocimiento.

Cuando lo recobro, sigo amarrada a la silla, pero esta vez no son Rose y James quienes me vigilan, sino mi madre. Y más allá está Mars. Charlie. Lily de pequeña. Y una chica que no reconozco.

Todos mirándome.

—Sal, Bella. —murmura una voz que conozco— Sal de tu escondite.

.

—¡Bella!

Abrí los ojos. La almohada estaba empapada en sudor y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Aquello había sido mitad recuerdo, mitad pesadilla.

Un recuerdo muy vívido para mí, y una pesadilla extraña.

Edward está a los pies de la cama.

—Cariño, tuviste una pesadilla.

Me seco la frente surcada en sudor, y me siento.

—Fue una pesadilla. —susurro— Fue una pesadilla, fue una pesadilla. —repito como un mantra.

Edward me abraza y mece como una niña pequeña.

—Lo fue, nena. Ya estoy aquí.

Me trae un vaso con agua y un trozo de chocolate. Le cuento todas las pesadillas que he tenido, y que Carmen dice que tendré que vivir con ellos durante un tiempo.

Después de que el recuerdo se esfuma de mi mente, me siento mucho mejor. Me miro la ropa y me doy cuenta que no me he puesto el pijama, y la blusa deja ver parte de mi brasier. Avergonzada, me arreglo la ropa con rapidez.

Miro el reloj; media hora transcurrió desde que caí en la cama.

—¿Cómo está tu hermana?

Toma mis manos.

—Más tranquila ahora. Mi madre y yo le hemos dicho que puede confiar en nosotros, que nada ha cambiado.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —de verdad que sí.

Me cuenta que la familia de Sheila no sabe nada de esto, y que han estado viéndose a escondidas. Recuerdo todas las veces que la he visto salir por la noche. En el día, ellas actúan como amigas y buenas compañeras de curso.

Edward se inclina hasta rozar sus labios con los míos.

—Tenías razón. Ella solo necesitaba que la entendiéramos. Nada más.

—¿Ves qué bien se siente?

Suelta un suspiro.

—Sí

Cierro nuestra distancia en un beso. Su lengua hace paso dentro de mi boca y me estremezco, aunque no me alejo. Se siente bien para mí. Presiono mis labios una vez más y nos alejamos. Seguimos estando cerca, y Edward me sorprende dejando un beso en la cima de mi nariz.

Descanso la cabeza en su pecho, y me muerdo la boca.

—Edward.

—Dime.

—¿Si te pregunto algo, serás sincero?

La parte curiosa de mí, no puede esperar.

Edward nota mi tensión.

—¿Qué pasa, corazón?

Me pesan los párpados otra vez.

—¿Crees que debería hablar con Charlie?

—¿Quieres hablar con él?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué piensas?

Me acerca más a él, apretándome.

—Creo que primero debes preguntarte por qué sientes curiosidad de hablar con él. —besa el tope de mi cabeza.

Muevo los hombros.

—La gente necesita escuchar para comprender. Y quiero entender… —contesto— por qué lo hicieron. Por qué él y Mars le hicieron eso a Lily. —siento la angustia invadirme igual que mi pesadilla— No sé nada de mi familia. —exhalo— ¿Eso está mal?

Estoy llorando. Lo noto por mi voz temblorosa y las pocas lágrimas que se absorben en mis mejillas.

—Por supuesto que no. —asegura él, tratando de tranquilizarme, pero me alejo hasta pararme delante de mi escritorio— Estás en todo tu derecho de querer saber. —escucho a sus pies seguirme y pararse detrás de mí— ¿Es por la pesadilla?

Jadeo— Estoy cansada de las pesadillas. Tan cansada.

Ya no estoy llorando, sino que trato de volver a respirar con normalidad.

—Ven aquí. —mis pies abandonan el suelo y siento la madera fría del escritorio— Oye —me levanta el mentón—, duerme conmigo.

—¿Ah?

Se ríe— Que duermas conmigo. Así no estarás sola cuando tengas pesadillas. A lo mejor esta habitación es demasiado grande para ti.

La pena y el miedo me abandonan, y estoy sonriendo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que duerma contigo? ¿En tu cama?

Una esquina de su labio se levanta.

—A menos que quieras dormir en mi alfombra, tú dirás…

Me toma las caderas, y no alcanzo a responder antes de que atrape mi boca en un beso.

* * *

 **Es vieeeeernes, y pude terminar el capi antes de que acabara la semana. Ya había subido el martes y se supone que solo subo una vez, pero como lo terminé, no quise dejarlo por ahí guardadito.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me lo dejen saber. Como siempre gracias por manifestarse y dar fav y alerta a la historia. Me hacen feliz! Gracias a los mensajes anónimos, que no puedo contestar, los tengo presente siempre.**

 **Un beso grande y que tengan un bello fin de semana halloweenero (se me acaba de ocurrir esa palabra, ni siquiera sé si existe jaja)**

 **No olviden unirse a mi grupo de fics "Annie Stewart fanfics" el link lo encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction. Subo adelantos todas las semanas ;)**

 **Ahora sí, cambio y fuera!**


	28. Adiós celos

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Me gusta mirar a Edward y notar que esto en verdad no le agrada. Me divierte, porque eso quiere decir que tuve razón. No le va eso de los museos. Le gustan mis dibujos, pero no el arte en general, así que está un poco perdido y fuera de lugar.

La encargada del recinto invita al grupo de turistas a nuestro lado para que le sigan. No es de extrañar que Edward y yo fingimos que veníamos de Irlanda. Lo mejor es que nos ofrecieron jugos naturales y bocadillos gratis.

Tiro de su brazo.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos. —le sonrío.

Caminamos fuera del museo a toda prisa tomados de la mano. Nos hacemos espacio entre la gente petarda y distinguida bajo el manto oscuro de la noche. A pesar de que intento darnos prisa, los zapatos que Alice eligió para mí esta noche me están volviendo loca; negros y de cuatro centímetros de alto. No soy buena usándolos, y creo que he apretado el pie más veces caminando de lo que hago puño mis manos. Y el sonido de estos es lo único que escuchamos en la acera.

—¿Dónde me llevas?

—¿No confías en mí? —cuestiono justo cuando tira de mi brazo devuelta, poniéndome frente a él. El resplandor de su mirada entra en mi alma, desordenando cada fibra de mi ser e impidiendo el paso de mi respiración. Por mucho que intenta besarme, no lo dejo. En cambio, echo la cabeza hacia atrás— No tan rápido.

Él sonríe.

—Me torturas.

Tuve dos novios en mi vida. El primero fue a los dieciséis, pero no duramos ni dos meses. Entonces no estaba demasiado familiarizada con el tema. Edward ha sido la única persona con la que verdaderamente tuve sentimientos de amor, tanto en el pasado como en la actualidad.

Siento el calor subirme por las mejillas.

—¿Todavía te doy vergüenza?

Su pregunta me hace sonreír esta vez.

—Todavía te amo.

Con mi mano anudo una parte de su camisa, y estamos a punto de besarnos cuando una voz nos lo impide.

—¡Edward! —no tengo necesidad de voltearme a ver— Qué casualidad.

El beso queda en el aire, convirtiéndose en un espectro y presiono los labios con disgusto.

Edward intenta ser amable.

—Ángela. —saluda en una inclinación de cabeza— No sabía que te gustara el arte.

—¿El arte? —frunce el ceño, agitando un puñado de llaves— No me gusta el arte, vine a buscar mi abrigo. —abre la puerta del auto— Deberían ir.

—¿A dónde? —pregunta él y me echa un vistazo. No sé qué cara tendré, pero entrelaza mis dedos.

—Al parque de atracciones. Lo acaban de inaugurar esta noche. Eso sí, hay mucha gente. —ella me mira, bajando sus gafas— Demasiada.

Es obvio que lo dice por mí. Me hierve la sangre. Debería controlar los celos, pero no puedo.

—Está bien, nosotros ya nos íbamos a casa.

Aprieto su mano.

—No, yo quiero ir.

Mi respuesta lo sorprende.

—¿Estás segura? —susurra.

Puedo ver la advertencia de Ángela en su ceja alzada. Ella todavía quiere tener a Edward. Este todavía espera que me arrepienta o algo. Y eso me enoja. Me enoja que crea que no puedo hacerlo. Me enoja todavía más porque me duelen los pies y no pienso dar marcha atrás. Sostiene mi mano entre la suya con fuerza, evitando cruzar palabra conmigo.

El estacionamiento se encuentra saturado. Ángela se quedó corta al decir que había mucha gente. Este lugar… Dios, está repleto. Casi tenemos que caminar rozando nuestros brazos de tan poco espacio.

Mi primera reacción es hundirme como un caracol por inercia. Me tranquilizo repitiéndome en silencio que es solo gente. Gente como yo, y eso sirve.

Ángela avanza delante de nosotros y señala un lugar a lo lejos.

—¿Por qué no vamos allá y jugamos a los bolos? —ninguno de los dos responde, por lo que ella lo intenta de nuevo— Es divertido. Puedes ganar tickets y comprar comida gratis.

Hago un hueco en el suelo con la punta de mi tacón.

—Bella y yo recorreremos por aquí y luego nos iremos. Gracias de todos modos, Ángela.

Alcanzo a ver el segundo exacto en que el rostro de Ángela se contrae.

—Como quieran. —se va, gracias a Dios.

La vemos alejarse y desaparecer entre el tumulto.

—Bolos. —murmura Edward con una sonrisa.

—¿Te gustan los bolos?

—Algo así.

—¿Y por qué no fuiste?

—Porque estás celosa. —no tengo cara para negárselo— Nena, ni siquiera hay motivos para que te pongas celosa.

—A ella todavía le interesas. —las palabras salen sin ser premeditadas.

Cierro la boca evitando así decir otra cosa más que no debo.

Levanta mi mano.

—¿Y a mí eso qué? —encoje los hombros— Ya sabes quién me interesa a mí en realidad. —me sonríe— Y no tenemos que estar aquí solo para desafiar a Ángela.

—Yo sí quiero estar aquí.

—¿Segura?

—Sí. —continúo— Tal vez me embarulle un poco, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera estar aquí. Es como si me diese miedo el baño, pero iré de todos modos.

—¿Te da miedo el baño?

—En sentido figurado.

Edward se echa a reír.

—Fue una comparación un poco extraña.

—Oh, vamos, cállate. —escondo una sonrisa, y le cambio el tema— Mira, vamos allá.

Caras conocidas cruzan mi rostro y por la agitación del entorno se pierden de vista. Hay un puesto vacío, el único de la hilera de juegos. No sé de dónde he sacado esta incitación a jugar cuando hace cinco minutos quería largarme y estaba enojada por la presencia de cierta persona.

—¿Quieres jugar…? —pregunta, mirando el letrero— ¿a dispararle a la botella?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Te da miedo?

—Obvio que no. —responde.

El encargado nos entrega nuestros tickets y soy la primera en comenzar. La pistola es realmente pesada en mi mano, lo que me complica ubicar los dedos en ella. Cierro el ojo izquierdo y apunto a una de las botellas. El estallido me hace dar un salto, pero la botella sigue intacta.

—¡Rayos!

—Mi turno. —Edward me quita la pistola con una sonrisa petulante. Toma posición levantando la pistola y posando los dedos en los lugares correctos. Inclina la punta de esta y dispara. Un estallido y la botella cae.

—Wow.

La segunda vez que disparo, Edward me ayuda y logro derribar una de las botellas.

En su segundo intento falla, a pesar de que estaba seguro de sí mismo.

Continuamos así hasta que terminamos empatados.

—¿Cuál es el premio? —el encargado abre el cortinaje detrás de él para ver todas las opciones; hay un montón de tantas cosas que no me decido por ninguna, hasta que me fijo en algo que desborda a mi corazón de emoción— ¡Edward, mira!

Señalo el peluche de Garfield sonriendo hacia nosotros.

La sonrisa de Edward crece, y le señala el gato al encargado.

—Queremos ese.

Garfield se siente suave y esponjoso en mis manos.

—Es tan bonito. —abrazo al peluche con amor, como si se tratara de un tesoro. Edward sigue sonriendo— ¿Qué?

Sacude la cabeza.

—No tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres.

Se me acaloran las mejillas, pero no dejo de abrazar al peluche.

Una mujer rubia se aproxima hasta nosotros. Automáticamente retrocedo, pero al cabo de unos segundos, me doy cuenta de que no la conozco. Sin embargo, ella al parecer sí nos conoce a nosotros.

—Hola.

Edward se da la vuelta, encarando a la mujer.

—Oh. Hola, Tanya. —Tanya fija su mirada en mí y estamos en silencio hasta que él se percata— Lo siento, que descuidado. Bella, esta es Tanya… Tanya Denali.

 _Denali._ No tiene que explicarlo. Tanya tiene que ser familiar de Kate, probablemente su hermana o algo así.

—Un gusto. —dice ella, y parece sincera. Aprieto al peluche con mis uñas— Edward, me gustaría hablar de algo contigo. Algo serio.

—¿Qué pasó?

Ella le dice que sabe lo de Sheila y Leticia. Parece muy molesta criticando la acción de Carlisle, y le asegura que aunque Kate no esté aquí, no dejará que nadie la pase a llevar. Ante la mención de Kate, Tanya echa un vistazo hacia mí.

Estoy tan pendiente de su conversación que me espanto cuando alguien me toca el brazo.

—¡Bella! —Alex me envuelve con su brazo. Él es mi viejo amigo de la escuela y docente en la universidad que asisto yo, y a veces quedamos a almorzar en la cafetería en nuestras horas de descanso. Eso, por supuesto, no se lo digo a Edward— No esperaba encontrarte acá.

Me deshago de su abrazo.

—Yo tampoco. —contesto, más por mí que por él.

Como cada vez que estoy cerca de él, saca su celular y busca rápidamente lo que sospecho.

—Mira a mi pequeña Clary. —el video muestra a una pequeña niña dando sus primeros pasos— Por fin quiso soltarse de nuestros brazos. ¿No es genial?

Alex es un padre orgulloso. Tiene tres hijos, y Clary es la menor. Cada vez que nos sentamos a almorzar, nuestra conversación no trata de otra cosa que de sus hijos y su esposa.

—Es preciosa, Alex.

Él sonríe— Lo sé.

Me muestra a su esposa y sus niños de lejos sentados en un puesto de comida, quienes sacuden sus manos hacia mí. Levanto la mía un tanto avergonzada por la lejana presentación. Cuando Edward termina su conversación con Tanya, vuelve de inmediato conmigo. Alex es efusivo en su saludo con él, pero éste solo le da la mano por cortesía. Después de unos cuantos intercambios nada animosos, la esposa de Alex lo llama por el móvil, y él se despide de nosotros. Lo veo alejarse a toda velocidad, recogiendo a la pequeña Clary del suelo. Suelto un suspiro melancólico.

Presiono a Garfield entre mi pecho, metiéndonos en el espacio reducido del lugar. Cogidos de la mano, tardo en darme cuenta que Edward todavía no me dice nada. Cuando la añoranza abandona mi cuerpo, me rio por nuestra absurda reacción.

—Y era yo la que estaba celosa.

Por fin, hemos salido del parque de atracciones. Nunca he amado tanto una calle vacía.

—No estoy celoso. —niega en rotundo y sé que está mintiendo. Cuando Edward miente, siempre mira a otro lado mordiéndose la boca. No espera que yo no diga nada respecto a eso, así que me dice—: Nunca me dijiste que Alex era casado y que tenía hijos.

—Nunca preguntaste.

 _Ajá._

—Bueno, sí, pero…—chasquea la lengua— da igual… ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Su humor cambia y apoya su mano en mi mejilla, depositando un beso en el tope de mi cabeza. Adiós celos.

—Vamos a casa.

.

.

.

Esa noche sueño con el sonido de una voz que grita:

 _¡Bellaaaaaa!_

 _¡Lilyyyyyyyy!_

.

Bree trae rollos de canela de la tienda por la mañana. Lleva el pelo recogido en una evidente resaca.

—Puedes dormir en mi habitación si prefieres. —ofrezco— Yo tengo que salir, de todos modos.

Trocea el panecillo con los dedos, negando con la cabeza.

—Gracias, estaré bien. No es como si no estuviera acostumbrada a hacer siempre lo mismo; en Roma podía salir y al otro día levantarme a la seis para trabajar.

—Niña, ¿cómo le haces? —inquiere Esme curiosa.

Bree ladea la cabeza.

—El libertinaje lo llevo en la sangre.

Edward me ha dicho que los padres de Bree son una mezcla de lo que es ella hoy; su madre tiene el aspecto de una hippie que nunca se toma nada en serio y su padre es amante del rock alternativo, pero al menos es consciente de sus responsabilidades. Así que Bree sacó la inestabilidad de su madre y el deber de su padre. Por eso ella anda de allá para acá, porque nunca le enseñaron a mantenerse en un lugar.

—Lo que se hereda no se hurta. —se mofa Edward, dándole un beso en la nuca a su prima.

El timbre suena y él aprovecha estar de pie para atender.

Leti nos sirve café a todas, excepcionalmente animada esta mañana.

Edward regresa con Emmett y Alice siguiéndole los talones.

—¡Chicos! Llegan justo para comer. —Esme se pone de pie y arregla sillas para unirlos con nosotros. Leticia trae más tazones para café y ellos se sientan. Emmett suspira— ¿Estás enfermo?

—No. —responde él— Me duele la cabeza.

—¿Puedes decirme cuántos dedos ves aquí? —Alice levanta una mano delante de su cara— No está enfermo, tiene resaca.

Emmett jadea.

—¿Es necesario que grites?

—No estoy gritando.

Continúan una discusión sin sentido hasta que Esme deposita panecillos con queso derretidos. Me alejo de los panecillos por hoy y me pongo de pie, tomando mi tazón y dejándolo dentro del lavaplatos. Sé que Edward se aproxima hasta mí porque siento su loción rodearme.

—¿Estás lista?

Me tiemblan las manos.

—Creo que sí.

Por suerte nadie nota mi rápida inestabilidad porque todos están pendientes de la resaca de Emmett. Me despido casual de los que están sentados antes de dirigirme a mi habitación. Cojo mi bolsa y la fotografía de la repisa. Edward espera junto al jeep y abre la puerta para mí.

El ruido del motor me forma un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Estás seguro que Jasper te dio la dirección correcta?

Me entrega un papel doblado con la residencia.

—Estoy seguro.

—¿Y si se fue?

—Todavía está aquí, Bella. Tranquila.

Abro la ventanilla del coche, impaciente.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

Con suavidad, su mano cubre la mía.

—¿Confías en mí? —su expresión es sincera, él de verdad creer que todo irá bien.

Estuve sopesando mi decisión más veces de las que recuerdo en realidad. Con un pie en el olvido y otro en el pasado, sabía que necesitaba respuestas a preguntas que nunca formulé en voz alta, que nunca se las formulé a él. Esa sensación de vacío interior, de que algo falta y algo no sabes, estaba volviéndome loca.

Edward inclina su cuerpo más cerca y me da un beso. Su labio inferior se amolda a mis labios de una forma muy dulce. Es un beso esporádico que dura hasta que recuerdo a lo que vamos.

Aun así, su cara no se aleja de la mía.

—Bella.

—¿Sí?

—Te amo.

Me saca una sonrisa. Es primera vez que lo dice directamente.

—Y yo a ti —contesto más relajada ahora—, también te amo.

.

.

Charlie vive a las afueras de Denver, en una pequeña casa cerca de la gasolinera que da hacia la carretera. Edward se queda en el asiento del jeep mientras tomo una bocanada de aire y toco la puerta.

Su cara aparece en la ventana, por lo que trago en seco. Un instante después, la puerta se abre.

—Isabella. —dice, sorprendido de verme. Sus ojos viajan deprisa hacia el auto— Qué sorpresa.

—¿Tienes un minuto?

Parece tan sorprendido y choqueado de verme, que tarda en entender lo que he dicho.

—Por supuesto.

Miro hacia atrás y Edward asiente con la cabeza, prometiendo en silencio esperarme hasta que salga. No hay mucho que ver en cuanto pongo un pie en el lugar; un sofá desgastado, una televisión, muebles varios, cocina y una mesa de centro. Las fotografías adornan las paredes y no sé por qué razón, pero me siento incómoda viendo que varias de ellas se tratan de mí y Lily de pequeñas.

—Perdona si te he interrumpido.

—No, para nada. —me ofrece jugo y creo que sabe a lo que vengo porque se demora más de lo habitual. Tomo asiento en el frío sofá y espero. El jugo de kiwi nunca ha sido mi favorito, pero lo acepto y de los nervios, bebo un gran sorbo— ¿Te enseño algunas revistas?

Me aclaro la garganta.

—No estoy en la sala de espera de un hospital, Charlie. Ya sabes a lo que vine.

Con un chasquido, él se sienta.

—Bien. Pregunta lo que quieras.

Busco aire con desesperación en aquella claustrofóbica habitación. Si tuviera el valor de mirarlo a los ojos y exigírselo, todo sería diferente, pero, aunque trato de mostrarme serena y tranquila, saberlo mi padre claudica cualquier intento.

—Quiero saberlo todo. Quiero saber quién fuiste tú y quién fue Mars. Quiero saber de Lily y de mi madre. —miro mis manos— Quiero saber quién soy yo.

Mis hombros se relajan y de pronto me siento capaz de enfrentarlo de verdad. Levanto el rostro y nuestros ojos se encuentran.

Soy más fuerte de lo que pienso, más fuerte de lo que creo.

Charlie deja su vaso de jugo sobre la mesita.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—No estaría aquí en primer lugar.

Eso fue como un golpe en el estómago. Él se ríe ante mi respuesta, pero es una risa ácida.

—Bien. Tienes razón. —se pone de pie— Es lo que he querido hacer contigo y Lily desde que volví.

Mi pierna se mueve inquieta cuando Charlie abandona la sala. Siento que, si me pongo de pie, voy a desmayarme. No es una sensación agradable.

Una vez que él regresa, estoy lista para escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir, pero en vez de eso, Charlie está en silencio y arroja un periódico sobre la mesa.

Es un periódico viejo, arrugado y amarillento.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto, levantándolo.

Entonces leo el titular.

* * *

 **Dejaré este final de capítulo por aquí y me voy antes de que me atrapen.**

 **Muchas dudas se resolverán, y tal vez este sea el comienzo de uno.**

 **Como siempre les digo, mil gracias por acompañarme. Me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Y también las invito a unirse a mi grupo de fics (Link en mi perfil de fanfiction) donde subo adelantos de Acorralada cada semana.**

 **Espero que estén teniendo una linda semana.**

 **Un abrazo!**


	29. Conmoción

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

.

.

.

Leo una vez más con la esperanza de encontrar algo que me llame la atención, pero mientras más avanzo, mi cabeza menos lo comprende.

Ni el titular ni la imagen.

" _Conmoción causa suicidio de…"_

Me enderezo en el sofá.

—¿Quién es Renee Higginbotham?

" _Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que ocurrió con Renee Higginbotham la madrugada del pasado jueves, cuando su cuerpo apareció flotando sobre la piscina de su casa."_

Miro la desteñida fotografía.

Continuo:

" _Todo el mundo indica el suicidio como causa de su muerte."_

—Vas a explicarme esto.

—Lo haré, pero antes…

—¡No! Tienes que explicármelo ahora. ¿Quién demonios es Renee Higginbotham?

—Isabella… —llama, y su voz de advertencia me recuerda a cuando él aún era mi padre y tenía cierto poder sobre mí. Recuerdos y sensaciones vagas, muy vagas— por favor, cálmate y hagamos esto bien.

El suspenso de su silencio me perturba. Sé que lo que oculta no es bueno y lucho contra el impulso de salir corriendo. Paso los dedos por la borrosa fotografía, sabiendo que, aunque no le encuentre sentido a la noticia, conozco esa sonrisa.

" _Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que ocurrió…"_

Igual que yo. Nadie sabía.

Agito el periódico frente a Charlie.

—¡Habla!

Me lo quita de las manos, señalando a la muchacha.

—¿No te suena el apellido Higginbotham?

La respuesta viene a mí al instante. Incluso estoy respondiendo antes de que termine de formular la pregunta.

—Mars.

—¿Solo Mars?

De pronto el retrato de la mujer en el periódico hace que mi corazón de un vuelco en mi pecho. Caigo sentada en el sofá con la hoja de nuevo en mis manos, tratando de amedrentar mi letargo. El rostro de la chica es el mismo que vi en una de mis tantas pesadillas, cuando estaba amarrada de manos y pies y todo el mundo me miraba; mi madre, Mars, Charlie… y esta muchacha que no reconocí en ese minuto.

Sin embargo, quitando la pesadilla, no puedo recordar a Renee en persona.

—Por favor… termina con esto. —ruego en un hilo de voz.

Charlie exhala un suspiro y toma asiento en el sofá, agitando las manos sobre sus pantalones. Su rostro se contrae ante la inseguridad de confesarlo.

—Renee no sabía nadar —susurra afligido—, y la gente empezó a formular todo tipo de hipótesis; que no pudo soportar la muerte de sus padres años atrás, que algún chico rompió su corazón. Cosas así.

Siento un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo. Charlie estudia mi rostro con preocupación y luego saca otro periódico detrás de su espalda. Parece indeciso si dármelo es lo correcto, pero soy más rápida y lo cojo entre mis manos. La vida transcurre a la velocidad de una tortuga. Exhalo un chillido de mis labios, tirando el periódico sobre la mesa después de leer el encabezado, como si se tratase de algo virulento. No puedo permitirle a mi cerebro flaquear. No en este momento.

—No. —jadeo— Eso no puede ser.

" _Marie Swan (26) presunta sospechosa en la muerte de Renee Higginbotham (22)"_

—¿Mi madre la mató? ¿A su hermana?

No me encuentro capacitada para preguntarle de nuevo a Charlie y deseo que él me haya escuchado, ya que siento que, si no habla, voy a empezar a gritar.

Mi último sueño regresa a mi cabeza.

 _¡Bellaaaa!_

 _¡Lilyyyyy!_

La voz de mi madre.

La tibia, nasal y medicada voz de mi madre.

—No. —Charlie me saca de mi estupor— Tu tía.

—¿Ah?

—Marie Swan era tu tía. Su hermana menor, Renee, ella era tu madre.

El único rostro que he visto en fotos, el único rostro que asocié a mi madre, es Marie.

El impacto de la noticia es tan letal que por un instante no recuerdo lo que hago aquí ni de por qué sostengo una fotografía y tampoco el que Charlie esté tan intranquilo.

—Es imposible.

—Marie estaba enferma, Bella. —dice buscando las palabras correctas— Esquizofrenia, eso es lo que me dijo que tenía cuándo la conocí. Ni siquiera estaba arrepentida.

El rostro dulce de la mujer desaparece de mi cabeza y lo único que soy capaz de imaginar es un rostro consumido por la locura. Me asalta un sentimiento de soledad, miedo… desprotección.

—¿La empujó? —pego la mirada en un punto muerto en el suelo—, no sabía nadar… la empujó. —pienso.

—Lo hizo. —encoje los hombros— Dijo que su voz se lo ordenó. Las personas con Esquizofrenia escuchan voces, supongo que a eso se refería.

—¿Y entonces?

—Mars dijo que de niña había tenido episodios extraños, pero en aquella época el tema era un poco tabú, así que sus padres le tenían un doctor de cabecera y fingían que Marie era normal.

—¿Por qué Mars nunca me lo dijo?

—Porque tenías 3 años cuando eso sucedió, no lo recordarías al crecer y era una historia muy cruda de saber. Mars tuvo que haber decidido por tu bienestar, que se yo. Marie era mi esposa, tal vez le era más fácil enseñarte fotos de ella que de Renee.

Levanto el rostro.

—Entonces… no eres mi padre.

—Para tu desgracia, sí lo soy. —me mira devuelta.

—¿Te metiste con las dos? —sueno asqueada. No necesito explicaciones.

Charlie me esquiva con vergüenza.

Se metió con dos hermanas y tuvo la mala suerte de embarazarlas a ambas.

Me cuenta que después de que Marie asumiera la culpa, sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, Mars se instaló en casa para asegurarse que Marie no se metiera en otro problema. Ellos querían evitar que se fuera a la cárcel o la internasen en un centro psiquiátrico, así que se callaron. Charlie siempre estuvo al tanto del problema de Marie, ya que ella acostumbraba a medicarse. Los medicamentos la mantenían sólida y cuerda durante unas semanas.

El problema es que los episodios de Marie se dispararon después de la muerte de Renee. Sus crisis comenzaron a ser constantes.

Nos seguía a Lily y a mí por toda la casa.

 _¡Bellaaaa!_

 _¡Lilyyyyy!_

 _¿Dónde están?_

 _Bella. Sal de tu escondite._

 _¡Lily, no te escondas de mí!_

Charlie dice que Lily había encontrado un escondite dentro del baúl en el cuarto de huéspedes, donde nos escondíamos hasta que Marie volvía a medicarse. El miedo que vio en nosotras, fue el motor para atreverse a hacer algo al respecto.

La entregó a la policía.

— Si no lo hacía, sus siguientes víctimas iban a ser ustedes. Su hija y su sobrina.

—¿Alguna vez Marie supo que tuviste una hija con su hermana? ¿Alguna vez se preguntó por el padre?

Era difícil formular la pregunta cuando esa hija era yo.

—No. Creo que no.

—¿Qué sentías por ella? Por Renee.

Charlie chasqueó la lengua.

—Fue… fue una noche, Bella.

—Una noche que tuvo consecuencias. —recuerdo, evitando el contacto visual— Continúa.

Marie fue investigada y quedada en prisión hasta que los exámenes psicológicos arrojaron su incapacidad. No podía ser condenada, así que la última opción era el psiquiátrico. Terminó siendo más que domesticada por las voces en su cabeza, cuando meses más tarde decidiera lanzarse desde el tercer piso de la residencia… guiada por órdenes silenciosas.

—Mars quedó al cuidado de ustedes y yo me sumergí en el alcohol. Estaba devastado. Dos personas cercanas terminaron muertas y nunca pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Tu madre y la de Lily. Ustedes eran tan pequeñas. —se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo— Siempre creí que Marie era capaz de superar su destino. Ella se medicaba desde niña, así que sabía controlarse. Cuando Renee empezó a vivir con nosotros porque los padres de ambas habían muerto, Marie la sobreprotegió. Pensé que era porque ella era el único familiar directo que le quedaba. La vigilaba, día y noche. A veces resultaba agobiante.

—Probablemente Marie sabía que yo era tu hija. —pienso y algo no tiene sentido— Tenía tu apellido ¿por qué tenía tu apellido?

—Lo tuviste después del funeral de Marie. Te reconocí legalmente después de todo lo que sucedió.

—Cobarde. Nunca te atreviste hacerlo antes.

Charlie se pone a llorar.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. Sus lágrimas no pueden conmoverme.

—¿Y Lily? ¿Cómo explicas lo de Lily?

—Marie era su madre. Tenía sus genes.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—Mi amiga Senna dijo que los hijos de esquizofrénicos rara vez se salvan de convertirse en lo mismo. Mars y yo queríamos lo mejor para ustedes. Protegerlas, y si Lily se iba…

—¡Dime que es una broma!

—No, Bella.

—¡Era una niña! —grito de pie— ¿La diste en adopción porque pensaste que terminaría siendo como Marie? ¡También era tu hija!

—¿Y es que acaso no lo fue? ¡Mira lo que te hizo! ¡Fue lo mismo! —Me llevo las manos al rostro— Senna me prometió que estaría bien, que había una familia especializada en el tema y que Lily crecería como una persona normal.

—Y le creíste.

—Era mi amiga.

Suelto un bufido.

—No lo puedo creer.

—Me equivoqué, Bella, y tienes razón. Ella también era mi hija, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste! —chillo, encabronada— No puedo entender, Charlie. No puedo entender como dos personas adultas pueden ser tan… tan inconscientes. Mars y tú… Dios mío. —sacudo la cabeza— Tengo que irme.

—Bella, espera. —intenta detenerme, pero me hago a un lado— Nunca pude aceptar la realidad y me fui, porque me sentía insuficiente para todos. Me metí en un vicio que me llevó a la cárcel y nunca pude volver ni por ti ni por Lily. Nunca pude contarles la verdad hasta ahora. Me hubiese gustado evitar todo eso. Lo que te pasó, lo que hizo Lily… después de todo fue mi culpa. Si Lily se hubiese quedado, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Las lágrimas se asoman en mis ojos y giro el pomo, saliendo al exterior.

La corriente de aire me espabila y entonces todo lo que soy capaz de procesar son nombres, rostros, situaciones que no viví, voces y la imagen de Marie en las fotografías, Renee. Incluida Lily.

Y no puedo evitar romper a llorar de verdad.

* * *

 **¿Qué les puedo decir? No tengo una razón para esto, simplemente se me ocurrió. A lo mejor piensen que Rose también tuvo lo de su madre, pero Rose no tenía Esquizofrenia, Marie sí. Lamentablemente ambas arremetieron en la persona equivocada.**

 **Bella nunca tuvo recuerdos de su madre porque siempre le dijeron que había muerto cuando ella era un bebé. Ahora, después de tantos años y con las pesadillas que ha tenido, solo puede asociar la voz de Marie en crisis.** **La imagen de su "madre" mientras duerme solo es debido a las fotos, por lo tanto, como nadie le mostró una foto de Renee, nunca la recordó.**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan me la hacen saber y prometo contestarles a la brevedad.**

 **Espero que estén teniendo un lindo y relajado fin de semana!**

 **Recuerden unirse a mi grupo de fics (link en mi perfil de fanfiction) donde subo adelantes todas las semanas.**

 **Un abrazo para todas!**

 **PD: Tuve que editar este capítulo porque olvidé agradecerles sus comentarios! MIL GRACIAS! Los leo a cada uno siempre y me alegran el día.**

 **Ahora sí, cambio y fuera.**


	30. Desbocado corazón

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

.

.

.

Después de que Edward me descubriera llorando y yo le contara la situación real con Charlie -la enfermedad de Marie, la muerte de Renee, la adopción de Lily- ninguno de los dos comenta nada más en el auto de regreso a casa. Intento ignorar toda la información que tengo en mi cabeza mirando por la ventanilla del coche.

Parezco salida de un video musical o el final abierto de una película de suspenso.

Tomo una bocanada de aire tratando de despejar el gorgoteo doloroso en mi garganta. Una parte de mí hubiese querido estar ajena a todo hasta el último de mis días, pero la otra parte se siente aliviada de por fin darle respuesta a las preguntas que rondaron por mi cabeza durante tanto tiempo. El suspenso iba a terminar matándome.

Suelto un suspiro, melancólica.

—No dejo de pensar en cómo terminó toda mi familia, Edward. ¿Crees que yo termine igual? Anciana e internada en un centro psiquiátrico.

Me lanza un rápido vistazo.

—Por supuesto que no, Bells. No todos los esquizofrénicos terminan como Marie, hay un montón de ellos que logran salir adelante y que hacen una vida normal. Lo que ellos necesitan es contención. Tus abuelos solo escondieron su enfermedad, nunca la ayudaron.

—Lo sé. —apoyo la nuca en la cabecera— ¿Y lo que hizo Charlie? Fue horrible. Apartó a Lily de su vida como si fuera un bicho infeccioso. No lo entiendo, Ed. Él era su padre. Se supone que los padres están con sus hijos en todo momento. Si yo fuese madre y mi hijo naciera con problemas, nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza abandonarlo.

Edward sonríe.

—Sé que no lo harías.

—¿Entonces?

—Cada uno es responsable de las decisiones que toma y es obvio que Charlie tomó las peores. Él sabe que se equivocó, pero también sabe que no gana nada lamentándose. Velo de esta forma, nunca intentó acercarse a ti, porque sabe que no lo merece, pero aun así quería contarte la verdad. Eso no quiere decir que tú vayas a ser como él, ni heredar la enfermedad de Marie y mucho menos repetir el destino de tu madre biológica.

Respiro por la boca, abrumada.

—Quiero irme a casa, no quiero ir a clases. —gira hacia la izquierda, tomando el camino opuesto de nuestra ruta— ¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—Si algún día pierdo el juicio… ¿todavía estarás allí conmigo?

No estoy segura si la pregunta la he dicho en voz alta, pero a juzgar por su sonrisa, todavía mirando la carretera, significa que lo hice.

—Solo si tú todavía me quieres allí, gatito.

Sus palabras logran sacarme una sonrisa genuina. Limpio las lágrimas ya secas con las mangas de mi chaleco, echándole un vistazo.

—Por eso es que te amo. —murmuro.

Soy toda mocos y llantina el resto de los días y por las siguientes tres semanas. La noticia me pega tan fuerte que cada vez que algo sale bien, lo recuerdo. Ya no suelo soñar con mi familia tanto como antes, pero a veces me despierto en medio de la noche con el corazón desbocado. Al principio me quedaba en vela buscando en internet noticias sobre Renee y Marie, tratando de averiguar algo que me hiciese asumirlo, cuando eso sucedió, dejé de hacerlo y volví a dormir por las noches.

Edward y yo somos los únicos que sabemos la verdad de Charlie, y lo ideal es que nadie nunca se entere. Sigue siendo algo delicado y privado.

.

—Ven acá. —susurra con los ojos entrecerrados. Mis pies caminan en puntillas hasta su cama— Te dije que podías quedarte aquí ¿recuerdas?

—No me mudaré a tu habitación con tu madre bajo este techo. No es correcto.

—¿Y qué es correcto? —refunfuña con la voz enronquecida por la somnolencia.

Enredo mis piernas en las suyas.

—Lo correcto es que me abraces y te calles.

.

.

.

.

—Jake y yo iremos. —Nessie deposita un plato de patatas fritas sobre la mesa— Estará buenísimo. Deberías venir.

Tan despistada como estoy, que el libro se me cae de las manos. Estamos en la cafetería una vez más y se supone que me encuentro estudiando para el examen de mañana, pero mi cerebro decide irse por la tangente y no permitirme prestar atención a mis deberes.

—¿A dónde?

—Iremos a un pub.

—Ah.

—Puedes venir, si quieres. —ofrece Jacob.

Cojo una papita caliente del plato, mirando a los ojos esperanzados de los chicos.

—No tengo ganas de ir.

—Ugh —se queja Ness— Nunca tienes ganas de ir. Deberías soltarte más, no sé, divertirte.

Me hundo en el asiento batallando el hastío que llevo dentro. Ir a un pub es lo último que quiero hacer por el momento. Por mí me hubiese ido a casa a dormir por los siguientes diez años. Mi actitud no ayuda en nada, incluso Carmen me lo repite todos los días: _Te has vuelto perezosa y rebelde._ No pienso que sea rebeldía, pero no pasa nada si de vez en cuando no quiero salir a hacer ejercicios. Lo que pasa es que todo el mundo está acostumbrado a que siempre hago lo que me ordenan, porque de alguna forma temo equivocarme. Tomo decisiones a base de lo que creen que es lo mejor para mí. Aunque también debo reconocer que, en el último tiempo, muchas de mis decisiones han sido propias.

Me muerdo el labio. Nessie bate las pestañas y le ignoro.

Trato de buscar una razón por la que no debería ir al pub y fallo en el intento.

Alex me saluda con un hilarante "hola" desde su puesto en la fila del almuerzo, y el libro se me cae de las manos.

¿Por qué no debería ir?

Después de todo, Nessie tiene algo de razón.

Al cabo de unas horas, la tentación es más fuerte y me encuentro preguntando los detalles.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Vas a salir? —Esme se apoya en la puerta del baño mientras me pongo el arete en el espejo. Le respondería sin problemas si no estuviese sopesando la decisión todavía, incluso cuando busqué la ropa adecuada para la ocasión— Te ves bien.

Estoy tentada a tirarme en la cama y abrazarme al peluche Garfield toda la noche.

—Todo indica que sí. —respondo resuelta.

Ella se cruza de brazos.

—¿Dónde te llevará Edward esta vez? Pensé que hoy trabajaba hasta más tarde.

Aplico labial en mis labios para distraer la pregunta. Esme me ayuda colocando rubor en mis mejillas. Aun inexperta y olvidadiza con el maquillaje, lo único que recuerdo es delinearme los ojos.

—No saldré con él.

—¿No? —suena sorprendida.

Evito el intercambio de miradas.

—Amigos de la universidad.

Su reacción espontánea me hace dar cuenta que en verdad necesito hacer cosas que no me atrevo hacer por mí misma.

—Oh. Claro, que divertido. —trata de sonar convincente, aunque fracasa en el intento— ¿Edward lo sabe?

—No todavía, pero le avisaré. —la tranquilizo.

Esme detiene mi paso en el pasillo, tronándose los dedos mientras escuchamos el ruido del claxon de Jacob en la calle.

—Me alegra que estés disfrutando tu vida de nuevo. Y por Edward no te preocupes. Déjamelo a mí. —me guiña un ojo.

Sonrío, estrechándola en un abrazo.

—Gracias, Esme.

Sus brazos me rodean devuelta.

Cuando cruzo la puerta de calle, me arrepiento de no haber cogido unos vaqueros comodos en vez de leggins, enseguida que toco el asiento del auto. Si vuelvo a flexionarme las rodillas, voy a terminar rompiéndolas por la fuerza.

Aparcamos en el brutalmente ruidoso estacionamiento del pub, y los nervios no me permiten tragar saliva. Lucho contra la incomodidad de mi derredor. Ese que comienza a ponerme la piel chinita. No tengo idea de dónde saco valor para hacer oídos sordos y romper las reglas. Las mismas reglas que me permiten ver, sentir y decidir si eso es lo que quiero para mi vida. Así que, cuando entramos al lugar y me apoyo en la barra de bebidas, los oídos dejan de dolerme por el retumbe de la música y los leggins dejan de sentirse incómodos en mis piernas.

Le pido un daiquiri al barman y mi cuerpo se empieza a relajar.

La última vez que pisé un pub, tenía veinte años y Edward y yo estábamos celebrando San Valentín. También pedí un daiquiri, así que pedirlo ahora no se siente tan real como aquella vez, porque el color del cóctel me recuerda a nosotros dos bailando en medio de la pista.

El sorbo acaricia mi garganta ante la familiaridad de su sabor.

Una mujer se acerca a la barra junto a mí.

—Un whisky naranja, por favor.

Las luces parpadeantes me obstaculizan la visión, pero estoy segura que la conozco.

—¿Bree?

Ella se voltea sorprendida de verme allí.

—¿Bella? Wow. Este es el último lugar al que esperaría encontrarte. —me mira bajo revoltosos y chispeantes ojos— ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Él no vino. —grito por encima del bullicio.

Tarda en leer mis labios.

—Así que viniste sola ¿eh? Chica ruda. —recibe su cóctel y se mueve cerca de mí de nuevo— Oye, deberíamos… ¿deberíamos ir allá? —señala el rincón del bar. Ella no espera que le diga que vengo con amigos, ya que me jala del brazo antes de que se me ocurra decírselo.

Hay una mesa vacía y alejada y Bree se mira las manos.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. —encoje los hombros. Sus pies y brazos se mueven al ritmo de la música— ¿Te gusta bailar? Dime que te gusta bailar.

No estoy acostumbrada a beber, así que cuando llevo la mitad del cóctel, estoy en las nubes.

—Creo que sí.

Me tomo el último sorbo del daiquiri de una vez y la acompaño a la pista. La visión de todo el mundo moviéndose al mismo ritmo me revuelve la cabeza, y para cuando me doy cuenta, me estrello contra un cuerpo robusto que logra atajarme antes de que caiga al suelo. Gruño en voz baja por mi despiste y frunzo el ceño al hombre frente a mí— ¿Emmett?

—¡Bella! —exclama, y mira detrás de mí— Oh, hola, Bree.

—Hola —responde ella con la copa en los labios.

Bree me empuja a la pista sin dejarnos a Emmett y a mí un momento para conversar. Este nos compra más cócteles y el mío es verde con una rodaja de limón. Es mucho más fuerte que el daiquiri, por tanto, mi cabeza empieza a desbordarse en un par de minutos. Ness y Jacob están enredándose justo delante de mis narices y el cóctel se tambalea en mis manos.

Estoy en medio de todo el mundo.

Bree salta y vocifera en mi dirección.

—¡Vamos, mueve esa cadera!

Algo sobre esa frase hace efecto en mí. De pronto, no tengo motivos por los que no bailar, no tengo razones para sentirme intimidada y cobarde. Mientras mis caderas se mueven puedo reconocer a la Bella de antes. Esa que estaba escondida en algún recóndito espacio de mi alma y la que con temor creía incapaz de dejar relucir. Reconozco esa frescura y energía de mi juventud.

Por un momento siento que el tiempo no pasó en realidad.

Tal vez una parte de mí sabe que este éxtasis se debe a todo lo que ahora sé y siento; mi familia, mis raíces. Mis razones para seguir viviendo.

Nadie me detiene, no paro de bailar y eso se siente tan jodidamente bien.

.

—Es la cuarta bebida que te tomas. ¿Estás segura? —Emmett es un sol cuando intenta protegerme, pero justo ahora no necesito su protección.

—Estoy sobria.

—Sí, estás tan sobria como yo. —se burla Bree. Luego, se vuelve hacia Emmett— Oye, dale lo que quiere. Esta mujer necesita soltarse.

—Bree, eres tan mala influencia. —jadeo. Nessie y Jake no han dejado la pista en ningún momento, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. A pesar de que nos hemos topado unas tres veces esta noche, no parece que hubiésemos venido juntos— Ustedes… —los apunto— Vinieron juntos.

—Claro que no. —Bree le quita la bebida a Emmett y me la entrega— Date prisa que quiero seguir bailando.

Emmett baja la mirada.

Mi afirmación la pone nerviosa y se va sin esperarme.

—No tienes que fingir conmigo. —alzo la voz y Emmett sonríe— ¿Estás con ella?

—No. —responde al instante— Somos amigos. Siempre hemos sido amigos.

—Las cosas son diferentes ahora.

Vuelve a negar.

—La única diferencia es que estamos más viejos. —levanto una ceja— No me mires así, es la verdad. No estoy pensando en estar con una mujer… sentimentalmente hablando.

—No puedes saberlo.

—Lo sé. Todos sabemos en lo que terminó la única a la que en verdad amé.

—¿Todavía la amas?

Encoje los hombros.

—No sirve de nada.

Miro hacia Bree, radiante en medio del escenario.

—Bree es una persona increíble.

—Nunca dije que no lo fuera. —reconoce echándole un vistazo— Es una bola de energía constante. Es libertina, loca e intuitiva. Por supuesto que es increíble. — _Vaya._ Cuando Emmett se endereza, no me está mirando— Tal vez debería ir antes de que ella rebalse su bebida sobre alguien.

Y se va.

Remuevo el cóctel en la barra. Un gusto a limón adormece mi lengua y estoy exhausta. Debería irme a casa, dormir, abrazar a Garfield. Aunque ha sido emocionante y divertido reencontrarme con la antigua Bella, estoy acostumbrada a la actual. La extraño.

—¿Aburrida? —soplo la bombilla lejos de mis labios y salto. Edward está detrás de mí con el labio torcido en una sonrisa. Se apoya en la barra con el codo, igual que yo— Te vi bailar.

El bochorno me impide pensar algo con claridad.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

—Lo suficiente para verte brillar en esa pista.

Suena como el mismo Edward de veinte años que pensó que yo bailaba increíble y que él no tenía ojos para nadie más en ese lugar, solo a mí.

Alejo la bebida de mí y trepo encima de él como un gato sobre las cortinas. Mi lengua tibia abraza la suya y debo saber a alcohol y mezcla de frutas. Aún me queda sobriedad para saber que nadie más podría besarme de esa forma.

—Creo que fue suficiente noche para mí. —susurro.

Él se ríe.

—Lo fue. Vámonos.

.

.

Esme y Leti ya se han ido a la cama y lo único que nos ilumina son las lámparas del corredor.

—Deberíamos ir juntos al pub alguna vez ¿sabes? —sugiero.

Edward me quita la chaqueta en la entrada de mi habitación.

—Esta sería la oportunidad si hubieses querido salir conmigo.

—Ups.

—Solo bromeo. —se ríe.

—¿Esme te dijo…?

—Sip.

—¿Y cómo supiste dónde estaba?

—Bree me envió un mensaje. —me detengo delante de él, apenada por no avisarle en persona— Está bien, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, amor. Sé que eres adulta y que puedes ir a dónde quieras. Además, mi madre estaba al tanto.

Pongo mis manos encima de su pecho, tomando una aspiración.

—De todas maneras, me hubiese gustado que estuvieras allí. —confieso— Pedí mi trago favorito, por cierto.

—¿Daiquiri?

—Sí. —no sé por qué razón, pero mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. El hecho de que él recuerde mi bebida favorita me rompe en mil pedazos— Lo siento por llorar, pero a veces se me hace imposible creer que existes. —digo escéptica. Mis ojos viajan a sus labios; suaves, dulces y cómodos— Diablos, te besaría ya mismo.

—¿Qué te detiene?

—Es que estás muy alto y yo soy muy pequeña.

Edward cierra nuestra distancia.

—Eso tiene solución.

Mis pies dejan de tocar el suelo y nuestros labios se apoderan el uno al otro con ansias. Tengo las mejillas ardiendo por el contacto y mi trasero toca la mesa del escritorio. No quiero que deje de besarme, sin embargo, nuestros pechos se agitan raudos por la necesidad de respirar.

Jadeo por aire y meto las manos dentro de su camisa.

Edward reparte besos por mi nariz y por mi frente, volviendo de inmediato a mi boca.

Pese al delirio de la situación, puedo entrever a dónde llegará esto. Mi corazón empieza a saltar frenético, doloroso e inquieto, y la nube negra y vaporosa regresa. Sin tiempo a detenerla, entro en una crisis de nuevo.

—N-no —susurro sin aliento.

Se me nublan los sentidos.

Edward se separa de mí y tengo la sensación de que me falta un pulmón.

—Dios, soy un idiota. —gruñe y rodea sus manos en mi rostro— ¿Estás bien, Bella? Lo siento mucho.

Me convenzo erróneamente negando con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. —empiezo a llorar— Estoy bien. Estoy bien.

No tengo idea del momento en que él me toma en brazos, pero sé que sigo llorando sentada sobre la cama, negándome a creer que acabo de rechazarlo. No me cambio de ropa ni me quito el maquillaje.

Meto los pies debajo de las mantas y me abrazo a su cuerpo.

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil. —consuela.

Me sorbo la nariz.

—Tú lo sabes. —digo nasal— Edward, yo no sé por cuánto tiempo… —me tiemblan los labios— No sé si algún día sea capaz de… de eso.

—Está bien, no te estoy pidiendo nada.

Empapo su camisa con un sollozo.

—No soy yo quién lo rechaza, es mi cuerpo. Yo ni siquiera recuerdo cuando… —me enderezo y lo miro a los ojos, incapaz de terminar la frase— No te estaba rechazando a ti.

Busco desesperadamente que me crea.

—Lo sé, gatito. —me besa en los labios— No tienes que explicármelo porque lo sé. No eres menos por resistirte. Yo te amo así, y vamos a luchar juntos. ¿De acuerdo?

Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y suspiro.

—Sí. —contesto, segura de ello— Siempre hemos luchado juntos.

* * *

 **A esto cada vez le queda menossss. Estamos a muy poquito de despedirnos de estos gatitos :(**

 **Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por sus alertas, por poner la historia a favorito y recomendarla. Infinitas gracias.**

 **No puedo dejar pasar que... estamos llegando a los 1.000 reviews! Y eso me tiene muy, muy contenta.**

 **Espero que estén teniendo un buen día!**

 **Besos.**


	31. Karma

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

.

.

.

 **EPOV**

Tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre aquella extraña noche, la misma en dónde Bella y yo estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor, y terminé entendiendo que, quitando el mal rato, necesitábamos ponernos en esa situación. Era real. Ella podía estar sana por fuera, pero el temor a ser tocada seguía siendo un problema en el presente. Sabía por lógica que entre nosotros iba a costar darse algo, y no es que lo esté buscando. Bella se deprimió esa noche, pero su ánimo mejoró y dimos por olvidado el incidente.

Desde esa última noche, han transcurrido cinco meses. Cinco meses desde la última vez que Bella vio a Charlie. Cuando se marchó de la ciudad, ni siquiera se acercó para despedirse, aunque a Bella tampoco le afectó ese hecho. Se podría decir que estaba tranquila de no tener que topárselo en la calle en cualquier momento.

Con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza, me detengo.

—No puedo creer que nos disfracemos de frutas otra vez.

El traje de piña cuelga en el vestidor con la cabeza mirando hacia mí. Emmett me lanza un par de calcetines blancos mientras jadeo en respuesta. A él le divierte porque es su distracción, y me arrastra a mí al ridículo. Cada mes, hacemos la misma cosa; nos vestimos de frutas indocumentadas y la gente se nos acerca corriendo. También están los niños que nunca se cansan de sacarse fotos con nosotros y probablemente enmarcarlas con pegatinas de todos los colores en la pared de sus habitaciones.

Suspiro. Al menos hemos tenido resultados favorables. No volvimos a ser el supermercado más visitado de la ciudad, pero el prestigio que habíamos perdido, se fue recuperando con bestialidad. Además, mantenemos los productos en oferta todas las semanas, lo que hace que finalmente la gente vaya de todas formas. Emmett no baja la guardia, el optimismo tampoco y eso es de gran ayuda. Por mucho que odie la piña en disfraz, sé que es un bien para la empresa.

—En el fondo amas vestirte de piña.

—Por supuesto. Me encanta la parte dónde tengo comezón en las piernas por la tela de algodón.

—¡Vamos, chicos! —Ángela aparece tapándose los ojos— Dense prisa.

Tengo un público especial esta vez. Cuando salimos a la calle y Benjamín comienza a repartir panfletos, distingo a Bella desde un lugar con una sonrisa radiante y divertida en el rostro. No tengo idea si el traje tiene algún antídoto del amor, pero se ve tan hermosa que parezco un chico de dieciséis años enamorándome por primera vez.

—Te ves… —eleva una ceja— guapo.

Tuerce los labios en una sonrisa, mordiéndose la lengua con diversión.

—No tanto como tú. —es mi turno de decir, aunque lo digo en serio— Me gusta tu vestido amarillo patito.

—No es amarillo patito, es crema. —bufa.

—Para mí es amarillo patito.

—Ni siquiera se acerca al amarillo patito.

—¿No es ese un patito volando?

—¿Dónde?

Aprovecho su ridículo despiste robándole un beso. Su cuerpo se hunde en el disfraz y no lucha por soltarse, al contrario. Emmett grita algo sobre el profesionalismo, pero ni Bella ni yo le prestamos atención. Nos besamos hasta que ella decide separarse lo suficiente para echar un vistazo a su alrededor, y solo tengo dos segundos para notar que Ángela nos mira cuando Bella me jala de nuevo con el puño de su mano y presiona sus posesivos labios en los míos.

Marcando territorio o no, me dejo domesticar como un animalito. Cuando se aleja de nuevo, su rostro está impregnado en la lujuria.

—Hay… unas veinte personas mirándonos. —susurro. Ella se encoje de hombros y Ángela esquiva su mirada de nosotros, continuando con la repartición de volantes— Tengo que volver al trabajo.

Bella hace un puchero.

—¿Te veré temprano hoy?

—Es viernes. —recuerdo— ¿Almorzamos juntos?

Pone un dedo en su barbilla, pensando.

—Diablos, ahora que recuerdo no puedo. —se lamenta— Alex me llevará al trabajo de su madre. Creo que necesitan personal y… Dios mío.

—¿Qué?

—Dije Alex y no soltaste un bufido. ¿Puedo pedir un deseo?

Suelto una carcajada.

—Tonta. —musito, dándole un beso— Así que… con la madre de Alex…

—Tiene una tienda de manualidades. Me gustaría probar suerte con eso. —explica— ¿Crees que…?

—¿Seas capaz? No tengo duda.

—Bien. —suspira, ansiosa— Supongo que tienes razón. —mira hacia atrás, al coche de Jacob— Te amo, tengo que irme. Y me encantas como piña, por cierto. Nos vemos luego. —dice eso tan rápido que no me da tiempo a decirle nada más cuando se va corriendo al coche.

Antes de que decida subirse, se da la vuelta y me sonríe, y soy una piña babeante en medio de la acera, siendo atacado por niños y padres que quieren una fotografía, pero nada de eso me importa, solo su sonrisa.

.

.

.

Apago el motor del jeep tan pronto llego a casa. Leticia está sentada en los peldaños de la entrada con la mochila de la escuela en el regazo. Me saluda agitando la mano y asomando una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

Me fijo entonces en el extraño arbusto en movimiento.

—Puedes salir de tu escondite, Sheila. —sus ojos claros se encuentran con los míos— ¿Por qué te escondes, de todas maneras? —pregunto extrañado.

Leticia exhala un suspiro, girando el vaso con los dedos índice y pulgar.

—Acaba de irse papá. —contesta con un ruedo de ojos— Le trajo dinero a mamá para mi dentista, y Sheila no quería meterme en problemas. —Carlisle se había distanciado desde que Leticia asumió su sexualidad con todos. Según Bree está tranquilo, pero eso no hace que dé su brazo a torcer. Sigue viniendo a casa, y desde aquella vez la relación con mi madre disminuyó a un simple saludo y respuestas evasivas; simples, cortas. Lo justo y necesario— Oye, Jasper está esperándote en la sala.

Sheila regresa al sitio junto a Leticia, mientras entro dentro de casa. Encuentro a Jasper negándose a un trozo de tarta de Sue. Nadie le dice que no a la tarta de zarzamoras de Sue.

Mi estómago cruje.

—Creo que yo debería comerme ese trozo de tarta. —digo.

Sue me sonríe depositando el platito sobre mi mano. Luego, quita las migajas de la mesa y nos deja a solas. Jasper y yo nos saludamos y me siento en el sofá. Trae su uniforme del trabajo impecablemente planchado. Detalles como ese me hacen preguntarme por qué él está con Alice; tan exasperante y a veces desinhibida. Al contrario de él, todo silencio y concentración.

Luego de que el caso de Bella se cerrara, Jasper y yo forjamos una amistad que se hizo mucho más fuerte estando él en una relación con Alice. Mi madre de inmediato lo integró como un amigo más de la familia. Pasó tanto tiempo entre nosotros que cuando sucedió, no fue extraño e incómodo para nadie.

—Tu padre ha venido. —dice quitando una pelusa de su chaqueta— Estaba de buen humor hoy.

—Leti me lo ha dicho.

—Pensé que tu madre y él ya no se dirigían la palabra.

Dejo el plato sobre la mesa.

—Yo tampoco, pero no pueden hacerse la ley del hielo para siempre. —sonríe por cortesía y el silencio molesto predomina de forma exasperante— ¿Por qué siento que debes decirme algo que no sabes cómo decirlo?

Tras unos segundos más de silencio, Jasper finalmente mueve la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Porque tengo que decirte algo que no sé cómo decirlo.

—¿Qué es?

Somos interrumpidos por Bree que entra echa una bala por la puerta de calle. Se detiene delante de nosotros y noto su rostro hinchado por el llanto. Antes de que pueda preguntarle qué ocurrió, ella rehúye por el pasillo a toda prisa.

Jasper se me queda viendo.

—Déjame ir a ver y regreso para que hablemos.

Bree se encierra en la habitación de Bella. Doy toquecitos suaves a la puerta para saber si se encuentra bien. Como no obtengo respuestas por su parte, empiezo a tocar más fuerte y a llamarla en voz alta. Me apoyo en la pared, tratando de recordar la última vez que vi a Bree llorar así. Esto no viene a mi mente, sin embargo, por lo que en verdad nunca la he visto de ese modo.

Todo el mundo llora, menos Bree. Bree no es todo el mundo.

—Será mejor que abras la puerta si no quieres que la tire. Y los dos sabemos que Bella no estará contenta si eso sucede.

Escucho un sonoro suspiro por su parte.

—¡Estoy bien!

—Sí, y yo soy Jesucristo. —pongo los ojos en blanco— Abre la puerta.

—¿Qué parte del...?

—¿Y qué parte del "no te creo que estés bien" no entendiste? —Bree solloza otra vez y siento quitar la cerradura a la puerta. Hay restos de rímel esparcidos alrededor de sus mejillas— ¿Qué anda mal?

Su rostro es incapaz de contenerse y la envuelvo en un abrazo.

—La vida apesta, Edward.

—No, eso no es verdad.

—Para mí sí. Apesta, y apesta mucho. —nos sentamos a la orilla de la cama mientras ella se limpia la cara con el dorso de la manga— Quiero dejar de llorar y no puedo. Me moriré de un ataque si sigo llorando.

—¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa?

—Estoy sensible. Creo que he estado demasiado tiempo en esta ciudad.

—Uhm.

—Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya.

—Nunca estuviste tanto tiempo instalada en un lugar como ahora.

—Y mira cómo estoy. Loca, llorica y…

—Enamorada. —termino por ella.

Sus labios tiemblan, sin esperar que lo dijese.

—No se trata de eso.

—Al resto puedes decirles que no, pero a mí no me puedes engañar, Bree. —murmuro y aparta la mirada— Tú siempre has estado enamorada de Emmett. Desde que éramos chicos y él y yo empezáramos a ser amigos… siempre estabas a su alrededor sonriendo por cada cosa que hacía o decía. Lo encontrabas el chico más genial del mundo.

—Edward, cállate.

—Pero él nunca te vio de otra manera.

—Sí, gracias por recordármelo.

—No te enfades. —le tomo las manos— Ahora es diferente.

Bree suelta un bufido.

—No es diferente cuando él todavía ama a su esposa. Y ni siquiera somos nada, no sé por qué estaría exigiendo algo que no tengo.

—Dentro de poco no lo será.

—Que firme el divorcio no quiere decir que no la ame. Y yo no voy a meterme en eso. Lo mejor es que me vaya.

—No te irás.

—Me iré. —repite— Me hace mal estar aquí. Tal vez necesito… alejarme tanto como es posible, igual que antes. Tratar de olvidarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres con "igual que antes"? —inquiero confundido— ¿Eso quiere decir que perdimos tu rastro por años porque intentabas olvidar a Emmett?

—Nunca resultó.

—¿Y por qué crees que esta vez resultará?

Encoje los hombros.

—Porque soy adulta y porque él no necesita a una mujer como yo.

Por supuesto que habíamos perdido el contacto durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca imaginé que se tratara de eso. Sabía que Bree había tenido una obsesión silenciosa por Emmett en la adolescencia, admirándolo desde la penumbra. Nunca se lo dijo y como sus padres solían llevársela a menudo, que se fuera un día de forma permanente, no fue extraño para nadie.

Me pregunto si Emmett sabe lo que Bree siente en realidad.

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer yo para que te quedes?

Sonríe y sorbe su nariz, apoyando la otra mano en mi mejilla y dándole una suave caricia.

—Has hecho mucho por mí, primo favorito. A mí déjame con mis problemas, siempre he sabido resolverlos de alguna manera… al menos eso creo.

Me besa en la mejilla y sale de la habitación, encerrándose en el baño.

.

.

Jasper termina aceptando la tarta de Sue con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Todavía en el sofá, parece entretenido hojeando una revista de espectáculos.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta con verdadera preocupación.

Miro hacia el pasillo vacío, como si Bree fuera aparecer por arte de magia.

—Algo así.

Me siento en el sofá frente a él, entrelazando los dedos encima de mis piernas. Jasper saborea el trozo de tarta con los ojos cerrados.

—Una maravilla.

—¿Qué ibas a contarme?

Traga la tarta al tiempo que abre los ojos. Deja el platito sobre la mesa y suspira, echándose la mecha de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja. Incluso sin saber lo que tiene para decirme, sé que me va a interesar.

Entonces, me empieza a contar.

.

.

.

Bella se mete dentro de las sábanas de mi cama y se arropa con la mitad del edredón.

—No creo que sea buena idea que nosotros… nos metamos en los asuntos de Emmett y Bree.

Enredo sus brazos en torno a mi cintura, aspirando el olor a vainilla de su pelo.

—Lo sé, pero Emmett no hará nada. —digo— Lo conozco.

—Y Bree se irá de todas formas. No podemos detenerla.

—Exacto. —Bella apoya la barbilla en mi pecho. La siento intranquila por Bree y prefiero cambiar el tema— ¿Qué tal el trabajo con la madre de Alex?

Eso le anima y se endereza con una sonrisa.

—¡Genial!

—¿Entonces estás contratada?

—Algo así. En realidad estoy a prueba, pero todo indica que sí.

La devuelvo a mis brazos, los cuales recibe sin chistar.

—Estoy feliz por ti, gatito. Sabía que podías hacerlo.

Su respiración cálida se exhala sobre mi piel y suspiro. Bella enreda las piernas en las mías, abrazándose como un koala. A pesar de que se niega a mudarse a mi habitación, pasamos la mayor parte de las noches durmiendo juntos y abrazados. Al principio cuando despertaba nunca la encontraba en la cama, pero ahora con el tiempo, siempre soy yo quien debe despertarla para desayunar.

Beso el tope de su cabeza, recordando mi conversación con Jasper esta tarde.

—Tengo algo que decirte. —murmuro.

—¿Sí?

—Vino Jasper esta tarde. Quería que hablásemos. —su cara se inclina hacia atrás para mirarme más de cerca— Tenía algunas novedades.

—¿Novedades?

—Ajá.

—¿Qué novedades?

Aprieto mi mano en su espalda baja, acostumbrando a que su calor corporal se mezcle con el mío.

—Hubo una riña en la cárcel y James terminó perdiendo tres dedos del pie. Tuvieron que apartarlo de celda porque los reclusos estaban decididos a matarlo.

—Oh.

—Y ahora no puede caminar.

Me quedo callado. Omito la parte cruda dónde Jasper dice que hicieron con James lo mismo que él hizo con Bella a la fuerza. Ojalá Mike igual hubiese recibido su merecido.

—Pero eso no es todo. —asume, erguida en la cama— ¿Qué más tengo que saber? —sabía que no podía negárselo ni ocultarlo por mucho que quisiera. Bella me mira expectante, esperando alguna noticia alarmante. Le cojo la barbilla con los dedos, presionando el pulgar sobre su piel— Edward, no te quedes callado.

Jasper no había dicho que me lo callara, así que se lo digo.

—Rosalie… —pronuncio su nombre y espero alguna reacción— se intentó suicidar la semana pasada.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Me demoré un poquitito en tener el capi, pero ya estoy aquí!**

 **Como cada actu, gracias, mil gracias por sus manifestaciones y por apoyar la historia. Gracias a ustedes hemos superado los 1.000 reviews, que me llenan de ilusión!**

 **Las invito a unirse a mi grupo de fics (link en mi perfil de fanfiction) donde subo adelantos todas las semanas.**

 **Espero que estén teniendo un lindo fin de semana.**

 **Besos y hasta el siguiente!**

 **Cambio y fuera.**


	32. Dejando huella

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Edward se toma el tiempo de explicarme cómo los papeles del divorcio alteraron tanto a Rosalie que dejó de comer y comunicarse con los demás. Emmett hizo los trámites a costa de su abogado, algo que la enfureció muchísimo, porque todavía tenía esperanzas de poder hablar con él a solas. Cuando los papeles llegaron a sus manos, empezó a gritar su nombre y tuvieron que encerrarla en un calabozo. Lo demás es confuso, nadie sabe de dónde cogió trozos de vidrio roto.

—¿Se cortó las venas? —pregunto en voz baja.

Edward toma mis manos todavía recostado sobre su estómago.

—Perdió mucha sangre. Al igual que James, Rosalie está aislada de las demás reclusas. Y esa es otra de las teorías que se forman; puede ser tanto por Emmett o por las amenazas de muerte que le han hecho.

No puedo mentirme a mí misma diciendo que me es indiferente su situación. Siento pena, por extraño que parezca, lástima, ya no lo sé. Esto va mucho más allá del odio y el resentimiento que puedo tener y supongo que aquellos sentimientos no los controlaré nunca. Mi cuerpo adormecido se sorprende cuando menciona que los especialistas poco pueden hacer por ella desde que decidió dejar de hablar. Igual que lo hice yo en algún momento.

—Bien. —respondo, frunciendo el ceño y acomodándome en la cama como él. No necesito saber nada más, no quiero los detalles y Edward lo entiende— Buenas noches.

No asocio debilidad y apego ante las primeras lágrimas que brotan por mis ojos. Estoy limpiando algo dentro de mí, y porque no sé qué más hacer o decir al respecto, así que no me detengo. Recuerdo haber pensado para mí que las malas acciones regresan. A veces tardan, tardan mucho, pero llegan. Y eso es justo lo que está sucediendo en este minuto.

Edward murmura una respuesta devuelta y peina mi cabello con sus manos hasta que me quedo dormida.

.

.

.

Por la mañana tengo una terrible migraña. El problema es que ni siquiera estoy segura de que esté de día. Tengo picazón en la nariz, y cuando enfoco bien la visión, Edward pasa una margarita alrededor de mi cara, haciéndome cosquillas.

—Buenos días, Garfield. —saluda enronquecido.

Ya vestido y bañado. Parpadeo.

—¿Qué hora es? —exijo en un gruñido. No hay manera de que sea tan activa como él por las mañanas, así que froto mis ojos con las manos para despertarme por completo— ¿Por qué está tan oscuro?

—Son las 5:50 de la mañana.

—¿Y se puede saber qué haces levantado a las 5:50 de la mañana?

—La mayoría de la gente se levanta a las 5:50 de la mañana. —contesta distraído— Incluso diría que antes.

Me cubro el bostezo con la mano, estirando los brazos hasta que mis manos tocan el respaldo.

—¿Y eso tiene que ver conmigo porque…? —doy media vuelta para acomodarme, como si eso fuese a hacer que me dejase en paz. Algo que no ocurre, por supuesto.

—Eso tiene que ver mucho contigo y con todo lo que has hecho en el último año.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquiero escondida en la almohada.

—Me refiero al trote.

—¡Es temprano! —protesto.

Me tira de los pies, logrando que el edredón caiga al suelo.

—Por eso mismo. —contesta burlón.

—No iré. —sueno tajante, balaceándome sobre la almohada para evitar que me saque de la cama. algo que, como es de esperar, no funciona, porque termina tomando el control de la situación sacándome en brazos— ¡Es sábado!

Soy arrastrada como un saco de papas hasta el cuarto de baño. Mis pies tocan el frío suelo de baldosas y bufo ante mi pelo enmarañado en el espejo. Edward me lanza un beso y un guiño desde la puerta, dándome cinco minutos para cepillarme los dientes. El dentífrico me da arcadas y termino lavándome tan deprisa que me daño las encías. Cuando salgo del baño, encuentro la margarita sobre la cama tendida de mi habitación, la que no ocupé anoche, y a Garfield sonriendo a un lado. Mi ropa de deporte ya está lista sobre el edredón, cortesía de él, y ruedo los ojos.

Luego de terminar de amarrar mis zapatillas, recojo la margarita de la cama y salgo de la habitación.

Todavía está de noche y pese a que estoy despierta ya, sigo queriendo regresar a la cama.

Edward me lanza una barrita de cereal, junto a una taza humeante de café que la deja alrededor de mi mano.

—No sé lo que pretendes. —lloriqueo.

Él se encoje de hombros.

—Piensa que veremos el amanecer.

Tomo un sorbo del café, agradecida del líquido caliente que viaja por mi garganta.

—Voy a dormirme en mi primer día de trabajo. —recuerdo.

Edward hace caso omiso de mí y engulle su barrita de cereal rápidamente. Doy pequeños sorbos al café caliente, pero no alcanzo a terminármelo, ya que señor prisas no se detiene por mí. La calle está vacía y oscura y somos bombardeados por un montón de perros callejeros. Me subo la cremallera hasta el cuello y encojo los hombros para aligerar el frío. Edward parece tan feliz de lo que ve a su alrededor que me dan ganas de apalearlo.

Empieza a trotar por la calle principal dejándome atrás. No soy capaz de alcanzarlo porque mis piernas no responden como deberían.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Te creí experta en deporte. Me extraña araña.

—Cállate.

Con trampa, permite que pase algunos tramos por delante de él. No puedo verle con tanta claridad como me gustaría, pero siento su respiración acelerada por encima de la mía. Aun con la oscuridad de la madrugada, trotar juntos me trae bellos recuerdos. De esos recuerdos nostálgicos que vienen a tu mente de pronto sin tiempo a detenerlas, y que por mucho que te hagan sacar una sonrisa, no quieres que vuelvan a ocurrir. Por ejemplo, mis salidas con Carmen. Edward estaba allí en cada oportunidad, animándome a seguir adelante, y yo estaba callada y agradecida de su compañía, deseando demostrárselo con hechos y no con silencios.

Me gustaba su compañía, todavía me gusta, me hace saber que no estoy sola. Él trotaba conmigo cuando podría haber estado haciendo cualquier cosa. En aquella época, todavía creía que lo hacía por lástima.

Edward me pilla sonriendo.

—¿Te acordaste de mí?

Incluso sin luz, puedo ver su hoyuelo marcado en la mejilla.

—Engreído. —el cielo comienza a volverse grisáceo en unos minutos. No nos damos cuenta. Mi respiración se detiene por el cansancio, pero me niego a parar— ¿Ese no es un patito volando?

—¿Un patito volan…? —no termino la pregunta cuando echo a correr despavorida por la acera.

Me precipito a la velocidad de un rayo, sintiendo el viento primaveral golpearme el rostro con su frescura. Estoy feliz y excedida, pero excedida en el buen sentido. Edward me sujeta de la cintura parando abruptamente. Sus labios fríos acarician mi cuello y esconde su rostro en él, tratando de recuperar la respiración después de echar a correr conmigo. En ningún momento podemos recobrar el equilibrio, y caigo sobre él en el suelo.

—¡Jesús, gatito! Eso que acaba de sonar fue mi hueso roto.

—¡Lo siento! —me paro en mis pies, ayudándolo a levantarse— ¡Por Dios, Edward, caíste sobre un montón de piedras! —mi risa no cesa, al contrario, solo aumenta.

Él me ignora.

.

.

.

En algún pasado no muy lejano, llegué a soñar con ver el amanecer. Armé un boceto en mi cabeza durante años, arrinconada en una pared de concreto, preguntándome si mientras lo pensaba, estaría ocurriendo. Y hoy no era necesario que lo imaginara de nuevo. Acomodo el rostro en el pecho de Edward y observo al sol naranjo exhibir destellos por encima de una nube esponjosa.

Los pájaros manifiestan su melódica música sobre las ramas de los árboles, endulzando la mañana.

—Oye —Edward descansa la barbilla en mi cabeza— Sé que lo de Rosalie te afectó, por mucho que quieras ocultármelo. —susurra.

Un insecto se posa en mi dedo índice, y no lo espanto.

—¿Por eso es que me sacaste esta mañana?

Edward suspira.

—Pensé que podría animarte. —quiero decir algo sarcástico respecto a eso, hasta que añade—: Imaginé que te gustaría ver el amanecer conmigo.

Su suave voz eriza mi piel, igual que el primer día.

—Este es el primero de muchos amaneceres que quiero tener contigo.

Eso era una certeza patente. Edward sonríe y presiona su boca en mi frente mientras nos acomodamos en el césped.

—¿Entonces estoy en lo cierto? ¿Te afectó?

Me muerdo el labio.

—Más de lo que esperé de mí.

—No te sientas mal por eso. —susurra, envolviéndome con su brazo— Son situaciones que no puedes controlar. Suceden. Cada quien es responsable de sí mismo.

—Lo sé. Es difícil no ponerme a pensar en ello. —admito— Pero… tienes razón, cada quién es responsable de sí mismo.

Cuando comienza el movimiento en la carretera, decidimos regresar a casa.

Estamos rodeados por cielo despejado, lo que permite que pueda ver a un ave volar por los aires en completa libertad. No tardo demasiado en darme cuenta que no se trata de un ave, sino de un avión.

—¿Qué haces? —inquiere con curiosidad, viéndome levantar el índice en dirección a la máquina.

—Nunca he viajado en avión.

Se vuelve un punto negro, lejano y transparente.

—¿Te gustaría?

El pensamiento me aterra.

—Me dan miedo las alturas.

Resopla— Ah, pero no tienes que mirar por la ventana si no quieres. Lo importante es que disfrutes el viaje. Volar es maravilloso si sabes controlar tus emociones.

—¿A dónde me llevarás? —pregunto en broma.

Edward me coge de la mano, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo meditaré con mi almohada.

.

.

.

El primer fin de semana de trabajo fue agotador. No fueron tantas las horas que estuve atendiendo y ordenando las ventas de la bodega, sino lo que significa trabajar como cualquier ser humano. La última vez que tuve un trabajo normal tenía veintiún años y fue en Burger King. También atendía gente, pero no recordaba que fuese tan difícil. La madre de Alex me ayudó un par de veces cuando las palabras no salieron nunca de mi boca y el cliente estaba exasperándose por mi demora.

Para el segundo fin de semana, pude controlar mejor mi verborrea.

Meto la llave en la cerradura con la pesadez de mis ojos por el sueño. Encuentro a Esme conversando en voz baja con Alice y Bree.

—¡Gatito! —saluda Edward, saliendo de la cocina. Deja la bandeja de las manos en la mesita de centro y me besa— Iba a llamarte para saber dónde venías.

—Te ves agotada, Bells. —murmura Alice, cogiendo una galletita del plato.

Suspiro y me echo el pelo hacia atrás, recordando repentinamente el cuchicheo que había cuando entré.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Conozco a esta familia lo suficiente para saber que cuando hablan en voz baja, es porque algo ocurre.

Todos se miran entre sí.

—Carlisle está hablando con Leticia en su cuarto. —responde Esme por todos.

Me siento en un hueco junto a Alice, quitándome los zapatos.

—¿De verdad? —me sorprendo— Bueno, eso es lo que tenía que pasar alguna vez ¿no?

—Sip —reconoce Bree—, ¿pero… qué me dices si te digo que también está Sheila en el cuarto?

—¿Cómo…?

—Espero que no se estén agarrando del moño allí dentro. —se mofa Alice.

Edward sacude su cabeza.

—Con el carácter que se gastan los dos, hace rato hubiésemos escuchado los gritos.

Para nuestra sorpresa, los gritos nunca llegan. A pesar de que esperaba que esta reconciliación se efectuase, estuve realmente conmovida de que por fin las cosas empezaran a tomar su lugar. Carlisle estaba arrepentido, dolido y enojado consigo mismo. Él no pretendía dividir a su familia y que la situación todavía lo abrumaba, mas no le extrañaba. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que estaba solo a su alrededor; no solo comenzaba a perder el contacto con sus hijos y su ex esposa, ahora también lo hacía con su sobrina favorita, que casi no frecuentaba la casa. Y todo eso le hizo ver con más claridad lo que de verdad tiene importancia. Lo último que quiere es ser un padre ausente por su orgullo.

No estoy segura si él realmente asume la sexualidad de Leticia, pero al menos lo está intentando. Y lo importante es que _quiere_ intentarlo.

—En el fondo, muy en el fondo, mi tío Carlisle no es tan malo. —Bree la da una calada a su cigarrillo, apoyándose en el alféizar de mi ventana— Sabía que desistiría en algún minuto. —me tiende el cigarrillo en el aire y me niego— Pero bueno, al menos voy a dejar a esta familia unida en mi ausencia.

El humo cae directo a mis fosas nasales y empiezo a toser.

—¿Todavía estás pensando en irte?

—Por supuesto.

—Pero… —me interrumpe.

—Mi viaje está escrito en alguna página del universo, aquel que designa el destino de las personas.

—Bree, no bromees.

Ella se ríe. Después de un momento, cuando se da cuenta que no me rio devuelta, me mira.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Bella.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Porque no te atreves a confesar lo que sientes? ¿no? Por miedo al rechazo.

—No es eso.

—Claro que es eso, solo asumes lo que él siente. Estás escapando.

—Quiero irme por mi cuenta, porque extraño Roma. Y está bien, tal vez hay un poquito de eso. Tal vez también estoy escapando, pero porque la situación es absurda.

—Tú eres absurda. —me molesto.

Bree emite un ruidito de sus dientes.

—¡No te enojes conmigo!

—¿En serio quieres irte?

—En serio.

Pongo cara de borrego.

—Te divierte que la gente se encariñe de ti y abandonarlos.

—No exageres, eso no es verdad.

—Es verdad. —corrijo— Eres de esas personas que dejan huella en cualquier lugar. No importa si estás un día o dos, siempre terminas dejando a las personas marcadas por tu alegría y empatía. Las mismas que dejan un vacío cuando se van.

—Maldición, tengo una basurita en el ojo. —se ríe, pero puedo ver que de verdad le conmueven mis palabras— Tú también vas por la vida dejando huella. —admite— Tú no lo ves, por supuesto.

—Y tú tampoco. —digo— Te estoy diciendo que dejas una huella en las personas. —le quito el cigarro y le doy una pitada rápida, ameritando el momento— Emmett es una persona.

Bree se estira en la ventana, resoplando.

—Como demonios sea, no quiero pensar más. —nos quedamos en silencio observando las estrellas, y al momento siguiente, la escucho decirme—: Te quiero, Bella. Tienes que saberlo. Eres una gran amiga.

No seré yo la que siga con el tema. Lo bueno de Bree, y que me consuela, es que puede volver en cualquier momento si quiere. ¿Lo peor? No se sabe cuándo.

—También te quiero, cabezota.

Le tengo un cariño especial a Bree, más que con cualquier otra persona. Con ella podemos mirarnos con complicidad, comunicarnos sin palabras. Y de solo pensar lo mucho que la voy a extrañar hace que me entren unas ganas terribles de llorar. Es imposible que olvide que ella fue la única que me entendió, cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Ella me leyó entre líneas.

Ella captó mi terror.

Ella me ayudó a confesar.

—¡Vamos! No te pongas triste. —ruega.

Una lágrima se me escapa rápidamente.

—Esto es tu culpa.

—Lo sé. —exhala— Recuerda que dejo huella.

Me tiende la mano con un guiño, y rompo a reír.

.

.

.

Hundo las manos entre medio de mis piernas. No hace frío, pero mis manos tiemblan de anticipación. Soplo contra mi blusa azul transparente y observo el rostro impaciente de Alice.

—¿En serio cree que se ve bien con ese corte de pelo? —señala a una mujer desdeñosa en la banca de enfrente.

Le hago ojitos para que deje de mirarla con tanta fijación.

—No hables tan fuerte.

—Es que… —se calla. Ladea la cabeza y la levanta hasta que su nuca choca con la pared— Tengo sed.

—Uf. —Bree se cruza de brazos— Me tomaría una caipiriña. Todavía tenemos tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

Muevo la pierna sobre la otra.

—No.

La escucho jadear.

—De acuerdo.

El hermano mayor de Rosalie Hale sale por la puerta de salida junto a un guardia, mientras la madre adoptiva de esta se levanta de la silla. La mujer me dirige una mirada incómoda desde la distancia; ambos me conocen, saben quién soy y probablemente saben que sé muchas cosas sobre ellos, por lo que tratan de fingir que no existo. Algo que tampoco me importa.

Se van deprisa. No veo una sola señal de pena o preocupación. Se van como si acabasen de salir de pagar las cuentas.

El guardia me señala.

Alice y Bree no dicen nada porque ya saben cuál es mi respuesta a la pregunta que vinieron repitiéndome desde que salimos de casa. Mientras cruzo la puerta, con la mano firmemente apoyada en mi cadera, me pongo a pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Lo había estado pensando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca me atreví. No fue porque quisiese asegurarme que estuviera bien, aunque aquello me motivó a venir finalmente. Desde que Charlie se marchó sin decir nada más, siempre creí que Rosalie debía saber la verdad sobre nuestra familia. Al menos, para sentir que no tengo solo yo esta carga en los hombros.

Saber quién fue ella, quién fui yo. Unir piezas perdidas. Recuerdo algunas veces que culpó a Charlie de la muerte de Marie. Pero resulta que la culpa de la muerte de Marie no es de nadie. Y ella mató a mi madre.

La cabina es pequeña y sofocante. La silla emite un ruido cuando la tiro hacia atrás. Me muerdo el labio inferior y tomo un par de bocanadas de aire.

El gendarme recibe instrucciones por interno en una esquina y en unos minutos abre la puerta detrás de la cabina.

No hay ninguna reacción facial en mi rostro ni en el de ella. Su aspecto es un desastre. Luce tan envejecida que por un segundo no la reconozco. Las vendas en las muñecas y el oscuro moretón en la boca le hacen ver sumamente enferma. Bolsas y ojeras cubren sus ojos, así como manchas marrones en las mejillas.

Sus apagados ojos no apartan los míos.

Y sentada aquí de piernas cruzadas, agradezco que haya una cabina que nos separe porque, lo cierto, es que su aspecto me da miedo.

* * *

 **Llegamos al penúltimo capítulo... creo.**

 **Y todavía hay muchas preguntas... ¿Cómo reaccionará Rosalie? ¿Decidirá hablar con Bella. ¿Bree volverá a Roma?**

 **Gracias por seguir aquí! Por manifestarse en cada capítulo, no saben lo gratificante que es :)**

 **Los invito a unirse a mi grupo de fics (link en mi perfil de fanfiction) dónde subo adelantos todas las semanas.**

 **Un beso enorme, y espero que estén teniendo un lindo fin de semana.**

 **Cambio y fuera.**


	33. Cerrando ciclos

**POR FAVOR LEER ESTO ANTES DE COMENZAR EL CAPÍTULO: El capítulo final se dividirá en dos partes, esta es la primera, porque me iba a salir muy largo y ya había avisado que el anterior era el penúltimo, y decirles ahora que no lo era, solo confundiría a algunos.**

 **Ahora sí los dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

 **Final (Primera parte)**

.

.

.

Rosalie desvía la mirada hasta sus manos. Sus uñas rotas y secas se arrastran por sus brazos, como si estuviera rasguñándose igual que un gato. Por unos minutos no hago más que tratar de reconocer a la mujer que vi durante tantos años. Sigue dándome tanto miedo como en un principio, pero ahora estoy de este lado. Ahora soy yo la que lleva ropa linda y maquillaje. Soy yo quien se pinta las uñas. Soy yo quien está libre.

Trago en seco. No sé qué decir.

Ella levanta el auricular blanco de la mesita y se lo lleva al oído.

"No se comunica con nadie" recuerdo.

Emocionalmente estoy angustiada por su cercanía, podría trabarme y rebajarme a lo que su mirada desquiciada me provoca, pero no se lo permito. Respiro por la nariz. Me recuerdo lo que he hecho en el último año y todas las veces que he reído a carcajadas, todas las veces que me he sentido en paz y tranquila como pensé que nunca estaría. Y aquello funciona de tal manera que el aura a mi alrededor me protege.

Rosalie no puede hacerme daño.

 _No puede hacerme daño._

 _No puede hacerme daño._

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz me pilla desprevenida. No esperaba que hablase tan pronto.

—Pensé que ya no hablabas.

—A menos que no tenga nada importante que decir, claro.

Su boca se mueve, el resto de su cara está intacta.

Tomo aire.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—Podrías haber enviado a tu abogado a decírmelo. No es nada nuevo.

Está hablando de Emmett. Todavía le duele. Puedo ver cómo sus ojos se oscurecen ante el recuerdo. Inquieta, se echa en la silla y empieza a juguetear con la venda de su muñeca izquierda. Le pongo un pare a mi inspección. No quiero observarla tanto tiempo. Su moretón, sus labios secos, su cabello dañado… todo me distrae.

—Es sobre Marie.

—¿Por qué le llamas Marie?

—Porque así se llama.

—Mi madre.

—Sí, _tú_ madre. —recalco.

Acaparo toda su atención, algo que no me gusta. No me gusta que me mire tanto como puede. Pienso que recuerda todas las torturas que me hizo pasar y todas las veces que le rogué que parara. Escondo mis brazos. Incluso con el tiempo, todavía tengo marcas en las muñecas. Marcas que no duelen, pero que las siento en el corazón. Marcas visibles que llevaré para siempre.

Por primera vez, me pongo en el lugar de Charlie, incapaz de sacar las palabras de mi boca. No es tanto por su reacción, sino la forma en que quiero comenzar. Explicarle que su madre y la mía no son la misma persona, explicarle que Marie sufría de esquizofrenia, explicarle cómo esta terminó matando a Renee, fue vivirlo en carne propia. De pronto, me sentí partícipe de aquel crimen. Sin embargo, peor aún fue explicarle las razones que tuvieron Charlie y Mars para dejarla en un orfanato.

Empieza a sacudir la cabeza.

—No es verdad.

—Sé que es difícil de digerir.

—No es verdad. —insiste— ¿Qué te hacen fumar afuera? ¿Cómo puedes decir tanta estupidez junta?

—Tu madre mató a la mía. Marie se suicidó, Rosalie.

—Mamá no era una asesina.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera. Marie estaba enferma…

—¡Cállate! —gruñe. El guardia le grita que se detenga— Si estás intentando lastimarme por lo que te hice, lo estás logrando. Ahora vete, Isabella, ya cumpliste con tu cometido.

—No estoy tratando de lastimarte. No soy como tú.

Eso es lo último que espera que diga, y me sorprendo a mí misma pronunciándolas con tanta convicción.

Sus ojos secos se humedecen con las lágrimas.

—Charlie sigue siendo un hijo de puta. —susurra, posando sus ojos en los míos— Esto solo me confirma que siempre fuiste la consentida.

—¿Eso importa ya? ¿No te das cuenta?

—¿Darme cuenta de qué? ¿Qué lo único que cambió de esta historia es que mi propio padre me creía enferma? ¿Qué prefirió sacarme de su vida por eso? Mi madre mató a la tuya…

—Irónico ¿no te parece?

Chasquea la lengua; rendida, confundida. Limpia sus ojos con las mangas de su overol naranjo.

—Vete. No me gusta verte, no me gusta hablar contigo. —sisea— Ya cumpliste con decírmelo, ahora vete.

—Por supuesto.

Pero no lo hago y la miro. Todavía sobrecogida de saber que llevamos la misma sangre, que somos hijas del mismo padre e incluso darme cuenta que jugamos juntas en el árbol, a las muñecas y que probablemente dormimos con los mismos peluches. Es difícil imaginarme una infancia con ella, donde no había problemas y el odio no existía.

Es difícil. Tan difícil.

Rebusco en mi cartera. Tengo ganas de llorar.

Rosalie lo hace.

—Oye. —su rostro estropeado y enrojecido por el llanto, me curiosean, pronunciando las siguientes palabras con verdadero disgusto— Mírate… pareces normal. No eras tan débil después de todo.

Rencor o no, eso no se va de la noche a la mañana.

Alzo una ceja.

—¿Esa es tu inteligente forma de pedirme perdón?

A cambio, pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Sirve de algo hacerlo? ¿A estas alturas?

Su pregunta revuelve algo dentro de mí. Acto seguido, me levanto de la silla aún con el auricular puesto.

—No me sirve a mí. —respondo, siendo franca— Pero a ti sí te puede servir. No es a mí a quién debes pedirle perdón. ¿No te has pedido perdón a ti misma?

Me quito el auricular y ella no me detiene. Baja el rostro a sus manos de nuevo, pasando los dedos por las vendas de sus brazos, mientras pongo mi cartera en mi hombro. Firme y segura como nunca antes, camino fuera de la cabina a paso tranquilo, sintiendo un peso menos encima. Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de mí, soy otra persona.

Inhalo, luego exhalo.

Alice llega hasta mí, dándome un abrazo.

—Te felicito, Bella. —dice en mi oído— Te felicito.

Miro la puerta, rasgada y anticuada, haciéndome a la idea de que este pudo haber sido nuestro último enfrentamiento.

.

.

.

—Todavía es temprano. —digo.

Bree camina por delante, casi dando brincos.

—Son las siete. Siete y treinta. —verifica su reloj— El atardecer es joven.

Alice y Bree hablan sobre caipiriñas y mojitos mientras veo al jeep de Edward aparcado en la salida y a él sentado en el asiento del conductor. Necesito urgente un trago, al alcohol quemarme la garganta para olvidar a Rosalie, pero más que eso, lo necesito a él; a sus brazos, sus palabras de consuelo, su cariño, sus besos.

Las chicas me preguntan si el pub es una buena opción, hasta que Alice se da cuenta de dónde estoy mirando.

—Creo que vamos a salir las dos esta vez, Bree.

Ambas me empujan hacia el jeep. Todavía estoy lejos y mis pies comienzan a moverse en su dirección sin ser consciente. Estoy sedada, atontada por el encuentro. Dándole vueltas a la frase de Rosalie una y otra vez.

 _Mírate… pareces normal. No eras tan débil después de todo._

—No soy débil. —sigo avanzando, sigo pensando. Edward se baja del jeep y el viento desordena su cabello— Nunca fui débil. Nunca lo fui.

 _Nunca lo fui._

Sus brazos se abren en el último tramo que nos separa.

 _¿Sirve de algo hacerlo? ¿A estas alturas?_

Recuerdo sus uñas, su voz. Su tortuosa voz.

 _¿No te has pedido perdón a ti misma?_

Me pregunto si eso en realidad es suficiente. Al menos para mí, hubiese sido difícil darle una respuesta ahora. ¿Perdonar? ¿Me hace ser una mala persona no perdonar? ¿Rencorosa? ¿Orgullosa?

No sé si alguna vez abra los ojos y sienta que lo hice, que la perdoné. No sé si esa posibilidad existe, pero estoy conforme con lo que tengo. No necesito decirle algo que no siento solo para vivir tranquila. Por otra parte, ella nunca ha perdonado a Charlie ni a Mars. Supongo que, de alguna manera, es lo mismo. Ninguna de las dos sabe perdonar.

Corro lo último que queda y Edward me recibe en sus brazos.

—Estoy aquí, nena. —murmura.

Mi corazón vuelve a latir.

—Lo sé, mi amor. Siempre estás aquí.

Apoya las manos en mi cara, luchando contra mi rebelde cabello y el viento, regalándome un beso.

.

.

.

La casa de Carmen es un sahumerio. Tiene figuras en cada espacio del cuarto de egipcios hechos a base de greda. El aroma es agradable; dulce, floral.

Ella trae ropa cómoda y un pañuelo cubriéndole la cabeza.

—Siéntate dónde gustes, mi niña.

Me deja sola. Contemplo los cuadros de pintura y objetos que a menudo los utiliza para coleccionar. Recicla más de lo que alguien se puede imaginar. Estar aquí me reconforta, me tranquiliza.

Trae una bandeja con ella.

—Te traje plátano con leche.

—Gracias. —nos sentamos. Ella se cruza de piernas y asume su papel de terapeuta, mirándome con esa expresión que lo haría una madre: _Te conozco, algo te ocurre_ — Fui a ver a Rosalie ayer.

Asiente y tomo un sorbo de la bebida.

—Cuéntame.

Es tan fácil hablar con ella, tan fácil de expresar mis sentimientos. Carmen me deja hablar hasta que me quedo sin aliento; lo que sentí al verla, la tristeza que me embargó a pesar de todo el daño, lo mucho que me hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran de otra manera, que la vida no hubiese sido tan injusta con nosotras. Incluso recuerdo a la Bella de entonces, tan triste y silenciosa, consumida por una vida que no merecía, desconfiada de todo el mundo, a ratos llevada por sus propios miedos y actitud defensiva, alejándola de su entorno.

Hablamos de la historia de mi familia, de Mike, James y Kate.

Inclusive hablamos de mis sentimientos por Edward, y el sexo.

—No tienes que deprimirte por eso. Me gustaría decirte cuándo ocurrirá, pero estaría mintiéndote. Tu cuerpo está soltándose poco a poco. Estás descubriéndote a ti misma por fuera ahora y el sexo… Bella, el sexo en ti, que has pasado por todo eso, que te niegues… no es descabellado. Es tan normal como tomar plátano con leche. —sonríe— Eso va a pasar. Tus miedos se irán sin que te des cuenta. Y cuando estés lista, no lo vas a dudar. No vas a ver el rostro de las personas que intentaron arruinar tu vida, no vas a escuchar sus voces en tu cabeza ni vas a recordar cada lágrima que derramaste. Vas a ver a Edward. Él va a estar allí y vas a saber que con él nada malo te va a pasar.

Hay una parte en sus palabras que me llega en lo más profundo: "No vas a ver el rostro de las personas que intentaron arruinar tu vida" Es ta cierta. Ellos no me arruinaron la vida, ellos lo intentaron, pero nunca lo consiguieron.

Después de hablar durante mucho tiempo, abrazo a Carmen con fuerza, agradecida de su ayuda, y me voy a casa.

No sé lo que sería de mi vida sin Carmen.

Sin Edward.

Sin la familia que tengo.

El ruidoso tono de mi celular me detiene a media calle. Miro la llamada entrante y no dudo en contestar.

—¿Bree?

Me voy por la sombra, tapándome el oído desocupado para escuchar mejor.

—¿Bella? Necesito tu ayuda.

.

.

Caminamos una al lado de la otra en un silencio irritante. No pierdo el tiempo buscándole conversación porque está tan nerviosa que probablemente me mandaría un grito para que me callara. Muevo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y entramos en la agencia.

—No es una buena idea. —susurra por quinta vez.

—Ya estamos aquí.

—Todavía tengo tiempo para irme. —se da media vuelta, pero le tomo el codo.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Coge aire en sus pulmones, a punto de desplomarse al suelo. Parece que, con los nervios, su pelo color turquesa está mucho más luminoso. Avanzamos el despoblado pasadizo y nos detenemos en la mesa de recepción, junto a unas cuantas sillas y al bidón de agua para visitantes. Bree toma un vasito del compartimento con desesperación.

—Diossss

—No tiene alcohol eso, por si acaso.

Ella pone mala cara.

Ángela nos recibe con una muy fingida sonrisa, agitando una carpeta cerca de su rostro.

—Hola, Ángela. ¿Está Emmett?

La chica en cuestión mira su reloj de mano, sin darme demasiada importancia.

—En su oficina. ¿Quiere que le avise que están aquí?

Le quito el vaso a Bree y tomo su mano.

—Estoy segura que Emmett no tendrá reparos en atendernos. Gracias, Ángela. Hasta luego.

Y pasamos por su lado. Se siente tan bien ser una perra a veces, aunque mi lado bueno no está de acuerdo. Nos hacemos paso al ahora concurrido pasillo, tan distinto al anterior, hasta llegar a la puerta con el nombre de Emmett McCarthy en la placa. Bree suelta un quejido, enterrando las uñas en mi brazo.

—No puedo, soy cobarde, no puedo.

En vez de gritar de dolor, le aparto la mano con cuidado y le regalo una sonrisa.

—Todo estará bien.

Cuando Bree me llamó hace una hora para decir que estaba decidida a contarle la verdad a Emmett, pensé que estaba bromeando. Sin embargo, su voz denotaba decisión, así que aproveché aquella determinación antes de que se arrepintiera. Ella quería al menos sacarse un peso de encima, igual que hice yo con Rosalie. De alguna forma la visita que le hice fue lo que culminó a que Bree tomara la decisión.

Rosalie nunca más estaría en la vida de Emmett, al menos no sentimentalmente hablando ¿por qué no la aceptaría a ella?

Toco dos veces antes de que su voz varonil me indique que pase.

Entramos y somos recibidas por su evidente sorpresa.

—¿Tienes un minuto?

Emmett se levanta de su cómoda silla, arreglándose la camisa blanca y dirigiéndole una mirada comprometedora a Bree.

—Considerando que ambas son tan guapas, no tendría corazón para negarme. —no estoy segura si eso lo dijo por mí también y solo mencionó el "ambas" para pasar desapercibido.

Bree no se ríe, sin embargo.

Me hago a un lado.

—Bueno, los dejo a solas entonces.

Emmett, notando que me acerco a la puerta, frunce el ceño.

—¿No tienes que quedarte?

Me hago la desentendida, fingiendo que no he visto a Bree sonrojarse. Nunca la había visto sonrojarse. Ni siquiera sabía que Bree Cullen podía sonrojarse de esa manera.

—No, yo no, pero Bree tiene que decirte algo… muy importante.

Si no supiera que su mano está caliente sobre la mía, diría que Bree acaba de morir.

Le guiño un ojo, ella se muerde la boca y los dejo a solas.

Camino a la que creo es la oficina de Edward. Pese a todas las veces que he venido a visitarlo, siempre me pierdo. Todos los pasillos son iguales y las puertas no tienen distinción. Sé que está cerca de la de Emmett, pero nunca me he tomado el tiempo en aprenderme el número de placa.

Según yo, es el número siete.

Está de pie frente al ventanal que da a la ciudad, hablando por teléfono. Cierro con cuidado la puerta de la oficina y camino de puntillas hasta que dejo un beso en su cuello. Sorprendido, mira por encima de su hombro y una sonrisa cálida de reconocimiento se forma en su rostro. Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras en el teléfono, cuelga y me gano toda su atención.

—¿Y esta sorpresa?

Nos tomamos de las manos.

—Bree vino a hablar con Emmett.

—¿En serio? —me besa en la punta de la nariz— ¿Hablar sobre lo que tú y yo sabemos? Pensé que nunca lo haría.

—También lo pensé. —admito— Ahora sabemos quién de los dos tiene los pantalones bien puestos.

—Eso es porque Emmett necesita que se le explique todo con peras y manzanas.

—Piñas y manzanas. —corrijo.

—Peras y manzanas. —repite esta vez con una sonrisa en mi boca.

— _Piña._

Se ríe de nuevo y cierro nuestra distancia, incapaz de seguir aplazando el contacto de su boca. Recorro mis dedos por el botón desabrochado de su camisa. Edward pasa sus manos por mi trasero, apretándome contra él. Estamos besándonos durante tanto tiempo que se me adormecen los labios, lo que, sin embargo, no me incita a parar.

Estamos solos en su oficina, besándonos con tanta intensidad que pierdo la cabeza.

* * *

 **No me despido aquí porque todavía queda. En unos días les subo la segunda parte del final, y luego nos quedaría un outtake y el Epílogo.**

 **Aun así, mil gracias por el apoyo! A todas ustedes, las que leen de forma anónima, a las que siempre se manifiestan en un review y a quienes siempre están en facebook preguntando por el fic. Gracias por estar hasta el final!**

 **Que tengan una linda noche.**

 **Cambio y fuera!**


	34. Abriendo caminos

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Final (Segunda parte)**

.

.

.

Edward tiene ahora tres botones desabrochados de la camisa.

Su posesiva boca succiona mi labio inferior, y sus manos suben por el contorno de mi cintura hasta posarse por debajo de mis pechos. Apoyo la palma en el escritorio de caoba, y gimoteo en voz alta. Cuando Edward me levanta para sentarme en la mesa, tengo claro el recuerdo de nuestro primer intento. Aquel desastroso intento.

Pies ágiles comienzan a sonar contra el suelo y Edward y yo detenemos el beso.

—La puerta. —susurro.

—Diablos.

Nos volvemos a besar. Al cabo de unos segundos, no son pies lo que escuchamos, sino portazos.

—¿Deberíamos…?

—¿Cerrar la puerta? —termina él— Así es más intenso ¿no crees?

Le sonrío en los labios y lo atajo a mí. Envuelvo las piernas alrededor de su cintura, mezclando nuestro calor corporal mientras hago una marca en su cuello con lápiz labial. Sus brazos suben y bajan por mi cuerpo, sus labios chupan los míos con desesperación. Cuando siento que necesito aire en mis pulmones, la puerta de la oficina se abre de golpe.

Tengo la blusa a medio abrir y Edward se apoya en mí para cubrirme.

—Lo siento, no quise interrumpir.

Estoy esperando la voz impertinente de Ángela fingiendo sus disculpas, sin embargo, no se trata de Ángela, sino de Emmett.

Me bajo del escritorio de un salto.

—¡Emmett! —mi grito logra que se eche para atrás, pasmado ante el sonido de mi voz.

Hago acopio de mi dignidad alejando el rubor de mis mejillas, y cuando eso sucede, me doy cuenta que estoy esperando que Emmett se ría por la interrupción, cosa que no hace. En cambio, su mano sigue intacta en el pomo en un evidente estado de shock. Uno que, para mi horror, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

—¿Y Bree? —como si una parte de mí lo supiese, corro fuera de la oficina mientras arreglo mi blusa a medio camino. Por supuesto, él no me contesta nada— ¿Bree? —repito, cruzando la puerta.

Recibo silencio absoluto a cambio, lo que quiere decir que la habitación está vacía.

Me apoyo en la pared tras unos segundos, soltando las palabras de mi boca sin ser pensadas con anticipación.

—Dios mío, Emmett. ¿Qué le hiciste? —me la imagino reuniendo valor para confesar sus sentimientos y que estos no sean correspondidos. Se me parte el alma— Te lo dijo.

Quiero golpear a Emmett, pero porque no obtengo una reacción todavía por su parte.

Edward entra y mira a su alrededor.

—¿Qué pasó?

Tomo el celular del bolsillo, marcando su número rápidamente.

—Bree se ha ido.

Emmett se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—No quiero darle falsas ilusiones.

La llamada pasa a buzón de voz, y suelto un gruñido.

—¡Diablos!

—¿Cómo es eso de que se ha ido? —pregunta, ligeramente culpable.

Edward contesta por mí, mientras intento de nuevo la llamada.

—Regresa a Roma. —contesta ante la impresión de Emmett.

Pero es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Después de todo, esa fue la última vez que vimos a Bree.

.

.

.

El peluche de Garfield me mira intacto desde la cama. Una sonrisa cansada se asoma en mi rostro, mientras descanso las manos en las caderas y me permito un minuto de tregua después de una ajetreada mañana. El silencio humano reina en casa y solo me acompaña el canto del canario de Leticia, regalo hecho por Carlisle.

Miro mi valija y tomo la difícil decisión de desechar algunas prendas, pero no sé cuál. Cojo algunos vestidos y los vuelvo a ordenar. Saco zapatos y los regreso. ¿Una bufanda? Sí, eso no sirve. ¿Demasiados pares de calcetines? Tampoco me sirven. Suelto un suspiro. No estoy acostumbrada a viajar, así que guardé… prácticamente todo. Saco toda la ropa de la valija y me doy cuenta que guardé ropa de invierno. ¿Para qué quiero ropa de invierno?

Una risita silenciosa me saca de mi aturdimiento.

—Yo tampoco sé qué cosas guardar cuando viajo. —Esme deposita su taza de té en mi escritorio y se para delante de la valija igual que yo— Empecemos con esto.

Nos toma lo que queda de la mañana reorganizando prenda por prenda, zapato por zapato. Regreso toda la ropa de invierno al armario y gano a cambio un poco más de espacio en la maleta.

—¿Y si hace frío?

—Llevas una chaqueta extra. Incluso calcetines y bufanda. Nada excesivo. No es necesario que guardes _todo_ dentro de la maleta.

—¿Entonces ya está todo?

Ella me regala una sonrisa.

—Está todo listo.

Cuando Edward me dijo que quería hacer algo especial por su cumpleaños, no creí que se tratara de esto. Un viaje era lo último que se me hubiese cruzado por la cabeza. Sobre todo si ese viaje resultaba ser dentro de un avión. Al principio dudé, porque nunca anduve en un avión antes. Y era algo que me llamaba muchísimo la atención. Sin embargo, si me ponía pensar en las más de diez horas de vuelo, empezaba a echarme de a poquito para atrás.

Una vez que Edward regresa a casa del trabajo, estoy a punto de vomitar de los nervios. Todo el tiempo que él se toma para darse una ducha, cambiarse de ropa, alistar los últimos detalles de lo que debemos llevar, estoy sentada en el sofá moviendo la pierna sin parar.

—¿Tienes tu pasaporte listo? ¿Botiquín de primeros auxilios? ¿Protector solar? —Alice comienza con su interrogatorio.

Jasper detrás de ella, se empieza a reír.

—A Bella le hace falta una copa de brandy ahora mismo.

Él estaba en lo cierto, de todos modos. Al despedirnos, todavía necesito una copa de brandy, o tal vez la botella completa. Recibo más abrazos y besos como nunca antes. Incluso Leticia casi me rompe las costillas.

—Voy a vomitar. —le digo ya instalada en el taxi.

Edward toca el tope de mi cabeza con los labios.

—No lo harás.

Arrastramos nuestras maletas en la entrada del aeropuerto y estoy sorprendida de la cantidad de gente a nuestro alrededor. Es algo que me estaba imaginando, pero verlo en vivo y en directo es impresionante. A lo mejor no es tan impresionante para nadie, pero para mí lo es. Eso me calma un poco, ya que entre toda esa masa de seres humanos, hay muchas que nunca han viajado en avión… como yo.

—¿Todavía quieres pasar tu pre-cumpleaños en un avión?

—¿Tú no quieres?

—Sí, pero el pre-cumpleañero eres tú.

Le muestro mi mejor cara, y él pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y si mejor abordamos el avión?

Estoy inquieta. Dejamos nuestras cosas a un lado y nos permiten entrar. Soy una gallina. Al menos no voy sola, me digo. Si tuviera que viajar sola, tal vez me encerraría en la cabina del baño. La única vez que vi un avión por dentro, fue en una película. E incluso allí, no era tan grande como este.

Edward se ríe cuando finalmente decido no sentarme junto a la ventana.

La azafata pasa por nuestro lado ofreciendo chocolatines. Saco tres de inmediato y me los guardo en el bolsillo.

Tomo la muñeca de Edward, ya con el cinturón puesto, escuchando el ruido insoportable del motor.

—Espero que te des cuenta de cuánto te amo, porque estoy a punto de hacerme pis en los pantalones.

 _¿En serio, Bella? ¿Estás mostrando tu cobardía con un simple avión?_

Inhalo por la nariz, luego boto por la boca. Parece funcionar bien, al menos no siento que quiero devolver la comida por la boca.

Eso, hasta que el avión se comienza a mover.

.

.

.

Tanto el despegue como el aterrizaje me dejan atontada. Me inclino en la silla y veo el suelo a nuestros pies y suspiro. Dios. Jamás mi sonrisa fue tan tranquila como ahora. El viaje fue pacífico, la vista era hermosa y resplandeciente, pero en momentos me vino una especie de desesperación y tuve que cerrar los ojos.

Además, no ayudó en nada que bromearan con la sacudida que tuvo el avión durante la noche. Fue solo una vez, pero casi se me salió el corazón. Aparte de eso, todo estuvo bien. Dormí la mayor parte de la noche. Me comí los tres chocolatines sin convidarle a nadie. Fui al baño cinco veces solo para sentir que caminaba por los aires.

Salimos al exterior y encontramos un taxi sin dificultad.

Una sensación de placidez me embarga y necesito una cama, aunque no es lo primero que hago al llegar al hotel. Dejamos nuestras cosas, comemos un poco y miro por la ventana. El paisaje es bellisimo y lo último que necesito ahora es perder tiempo durmiendo. A pesar de la insistencia de Edward para que descanse unas horas, me pongo zapatos cómodos y lo arrastro a la calle.

Si tuviera que describir la majestuosidad de Roma, con sus áreas verdes, su ciudad histórica y arquitectónica, diría que esa palabra es muy pequeña.

Pienso en lo que sería vivir aquí.

Vamos hacia un callejón sin salida, y cuando creo que debemos dar media vuelta y volver, descubro con sorpresa que se trata de una feria artística.

—¿Aquí es? —pregunto.

Edward mira por encima de la multitud, frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que sí. —nos movemos alrededor de la gente, buscando por todas partes a Bree, pero no lo logramos— Ella sabía que vendríamos hoy ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo sabía.

En el lado posterior a la feria, saliendo de una pequeña tienda de antigüedades se encuentra Bree con un enorme pastel de cumpleaños, mientras sus secuaces, personas que no conocemos, comienzan a cantar para Edward en su idioma. Mujeres de extravagantes ropas y excesiva energía, cantan como si hubiesen conocido a Edward de toda la vida.

A este se le ilumina el rostro por la sorpresa, y solo intercambiamos una mirada de complicidad. Después de que las voces se callan, me envuelve los hombros con su brazo.

—¿Tú sabías de esto?

Le sonrío y me pongo de puntillas.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.

Nos besamos hasta que Bree se aclara la garganta. Con el pelo teñido de negro nuevamente, ella se abalanza sobre Edward en su muy natural muestra de cariño.

Tres meses pasaron para volverla a ver, y cuando ella por fin me abraza, me doy cuenta de cuánto la he extrañado.

—¿Qué hiciste con el turquesa? —murmuro.

Ella se toca el pelo envuelto en una pañoleta.

—De hecho, estuve a punto de pintarlo de rojo.

—Gracias a Dios cambiaste de opinión. —se mofa Edward.

Bree por su parte, le regala un codazo.

—Mira, todavía tengo tiempo para pintármelo de rojo. —desafía. La gente empieza a esparcirse y el pastel está devuelta en nuestras manos. Bree aprovecha la oportunidad para mostrarnos su lugar de trabajo; un pequeño habitáculo con bocetos al aire libre, de los cuáles me quedo prendada— Estaba por comenzar a hacer uno, pero estaba pensando que podrías ayudarme, Bella.

—¿En serio?

—No. —murmura, por lo que me quedo callada— Solo bromeo, tontita, claro que es en serio. —hay una pila de cuadros sobre sillas, las que intenta quitar— ¿Edward, puedes ayudarme con estas? Podrías ponerlas allí.

—Yo también puedo ayudar. —propuso alguien detrás de Edward y me hago a un lado— Solo si quieres.

Bree deja caer uno de los cuadros, blanca como la leche, mirando en shock la silueta de Emmett justo detrás de Edward.

—¿Tú?

Cuando Bree se fue, Emmett quedó devastado. No lo demostraba con sentimientos, pero sí con su insoportable humor. Y a pesar de que por mucho tiempo siguió su estigma de no darle falsas esperanzas, no era la misma persona alegre de siempre. Así que, luego de unas semanas, se dio cuenta que había cometido un error.

Había intentado llamar a Bree en varias ocasiones, pero ella nunca le quiso contestar. Cuando la llamó de un número desconocido, ella reconoció su voz y le colgó. De este modo, la idea de viajar a Roma por el cumpleaños de Edward, con dos meses de anticipación para prepararnos, le cayó como anillo al dedo. No era llegar y comprar un pasaje, mucho menos dejar la empresa de un momento a otro. Además, estaba el hecho de que tanto Emmett como Edward no estarían a cargo. Sin embargo, él quería hacer algo por Bree, después de todo lo que ella había hecho y lo había arruinado.

—Podemos dejarlas debajo de esa sombrilla, así no se estropean.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—O allí, debajo de la silla.

—¡Emmett!

Edward me mira y avanzo por detrás de Bree, sin que se dé cuenta, para llegar hasta él.

Emmett, luego de la advertencia de ella, suelta un suspiro.

—¿No puedo venir a verte?

—¿Y por qué ibas a venir a verme a mí? —la misma mujer del aspecto extravagante, se acerca corriendo y le dice algo en el oído, lo que hace que Bree se aparte— ¿Qué haces exactamente aquí?

Emmett se encoje de hombros.

—¿Te acuerdas ese día en la oficina? Hace tres meses. —recuerda. Bree aparta la mirada inmediatamente— Me dijiste idiota. Justo después te marchaste. Y lo que es peor aún, te marchaste de verdad.

—Para tu suerte.

—Perdóname, Bree.

Le tomo el brazo a Edward.

—¿Deberíamos irnos? Esto se está poniendo…

—Muy bueno. —contesta él— Espera un segundo, creo que se viene la mejor parte.

Miro devuelta, cuando Bree sacude la cabeza.

—¿Perdonar el que no me quieras del mismo modo?

—Por no ser sincero contigo, ni conmigo.

Ella se echa a reír.

—¿Me vas a decir que ahora, además, amas a tu esposa y a mí?

—Rosalie no es mi esposa. Y no, no la amo.

—Emmett, no soy tonta, eso es lo que me dijiste ese día.

Jalo a Edward del brazo y nos alejamos un poco más, escondiéndonos detrás de un cuadro gigantesco de pintura.

—Te dije que estaba enamorado. —dice él— Nunca te dije de quién.

Las mejillas de Bree se encienden y por un momento, puedo ver la esperanza en sus ojos.

—Justo después dijiste…

—Que no quería darte falsas esperanzas, porque era cierto en ese momento… sin embargo, después de que te fuiste…

—Dios, te odio tanto.

—No odies a Dios, ódiame a mí. —le sonríe.

Edward entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

—¿Te parece si ahora sí nos vamos? —susurra.

Sonrío, porque a pesar del rechazo de Bree, Emmett ya ganó esta batalla. Damos una vuelta y mientras nos alejamos, la misma mujer de hace cinco minutos, empieza a brincar.

— _¡Bacio! ¡Bacio!_ —grita emocionada.

Ni Edward ni yo nos volteamos a ver, pero estamos seguros de que el viaje hasta aquí, fue una buena idea.

.

.

.

Son las nueve de la noche.

El mar salado estremece mis pies. Edward, con aspecto burlesco, me salpica agua y tengo que correr a la orilla de nuevo. La gente abandona la playa cuando acabamos de llegar. Corro a pies descalzos por la arena, mientras él me sigue y me atrapa por la cintura.

Me levanta en el aire, aun si le pido que no lo haga. Después, me suelta y nos arrodillamos en la arena.

—¿Sabes nadar? —me pregunta.

—Creo que no. —contesto. A juzgar por su traviesa expresión, me preparo psicológicamente para seguirlo, y después de robarme un beso, se echa a correr directo al mar, lo que sospecho desde un comienzo— ¡Edward, espérame! ¡No te vayas!

Se detiene antes de que el agua les llegue a los talones. Miro mi vestido, empapado en las puntas. ¿Cómo nos iremos al hotel, empapados de pies a cabeza? Tengo ese dilema en mente hasta que miro a Edward de regreso. Entonces, la respuesta viene de inmediato.

 _No importa cómo lleguemos._

Corro hasta coger su mano y adentrarnos en el mar. El agua me tapa las rodillas en un par de segundos. Seguimos avanzando con dificultad, y escogemos un lugar en las rocas, dónde el agua, para entonces, me llega a la cintura.

Tenemos a la luna justo delante de nosotros, tan llena de luz, que no necesitamos una luz extra para vernos.

—Bree tenía razón en extrañarlo. —empiezo, flotando en mis pies.

—¿A quién? ¿Emmett?

—Aparte de él… me refiero a Roma.

—Lo sé.

Edward se quita la camiseta. Tengo esa irresistible necesidad de tocar su brazo, o su pecho, pero no lo hago. No me mira, no me busca, solo observa la luna. Y yo, junto a él, chupada en ese vestido, me siento del mismo modo en cómo lo describió Carmen:

 _Y cuando estés lista, no lo vas a dudar._

 _No vas a ver el rostro de las personas que intentaron arruinar tu vida._

 _Ni vas a recordar cada lágrima que derramaste._

 _Vas a ver a Edward._

Lo miro de soslayo. No sabía que ese día llegaría, parecía imposible, inalcanzable. Pero aquí estaba… viéndolo solo a él.

Con una valentía que me compete, tomo la punta de mi vestido y lo tiro hacia arriba. Lo lanzo hacia las rocas, junto a la camiseta de Edward. Este, a su vez, me mira sorprendido. Contempla mi abdomen, como si no pudiese creerlo.

—De todos modos, tu vestido ya estaba empapado.

Antes de que pueda decir algo más o yo responda algo al respecto, desabrocho mi brasier en sus narices y lo lanzo a las rocas también.

No lo miro devuelta, toda mi atención puesta en la luna. Esa misma luna que va y viene, esa misma luna que se esconde al amanecer, esa misma luna que llega en el momento preciso y para algunos, en un mal momento.

Este es un buen momento.

—¿Te puedo llamar exhibicionista?

Ruedo los ojos.

—Cállate.

Y lo beso. Enlazo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo beso. Me aparta el pelo mojado en sal con los dedos, y lo beso, presiona su nariz en mi cara mientras me busca la mirada, y todavía lo beso. Estamos solos en medio del mar, en esta ciudad que no nos pertenece, pero que esta noche se convierte en algo especial. Y quiero seguir, y quiero que siempre sea así de maravilloso.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Confío en ti —respondo, a punto de perder el juicio—, porque te amo.

Lo repito en susurros cerca de sus labios varias veces hasta que decide callarme y besarme. Una roca no es la clase de cama que uno se imagina, mucho menos para mi espalda, pero no estoy pensando en la comodidad ahora mismo. No hay nadie a nuestro alrededor, estamos escondidos y deseándonos el uno al otro. Todavía debajo del agua, enredo las piernas a su alrededor después de que su pantalón corto haya volado lejos de él.

Quiero gritar que no veo a nadie más que a él, que así es como debe ser y que soy una mujer que es capaz de vivir y ser amada sin recordar sus traumas.

Porque en este momento, lo último que me importan son los recuerdos o la crueldad.

Cuando Edward entra en mí, mientras flotamos en el agua, los últimos y casi trece años, no han pasado para mí.

.

.

.

—¿Finalmente te mudarás a mi habitación?

Todavía flotando en el agua, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y miro el crepúsculo sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Pensé que ya vivía ahí.

—Oficialmente, no.

Edward me abrocha el brasier por delante, mientras le muerdo la barbilla.

—Tengo una idea.

—¿Sí?

—No me mudaré a tu habitación. —declaro en rotundo, en nuestro minuto de promesas y confianzas— Quiero que vivamos juntos.

Una sonrisa traviesa se asoma en su rostro. De esas sonrisas cómplices que hablan por sí solas.

—¿Solos?

—Solos. —asiento.

Edward me besa en los labios con suavidad, girándonos en el agua en un pacífico balanceo. Desearía que esta noche fuera tan eterna y la vida no transcurriera tan pronto. En sus brazos, nada es más interesante. Ni el sonido del mar, ni que seamos descubiertos infraganti. Y si alguna vez dudé que podría intentarlo con alguien, si alguna vez creía imposible volver a enamorarme, estaba tan equivocada.

Mi corazón estaba roto, desgarrado y destrozado. Mi alma había sido ultrajada y había sido dañada de mil maneras distintas. Lo que menos estaba pensando hacer, era formar una familia.

Pero eso no era del todo verdad.

Edward es _mi_ familia.

—Vivir juntos… me gusta eso. —admite, apretándome más a su pecho— Como marido y mujer.

Sonrío y descanso mi frente en la suya.

Con aquello, acabábamos de cerrar un ciclo. Un ciclo duro, en momentos imposible de sobrellevar. Heridas abiertas que fueron sanadas. Gritos atorados en cuatro paredes. Mentiras, cinismo, traición.

Y ahora, después de un sinfín de lucha contra mí misma, tenía la posibilidad de abrir una nueva puerta, un nuevo camino.

Una nueva vida.

* * *

 **Tengo sentimientos encontrados, como cada vez que termino una historia. Al igual que Bella, hemos cerrado un ciclo con Acorralada. Un buen ciclo. Queda un outtake y el epílogo, y allí sí nos decimos adiós o hasta pronto.**

 **Quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por hacer posible esto, por las recomendaciones, por cada palabra linda, por las críticas, por las amenazas (broma) Esta historia se lleva un pedacito de mi corazón, pero estoy feliz de acabarla.**

 **Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

 **Aprovechar también para invitarlas a leer mi nueva historia "Muñeca de mi vida" su sucesora.**

 **Ahora sí, me despido. Que sea un bello viernes.**

 **Un beso grande!**

 **Cambio y fuera.**


	35. Epílogo

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

.

.

.

Nunca me acostumbré tanto a la modernidad. Había pequeñas cosas, detalles que no quería cambiar. Los álbumes de fotos eran muestra de ello. No me gustaba ver las fotos en el computador, no me gustaba guardarlas en las carpetas. Prefería tener la foto en mis manos, pegarla en el álbum. Era una costumbre que nunca se me fue, y terminé contagiando a Edward. Tenemos un espacio en nuestro armario lleno de álbumes de los últimos veinte años, o un poco más. Las fotografías de nuestra boda impresas en papel, navidades, cumpleaños, el nacimiento de nuestra hija Mila.

Una sonrisa automática se asoma en mis labios con la imagen de Mila camino al colegio. Era su primer día y también, su cumpleaños, así que aparte de tener su uniforme puesto del jardín, llevaba una corona en la cabeza.

Comparé el rostro de Mila por el de otras fotografías, como la de su cumpleaños número catorce, el mismo día que ella se enteró de toda la verdad. Se suponía que Edward y yo no íbamos a contarle hasta después de ese día. Tenía edad suficiente. En la televisión nunca se mencionó nada más referente al tema, pero aquel día había ocurrido algo que hizo que los noticieros me recordaran. La muerte de James dentro de la cárcel, por motivos que hasta hoy se desconocen.

Con aquella muerte fue imposible que no recordaran las razones por las que él había terminado en la cárcel, y cuando Mila me vio en la televisión, quiso saber qué ocurría. Siempre pensamos que ella lo sabría a una edad temprana porque todo estaba en internet, por los padres de sus compañeros, pero por algún motivo eso no ocurrió. Fue un alivio saber que ella no era blanco de habladurías, aunque a veces creo que solo hacía oídos sordos o solo no entendía lo que querían decir, y ella nunca nos preguntaba nada.

Fue difícil tratar de encontrar las palabras correctas para no asustarla, pero luego nos dimos cuenta que eso no iba a suceder, que no existían dichas palabras. Ella lloró después, confundida, dolida y me preguntó si yo estaba realmente bien, si no era solo para tranquilizarla.

Y le dije que sí, porque era cierto.

Ningún otro cumpleaños fue similar a ese año.

Mila era espontánea, liberal, sociable, a veces un poco desobediente. Pero también era demasiado confiada. Y aquella confianza fue mi temor desde que era chiquitita. La confianza con extraños, de nunca ver lo malo en las personas. Y cuando Mila supo la verdad, no solo perdió rápidamente la confianza, sino que un poco en sí misma también.

Sin embargo, eso no duró para siempre.

Al menos, hasta hace un año, en la fotografía de ella en su último cumpleaños, volví a encontrar la misma sonrisa que vi cuando cumplió los catorce.

—Estás aquí. —levanto la vista del álbum de fotos— Sabía que te encontraría aquí. —Edward entra a la habitación y se sienta junto a mí en la cama, echando un vistazo— Charlie acaba de llamar.

—Uh. —asiento con la cabeza— Podría adivinar que lo que dijo fue…

—"Queda pendiente tu regalo de cumpleaños"

Nos reímos.

Charlie nunca dejó de ser Charlie. Con el tiempo envejeció y él nunca me pidió ayuda. Nuestra relación no es para nada cercana, pero si hay algo que puedo rescatar de él, es que nunca se olvida que tiene una nieta. Fue lo único que me pidió que no le negara cuando volvió para saber si yo estaba bien, cinco o seis años después del viaje a Roma. Vio a Mila corriendo detrás de una liebre, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No sé si se acordó de mí de pequeña o porque no podía disfrutar a su nieta tanto como quisiera. No sé. Lo que sí sé es que yo no podía negarle a mi hija un abuelo.

—Creo que vamos a necesitar un álbum nuevo. —digo, contando las hojas que quedan en blanco.

Él me mira y besa el tope de mi cabeza.

—Todos los que tú quieras. —me asegura, envolviendo un brazo por mi espalda y acercándose lo suficiente para que pueda sentir su olor— Me gusta esa foto de allí.

Podría decir que es mi favorita también, pero estoy intentando huir de un abejorro.

—Te gusta burlarte de mí, ¿verdad?

Se ríe.

—Me gustas más tú, de todos modos. —se muerde los labios, lo que hace que se gane un codazo— Ya, tal vez me divierte un poco. —me hago la ofendida un segundo antes de darle un beso corto en los labios, y aprovecho esa cercanía para sentir su olor de nuevo, porque me sigue volviendo loca. Cuando se aclara la garganta, sé que quiere decirme algo— ¿Sabes que Jasper me contó…?

—Ya lo sé. Alice me lo dijo.

—Ah.

Podría haber esperado y que me contase, fingir que no lo sé, que se yo. Sin embargo, no lo hago porque no me importa. Alice me lo había dicho esta mañana en la cocina. Kate salía en libertad esta semana. Después de un sinfín de problemas, como ella intentando arrancarse de la cárcel hace años, habían terminado aumentándole la pena.

No estaba asustada de que saliese. Me sorprendió escuchar su nombre de nuevo, pero nada más. Sabía que ella era la única que saldría de allí algún día. No como Rosalie, que no corría con la misma suerte. Alice dice que cada día está más vieja y desequilibrada. Habla sola gran parte del tiempo y casi nunca está cuerda. Ella la visita de vez en cuando porque cree que a Rosalie no le queda mucho tiempo más.

—¡Chicos! —nos grita Bree desde el primer piso— ¡Edward, te mandé a que fueras a buscar a tu esposa, no que te quedaras allí!

Este rueda los ojos a cambio.

—Salgamos de aquí antes de que Bree se enoje de verdad.

Bajamos en el mismo instante que Emmett le arranca la cajetilla de cigarros a su hijo de catorce años, regañándole con la vigilancia de Bree desde la distancia. Cuando esta se voltea, Emmett le devuelve un solo cigarro y lo amenaza con quitarle la mesada si la madre se entera. Lo que Emmett no termina por entender es que Bree siempre sabe todo lo que ocurre con su familia.

Estoy empezando a creer que ella tiene ojos en la espalda. Y probablemente Emmett duerma en el sofá por dejar a su hijo fumar.

La casa estaba repleta; la misma gente de siempre, más adultos, tocando otros temas de conversación.

Los hijos de Bree y Emmett. El primer nieto de Alice y Jasper. La nueva novia de turno de Leticia. Y Mila.

Mila es nuestra única hija. Fue una decisión que tomamos entre los dos. Ella nació cuando cumplí los 35. No nos apuramos, queríamos disfrutarla al máximo. Cuando nos sentamos a hablar sobre el tema de los niños, nos dimos cuenta que estábamos bien así. No fue por la edad, no fue porque no pudiéramos, simplemente no quisimos.

Nunca nos arrepentimos.

Esme se apresura para entregarme el pastel de cumpleaños y sacar las velas de su bolsillo al mismo tiempo.

Mila llega detrás de mí, con el cabello castaño y la mirada despierta, igual que Leticia.

—Abuela, pusiste los números al revés.

Esme se acomoda las gafas en el puente de su nariz, como si no le creyera.

—Pero si… Oh, un momento ¡tienes razón! —se ríe, cambiándolos de lugar— Todavía pienso que mi niña tiene 12 años.

Mila sonríe y retrocedo para buscar la cámara fotográfica. Cuando llego allí, Edward me está esperando con ella en las manos.

—Supuse que querrías congelar este momento.

Sostengo la cámara en mis dedos y le lanzo un beso.

—Me conoces tan bien.

Apoyo la cámara en una posición y obtengo la imagen perfecta de mi hija con su sonrisa radiante, igual que en sus veinte cumpleaños anteriores.

Antes de que sople las velas, Mila nos echa un vistazo, como si nosotros hubiésemos sido su deseo. Esa es la impresión que me da cuando unos segundos más tarde, sopla las velas de cumpleaños.

.

.

.

Alguna vez tuve 21 años y alguien intentó arruinarme la vida.

Alguna vez dejé de comunicarme con los demás durante mucho tiempo porque no recordaba cómo hacerlo.

Nunca di una entrevista sobre mí. Nunca escribí un libro sobre ello.

No lo necesitaba.

Me sentía como si hubiese combatido una terrible enfermedad con pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Luché contra esta enfermedad a base de terapias, medicamentos, compañía. A veces no podía soportarlo, a veces solo quería volver a desaparecer, pero nunca lo hice, nunca renuncié. Batallé con ella y gané. En ese momento podía verlo con mucha más claridad que antes; le había ganado a la muerte tantas veces en los últimos años ¿por qué creí que no lo iba a lograr ahora?

Y me di cuenta también que por mucho que las enfermedades se traten y sanen, siempre te dejan marcas.

Los golpes de la vida dejan marcas que crees que nunca vas a superar.

Un accidente de coche. Un incendio. Una violación. Una muerte inesperada.

Todo deja una marca. Y ninguna de ellas se borra con una crema cicatrizante ni vendas y que uno no hable del tema no quiere decir que no exista o que no duela. Siempre está ahí, pero depende de uno si va a permitir que aquella marca sea visible ante los ojos de los demás, e incluso, si aquella marca va a ser tu destrucción.

.

.

Alguna vez fui Isabella Swan, la misma que le había cerrado la puerta al fracaso, la misma que quiso intentarlo otra vez… la misma que estuvo secuestrada por once años.

* * *

 **No hay mucho que decir salvo agradecer que llegaran hasta aquí y por esperarme.**

 **Si bien les quedo debiendo el outtake, este ya es un adiós.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos a lo largo de la historia y por cada comentario que me dejaron con tanto cariño. Acorralada estuvo en el top10 de fics favoritos del 2016 y eso me tiene muy contenta :D**

 **Así que nada, espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos leamos ;)**

 **Un beso enorme para uds!**

 **Cambio y fuera.**


End file.
